


Part of Your World

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Assault, Cute, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Gay, Gladnis, Little Mermaid Elements, Love at First Sight, M/M, More tags to be added, Niflheim, Ocean, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto Being Cute, Sea, Sex, Singing, Siren, Sirens, Tentacles, Trauma, True Love, Under the Sea, Yaoi, ardyn has tentacles in this, gralea, interpersonal violence, mermaid au, merman au, prompto is always cute, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Mermaid/Merman AU!Noctis is a prince and a land dweller who enjoys an easy life with his sworn shield, Gladio, and his advisor, Ignis, by his side. Betrothed to Lunafreya, he has an inquisitive mind and is always wondering if there is more to his life that he is missing. Prompto is a lonely merman with a rare fin color that is coveted by some and feared by most. He is fascinated by the life above the surface, even though it is expressly forbidden by the King. During a daring rescue that puts his own life in jeopardy, Prompto finds that the moment he decided to ever venture beyond the surface may have given him more than he bargained for... And the sea witch, Ardyn, is ready and waiting to take advantage of it.Definitely has some Little Mermaid feels, but I've thrown some twists in there because I didn't want to exactly follow that plot!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 99
Kudos: 216





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis enjoys the superstitions of the sea

The gulls called overhead as the ocean water moved with the coming tide, the bright blue only slightly darker than the hue of the sky. Being on the open water was dangerous business, but the weather today was perfect. It was windy, but not dangerously so, and the waters were moving quickly enough for ships to sail freely but not so quick that the crew of passing ships were put in harm’s way. It was perfect weather and perfect seas.

“King Aldercapt must be in a good mood,” Cid commented among the crew aboard the ship transporting the prince during one of his many excursions on the open waters. They never were too far away from the Lucian shore, but they were far enough out that a storm would be dangerous. The king insisted that they send his most trusted among the crew.

Cid was one of them, a sailor meant for the open waters who had been ingratiated to the crown through King Regis’s exploits when he was a young man. He was old, weathered from the life on the open waters, but just as spry as those of the king’s generation or younger. Always dressed as a sailor, he wore a faded yellow silk shirt and brown pants, and his blue eyes were still clear despite his grey and white hair and wrinkles that betrayed his age. He was the captain of the ship and the one in control of every aspect of life on it.

“King Aldercapt?” Noctis asked as he looked out at the clear waters, his stormy blue eyes inquisitive about the life at sea. He had always found that his time on the water among the superstitious crew of sailors was far more fascinating than any boring court proceedings. His black hair swayed lazily in the wind as he wore his black sailing clothes that flapped against the wind propelling the large ship forward.

“It is just another maritime superstition, your highness,” Cor said as he looked out onto the water. He was the lord marshal, one of King Regis’s most trusted advisors, and an overly stern man, even for a lord marshal. With piercing blue eyes and buzzed brown hair, he stood tall and firm in his position as protector of the crown. The king always sent him to protect his son on the water, knowing that he had the capacity to make quick decisions that would save Noctis’s life if need be. 

“It’s not a superstition,” Cid insisted as he smiled at the water.

The prince’s advisor, Ignis, rolled his eyes as he turned his attentions to the breaking waves. A tall and well kept man with brown hair, green eyes, and glasses, he was always at the ready to be by the prince’s side. Gladio, the prince’s sworn shield, leaned against the wooden railing as he gazed out at the ocean through amber eyes. Muscular and broad shouldered, the tattooed shield ran his hand through his brown hair. Occasionally he chanced a glance at Ignis, but the advisor either ignored it entirely or didn’t notice it. Noctis noticed.

“Tell me,” Noctis encouraged Cid. “I want to know all about this king.”

“King Aldercapt is the ruler of the seas,” Cid said. “The king of the merfolk. We can predict his mood based on the waters. Smooth sailing means the king is in a particularly good mood.”

“Do you honestly believe that such a world exists?” Ignis asked incredulously. “A world under the waters of half humans who had fins like fish? Surely we would have discovered such worlds by now.”

“I saw one when I was kid,” Cindy chimed in. “A pretty little thing with the cutest black fin.”

She was the only female sailor that Noctis had ever met. Tall, with more leg than torso, she had curly blond hair and bright blue eyes, and was enough to send most men into a tailspin. Noctis had never been particularly interested, and he supposed that was because he was betrothed to the princess Lunafreya.

“I think you have spent too much time on the water,” Gladio joked as he looked back to her. “There is magic in Eos, but not magic like that. That is purely superstition.”

“Says who?” Cid asked. “Who gets to dictate what lives in the waters below? Have you been there yourself boy? You have two legs. You don’t know what lies below the surface.”

“Hmm…,” Noctis considered. He walked over to the edge of the ship and stared at the beautiful blue water, trying to imagine what sort of creatures lived beneath the surface as the ship cut through the water. He tried to imagine what sort of beauties the merfolk would be if they existed. “I guess you have a point. I could not say what lives below.”

“That’s right, your highness,” Cid said triumphantly. Cor rolled his eyes, and Ignis went back to ignoring him. “You can’t say what lies below.”

Noctis continued to wonder as Ignis advised him to ignore all the superstitions of those who spent their lives at sea. “After all,” Ignis said as Noctis began to ignore him for his wistful daydreaming. “What could possibly be in the depths full of such magic that we have yet to discover?”

What, indeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that before I start working on the prompt that I was given (I swear I haven't forgotten it Emily, I promise), I needed to write a bunch of fluff!
> 
> Thanks to so much amazing artwork (and to the lovely InsomnianRedMuse who directed me to said artwork), I got the idea of doing a Little Mermiad/Merman AU with just so much fluff that it drowns out any sorrow.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy as I write!


	2. Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes a discovery

The beautiful clear currents of the water pulled the schools of fish along as they swam lazily about in whichever direction they needed to go to reach their homes. Several schools of fish avoided the underwater city of Gralea while many swam through it, knowing which currents to avoid drifting past the tall spires and steeples of the underwater structures covered in coral. At the center of the city was a sprawling palace with a domed amphitheater, a bright and shining beacon for all dwellers of the sea to flock to for entertainment and for the king to deliver his verdicts.

Expanding out from the palace were music centers, entertainment districts, business districts, and residential homes. It was a vast and sprawling city with most living within the Gralea crater, the largest city of Niflheim where most citizens dwelled. King Aldercapt ruled the entirety of Niflheim, the kingdom that made up nearly the whole vast seas beneath the surface. Even the borders of Lucis were under the king’s command as long as it was beneath the surface.

Within the main palace in Gralea were many lords and ladies that had ingratiated themselves into the king’s good graces. To all the land dwellers, the merfolk living beneath the surface were considered beautiful just for their tails alone. A kaleidoscope of colors, each tail was usually a beautiful gradation of colors varying in purity and rarity. The more pure white the tail, the rarer the color. Common colors of blues and purples were typical among the masses.

The king’s tail was white with shimmers of gold and red, a particularly rare color that almost perfectly matched the colors of Niflheim. As a stern ruler, he had long white hair and bright blue eyes. While all merfolk aged gracefully with a beauty that was beyond the realm of land dwellers who were affected by the rays of the sun, the king had aged particularly well. He was consistently fawned over by mermen and merwomen alike, but he had never taken a bride or groom. While land dwellers were fixated on marrying men and women together, merfolk had no qualms about same sex couples. 

King Aldercapt ruled with a firm but fair hand. The only law that was strictly adhered to was that of mingling with land folk. The last merman who happened upon a land dweller was swiftly executed and put on public display. All knew that getting caught amongst the land dwellers was a crime immediately punishable by death to such an extent that if one did catch another breaking the surface then they had permission to swiftly end said offender’s life. No one dared defy the king, and all understood it was out of the necessity to protect their way of life.

Among the leaders that resided in the palace was Verstael Besithia, the king’s most perfect research scientist. While many land dwellers assumed that merfolk merely flitted about, enjoying a perfect life under the sea, the reality was that the merfolk were particularly industrious and scientifically inclined. Much of it was done to protect their way of life. Verstael Besithia led the research that protected them within the city and the other outposts and cities across the ocean floors.

Parapets lined Gralea that had defense systems to indicate if there was an intruder coming close to the city. Fish and other sea life, including merfolk, could easily pass through the forcefields that Verstael had created, invisible save for a shimmer that indicated there was a nearly imperceptible shift in ocean currents. Predators of the sea merely passed over the forcefield, drifting lazily about, knowing that the merfolk were well prepared to defend against the most dangerous of sharks and other more predatory animals. Weapons were deemed unnecessary, but there was a particularly decent weapons system in the event that Niflheim ever had to go to war with the land dwellers. 

King Aldercapt kept careful control of a trident that Verstael had built as a display of the king’s power, but the citizens of the underwater world deemed it unnecessary to see such power on display save for theatrics. No one dared defy the king or his law. The king was very kind to his subjects and carefully crafted a society where no citizen would want for anything to such a point where each citizen was exulted for their talents no matter if they were in defense, athletics, the arts, or academia.

Among those who lived in the palace were the young and brave mermen and the beautiful and talented mermaids who were all illustrious and divine in their talents. All merfolk stopped aging past a certain point, like Verstael and the king, and still appeared to be young like those in their twenties. Merfolk lived quite a long time in comparison to the land dwellers, and the king himself was said to be nearing his two hundredth birthday. Verstael was a beautiful merman with blond hair that was nearly white, blue eyes, and a strong jawline with a lightly freckled complexion. The young envied Verstael for both his appearance and his complexion.

There was only one who was considered to have rarer beauty. With blond hair that was more golden than Verstael’s, blue eyes that were nearly the same color as the ocean they lived in, and freckles speckling his cheeks and shoulders like he had been passed through fire and blessed by Ifrit before birth, Verstael’s son Prompto was considered the rarest beauty of them all. What made him the more admired by the king, and feared by most others, was the color of his tail. 

While white tails were considered pure by all standards, black tails were the rarest of them all and were either blessed or cursed depending on who was asked. Either way, most gave those with darker colored tails a wide berth in fear that they would somehow be damned by the Six if they were somehow infected. There had been a grey tailed mermaid that had been both ostracized by society and coveted by the throne. Verstael had married her, and she had given birth to Prompto before she passed tragically. Prompto’s tail was jet black.

Most merfolk stayed as far away from Prompto as they could. Growing up he had difficulty understanding why, and his father had only explained it was because they were afraid that the color of his tail had certain abilities that they were incapable of understanding. Prompto had never understood why as he didn’t feel any different from other merfolk. When he was old enough to understand that the superstitions that black tails were somehow cursed, he knew that he wasn’t likely to be making friends anytime soon. 

Instead of making friends, he spent most of his time in the land outside of the Gralea crater, exploring the ships that wrecked through the storms and wrath of the king. He had developed a particular passion for collecting objects that land dwellers used and storing them in a cove that only he knew about. Then he would return back to the palace to be doted on by his father and the king, the only two who thought his tail was a subject of fascination and inquiry rather than admonishment or fear.

Prompto had to keep his passions for collecting objects from sunken crafts to himself, knowing that even being caught with something that belonged to a land dweller was subject to punishment by law. His father was never particularly disappointed in him, preferring to take samples of one of his scales on occasion to see if any further advancements that could be gleaned from such a rare tail color. Then again, his father was never particularly proud of him either. He did prefer his son to live in relative anonymity, which was helpful since he wasn’t particularly good at athletics or defensive training like most merfolk his age.

Since Prompto’s tail color was so rare and his beauty was so coveted by the king and those close to the king, and since Verstael himself was considered the king’s most valuable researcher, they both lived in the palace among the other nobles who were considered important enough to live in the vast beautiful walls with towering pillars and sweeping rooms. Prompto never really had to want for anything, something that he found profoundly boring. There was no sense of adventure for him, particularly because he knew that he would just remain a coveted subject of the king forever. Maybe that was why he liked to explore the shipwrecks and caverns outside Gralea. Maybe that was why he was tempting fate.

Those Prompto’s age either avoided him entirely as their parents advised or taunted him mercilessly for being so different. His father told him not to worry, particularly because if he so much as stared at someone then they were mesmerized by his beauty before they quickly remembered he was considered a freak among the merfolk. He felt so alone all the time that he considered befriending the sea witch on the outskirts of Gralea, a dastardly fellow that everyone sought to avoid. He wondered if the sea witch had the same color tail as he did.

Prompto spent the better part of the morning watching the mermen his age training in the yard, practicing their athletics with joviality that he would always miss out on since he had no friends to spend his time with. The training yard itself was a sprawling flat field where youth trained and practiced with the tall columns of the palace surrounding it so that the lords and ladies could easily watch on. Tall fronds of seaweed lined the area, and several merfolk waiting their turn to spar watched on, cheering for their friends as they wrestled each other.

Prompto sat on a low balcony, watching as his tail swayed with the ocean current, his hair floating around him with an ethereal beauty that only came with being underwater. He rested his elbows on his lap, his chin on his palms, as he watched with bored amusement, admiring the mermen for their capacity for friendly rivalry as they practiced. His father considered him too valuable for athletics, insisting that he excel in academia, and he had also found he had a penchant for the arts. Either way, Prompto was not cut out for athletics, and there wasn’t a soul in the ocean that wanted to associate with him save for the king and his father.

“He’s such a freak for watching us,” a green tailed young man said rather loudly as Prompto watched on. There were others watching, but Prompto knew he was speaking about him. Who else would the brown haired, blue eyed merman be talking about? “I swear he has been checking me out this entire time.”

“Come on Loqi,” a blue tailed comrade replied with a laugh. “Maybe he thinks he stands a chance.”

Prompto sighed and swam away, not bothering to listen into the conversation anymore. Loqi had been one of those friendly companions during school as a child until his parents got to him and told him that Prompto was cursed. He was the first of his friends to push him away and the first reason why Prompto approached his father in tears, wondering just what he had done to deserve such pain. His father said it was jealousy, but now Prompto understood that no amount of surreal beauty, even in such a world where such beauty was exulted, could save him from the admonishment due to the color of his tail.

As Prompto swam through the halls of the palace, he ignored the stares from the lords and ladies who gave him a wide berth. It was typical of them, and he wasn’t going to worry about formalities when they certainly didn’t worry about it with him. His father was the king’s lead research scientist and the one responsible for their safety in Gralea. If they stuck to the honorifics that he deserved as a Besithia then they would all have to properly greet him just for the fact that he was Verstael’s son. That was unlikely to happen.

“Son,” Verstael called as he swam past the research lab and to the palace exit. The lab was sprawling, full of all manner of bubbling concoctions, potions, and metals that Prompto couldn’t even begin to fathom how they worked. He turned around and drifted into the lab, looking at his father as he wore a researcher’s coat, a long white garb that was meant to protect his skin from any harmful substances.

Most of the materials that his father worked with were dangerous, particularly because they had to work well under water to enhance the defense systems necessary to protect the merfolk from detection. Prompto had never thought about if it would be easier for his father if he worked on dry land, but he imagined that researchers on land were either far less intelligent than his father or incapable of dealing with the level of sophisticated materials that his father worked with.

“Yes, father?” Prompto asked. He knew he should pull on the same researcher’s coat. His father scolded him several times growing up that just because the merfolk didn’t traditionally wear clothing, save for the mermaids who covered their breasts with all manner of shells and other delightful decorations, didn’t mean he could just float into his lab without protecting his skin. Prompto’s chest was bare and pale, soft to the touch, and his tail the rarest color of them all. Verstael was adamant on protecting that.

“You have your recital today for the king,” Verstael reminded him for the millionth time. Prompto suppressed a heavy sigh. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as one can be when preparing to sing for the king of the seas,” Prompto replied with a shrug. He enjoyed singing, but the king requested a recital from him once a week. “The other mermen my age make fun of me and tell me that singing is better left to the women.”

“Nonsense,” Verstael replied as he took a green substance and poured it into a vial with a purple substance, making it bubble then simmer. It was the same argument they always had. It was the same argument that Prompto always lost. “They adhere to those old tales about sirens luring land dwellers to their deaths. We have not even so much as mingled with the land dwellers since the great massacre four hundred years ago. And there is evidence to suggest that the tales of sirens were once men as well.”

“Do you think… Do you think that my black tail has anything to do with my voice?” Prompto asked curiously. “All the others who are performing sing well, but according to the king my voice is the best out of them all.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Verstael replied. He must have decided that he got the reaction he was going for with the substances as he set them down and turned to look at his son. “The old tales do indicate that the rarest of beauties and the most dangerous of sirens all had dark colored tails. Most of the sirens were killed by the land dwellers in the belief that they were luring men to their death. I am sure some did, but most were just curious and inquisitive. Some even fell in love with land dwellers.”

“What happened to them?” Prompto asked. It was the most information he got out of his father regarding the old tales, and most of the true tales of the sirens had been locked away in the restricted vault. Prompto assumed his father had access to such reading materials for his research, and if he could glean that his black tail was more akin to the old sirens then maybe there was a reason why he felt such a calling to search through the ships that sank outside of Gralea. Maybe it wasn’t just boredom.

“They were all killed by the land dwellers above,” Verstael replied. His tail twitched, the tail end of it batting the water around him in annoyed indifference. “Sirens, merfolk, it doesn’t matter what you call them. The result is always the same when land dwellers are involved. They would sooner spear you and gut you like a fish or put you in a tank on display than treat you like an individual with thoughts and feelings. Some of the sailors above are rumored to have some respect for us. Most would sooner kill us and eat us.”

Prompto was abhorred by the idea that land dwellers could be so cruel. But it was the same story that he heard time and again, whether it was about the secretive life of sirens who Prompto was likely more akin to in his lineage or the merfolk who happened to defy the king in the past. All the land dwellers were vicious men and women who sought to put them on display, to destroy their way of life, and to topple their peace at the first given chance. Prompto imagined that the land dwellers above had fangs, sharp claws, and were little better than wild beasts. That was generally the picture most merfolk painted when they spoke of them.

Then again, there was beauty to be found in the ships that sank just outside of Gralea. His father had built many wonderful defenses, and most ships peacefully sailed over or around the city within the underwater crater without a fuss. But occasionally a storm would rip through the seas, particularly when the king was in a foul mood, and a ship would be caught in its path. Those that sank were full of treasure troves of wonderful artifacts that made Prompto believe that not all the land dwellers were evil or cruel, but he was not going to be the one to tell the king such beliefs.

“If I am of the siren lineage,” Prompto considered. “Does that mean mom was too?”

“We suspected as much,” his father replied with a nod. He smiled as he thought about his late wife, all the wonderful memories that were preserved perfectly in his mind. “She was beautiful and her blond hair was almost as golden as yours. And her singing voice… I do not doubt she could lure many men to their deaths, whether they be land dwellers or merfolk. But your beauty and voice surpasses hers. I imagine that I likely have some of the heritage within my family as well. Otherwise there is no reason for you to be born with such a black tail.”

“If that is the case, then maybe that is the reason why people are so afraid of the dark colored tails,” Prompto pointed out. He smiled with a dramatic flourish. “I am capable of luring even the sternest of men to their deaths.”

His father laughed at that, knowing just how much a clutz and innocent creature his son actually was. Prompto would never lure anyone to their death, let alone someone within the merfolk community. But his voice was something that the king coveted and demanded to hear in a live recital weekly, a beautiful singing that enchanted the masses whenever they listened to him. It was like he was morbidly fascinating. They were compelled to stare and listen to him, but as soon as they had the opportunity to befriend him, they swam away in fear. Prompto never even got a chance to tell those around him that he was just a lonely goofball looking for a friend.

“Somehow I doubt you will be luring anyone to their deaths,” his father said as he removed his researcher’s gear and ruffled his son’s hair. “But you may be right. Most of the dark tailed merfolk were killed by the land dwellers because they were seen as the most dangerous. It is a reason why your mother was so protected before she got sick and passed. Please make sure you do what you must to protect yourself.”

“I know, I know,” Prompto said dismissively. He had heard the warning before but land dwellers never made it to Gralea. “If I see a land dweller in the water then I alert the guards right away. That hasn’t happened for centuries though. What are the odds of it happening now?”

“I would rather not take any chances,” his father said with a smile. He kissed his son’s brow lovingly. “You are all that is left of your mother, and my most prized possession. Let us not take any risks.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Prompto didn’t need to mention his trove of wonders he had collected from scouring the sunken ships. It was his only solace and his only secret. 

“Good. Now run along and prepare for tonight’s performance. I expect the king to be in a particularly good mood when he hears you sing tonight. He has taken a particular shine to you, and I want that shine to continue. It keeps my research going and you safe.” Verstael cared for his son, Prompto did not doubt that. But he also had a way of keeping in the king’s good graces by using his talents for their benefit.

“Yes, father.” Prompto knew that he was dismissed and left without another word. The beautiful white walls of the palace shimmered around him as he swam, and he knew that there was so much time left to just float about and do nothing. While he could have easily gone to the vast music rooms to practice, he opted to stop by his sprawling rooms just down the hall from the king’s chambers and grab his messenger bag that he kept around his shoulder so that he could go exploring.

At some point he would return to the great amphitheater so that he could be put on display for the beautiful king and his subjects to listen to him. For now he just wanted to float about and enjoy what freedoms he had, even if he was bored out of his mind most of the time. The only time he wasn’t bored was when he was exploring the vast sunken ships, the wooden masts and beams decaying from years under water. Recently a ship had sank after sailing through a hurricane, and there was much to be explored still through the cabins and other rooms that Prompto found fascinating. 

Prompto was easily out of the palace and beyond Gralea’s defenses in no time at all. The wonderful thing about being an outcast in society is that no one paid him much attention when he did leave their presence. They often found it a welcome relief when he was gone. Prompto was curious about the life of sirens and if that really explained why he was so different from the others, but for now he reasoned that it was really the most information he was likely to get out of his father.

While Gralea in its wonderous advancements and beautiful structures was a sprawling city of peace and tranquility, Prompto enjoyed the solitude beyond the city as well. There were a few dwellings just outside the crater where some merfolk lived, tending to vast gardens and farms where they got their food and other plant life for herbs, medicines, and Verstael’s research, but they were relatively few and far between. If one were to follow the currents and the jet stream that naturally passed through the underwater world, they would come to a vast trove of sunken ships that gradually piled on top of one another. It became a labyrinth of sorts, and all merfolk avoided it like they would be cursed if they swam near the sprawling expanse of ships taken as a sacrifice for Leviathan.

That was exactly where Prompto found his solace and comfort, and he often just let the current lead him there without doing much swimming in one direction or another. Occasionally a guard asked him where he was going, and those moments he had to be careful and not get caught, but usually he just drifted along the jet stream and found himself at the ship graveyard without anyone saying anything. He felt bad to be so excited when a ship sank, knowing it was to the misfortune of the land dwellers aboard. Yet if the tales that were told about the land dwellers were true, they were better off with the land dwellers meeting such a fate.

Prompto was excited despite his guilt when he drifted towards the newly sunken ship, a large vessel that looked like it was retrofitted for war. While he didn’t really know anything of life on land, he could at least tell from his time among the wreckages which were for cruising around the waters and which were for war. This one looked like it had many places for land dwellers to battle and defend whatever senseless war they were fighting. The ship had yet to decay from the underwater currents, and schools of fish swam around it curiously, wondering what had blocked their otherwise unhindered path.

Prompto swam over the ship’s deck, running his hand along the smooth wood that had only gotten smoother from the current constantly running along it. There was a large glass window that had broken, a place for someone of importance to look out onto the seas while the rest slept below deck in strange hammocks piled on top of each other. Luckily most of the crew looked to have either gotten off of the ship in time or met a quick and easy death due to drowning. Prompto had never broached the surface, but he knew that merfolk could breathe both underwater and the air that land dwellers breathed. The king took that as an indication that they were far more evolved than anyone with legs could be. Well, that and the fact that they had no need for war.

It wasn’t long before Prompto swam through the broken window, the hole in it just big enough to fit his slender frame. He was toned and often sparred with his father to keep his physique, but he was relatively thin compared to warriors like Loqi. While he had been a bit heavier as a child, his father was quick to help him diet and exercise the moment he asked him for help. Some people didn’t have such a great relationship with their parents, especially if they were a lord or lady of the court. Prompto considered himself lucky that his father was so amenable, even if he wasn’t particularly proud of him. He wondered if he would be so kind still if he knew he was exploring these sunken ships.

“Wow,” Prompto whispered as he drifted through the large cabin. It was full of many wonderful artifacts, beautiful pieces of silver and gold fashioned into useful instruments that the land dwellers coveted so much. He grabbed a long handheld telescope that was golden and shimmering in the water, wondering just why land dwellers needed to decorate such practical pieces with such ornate filigree. It wasn’t as if he could ask his father why, but he stowed the item in his bag anyway to put in the small cove he had created for his treasures.

As he admired all the wonderful objects, considering that the person in charge on the vessel may have been very rich according to whichever standards land dwellers used, he stopped when he saw a rectangular object wrapped in a cloth. There was a tag on it, the ink long since destroyed from the waters, but it looked like it had been specifically preserved as something meant for a person even more important than the one who occupied such chambers.

Prompto let his curiosity run rampant and grabbed the object. It was almost as large as he was, and he imagined it would be very heavy if the water did not make everything so much lighter. While he could have just easily unwrapped the gift that would never arrive at its destination, Prompto felt like he was holding onto something sacred that was meant to be opened elsewhere. Quickly, he adjusted his bag strap over his bare chest and held onto the large object before swimming off to his small cove where he kept his treasures.

The cove itself was relatively close to Gralea, but it was in an isolated part on the outskirts where no one would dare to look for him. Prompto had found a large rock nearly the size of a boulder than easily made a makeshift door so he could keep his collection secret and safe. He had to set down the rectangular gift when he moved the rock out of the way, using a great amount of force that was made easier from the buoyancy of the water. Once he had it opened, he brought the wrapped item inside then pulled the large rock over the entryway to keep out intruders. There was a small exit that he could fit through without having to go back the way he came.

The cove itself was quiet, dark, and the water around him was warm and inviting. Prompto grabbed a lantern of fluorescence from his bag and shook it, the chemical reaction activating and causing a blue glow to permeate the darkness. He juggled the handheld lantern and the large wrapped item as he swam through the entryway and into the cove, his fin flapping wildly in the water to propel him forward. The lantern was bright enough for him to place at the center of the room and illuminate the entire area, revealing shelf after shelf of forbidden items that he had retrieved from the shipwrecks.

Prompto set the large gift against a wall, trying to determine just how it was supposed to be opened and which way was up. He let it sit there for a short time while he pulled the telescope out of his hand and set it on a shelf with the others, the golden item reflecting the blue glow from his lantern. When he turned back to the rectangular object, he decided there was little point in waiting and took the cloth off of it, the silk smooth and comforting in his hands.

There was a long moment where Prompto’s breath caught and he stared at the item as if entranced by it. It was a portrait of a young man, someone Prompto’s age he would suspect, beautiful and regal in appearance. Dark hair, supple lips, stormy blue eyes that seemed to follow him no matter where he swam. The young man was dressed all in black and looked serious in his expression, but there was something in his eyes that spoke of life and beauty that Prompto had never experienced.

He touched the portrait, tracing his fingers over the finely painted lines of the man’s lips and eyes, as if touching the painting itself was akin to touching the man. There was no trace of fangs or claws, no evidence that the land dweller was cruel or vicious, and Prompto had the distinct impression from the painting that he was kind and compassionate. A spark of electricity flowed through him like he had been shocked by an electric eel, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. Instead, it made his heart ache pleasantly in a desire to know this land dweller and understand him. That itself was a dangerous thought. 

Prompto spent a long time sitting in front of the portrait, staring at it, wondering who this man was and just what he was getting himself into. He daydreamed about flitting to the surface and seeing the man on the shore, splashing around to get his attention and beckoning him to the water where they could… He stopped himself when he thought about the reality of what would actually happen if he were to do that.

If the man didn’t harpoon him or capture him for show, then the king would immediately execute him for even breaking the surface of the water. And if neither of those things happened, then what? Prompto was a merman and this man was human. Such tales of love between the sirens of old and the land dwellers always ended in pain. At least the ones in the palace library that weren’t restricted ended that way.

“Better to just admire the painting and leave it at that,” Prompto told himself aloud. He sighed and grabbed his bag and the lantern, knowing that if he spent much more time in his secret spot then he would be late for his rehearsals and performance. The king would be dangerously unhappy, and Prompto didn’t know if his father’s wrath would be worse. Quickly, he left through the small exit at the back of the cove, so small that he had to squeeze through it. It was imperceptible from the outside and a perfect way to leave the cove without being noticed.

On his way back to Gralea, Prompto couldn’t help but think of the portrait of the young man in his cove, the way his eyes seemed to pierce into his soul through the strokes of a brush that somehow captured the very essence of who this land dweller was. He swam through the palace absentmindedly, wondering what the handsome man’s name was, until he turned a corner and collided with Loqi. He immediately regretted not paying attention to his surroundings more.

Prompto tumbled backwards, spinning dizzily as bubbles erupted between them, and Loqi immediately reached out and grabbed his wrist to steady him. It was an odd moment of kindness, one that neither of them expected. Loqi stared at him with wide eyes when he realized he was touching Prompto’s wrist, then immediately let go of him like he had been electrocuted. Usually Loqi was smiling, using his good looks to gain popularity among those their age. After his initial shock wore off, he looked at Prompto with a sneer.

“Watch where you are going,” Loqi snapped, his two comrades behind him snickering at Prompto for being so clumsy as to run into him. “Just because the king is infatuated with you doesn’t mean that you can just run into whoever you want.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said with a flush if embarrassment. He didn’t need the reminder that the only people in the palace who didn’t ostracize him were the king himself and his father. Rare beauties were exulted, but rare beauties with black tails were coveted by only a select few like he was meant to be put on display. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Loqi snapped. Prompto noticed that Loqi looked over Prompto’s bare chest with hungry eyes. His eyes turned cold as he flushed with embarrassment when he realized that he had been caught. “I didn’t want your curse to rub off on me.”

“I am not cursed,” Prompto insisted. “My tail is just black.”

“They say those with black tails are damned,” one of Loqi’s friends said as he rested his arm on Loqi’s shoulder. “You will seduce us then kill us.”

“That’s impossible,” Prompto said as he felt anger surge through him. “I would never be interested in seducing the likes of you.”

Loqi slammed Prompto against the wall angrily. Prompto grimaced as Loqi had him pinned, his back aching uncomfortably from the force of being so aggressively pushed. His jet black tail swished in the water nervously, knowing that goading on three well trained mermen who were raised to believe Prompto was a pariah was not necessarily the best move. But he had been so angry that someone who had once been a friend to him was now being so cruel that he instinctively reacted.

“This is why you will always be alone,” Loqi seethed as his tail swayed angrily, his eyes alight with an anger that scared Prompto. His friends behind him were laughing at Prompto’s plight. “No one will so much as look at you, let alone fuck you. You should be lucky that I’m even touching you right now.”

Prompto wanted to just swim away, his face flushed in embarrassment as Loqi hit him where it really hurt. He was a loner, he knew it, but he had always hoped to meet someone who look past his obvious flaws. He didn’t particularly care if it was a man or a woman, and his mind immediately thought of the painting of the beautiful land dweller waiting in his cove. Tears came to his eyes when he realized that he really was destined to be alone, Loqi’s words stinging far more than any physical pain ever could.

“What is this?” a stern and commanding voice called, pulling Prompto out of his downward spiral and turning all of their attentions to the merman floating towards them.

King Aldercapt was coming towards them, his beautifully white tail gleaming in the fluorescence of the lights illuminating the palace halls. He was tall, beautiful, with long white hair, blue eyes, and a strong jawline. His bare chest was broad, chiseled, and his muscular arms indicated that he was adept on the training grounds just as much as he was a wise ruler. He kept his trident in his left hand, a powerful reminder of his might while a gold crown rested on his forehead.

“Your majesty,” Loqi said quickly as he released Prompto. He gave a bow as Prompto fell to the ground behind him, breaking his fall with his hands, his black tail flipping about in his obvious despair. His friends bowed as well, floating in front of Prompto so as to hide their obvious bullying. “We were just playing around.”

“Hmm,” King Aldercapt considered. Prompto looked up at him, trying to hide his tears. He was so beautiful and so proud as king that Prompto knew he couldn’t ever be as dignified as a man like Iedolas Aldercapt. “Be on your way, then. Prompto has a performance to prepare for tonight.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Loqi said with a bow. They swam away quickly, all of them knowing that as long as the king was present, Prompto was off limits.

Prompto felt foolish to have been caught in such a state by the king who was so beautiful and gracious in everything he did. But King Aldercapt only bent over and gently reached out, caressing Prompto’s cheek as Prompto looked up and him tearfully. He was so kind to him, the only one besides his father that was so compassionate. It was the reason why Prompto never minded singing for his king for these weekly recitals, whether or not he was bored by the routine.

“Your majesty,” Prompto said as the king helped him up, pulling him up with his arm around his waist. King Aldercapt kept his arm around him, holding him close, looking down at Prompto with a smile that was both compelling and compassionate.

“Do not let their hurtful words and aggressive demeanor impact you,” the wise king said. “You are beautiful, talented, and the rarest delight in all of Niflheim. If I am the only one wise enough to covet you, then I will happily be that man.”

Prompto blushed bright red, acutely aware of the king’s strong arm around his waist. “Yes, your majesty. You are most gracious.”

“I look forward to hearing you sing later this evening,” the king continued. He released him only to reach out an caress his face with his hand gently, like he was admiring a beautiful piece of art. “Please delight me with your voice.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto said. He thought the king was going to lean in and kiss him, but he only let him go instead. Prompto bowed deeply then waited for the king to dismiss him. It didn’t come.

“You may go to practice now,” the king finally said as Prompto continued to bow. “Please inform me if anyone else seeks to torment you again. You are far too precious to me to just let you go.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Prompto said. He looked up at the king, his tail flickering nervously by the way the king was looking at him. “I will not disappoint you.”

“You never have,” the king mused. “Swim along now. Before I ask for a private performance.”

Prompto didn’t want to think about what he meant by that. He swam away quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. The king was single, chronically picky in who he allowed to court him, let alone who he allowed into his bed chambers. Could Prompto’s father possibly have been coordinating a courtship between the two without him even knowing? He didn’t even think it was possible, that the king in all his beauty and valor was interested in someone as cursed and ostracized as he was.

Considering his choices, he didn’t doubt that if the king asked for his hand in marriage that he would accept graciously. He was a fair and kind ruler, always wonderful to Prompto, and the only person besides his father who didn’t think he was a blight on society for the color of his tail. But Prompto being courted by the king himself? That seemed so far fetched that he had to dismiss the thought entirely.

As he considered it, considered the ridiculousness of such a notion, he thought back to the painting of the young man in his cove. He didn’t know why he couldn’t get the image of his mind, but it filled him with a sense of longing that made his heart ache hollowly. He had never felt so alone before, and he had certainly never felt alone just from the beautiful stare of a land dweller immortalized on a portrait sitting in his cove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When plotting out how the undersea world would look, I kind of used a visual between the Little Mermaid and Aquaman... A beautiful city but also really well fortified. 
> 
> I also liked the idea of the merfolk being eternally young and living far longer than humans and hadn't really ever explored what King Aldercapt would look like in his youth. So as the king of the merfolk I opted to make him beautiful and based his appearance a bit off of Thranduil from The Hobbit (good ole Lee Pace).
> 
> Then I thought about how Prompto always wears a bunch of cool black clothes with different prints and off-the-beat fashion and decided to go with the black tail cause it would be so mesmerizingly beautiful for Prompto to be as blond as he is with a jet black tail.


	3. Tides of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sees a ship on the horizon

The sun had long set while they were out on the water, the moon just barely breaking over the horizon as the stars gleamed with a preternatural glow above them. The wind had calmed considerably, and they had stopped sailing away from Lucis, not far enough that the king would be concerned for his son. Cid would eventually be turning them back around, but for now they were just enjoying the stillness on the water. The crew had earned the rest.

Ignis had joined in with some of the crew who were more musically inclined, playing his violin like a fiddle as they chimed in with small percussion instruments while Cindy sang along. Gladio and Noctis were dancing jovially in time to the music while Cor looked on, ensuring that the prince was kept safe despite them being the only ones on the open water. Cid was sitting on a barrel next to the railing of the ship, looking out on the water as if he was dreaming of what lived beneath the waters.

Noctis noticed how Gladio admired Ignis as he played his instrument, dancing to the rhythm with apparent delight. Ignis stood tall as he played, his posture perfect with the bow dancing in his hand with a deft virtuosity that easily outshined the other performers on display for their entertainment. Noctis could easily tell by his composed grace that Ignis had been raised in the palace, particularly next to the sailors who moved with just as much emotion but with little poise.

They danced as the lanterns on the deck glowed with the warm reds and oranges of the firelight, and even Cor was tapping his toes by the time the song was finished. They all clapped for each other, Noctis’s applause the loudest of them all. He was thankful that as a prince he was able to go out on these excursions to escape the life at the seaside palace. It wasn’t a bad life, but it was predictable and calm, completely different from life at sea.

As prince of Lucis, Noctis’s life was pretty much planned out for him. He was born to loving parents, his father a gracious and regal king and his mother a brilliant and beautiful queen. When he was younger there was a carriage incident that left him injured with a slight limp, nearly imperceptible if one didn’t know to look. Unfortunately it had taken his mother’s life. His father walked with a cane, a strong limp in his leg from an old battle wound.

Noctis was destined to marry the princess of Tenebrae, Lunafreya, a pretty and gracious young woman who was more than fit to be queen. They got along well, long term friends that had kept in contact through written communication at the behest of their parents. It was evident that their lives were already set for them, a very easy life that would result in Noctis being king of Lucis with a lovely bride by his side.

It was wholly boring, leaving Noctis to wonder if that was all his life was meant to be. Court was boring, palace life was boring, and knowing that he was going to marry someone that his parents approved of well in advance was boring. The most excitement he got in his life was when he insisted on taking Ignis and Gladio, his two best friends that were also arranged to be ever by his side, on excursions out on the water or further inland from the palace.

Even these excursions were well planned out in advance so that the prince wasn’t put in danger unnecessarily. Cor always came with them on the excursions out to sea, and Cid was always the captain in charge. Ignis had been made his advisor from a young age, and while he had surprisingly gotten along with him and considered him a brother, he had still been implanted into his life. Gladio was much the same, following his father’s footsteps as Noctis’s sworn shield, identical to the way that his father was the king’s sworn shield.

In essence, even when Noctis was out to sea or away from the palace on his excursions he was perfectly safe. No one would let the prince of Lucis be bothered, let alone hurt, and his time at sea was much the same. Dancing to the music under the starlight and moonlight in the middle of the ocean was fantastically pleasant. And it was all controlled and tightly monitored. 

When the clapping died down, Ignis made to start another song for them to dance to. Before he could strike the violin with his bow, there was a beautiful singing that filled the air. They all hesitated, listening to it. It was a man’s voice, a smooth tenor that sounded like stars colliding through a vast and constantly forming nebula. It sounded like crystal gliding over glass, like a soaring call beckoning them all forward to an endless horizon. Noctis imagined it was exactly what the sound of the heavens opening up for the Six sounded like.

“Sirens?” Cindy asked Cid in a hushed voice as Noctis looked out to the water and walked over to the railing of the ship. She looked worried. “We should go.”

“It is beautiful,” Noctis whispered as he looked out onto the water. Gladio put his hand on his shoulder, preventing him from walking further towards the edge of the ship.

“Sirens are dangerous, your highness,” Cid said gruffly as he stood up. “Most of ‘em are gone now. Every once in a while the merfolk happen upon a siren, but none so beautiful as this singing. King Aldercapt must be very happy indeed.”

“All this talk of the merfolk,” Cor said in exasperation. “There is likely just a ship nearby with a young man who knows how to sing well.”

“You are so good at denying the truth,” Cid said. “No human can sing like this. There’s a siren out there singing for the king of the merfolk. A particular type of merman that is even more beautiful and more dangerous than any of them out there. Mark my words, he will lure us all to our deaths if we’re not careful.”

Noctis was barely listening to them argue about whether or not sirens or merfolk existed. He was listening to the singing floating from beneath the water and up to the heavens. It was such a beautiful sound, a song in a long forgotten language of many years ago. While others were certainly enraptured by the beauty of the voice, to Noctis he felt entranced, like whoever was singing was singing specifically for him. He understood why people thought sirens were dangerous. He wanted to find the source of the voice and tell him that he was so beautiful, even if it meant jumping into the ocean.

“Alright there Noct,” Gladio commented as he pulled Noctis back. “That’s close enough to the open water.”

“I’m not going to jump in,” Noctis said as he shrugged Gladio off. “I’m not stupid.”

“If it is a siren it won’t matter, your highness,” Cid said. He looked out on the still water as the voice continued to drift up and out to the heavens. “If he catches sight of a young prince on the water he will definitely lure you to your death.”

“But why?” Noctis asked as he studied the moonlight reflected on the water. “What is the point of them doing that?”

“According to the lore, sirens are agents of chaos among the merfolk,” Ignis interjected. Noctis was surprised that Ignis knew any of the lore. Then again, Ignis always knew something about everything. “They lure men and women to their deaths for the sake of creating chaos and pain to us on land. And they are outcasts of the merfolk, capable of creating chaos even amongst them.”

“That just sounds lonely to me,” Noctis considered as he reached his hand over the railing as if he were trying to touch the siren beneath the surface. Gladio grabbed his other arm, afraid that he would topple overboard. “I told you I’m not going to jump.”

Noctis imagined a siren deep below the surface, singing a lonesome song that gently broke his heart as it made its way to the surface. Was he performing for the king like Cid had said? Or was he alone in some sort of cove, calling for a lover that would only end up treating him with derision and suspicion? Either way, he couldn’t imagine the siren not feeling lonely, searching for someone but never quite reaching them. He imagined the siren meeting someone they truly felt love and compassion for and only being hurt due to the superstition that they were evil. Noctis knew that if sirens truly existed and he met one then it would be different.

The music stopped, the voice reaching the natural conclusion of the sorrowful song that made Noctis’s heart ache to take away whatever loneliness the singer was feeling. The crew resumed playing their music, Ignis’s upbeat violin matching Cindy’s vocals. Many of them were uneasy now, superstitious in their belief that there was a siren in the water ready to call them to their deaths. The music was a bit louder to drown out any possibility of a siren’s call, the crew seemingly snapping out of their reverie.

But Noctis wasn’t in a reverie. He kept wondering what a siren among merfolk would do if they were so alone and unable to connect with anyone. Leaning his arms against the railing, he rested his chin on his arms and continued to stare out at the water. There was a yearning in him now as he realized that he was lonely as well, putting his gilded life in such a light that he realized just how empty it was. The only real thing he had were Gladio and Ignis, his two friends who were also sent to protect him.

“We might want to get going soon,” Cid considered as he stood next to him, looking out on the water. “There’s a storm coming.”

“How can you tell?” Noctis asked, looking at the clear skies.

“King Aldercapt is in a good mood,” Cid considered. “But when the waters are this calm the weather naturally gets worse. The last thing we need is you being sent to the watery depths below before a siren even has a chance to seduce you, your highness.”

“I am not so tender hearted that a siren can just call me to the depths below,” Noctis replied with a smile. “No matter how pretty the siren may be.”

“Of course, your highness,” Cid replied. “We shall prepare for the trip back to the Lucis then.”

“Thanks, Cid,” Noctis replied. He looked at the horizon, straining to see if there was a sign of a storm. There was none. “I still do not see how there could be a storm on the horizon.”

He did not see, but Cid surely did.

*** 

Prompto finished his performance, much to the king’s delight and amusement. He always performed in the amphitheater, and there was always a crowd. Most of them were not interested in seeing Prompto, a pariah, performing his soulful melodies when it was evident that his voice was more beautiful than any others. They were always entranced by his voice and his talents, but all of them had heard it before. No, they were all there for the king, hoping to one day ingratiate themselves into his good graces. Several lords and ladies also hoped to gain his favor for a courtship.

Since King Aldercapt had helped Prompto with Loqi in the halls of the palace, Prompto was acutely aware of the king’s stares in his direction. Of course he would stare at him from on high on this throne while Prompto performed, but the manner in which he stared at Prompto made him nervous. After his performance, when he took his bow, the king gave him a standing ovation as always, his eyes piercing into his soul. He looked at him the same way he always did, but he never realized just how intensely he stared at him. Prompto didn’t know whether he should be honored or uncomfortable.

After his performance there was a series of other performers, all of which who failed to deliver the true beauty of Prompto’s voice that the king demanded to warrant a standing ovation like with Prompto’s performance. Usually he left the performance and was free to do whatever he desired, and this performance was no exception. His father was waiting off stage, letting him know to be back before the entire recital had concluded. The king was looking for Prompto.

Prompto didn’t have much time to be on his own, about an hour if he thought about it realistically. Since most were in the amphitheater, Prompto could wander about the streets of Gralea without too much fuss. He didn’t have time to go exploring, and the hour was too late, the nights outside the city too dangerous, but there was a freedom in being able to drift through the streets without too many stares in his direction. It gave him a chance to prepare for whatever the king wanted.

Usually he could drift through the city during these quiet moments when all the citizens were admiring the king enjoying the performance. Prompto could just enjoy the moonlight from above the waters drifting down across the city. Except this time there wasn’t a trace of moonlight. Prompto felt a storm on its way, the currents shifting dangerously, and when he looked up he noticed the shade of a passing ship blocking the moonlight, startling him.

At first Prompto hid behind a building, looking up at the ship in fear and trepidation. The others passing by him also looked at it in fear, worried that their precious city had been discovered. But it became increasingly evident that the ship happened upon the location and was merely floating here until they were ready to sail again. Prompto peered out from behind the corner of the building, his fear turning to curiosity as the storm began to roll in.

Eventually the ship began to move as the currents became more and more dangerous. The defenses of Gralea began to naturally do their work, stopping the flow of the current within the city from increasing dangerously and making it difficult for the citizens to navigate the stormy waters. The ship set out from atop the waters and towards its destination, and Prompto instinctively followed it hurriedly as it made its way towards land, hiding behind building after building so those who weren’t attending the performance didn’t notice him looking at the ship.

Prompto ignored the other merfolk staring at him as he swam past them, most of them just fearful of his black tail, curiously watching the ship as it moved gracefully in the water. He was entranced by it, watching the shadow of it passing overhead as he neared the city limits. If he left the city he would have to contend with the currents. His father would be so angry with him if he swam into dangerous waters like the currents raging around the defenses of the city. 

With a sigh, Prompto swam all the way to the parapets before stopping, knowing that if he went any further it would become dangerous. He stared at the ship wistfully, the storm not yet fully developed to be so dangerous that the ship had to rush home before it was capsized. If he let the ship sail on then he would just resume his normal boring life without ever seeing just how the ship worked, even if he didn’t break the surface and see what was on the other side of the water.

There was no hesitation as something in him compelled him forward. Prompto’s heart was pounding rapidly as he swam past the parapets lining the city, the current swiftly propelling him towards the ship. He swam towards it, telling himself that he was just going to look at the bottom of the ship, to see it in action instead of just swimming through a wreckage. Prompto felt like he was leaving something safe behind, a life assured for the unknown, as he swam towards the ship impulsively.

As he swam closer and closer towards the ship, he told himself not to get too close, to stay far away so that he wasn’t breaking the law. Before he knew it, his hand was brushing the underside of the ship, touching the barnacles that had attached to the underbelly of the vessel. His tail was moving rapidly as he found a ledge to clutch onto on the side of the ship, the black fins betraying his own nerves and excitement. This was so dangerous, and Prompto knew it. He didn’t know why he was so strongly compelled to latch onto the ship and let it carry him along.

Prompto looked up at the ship, the curve of the wood full of different indentations and crevices that showed the ship’s character, like it was a living and breathing entity. His body moved before his mind and his heart could object, and he reached one hand up to a crevice and pulled himself upwards. He did it again and again until he was just beneath the surface. If he pulled himself up now then he would breach the water and would be executed for breaking the law.

Looking around, Prompto tried to see some indication of merfolk looking nearby. When he looked down he realized he was far enough away from Gralea where he should turn back if he didn’t want to keep the king waiting. There were no merfolk around, giving his heart the perfect excuse to just break the surface. Just this once, he told himself. Just one time and then he could go back to Gralea and know he was better off within the city limits.

Prompto reached his hand up and out of the water, his skin hitting the warm night air. It scared him at first and he pulled his hand back down to the comfort of the water in which he had spent his entire life. With a deep breath, Prompto reached his hand up again and pulled himself up the side of the ship, his head breaking through the surface and hitting the warm air above. He took a deep breath, inhaling the air with an anxious excitement, looking around at everything while anticipating the worst.

The first thing he noticed was the sky, the clouds overhead gathering and blocking out the moonlight and starlight. He noticed how the air smelled so fresh and beautiful, a saltiness in the air from the water in which he lived. Then he noticed the warm glow coming from the ship, an orange and red hue that was so different from the blue fluorescence of the luminescence they used below. It was so close and he was still hidden, taking in his surroundings while curious about what was just above him where the open railing was calling him forward. He was very much aware that if he was spotted by the humans on the ship then his life was forfeit. 

Prompto pulled himself up so that he was sitting on a small ledge just beneath the ship’s railing. His tail felt cool in the summer breeze, his fins swaying in the wind as he pressed himself against the ship to prevent anyone from seeing him. His shoulder length blond hair clung to his neck as it dried in the evening breeze. Cautiously, he peered over the small gap at the deck of the ship, and his eyes went wide in disbelief.

There were so many land dwellers on the ship, some of them running about and doing what they had to in order to make the ship sail smoothly. Among them were clearly the men that were being transported to dry land, a tall man with large muscles and tattoos, a man with perfect stature and glasses, and a man who took Prompto’s breath away. Prompto gasped when he realized that the beautiful dark haired man from the portrait he had discovered just earlier that day was aboard the ship he had daringly followed.

“I guess Cid was right,” the dark haired beauty said to the other two as they walked towards the railing. “I guess a storm is coming.”

His voice sounded like a gravelly music, both light and deep, a sweet baritone that made Prompto’s heart stutter. Prompto realized that they were going to be just where he was hiding, and he pressed himself against the ship more, taking his eyes off the man as he stared out at the horizon, trying to make himself as quiet and small as possible. His breathing was too rapid, too shallow in his fear and excitemetn, and he covered his mouth with one hand, using the other to hold onto the ship so he didn’t topple over. This was it, he realized. He was going to be caught and gutted by a man who looked like the stars up above them, barely peaking out from the clouds harboring a storm.

“Cid always knows,” the man with glasses commented. “As superstitious as he is, he does know how to read the waters well.”

“I wonder if it really was a siren,” the muscular man considered. Prompto dared a glance at them and realized that he was just beneath the dark haired man’s feet. If he reached out then he could touch him. This was dangerous. It was too dangerous. He had to get out of there, especially since they were speaking of sirens.

“Probably,” the dark haired man said. “It was too beautiful to sound human. Makes me wonder if there is more out there.”

“More superstitions?” the tattooed man asked.

“No,” the dark haired man said. “Well, yes, but also no. I just… Everything is so set for me, my life is so planned out. I wonder if there’s something else, something with more passion and excitement that might be waiting. What if there’s someone waiting on the horizon that I will never get to meet because my life has already been planned?”

Prompto stared up at the man, his beauty calling to Prompto so delightfully that he was tempted to just reach out to him and tell him that he was there. He didn’t understand why land dwellers thought that sirens and merfolk were there to lure men and women to their deaths when someone as beautiful as this man was standing on two feet. It was evident that Prompto was risking his life just to catch a glimpse at his beauty.

“I think that you have been gratefully blessed to be born a prince and to have such caring parents who would bestow an assured future of happiness upon you,” the man with the glasses considered. “Although I cannot just say that an assured future is a perfect one, you can at least guarantee that you will be safe and happy.”

“I suppose,” the man replied with a wistful sigh. “I just feel like… I don’t know. Like someone or something is calling for me. It’s so close I feel like I can just reach out and grasp it. And once I find it then it will be something that I cannot just easily let go of.”

“Then it is better to never reach out for it and wind up disappointed when you have to leave it behind,” the tattooed man said. “Such is the nature of being a prince.”

Prompto felt his heart pounding erratically in his heart. No wonder he was so beautiful and lovely. He was a prince. Prompto was just a black tailed merman with a good voice and no other redeemable attributes. Even if the prince didn’t immediately want to capture him and show him off as a prized possession or kill him, there was no way he could even speak to someone of royal blood. He should consider himself lucky that King Aldercapt had taken a shine to him.

“Your highness,” a stern voice called. “You might want to go to the captain’s cabin. There is a storm coming. You need to take shelter.”

“Sure thing, Cor,” the prince replied dismissively. Prompto felt it in the air like it was a water current pushing the ship along quickly. He had to get back to Gralea quickly or else the king would know he disappeared with the ship. It was already likely that he would be in trouble for not waiting around for the performance to finish. It made him wonder what the king wanted from him after such a performance.

Prompto didn’t have time to consider it. The storm came on so quickly that he was both shocked and scared by the sudden torrent of rain. Verstael had told him that land dwellers had to deal with all manner of water descending from the heavens, but Prompto didn’t know how violent it could be until now. The ship rocked dangerously, the prince aboard not having a moment to take shelter as the man Cor had advised. Flashes of electricity lit up the sky and loud clashes boomed overhead, sending Prompto into a panic. He had always had to contend with the currents if he was outside of Graela. Never had he had to deal with a storm in such a capacity.

The wind raged as the ship rocked, and Prompto found himself falling backwards into the tempestuous waters below. As a merman he was able to right his fall, turning it into a dive, struggling against the current as he watched the ship sway dangerously above him. He broke the surface, his instincts compelling him to check on the ship above for any signs of danger. There was a series of shouting as he grabbed a rope hanging off the ship, looking up at the railing to ensure that the beautiful prince was at least safe.

“Noct!” a voice shouted as Prompto shielded his eyes from the flash of electricity that went off in the sky. When his vision cleared he saw the beautiful prince falling into the ocean just in front of him. The men on the ship were screaming for their prince, and Prompto reacted quickly as he hit the water and began to sink.

He dove beneath the surface, his mind racing at the thought of such a man being in such danger. Land dwellers were incapable of breathing underwater, and as he raced towards him, Prompto noticed that the prince was unconscious. That was doubly dangerous, the prince’s lungs likely trying to breathe and only inhaling water. Prompto didn’t hesitate, ignoring the dangers of touching a human and being close to one if favor of the compulsion to save the prince.

Quickly, Prompto raced over to the prince, struggling against the tide and grateful that his tail and fins were sleek and made him faster than the average merman. The prince was sinking still, and Prompto reached him in no time at all, wrapping one arm around his waist while he used the other to help him swim upward, his tail thrashing wildly. Prompto didn’t have time to think about how he was touching a human, much less rescuing one. He didn’t have time to think about how he was touching someone so handsome and beautiful as this prince. All he could think about was saving the prince’s life.

Prompto broke the surface quickly, holding onto the prince tightly around his waist as the crew on the ship looked about for the royalty. Ropes and lines were being thrown out in the hopes that the prince would grab one and be pulled to safety. But he was unconscious in Prompto’s arms, and Prompto was his only hope for survival in such rough seas. He knew very well that rescuing the prince meant exposing himself to the land dwellers and ending his own life. He did it anyway, pulling the prince towards the ship, his tail working tirelessly to fight the current.

“Noct!” the tattooed man called as he looked overboard through the trashing waves and water pouring down from the heavens. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Prompto holding the prince, a blond haired young man seemingly appearing out of nowhere. After his initial shock he threw a rope down for Prompto to grab. “Grab hold of the line! We will pull you to safety!”

“I will tie him to the line!” Prompto offered. A wave crashed against the ship, slamming Prompto against the wooden craft painfully. He let out a shriek in pain but didn’t let go of the prince. Instead, he resurfaced and grabbed the rope, knowing the prince had little time to waste. “Pull us up!”

The tattooed man obliged, and Prompto knew as they ascended that he was meeting his doom. The prince was heavier in the air without the buoyancy of the water, and Prompto struggled to hold onto the rope and the prince at the same time. He curled his black tail around him to support his increasingly tired arm, telling himself it would all be over soon. The prince began to cough, spewing water out of his lungs as he came to, and the tattooed man pulled them up and over the railing.

The storm seemed to settle just in time for Prompto to meet his fate. The prince toppled onto the deck, his arms reaching out for Prompto as the nearest support, and Prompto was forced to fall on top of him. He held out his hands to brace his fall, but he was so tired from helping the prince, and his arms only collapsed as they touched the prince’s chest as he was being held.

The prince had his arms around Prompto, on hand on the small of his back while the other was resting on the rounded rump of his black tail, a sensitive area for any merfolk, and a rather intimate spot for anyone to touch. Prompto felt himself blushing as he looked down at the beauty, his fear and exhaustion momentarily forgotten. The prince’s eyes were half opened, their stormy blue drawing Prompto in, making him forget all the danger of being a merman on the deck of a ship.

“I’ll get help,” the tattooed man said before running off just as the rain slowed. Prompto was on the deck. He was on the deck of a ship sailing towards land, laying on top of a human prince that had his hands on a very erogenous and intimate part of his body. The tattooed man had to have seen that he was not human, and he was terrified to look up and see if any of the other crew had noticed him.

The prince was only half awake, staring at Prompto’s face while not absorbing that he was touching a merman’s tail, likely delirious from taking in so much water. Prompto was beginning to panic, knowing that this was the moment where they would harpoon him or chain him to put him on display. Worse yet, he just realized, they might torture him until he took them to King Aldercapt and destroyed their way of life as they knew it. It was so foolish of him to even be near the humans, let alone saving one. He had been too impulsive, too rash, and now he was going to suffer the consequences. Gralea and all of Niflheim would suffer the consequences.

“You saved me,” the prince said as he reached a hand up and gently touched Prompto’s face, starling him.

He expected the prince to hurt him, not to gently brush his hair out of his face and press his palm to his cheek. Prompto was blushing as he looked down at the prince, the stirrings of desire growing within him so intensely that he felt himself in danger for an entirely different reason. The prince was caressing an area of his tail that was dangerously intimate, a place that should not be touched in front of others. The prince was human, though, and wouldn’t be able to see the effect it had on him until it was too late.

The jet black tail that the prince was caressing began to thrum with a desire that was wholly too passionate for Prompto to involuntarily display in front of others, let alone around humans. His tail did something that only happened when he was alone, in the privacy of his own rooms when he was comforting himself. It began to thrum with an electric luminescence, pulsating a vibrant pure white light from top to bottom, beautiful and enticing all at once. Prompto didn’t know if other merfolk experienced the same thing when he felt pleasure or if it was unique to him due to his tail color. All he knew was that he had to get out of this situation quickly.

“You are so beautiful,” the prince said as Prompto tried to pull away. The prince only held him tighter. “Tell me your name.”

His voice sounded like music to Prompto, and he knew that he was in danger of being discovered by the humans scrambling around them. He was likely to be killed or captured. Prompto felt his panic surging over the pleasure that the prince was unknowingly giving him. He had to get out of there. Everything was happening so fast, over just mere seconds of time, but to Prompto it felt like things were moving in slow motion.

“Please let me go,” Prompto pleaded with the prince. The prince stared at him like he was hearing sound for the first time. Prompto loved how he looked at him, but he hated that he was a human staring at him at all. It was only a matter of time before another human turned and saw a merman on top of their prince, his tail alight with pleasure. It was only a matter of time before they saw him and deemed him dangerous, only to kill him before he had a chance to escape.

“We have to get back to Lucis. Let him go, your highness,” a young woman said behind Prompto, making him freeze in fear. The prince released him quickly, and the young woman grabbed him under his arms quickly and pulled him away towards the railing. Prompto panicked, thinking that the female human was going to chain him up or kill him. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

She was true to her word. Prompto took one last look at the prince, his gaze fixated on Prompto’s face, not even seeing his tail or fin. The woman pulled him over to the railing and dropped him over the edge of the deck, letting him fall towards the water. He turned it into a dive quickly, and didn’t bother to resurface, instead propelling his tired body towards the depths below. Everything was dark from the storm, but his tail was still alight from the pleasure the prince had unwittingly brought him, lighting his way as he raced back to Gralea. 

It was late by the time he got back, and that scared Prompto almost as much as it scared him that two humans had seen him, possibly more, and they had touched him. He had been grateful to be there to save the prince, but it terrified him to know that his mistake could easily mean that the rest of the merfolk way of life was potentially compromised because of him. It scared him even more to think that the king would execute him in an instant if he found out what he did. He hoped he didn’t have to see the full might of Niflheim at war, let alone with the kingdom the prince was set to inherit.

Prompto was terrified and confused by the time he got back to Gralea. He was confused about how his pulse had raced from the prince’s touch, how the female land dweller had just helped him back in the water, and how his mind kept telling him to go back to Lucis. Most of all, he was exhausted. Luckily it wasn’t so late that the palace wasn’t still alight with so many moving about to enjoy their nightly celebrations. But it was certainly late enough for the king to be angered by Prompto’s disappearance.

“Prompto?” his father, Verstael, called for him as Prompto hurriedly swam to his rooms. His father was waiting in them, sitting on his bed, his gaze worried. “Where did you go?”

“I got swept away by the current,” Prompto lied, his pulse racing, hoping that his father wouldn’t look too much into it. “I only swam out for a moment because I thought I saw a rare shell. I was wrong, and the current swept me away. I got lost and just found my way back.”

Verstael swam over to him and hugged him tightly, making Prompto feel guilty for his lie. Luckily his tail was no longer glowing with the luminescence, and he was safe in his lie for now. It would only get worse if any of the humans came looking for him. They were all surely doomed if that happened.

“Thank the Six you are safe,” Verstael said. “Please do not go past the parapets, especially in such turbulent tides. I was so worried, and the king is beside himself with fear that you were harmed. We must go and apologize to him quickly. He is still in his throne room.”

“Yes, father,” Prompto replied, trying to get his heart to stop racing. He felt guilty for lying to his father, but if he so much as mentioned going to the surface, let alone interacting with humans, then his life was forfeit. “I am sorry that I worried you both.”

“I am sure he will be relieved to see you are well,” Verstael replied. “Come now.”

His father took Prompto by the hand and hurriedly swam to the throne room. Prompto tried to keep up, but his body was exhausted from saving a prince and breaking the most sacred law of Niflheim. The king would surely not covet him nearly as much if he found out Prompto had gone to the surface, but there was little time to consider what he would do as his father pulled Prompto into the throne room.

The throne room itself was a vast room with towering columns lined with blue fluorescent lights and a shimmer of protective shielding that Verstael had designed in the event the king was attacked. At the end of the large room that could easily occupy more than a thousand people was the throne itself. It was an ornate piece made of beautiful white pearl and other precious materials, smoothed down for comfort with guards flanking either side. King Aldercapt was sitting in the throne, speaking to a guard about searching for Prompto, stopping only when he saw Verstael pulling Prompto along.

“Lord Besithia,” King Aldercapt said as they hurriedly approached him. “You have returned with Prompto.”

Verstael bowed deeply, and Prompto bowed even deeper than that. His fins flickered nervously at the thought of the king being angered by him, and he blushed a deep red knowing that he had been doing something highly illegal. The worst part was that he wanted to see the human prince again, even though he knew it was out of the question.

“Please forgive him, your majesty,” Verstael said quickly. “He was swept away by the tide and got lost.”

“And what were you doing outside the parapets and defenses of Gralea?” King Aldercapt asked Prompto.

“I thought I saw a rare shell,” Prompto said guiltily as he bowed again. “It was just on the other side of the parapet. I misjudged how strong the currents were. Please forgive me, my king, for angering and disappointing you.”

“Rise, Prompto,” the king commanded. “Come to me.”

Prompto obeyed, looking up at the beautiful man, his eyes longing without any trace of anger. He was such a beautiful king, but there was something about the prince sailing towards Lucis that seemed to call to Prompto even more. It was a dangerous thought, one he immediately pushed out of his mind. He swam towards the king, stopping when he was within reach.

“You are dismissed, Lord Besithia,” King Aldercapt commanded. Prompto’s father gave a bow and immediately swam away, not even daring to look at his son. The king pulled Prompto into his arms, pulling him onto his lap while his hands rested on the small of his back. “I was afraid that you had been captured or killed by humans, Prompto. I am not angry with you. Rather, I am relieved that you are safe.”

“Thank you, your majesty, for having such a profound care for me,” Prompto said as he blushed deeply. There was no mistaking what the king was thinking. His desire to covet Prompto went beyond just keeping his uniqueness close at hand.

“Please call me Iedolas when we are alone,” the king said as he gently held Prompto’s chin, forcing Prompto to stare into the beautiful king’s enticing eyes.

He waved his other hand and the guards immediately left, leaving the two of them alone in the large throne room. Prompto was very much aware that there had been some sort of courtship at play that he missed entirely until he reached this moment. While his pulse was certainly racing at the thought of a king desiring him, Prompto kept fighting the clear passion he felt for the human prince he had saved.

“Yes, Iedolas,” Prompto replied, the name sounding almost foreign on his tongue. Foreign, but not unpleasant.

Iedolas smiled at him, his one hand still on his chin while the other was on the small of his back. Prompto half expected him to kiss him, but Iedolas traced his hand up his back, touching a bruised part of his spine from where he had haphazardly slammed into the ship trying to save the human prince. Prompto let out a small whimper and the king looked at him in concern.

“Let me see,” Iedolas stated.

One did not defy the king, and Prompto was not about to start. His heart was beating rapidly, wondering if the king could tell what his bruising was from just by looking at it, but he didn’t deny him. He turned his back and moved his hair out of the way. While most merfolk kept their hair long, Prompto only kept his at shoulder length, just enough to fit in with the styles in the ocean.

“I hit a rock when I tried to get out of the current,” Prompto lied as Iedolas traced a gentle hand over the bruising on his back. He winced at his touch, his spine pulsing painfully.

“You have always been rather clumsy,” Iedolas commented. He put his hands on Prompto’s arms, holding him firmly as his back was turned. Prompto felt panicked, wondering what the king was going to do, and froze. “Luckily, I am king, and there are many talents a king has in order to protect their citizens. Like the ability to heal minor scrapes and bruises. All it requires is a simple touch.”

Iedolas leaned forward and pressed his lips at the base of Prompto’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Somehow Prompto very much doubted that he needed to kiss him to heal him, but a moment later all the pain in his back was gone. The king smoothed his hand over his back, gentle and no longer aching. Prompto was very grateful in that moment to have curried the king’s favor. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Prompto said softly as the king continued to touch his smooth skin as if he were memorizing each curve of his back. “I mean, Iedolas.”

“You are quite welcome, Prompto,” he replied. “Please be careful. I know that you are alone and like to explore outside the parapets and the safety of the city, but it is very dangerous beyond our defenses. The Lucian shore is close enough that one could swim there in half a day. I do not wish for my most prized possession to be stolen from me by the clutches of some evil human.”

“Prized possession?” Prompto asked, turning to face him.

He looked into the king’s beautiful blue eyes and trembled beneath his touch, knowing that he could easily take whatever he wanted and Prompto would be helpless to stop him. He was so beautiful, so enticing, that Prompto doubted he could stop him. But he was the opposite of the human prince Prompto had saved, beautiful but not so enchanting that Prompto forgot himself and his better judgment like he did in order to save the prince. Knowing that the prince was from Lucis and that they were close enough to the shores created a dark and dangerous thought in his heart. Prompto knew then that he would go and seek out the prince.

“Yes, Prompto,” Iedolas replied, touching his face, drawing his thoughts away from the prince once more. “I think it is time you know the discussions that I have been having with your father. I plan to court you and marry you. You have enchanted my heart, and I do not intend on letting you go. I will give you time to get used to the notion, but please expect to move your life into my chambers soon.”

“Your majesty….” Prompto said in shock, knowing that he had to respond somehow. He didn’t know what to say. He had just realized that the king may have found him desirable, but to marry the king? That would mean he would end up ruling as well, right? But he was a pariah, someone who was ostracized for the color of his tail. He looked down at the king’s tail, his almost pure white shimmering against Prompto’s jet black tail as he remained on his lap, and only felt so inadequate that surely the king made a mistake.

Then there was a thought at the back of his mind that kept coming to the forefront, strong and virulent. It wouldn’t go away no matter how many times he tried to get rid of it. He thought of the human prince, his arms around him, his hand on his tail, his beautiful stormy blue eyes drawing him into his arms and making him forget all about the dangers of humans. He thought about how if he had the chance, he knew that he would swim towards the prince and ask to be in his arms once more, to let himself be thoroughly seduced despite the risks.

Then he thought about how the prince was human and he was a merman. There was no way anything between them could happen. More than that, Prompto’s father had told him the tales of how humans somehow thought it was important for men and women to marry and have children. Perhaps it was because they didn’t live as long and needed offspring to carry on their name, but Prompto knew that the prince was almost certainly exclusively attracted to women as a result. 

There was no way he could ever be with a human, let alone a male human, and he was better off in Gralea where at least he knew he was safe. Prompto knew that earning the favor of the king, pure and kind and oh-so beautiful, was more than he deserved. He knew that he should only express gratitude towards the king, who had his hands on his hips in a gently intimate manner that only indicated a level of desire for Prompto that he thought he was barred from due to the color of his tail.

“It is a lot to take in, I know,” the king said. “And one day I will show you why your tail is something to be exulted and coveted and not admonished.” He trailed a finger over Prompto’s tail, making him blush at the intimate touch. The king knew that one did not just touch another’s tail or fins so lightly. He was making his intentions known. “But please, Prompto, call me Iedolas. We will have many years together, and I want us to be close as lovers should be.”

Lovers. Prompto thought about being with the king as his lover, trying to ignore the thought of being lovers with the prince sailing towards dry land. He should have felt honored that Iedolas wanted to be lovers with him, that he wanted to be so close to him that he was ignoring all the others who thought him to be cursed. Instead, his heart was being pulled towards the shores, and he realized he left it there with the prince on that ship. He knew he would have to see the prince once more, to resolve in his mind and heart that he was only seeking a bitter disappointment, so that he could devote himself to the king who was so kindly favoring him above all.

“I am truly honored that you would choose me, Iedolas,” Prompto said as the king smoothed his hands up Prompto’s back, palms flat, as if he were about to ignore all else in favor of his desire.

“And I am blessed by the Six that you have graciously accepted,” Iedolas replied. “Please go back to your rooms now before I lose my better judgment. As king there is a process of courtship I must adhere to, and your beauty only entices me to forget all about that. Things will move very rapidly, and you will have your role to play in the courtship as well. Your father will guide you through it.”

“Thank you, Iedolas,” Prompto said.

Iedolas smiled and leaned in like he was going to kiss Prompto. Instead, he released him. Prompto swam back, staring at the king, his heart beating rapidly knowing that the king was going to make him his while his heart was sailing off towards Lucis. His skin burned from where the human prince had touched him, and his pulse raced at the thought of being touched by him again. He knew that he should be feeling that way towards the king, but it was apparent that the prince had stolen his heart before the king could.

“I look forward to this courtship, Prompto,” the king said. “I will give you a day to rest before we begin. Please do rest well. And try not to get hurt again.”

He smiled at Prompto, a genuine and kind smile, and Prompto only felt guilty as he smiled back. If the king knew where he really was, what he was really doing, and who he was truly falling for then he wouldn’t look at him so happily. It was something that Prompto had to keep to himself as he gave the king a bow and swam out of the throne room quickly. There was no way he could tell the king that he had followed a ship and saved a human. Courtship aside, Prompto would lose his life faster than he could get his confession out.

Prompto’s father was waiting for him in his rooms, the expansive chambers an indication that Prompto had always been favored by the king. The vaulted ceiling and bed larger than some rooms in the palace were only an indication that perhaps the king had been planning this all along. After all, Prompto was young as far as merfolk were concerned, only in his twenties. The king was nearing two hundred. Did he see Prompto’s black tail when he was born and knew that he would end up marrying him? Was he groomed from an early age to be the king’s lover?

“Well?” Verstael asked as he looked at him. “Was the king mad?”

“No,” Prompto replied. “He was… Concerned. He told me that he intends on marrying me.”

“So he has finally admitted it,” Verstael said with obvious pleasure. Prompto looked at him, startled. “Oh don’t be so surprised, Prompto. He has always desired you once you were old enough to be desired. You should be so lucky that the king chose you above all.”

“I am very honored,” Prompto said with mock enthusiasm. He suddenly had the feeling that his entire life had been planned out for him from an early age. It reminded him of the prince who was safe now, likely back in Lucis and comfortable in his warm bed. Did he, too, wish to see Prompto again? 

“Please get some rest, my son,” Verstael said as he kissed his brow. “The courtship process takes about a month, and by the end of it you will be wed to the king and in his chambers. Be excited Prompto. You were chosen out of all the many who sought the king’s favor.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Prompto said helplessly, the sudden feeling that his life was truly already mapped out from a young age filling him with dread.

“Exactly. The king is not a fan of those who intentionally try to gain his favor. All you had to do was be yourself, and he immediately fell in love. You seduced him without even trying.” Verstael looked pleased to see that his son was so adept at the art of seduction when all Prompto was doing was being a loner and swimming outside of Gralea to explore shipwrecks. He wondered if the king knew since he knew Prompto liked to leave Gralea.

“I am worried about messing this up,” Prompto admitted. He was truly worried that he was in love with someone other than the king, someone he was expressly forbidden from loving. But that wasn’t something he could just say.

“Do not worry yourself. The king likes you for who you are. He adores you. We could not ask for a better match or for a kinder merman or mermaid to fall for you. When you were born I knew you had been blessed by the Six. Now that blessing is coming to fruition. Get some sleep, son. You have a long month ahead of you before you are made king and companion to King Aldercapt.”

Prompto stared at him wide eyed as his father swam out of the room, clearly pleased by this turn of events. He couldn’t be a king. He was clumsy, inept, and not even remotely liked by the people. Why did King Aldercapt think he was marriage material and fit to rule beside him? Was he just going to be put on display while Iedolas made all the decisions? He didn’t want that either.

Sighing, Prompto swam over to the balcony and looked out at the sprawling and industrious city, the lights creating a warm glow while the defenses kept them from harm. It was a beautiful city, a beacon of hope for all the merfolk in Eos, and Prompto knew he should be grateful and consider himself blessed that the king had chosen him. Instead, he felt trapped, knowing that there was a prince out there that he desired far more than any ruler of Niflheim.

Prompto knew what he had to do. He had to see with his own eyes that he was better off without the prince. He had to go to the shores of Lucis and see the prince happy without him, in his own kingdom, likely engaged to a beautiful human woman. As soon as he saw that and allowed his heart to be broken then he could devote himself singularly to the king. He had one day to do it and little time to plan for it. 

Instead of getting ready for bed like his father and the king suggested, Prompto began to plan his trip to Lucis, his tail swishing nervously as he knew he was about to break the law once more. His mind kept ruminating on how the prince was going to leave him heartbroken and disappointed. But then another thought came to him, one that brought him far too much excitement for his own good.

What if the prince saw him and had fallen for him as well? What if something was beginning between them that no king and no separation between human and merman could prevent? What if the Six had something else in mind for them that defied all the odds? What if the prince wanted Prompto as much as he wanted him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long and I kept writing and then it got longer and I kept writing and... Yeah. It was hard to find a natural breaking point, especially since these first few chapters are setting up a lot of exposition for future chapters.
> 
> A lot of the fics I've done have dealt with Noctis being betrothed to Luna, but I wanted to draw some parallels between Noctis and Prompto's lives. They both have their lives planned out for them, one engaged to a beautiful princess and the other engaged to a handsome king, and somehow their worlds collide. (And they proceed to fuck it all up because they meet each other.)
> 
> Also, Noctis touching Prompto's fin and making him horny... I couldn't resist. Whoops. XD (A lot of thought went into how merfolk are intimate with each other so it's not like I'm just throwing that in there... Although is that really so bad too?)


	4. On the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes for a walk on the beach

The caverns were warm, the water flowing in and out of it enticing and welcoming. He liked it that way so that patrons were lured into a sense of security and safety, readily willing to make a deal when they felt comfortable. A pulsating purple luminescence filled the caverns, the natural caves full of windows created out of an underwater volcano that was long since buried. It was a place caught between tides, the halfway point between the shores of Lucis and the shining underwater city of Gralea.

Lining the entryway to the caverns were rows of kelp. Behind the caverns were tall fronds of kelp hiding the truth behind his deals, the damned souls who were unable to hold up their end of the bargain stuck as shriveled sea creatures, their moans lost amongst the fronds that hid them. It had been such a long time since he had helped those poor, unfortunate souls looking for a way to achieve their dreams when normal means did not work. It had been so long since he had found himself disappointed by the merfolk of Niflheim yet again. 

The last time Ardyn had struck a bargain with someone, they had gone to King Aldercapt and told them of his dastardly deals. The king, unable to break a contract based in magic, informed the merman that he was doomed to uphold his end of the bargain. Ardyn found himself quite reasonable and took offense to the merman seeking aide from the king. They were only trapped in such pathetic states for fifty to one hundred years, depending on the nature of the deal. After that they were returned to their merfolk state, albeit a bit altered for their suffering.

The king found his deals to be subject of derision and informed him that further deals were expressly forbidden amongst the citizens of Gralea. Ardyn was careful in his negotiations with the king. They ultimately agreed that he could not make deals within the city limits, but if a merman or mermaid came to him then it was fair game. Unfortunately, the king banned his citizens from seeing the sea witch from this point on, and no one dared to disobey their king. 

Ardyn was frustrated by it. Loneliness wasn’t even the issue. Being alone was fine with him. Occasionally he was able to seduce a merman or human and lure them to a night of sexual pleasure before killing them. Usually he was alone, and he preferred it that way. He needed to strike deals, to exercise his magic, to survive. It was what made him powerful, what kept him going. And he hated the king for taking that from him. Now he was looking for some way, any way, to destroy King Aldercapt and make him beg for mercy. He had been looking for quite some time, but he had never been successful in finding a way to get his revenge.

“What is it?” Ardyn snapped as he looked at the natural vent in the center of his caverns. It was pulsating a red and orange glow, a natural flow of magma underneath the caverns that kept it so warm. Floating above the vent that protruded up like a pulpit or a cauldron, was a crystal orb that he looked into to look for weak links in King Aldercapt’s armor. It was vibrating, telling Ardyn that there was something new, something that was changing that would be worth looking at.

Ardyn came out of his sleeping chambers, his tentacles propelling him through the water as he looked at the orb vibrating excitedly. He was born of a rare hybrid into a family of sea witches, one of the last of his kind. His long auburn hair flowed down past his shoulders and over his chiseled chest, his golden eyes searching for whatever his orb wanted to tell him. Just beneath his naval were tentacles instead of a beautiful merman’s tail, black on top and purple underneath. 

“Oh my,” Ardyn said as he touched the orb with his hands, a smile breaking out on his face. “This is new and exciting.”

The orb was showing him a young merman, a siren, with a jet black tail and beautiful blond hair. He was rescuing a human, a prince with dark hair who had fallen overboard from atop a ship. More than that, the prince was holding the siren, his tail lighting up with a desire only unique to those with such beauty. That in itself was interesting, to see a human and a siren clearly falling in love after a daring rescue. But then the orb showed the same siren with the king, Aldercapt caressing him like he was his lover.

“I plan to court you and marry you. You have enchanted my heart, and I do not intend on letting you go.” The king’s words echoed out of the orb, and Ardyn’s smile widened.

“My, my,” he mused allowed as the orb flashed over to the siren’s lovely face as he planned a trip to the shores of Lucis. “This is interesting. I do believe this is what I have been looking for. Oh, King Aldercapt, if only you could see that this beautiful siren is going to lead me to you. If only you could see that he is going to be your downfall.”

Ardyn smiled and laughed with a darkness in his heart that filled him with a sinister joy. His tentacles moved languidly in the water, reaching for what was just on the other side of the plot that was beginning to form. He reveled in the fact that this siren was going to help him get the revenge that he needed. His laughter echoed off the caverns as his heart was full to burst with a joy at King Aldercapt’s certain doom.

*** 

“I cannot believe that you want to go back out on the water,” King Regis said as Noctis stared at his father sitting on the throne.

The great hall was glistening with the sunlight cascading through the windows on high, the ebony marble beneath Noctis’s feet shimmering like black water. The throne itself was large, ornate, and sitting atop a platform with a staircase leading to it so that the king could look down at his subjects and see the kingdom on the sea at large. A row of guards flanked either side of the great hall, and Noctis stood with Gladio and Ignis behind him, staring up at the king.

Noctis was dressed in his royal attire, a black suit finely tailored that was befitting the prince of Lucis. Ignis was dressed in the black and silver of a royal advisor, a fine suit with the lapels to indicate his status as the prince’s right hand man. Gladio was dressed similarly to Ignis, also in black and silver, but his uniform was more befitting that of a sworn shield, tactical for a battle or fight. They both stood tall and proud, but Noctis was slouching, knowing that he was on the verge of an argument he would rather avoid with his father.

“Someone saved my life and I owe it to him to find him,” Noctis insisted. He knew what his father was going to say. He knew that he was going to regret even broaching the topic with him.

“A young man who just sprang up out of the water?” King Regis asked, raising a brow in perplexed amusement. His dark beard and hair were greying, his black suit adorned with golden lapels and chains that only the king could wear. The crown on his head was both ornate and not overly gaudy. “He was there, saved you, and is now gone?”

“I know it sounds ridiculous,” Noctis said with a sigh. “But it is the truth, father. There was a young man who saved my life. I want to find him and thank him.”

“And he is just… what? Swimming about in the ocean like some sort of fish? No, son. You have taken too much water into your lungs when you fell overboard in the storm. Until your head clears, you will be staying on dry land where it is safe.” King Regis delivered his verdict, to Noctis’s dismay. He took a step forward to object, but his father banged the butt of his cane on the floor, the sound echoing across the floor with a finality that made Noctis stop. “My son. You went through a traumatic incident and almost died. Your mind is trying to make sense of it. Take this time to right yourself before the princess arrives from Tenebrae.”

“The princess?” Noctis asked.

He had never felt dread before when Lunafreya came to visit, but now he did. Lunafreya was his betrothed, his beloved, and someone he had felt like was a close friend. She was like a sister to him, he realized. He thought of the young man who had saved him, the feel of him in his arms, like he was caressing bare skin coursing with the energy of life. Beneath his lower back it was like he was touching liquid air. Noctis had never felt anything like that before, and he certainly did not feel that way about Lunafreya. 

“She is on her way here from Tenebrae to discuss the royal wedding,” King Regis said with a delighted smile. “The princess is most looking forward to the day you two will be wed. Her brother, King Ravus, will be in attendance with her as well. Please see that you treat them well.”

“Yes, father,” Noctis replied, trying to hide his despair. Now that he had felt something, even if it was towards another man, he couldn’t just so easily marry the princess. He was reminded of what Gladio had said on the ship. It wasn’t as if he had a choice and bitter disappointment was all that awaited him either way.

“Gladiolus, Ignis, please see that my son is kept on dry land and recovers well,” King Regis continued. “When the princess arrives, I would prefer you not to speak of this matter. The last thing we need is for her brother to cancel the engagement upon hearing of some mystery man who swims about in the middle of the ocean.”

Noctis was tempted to roll his eyes, to tell him it wasn’t like that, but he knew that it was exactly just as ludicrous as it sounded. Even more ridiculous was the idea of it being a merman or a siren who had saved him. Cid told him that was the only plausible explanation, and Cindy was oddly silent on the matter, like she knew something that she refused to tell anyone. Noctis wasn’t sure if he believed in sirens or merfolk, but he knew that he had been saved by a beautiful young man who sounded like life and light echoing in his heart.

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis replied with a bow. “We will ensure the prince recovers well and speaks not of this matter when the future queen arrives.”

“Ever a reasonable man, Ignis,” the king replied. “You are dismissed. When you put this foolishness out of your mind we will reassess whether or not it is safe to go back out on the water.”

“Yes, father,” Noctis replied.

He gave a small bow while Gladio and Ignis bowed deeply before turning around and walking away. It was difficult not to grumble or complain once he was out of the vast throne room and walking down the halls of the palace, the sunlight warm and inviting as it filtered through the large open windows. The ocean was visible from the palace, and Noctis looked out at the clear blue water longingly.

Suddenly, Noctis had the sense that he had to get out of the palace. It was something that had been happening increasingly as the talk of marrying princess Lunafreya became more frequent. He felt like he was going to suffocate if he didn’t leave the palace, and the only thing that gave him solace was the water. But going out on the ocean was banned right now, and there wasn’t a soul in all of Lucis that would take him out on the ocean and defy his father.

“Come on, Noct,” Gladio said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards the exit. “Let’s go to the beach.”

Noctis was grateful that the palace was along the coast, and he didn’t object or fight Gladio as he took him out of the palace and towards the private beach solely reserved for the royal family and their guests. They descended the steps along a rocky slope and stepped onto the sandy shore, the waves crashing comfortably along the shoreline. Noctis couldn’t help but think that the color of the waves were the same color as his rescuer’s eyes, and a gentle ache spread from his chest outward.

All three of them took their shoes and suit jackets off, leaving them by the steps as they walked along the beach. Noctis rolled his pant legs up, looking towards the ocean as he put his feet in the water while they walked along the beach. His heart felt heavy, his mind wanting to go out into the ocean and find whoever had rescued him, more than just to thank the man.

The truth of the matter was that he had felt something not only in his heart but coursing through his body when he had held the man in his arms. He remembered the curve of his back, the electricity and fire from where their bodies connected, a desire spreading from his loins outward. The only thing he wanted was to continue holding the man, to caress him in every manner possible. He remembered the man’s blushing face, the desire dripping in his voice, and thought that there was no way he couldn’t want the same.

Perhaps it was just physical pleasure that Noctis was seeking, but some part of him felt like there was something else about the man that was calling to him. Marrying the princess was inevitable, and being with a man was impossible, but something was telling him to pursue this man and find out just where his heart wanted him to go. The only place he could start to search was on the water, and he was banned from doing more than going for a swim in the ocean along the beach.

“Noctis,” Ignis called after he spent a time staring at the water crashing against a large boulder sitting just off the shore. He thought he saw a glimmer of something golden behind it but ultimately determined it was just the sunlight refracting off the stone. The water came up to his shins, the cool wetness beckoning him to go for a swim. He felt like he belonged with the water more than on land right now.

“What is it Ignis?” Noctis asked as he looked back at his best friends. They were staring at him in concern, like they believed his father over him. There was no way he had hallucinated a young man rescuing him. He was not mad, and the last thing he needed was his friends doubting him.

“We believe you,” Ignis said finally. He gave Gladio a look like he knew something that Noctis did not. Gladio let out a long sigh before he ran his hand through his hair.

“I saw the young man too,” Gladio admitted. Noctis’s eyes went wide in shock. Gladio saw him too? “He just appeared out of nowhere and saved your life.”

“Blond hair like wheat down to his shoulders? Blue eyes like the ocean? Adorable freckles?” Noctis asked in disbelief. Gladio nodded to them all, Ignis’s expression looking perplexed when Noctis mentioned how he found his freckles to be adorable. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Did you really think the king would believe me?” Gladio asked in exasperation. “He would just say that we both lost our minds and pull me from service until he thought my head was straight. But I know what I saw.”

“What happened to him?” Noctis asked, knowing that Gladio was right about his father’s reaction. King Regis would surely think Gladio was either defending him or they had both gone mad. “Did he jump back in the water? All I remember is Cindy telling me to let him go and then he was gone.”

“I don’t know,” Gladio admitted. “I didn’t really get a good look at him. As soon as I pulled you two up, I ran to get Cor. When I came back with the marshal, he was gone.”

“Cindy knows,” Ignis commented as he considered the situation. “She could tell you if he was on another ship nearby.”

“Cindy isn’t talking,” Noctis complained. He looked back out at the water, something black and shimmering catching his eye. It was gone in an instant, making him think that maybe he was seeing things. But Gladio had seen the man too. His rescuer did exist. “She won’t say a word, even if I tell her that defying a prince could be seen as treason.”

Ignis laughed at that. “Cindy does not care if you are a prince. If she does not wish to tell you, she will not tell you. I do believe she is far more willful than you are.”

“If she is hiding something then I imagine either Cid swore her to secrecy or she is trying to protect you from something,” Gladio reasoned. “It is better for us not to press the issue. What would it change anyway?”

“That is a good point,” Ignis pointed out. Noctis noticed that Ignis and Gladio were standing very close, almost intimately so. He hoped that they were going to ignore the constraints set forth by society that dictated men could not be together. He hoped they were brave enough to do something about the obvious attraction towards each other. “What do you hope to gain out of finding the man?”

Noctis didn’t know how to respond. The truth was much more embarrassing for him to say aloud, and he blushed at the thought of all of the ways in which he wanted to hold his rescuer. How could he just tell them, even if they were his best friends, that he was hoping the find the man and confess his desires for him? And they were both right anyway. He was betrothed and unable to escape his future, as hopeful as he was to see the man again.

“I would like to thank him,” Noctis only said with a shrug. “He saved my life. It is reasonable of me to want to thank him for it.”

“We will look for him then,” Ignis said. “Let me handle it, Noctis. If he is traceable, then I will find him so you may thank him. Chances are he is a sailor’s son and a strong swimmer. I am sure he will be most appreciative of the prince of Lucis thanking him for the risk he took.”

Noctis agreed as a steward hurried towards them, stumbling a bit from the sand beneath him. He looked at Noctis, dressed down and enjoying the beach, and gave a bow at the three of them. Noctis was sure he looked more like a man pretending to be a prince rather than the future king of Lucis with his suit in disarray. Then again he was also entitled to enjoy the beach in whatever way he saw fit. 

“The princess of Tenebrae has arrived early, your highness,” the steward said. “His majesty has requested a royal escort to await her and King Ravus’s arrival.”

“I will go,” Ignis commented. “Gladio, you can stay here with the prince.”

“Go with him, Gladio,” Noctis reasoned. “This is a private beach. I’m not in danger of being harmed here. And if there were some sort of armed assailant, I can protect myself. Seriously, Gladio. Go. I need some time alone to think.”

“I will bring the princess here then,” Gladio offered. “You should not be alone for too long.”

“Deal,” Noctis agreed. The steward looked at them in concern but wasn’t going to object to the prince’s commands. In all of his time growing up in the palace, Noctis had never once been ambushed or bombarded while on the private beach. Gladio and Ignis were assured in that knowledge, and they would never have agreed to have gone in his stead if they weren’t assured in that knowledge. They also knew that Noctis needed to sort out his own turbulent mind.

“We will be back with the princess shortly,” Ignis stated. Noctis gave Gladio a look before he walked away with Ignis and the steward. It was a look that told him to do something if he wanted to be with Ignis, otherwise just give it up. Gladio grinned at him, mouthing a silent thank you for giving him the time alone with the advisor. It was obvious to Noctis that Gladio had a crush on his advisor. Well, it was obvious to everyone but Ignis.

Once they were far enough away, Noctis took a seat in the sand, looking out at the water with a gentle longing to meet and see the man who rescued him at least one more time. The water came up to his feet, the waves crashing as they flowed and receded gently on the shoreline. Noctis knew that being with a man was not acceptable in all of Eos. He knew that he was engaged to the princess Lunafreya. He knew that he would be setting himself up for heartbreak and failure. 

Noctis didn’t care. He still wanted to see his rescuer, to hold him and thank him, to see if he felt the same way he did about him. Even if it was doomed to fail and only for one night, he wanted to meet him again. At least then he could marry the princess without any regrets.

***

Prompto stared at the prince as he sat on the shore, the breeze blowing through his dark hair, perfectly framing his features as he looked out at the ocean. With a blush just under his freckled cheeks, Prompto felt his pulse racing as he hid behind the boulder just close enough to the shore to stare at the prince with a deep longing that extended from his heart and hit every pleasure point in his body. He was so close to the prince. He could just reach out and call for him. But something in him hesitated, terrified of what that would mean.

If he reached out to him and the prince rejected him then it was only heartbreak and disappointment that awaited him. It was the knowledge that he would return to Gralea after seeking the confirmation that he needed in order to marry King Aldercapt and find a resolution where he could move on from whatever passion he had for the human. If he reached out and the prince welcomed him, craved him as much as Prompto longed for him, then it would be so much more complicated. He would have to tell the prince that they could never be together because he was human and Prompto was a merman.

Either way, it would end in heartbreak, and the heartbreak of wanting to be with someone but being unable to was worse than outright rejection. The more likely outcome would be that the prince would see his jet black tail and fins and immediately kill him, capture him, or torture him. Then he would have to ensure his own death to avoid the merfolk beneath the ocean being compromised due to his own foolishness. Humans were dangerous, after all, and being a prince didn’t excuse one from the nature of their species. 

Prompto wavered as he watched the prince, staring at his beauty as he sat in the sand, unable to turn away but unable to approach him. There was a point where the prince laid back and fell asleep, the warm sunshine lulling him like a nursery song. Prompto stared at him, sleeping gently on the shore, and summoned the courage to get just a little bit closer to him. That’s all he needed, to be one inch closer to him so he could see him one last time before the royal courtship between him and the king began.

Yet as he approached him, Prompto found himself getting closer and closer. He was so close that he felt the wet sand beneath him, his hand brushing against the floor of the ocean. He was so close that he could see that the prince was so wonderfully sleeping, and he felt like he was witnessing something that he shouldn’t be staring at. It was strangely intimate, watching a prince sleep on the warm sand.

There was a sudden surge as a wave crashed against the shore unexpectedly, pulling Prompto with him. He let out an involuntary yelp as he was pulled into the swell of the wave, tumbling head over fin as he hit the sand under him painfully. While he was cursing himself for not having the awareness he needed, for being so clumsy that he got caught in a wave, he felt the water receding around him quickly. With a start, he realized he was on dry sand, laying on his stomach next to the prince, the water pushing him onto the shore.

“No no no no no no no no no,” Prompto whispered as he looked at the sleeping prince next to him, none the wiser for his sudden appearance. He was a sound sleeper, Prompto realized, and was entirely grateful for the prince’s penchant for sleeping like the dead. Looking around, he noticed that they were the only ones on the beach, and a blush rose to his cheeks as he thought about how he was alone with the prince.

“Mmm…” the prince muttered next to him, making him turn his attentions back to him quickly. Prompto looked at him, frozen in terror, until he realized the prince was only moaning in his sleep. The prince reached up and tried to move his hair out of his face while he slept, only partially successful. Prompto watched him, entranced by his beauty, unable and unwilling to leave despite the danger of being on the shore.

Prompto reached over and touched the prince, pulling the strand of hair out of his eye and tucking it behind his ear. The prince let out a deep sigh, as if relieved in his dreams from his touch, and continued to sleep peacefully. He moved closer to the sleeping prince, close enough that his fin was touching his bare feet, his body nearly on top of him. Prompto studied his features, his very human legs, his hips, his waist and torso. He studied his pouting lips, his soft hair, his long lashes. Prompto thought he was so very beautiful, so enchanting that he was willing to risk exposure of the entirety of the underwater world just for a moment with him.

Before Prompto could stop himself, his fingers were caressing the prince’s lips. They were soft and just as supple as they looked, making him blush even more as he thought about the prince kissing him. When he didn’t wake, Prompto brushed his fingers over his forehead, the soft skin like fire and ice to the touch. He caressed his cheek lightly, his mind blank with only desire for the prince, his body thrumming with excitement. The prince turned towards his touch, and Prompto hesitated, worried that he would wake.

Just when Prompto thought he should go, that he had to army crawl his way back into the waters, there was an unexpectedly large wave that crashed against the shoreline and covered them both with water. Prompto panicked as the prince woke from his sound sleep, flailing as the water washed over both of them. He quickly used the receding tide to go back to safety, to the blue ocean that he called his home, hiding his tail and fin as quickly as possible.

“Wait!” the prince called after him as he was far out enough to be able to float upright, his fin only lightly touching the sandy floor beneath him. “Please, wait!”

Prompto stopped and turned, looking at the prince as he stood, staring at him, eyes wild in delight and desperation. His breath caught as his pulse raced, his mind telling him to swim away quickly while his heart was telling him to stay. The prince was staring at him, staring into him, calling him to him while he knew he had to leave. Prompto couldn’t move. If he did then he was worried he would swim into the prince’s arms, revealing that he was a merman and putting himself in harm’s way.

“I have to go,” Prompto said to the prince as he stared at him, the sunshine beating down on his blond hair and bringing out the color of his freckles even more. He made to swim away, his fin propelling him backwards while he stared at the prince.

“Please don’t,” the prince said. Prompto hesitated then panicked at the prince made the decision to step into the water, to chase after him. He let out a terrified whimper as he swam away, the prince chasing after him quickly. “Wait. Please! I won’t hurt you!”

Prompto was hiding behind the boulder, peering at the prince as he swam towards him, clearly baffled by how fast the merman could swim without knowing why. All merfolk were quick, but Prompto was even faster. He peaked out from behind the boulder as he gripped it tightly, blushing brightly as the prince maintained a safe distance from him while treading water.

“Don’t go,” the prince pleaded with him. “Please. You saved me, and I… I can’t even see your face clearly from this distance. Please let me thank you. I won’t hurt you.”

“You are a prince,” Prompto said uncertainly. “Surely you have a princess waiting for you on the shore.”

The prince gave him a pained look, and Prompto knew he had been directed to the truth without the human saying anything. “Please tell me your name,” the prince tried. Prompto wanted to reach out to him and hold him, to be held by him and feel the same pleasure he felt when he had rescued the prince. “My name is Noctis. I mean you no harm.”

“Only men and women can marry on land,” Prompto tried again, telling the prince the obvious truth so that he could use this opportunity to go back to the ethereal king waiting to court him in Gralea. He ignored the pain he felt in his own chest, his heart full to bursting just at the thought of knowing the prince was called Noctis. “I wish you a happy future with your princess.”

“Please,” Noctis tried. “Just come to the shore and talk to me. Let me know you. Let me thank you for saving my life.”

“I cannot,” Prompto said. He wanted to more than anything, but even if he did go on the shore, he couldn’t just walk to the palace with him. “I must go. I just… I wanted to make sure you were safe before I left.”

“Where are you going?” Noctis asked. “Do you have a ship nearby?”

He swam towards Prompto but stopped when Prompto hid behind the boulder. Unexpectedly, Prompto felt tears gathering in his eyes. This was what he needed to do, right? He needed to affirm that the prince was engaged and with a woman, a human woman. He had successfully done that. How he felt about him didn’t matter.

“I am going home,” Prompto said as he peaked out from behind the boulder. His fin was twitching, his desire to stay with the prince breaking his heart. “I am glad you are safe.”

“What is the point of being safe if I cannot know you?” Noctis blurted out, startling him. “Please come to the shore, tell me your name, anything.”

“Noctis?! What are you doing?!” the muscular man who had been on the ship was calling to the prince from the shore. Prompto hadn’t noticed him until now, and he hid behind the boulder in fear. The bespectacled man was standing there as well as a young woman. Prompto didn’t need to be too close to know she was beautiful. “Do I have to come and get you?! You’re too far out!”

Prompto hid behind the boulder as Noctis turned to the man, shouting back at him in return. “I will be there in a sec, Gladio! Just going for a swim!” He turned back to Prompto, his hand outstretched. “Please. Take my hand. Come with me.”

Prompto stared at his hand, his long fingers so beautiful and enticing. “I cannot.” He hesitated, knowing he had to go back to Gralea, to leave and never return to Lucis. He had a fiancé waiting for him at home as well. A king, no less. “My name is Prompto. Goodbye, Noctis. Please have the happiest life you can with your future queen.”

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, as if testing the name on his lips. Prompto shivered in delight when he heard Noctis say his name, but he turned anyway, ready to swim away. “I will find you, Prompto! Please come back to me or I will come and find you! I swear it!”

It was a mistake to come to the shore. Prompto knew it as he dove into the water, swimming away from the prince as quickly as he possibly could. His heart was torn in two between the knowledge that Noctis somehow wanted him to go with him and the fact that the king was waiting for him back in Gralea. He was going to die if anyone found out he came all this way, let alone speaking with a human. If the king found out then there was no telling what he would do to Noctis as well. 

As he swam away, his fin moving quickly as he made his way back to Gralea, Prompto knew he could never come back to Lucis or to the shore. He could never see Noctis again. Noctis was betrothed to a woman, only capable of being with a human and with a female human at that. Prompto was going to marry King Aldercapt, the handsome and kind rule of all the merfolk. He had to let his heart break to move on.

He had to disappear into the depths below knowing that he had fallen in love with a human, a prince that he could never be with. One day his heart wouldn’t hurt so much, but for now it ached so painfully that he couldn’t fathom marrying the king. He would have to whether or not he was ready. Prompto had gotten what he came for, and the sting that he felt was beyond any pain he ever expected. He had fallen in love and knew he had lost such a love due to the obvious impossibility of their circumstances. After all, a human and a merman could never be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am legit having so much fun writing this fanfic it is ridiculous.
> 
> And I am so excited to write more of Ardyn in the coming chapters. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!


	5. On Dry Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis greets the princess

“What the hell, Noct?” Gladio asked as Noctis stepped back onto the shore, his clothes thoroughly soaked. Gladio was facing him, his hand on his shoulder, looking at him in concern. Just behind him was Ignis, speaking with princess Lunafreya to distract her from whatever was going on with the prince. “Have you lost it?”

“He was here, Gladio,” Noctis whispered. He looked at Gladio with an intensity in his eyes that begged his sworn shield to believe him. “I spoke to him. I… I think Ignis is right. He’s a sailor’s son and a strong swimmer. He must have come here to speak with me before he sailed back home. I think he might be from Tenebrae. Definitely not from Lucis.”

“Get a hold of yourself, Noct,” Gladio said fiercely, shaking him firmly. Noctis stared at him in surprise. “You might have a crush on some guy who saved you, but if you think for a second that will change the fact that there is a _princess_ waiting to marry you, then you have another thing coming. You have to get used to reality, no matter how shitty it may be.”

“What happened between you and Ignis?” Noctis asked. He knew this anger wasn’t being directed at him. Not really. There was a pain in Gladio’s ember eyes that made Noctis’s heart hurt more than the truth of his words.

“Exactly what I expected to happen,” Gladio grumbled. “Ignis is too focused on being advisor to the prince, to you, that I don’t have a chance in all of Eos. I didn’t even need to confess to him to figure that out.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said as he put his hand on Gladio’s arm. Ignis and the princess stared at them in their private communication. Ignis looked exasperated and perplexed, whereas the princess merely looked at him curiously. “I’ll find a way to talk to him about it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio said dismissively. “Worry about yourself and how you’re going to explain why you just jumped into the ocean because you thought you saw a pretty blond swimming about.”

“I didn’t _think_ anything,” Noctis said firmly, almost like a prince. “I spoke to him and everything, Gladio. I think he wants to be here just as much as I want him here. There’s something keeping him away.”

“Well good then,” Gladio grumbled as he released Noctis. “You’re going to marry the princess. It’s better that you get used to the fact and let that pretty blond go. The last thing you need is a scandal in the kingdom because you’ve taken up an affair with a man. Let’s go. Good luck explaining to the princess why you’re drenched.”

The princess herself was a very beautiful woman, with soft blond hair piled on her head and braided in the fashion of the Tenebraeans. She wore a long white dress, pure and simple, and had beautiful blue eyes like amethysts. Noctis always found her to be a great conversationalist and a kind woman, someone befitting of being future queen of Lucis. But when he looked at her now, he could only think about how her hair was more like moonlight, not like the yellow wheat of Prompto’s hair. He could only compare how her eyes were a different hue of blue than his mysterious rescuer’s. He could only think about how her lips weren’t nearly as kissable as Prompto’s were.

Prompto. His name was Prompto. Noctis had at least something to go on. It was better than nothing. He would send Ignis to start a search for the man, to find him and bring him back to Lucis and then… And then what? Staring at Lunafreya, hearing Gladio’s harsh words, there was a reality that was stinging him that he could no longer avoid. He was betrothed to a beautiful princess and falling in love with a mysterious man was not going to change his fate.

Love? Noctis was shocked that he automatically thought he was in love with his shy rescuer. If that was love then he was in trouble. Being with a man was impossible, no matter how much he wanted it to be so. Gladio had a chance with Ignis because they weren’t royalty. They weren’t forced to marry for the sake of the throne, to have children so there would be a future ruler of Lucis. He couldn’t have that with Prompto, no matter how much he wanted it to be different. With a start, he realized that was what Prompto was trying to tell him.

“Princess,” Noctis said with an easy smile, ignoring the stinging in his heart as he approached the kind young woman. He gave a sweeping bow, knowing that he looked ridiculous in his soaked clothes. “Forgive my appearance. I thought I saw a rare shell in the water and jumped in, thinking it would be a great gift for you. Unfortunately, it disappeared before I could get my hands on it.”

“Such is the nature of the ocean,” Lunafreya replied as Noctis straightened and smiled at her to hide his own pain. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling, and he couldn’t ignore the fact that she obviously felt something for him. A wave of guilt surged through him like a swelling tide. “There is often a precious jewel waiting in the depths below, but once we approach it we discover it is merely a trick of the light. Before we know it, we are struggling for air and swept away by the tide.”

“Wiser words have never been spoken,” Noctis replied simply. He felt like he was being swept away with his longing for Prompto. “I would offer my arm, but I am worried about getting your beautiful gown drenched. Shall we go back to the palace?”

“I would be honored to take your arm instead, your highness,” Ignis offered with a bow. Gladio looked at Ignis painfully, and Noctis suppressed a frustrated sigh. Just because he could never be with Prompto didn’t mean that Gladio and Ignis were doomed to the same fate. He resolved to speak with Ignis about it, to try and help set him straight. 

The walk back to the palace was full of Lunafreya speaking with them about the voyage from Tenebrae to Lucis, making Noctis long for the ocean tides even more. It was an uneventful voyage, but with King Ravus on board things were never too dull. He had assumed the right of succession after their parents died in a tragic shipwreck, leaving both him and Lunafreya dumbfounded and wondering what came next. Luckily he had been groomed for the throne and made a fine king.

By all accounts, Ravus was a fair ruler with a firm hand, just as beautiful as the rest of the Nox Fleurets. Unfortunately, he absolutely hated Noctis despite keeping the arrangements that his parents made to marry his sister to the prince. Noctis had no clue why the king of Tenebrae hated him so much. Every time he was in the same room as Ravus, the Tenebraean king would glare at him like he was the scum of Eos. He silently wished that if Ravus hated him so much then he should have just called off the wedding between him and Lunafreya. He had no such luck.

Thanks to his wonderful advisor and sworn shield, Noctis was able to excuse himself to change into dry clothes before he ran into his father or King Ravus. If they had found him in such a state then he was sure his father would assume he had gone mad. He was in his rooms with Gladio waiting outside, and Ignis helped him change after they dropped the princess off at the guest rooms she would be in for the interim.

“The princess is very happy to see you again,” Ignis commented as he helped Noctis out of his wet clothes and into fresh ones. “You should really show more care and attention while she is here.”

Noctis understood what he meant well. Ignis wanted him to forget all about Prompto and focus on his future as king with a beautiful future queen by his side. He wasn’t going to worry about the reality of what he had to face right now. Right now he was focused on what had happened between Ignis and Gladio.

“Gladio really likes you, you know,” Noctis interjected. Ignis paused as he grabbed Noctis’s suit jacket, then resumed his task of ensuring the prince looked presentable. “Why don’t you talk to him about it?”

“Such things are an impossibility for me,” Ignis replied. He stood Noctis in front of a mirror so he could approve his appearance and helped him into his suit jacket. “You would not understand.”

“Why? Because Gladio is a man?” Noctis inquired. “Come on, Ignis. You two have been by my side for years. You get along better than anyone, and it’s obvious that you two are attracted to each other. What gives? Why deny him when it’s clear you two obviously want each other?”

“There are some things about me that even you do not know, Noctis,” Ignis commented. He looked sad though, like there was something that he was intentionally keeping from them that was too painful to think about. “If Gladio knew about it then he would understand why I cannot be with him.”

“Tell me,” Noctis pleaded. “Then I can at least know and let Gladio know to give up.”

“Is that an order from my prince?” Ignis asked. It was clear he didn’t want to tell Noctis, and he was avoiding eye contact with the prince.

Noctis sighed in exasperation. “No. It’s not an order. It’s a request from a friend, Ignis. I’m not going to force you to tell me. But if you really like Gladio, then would it be so bad to be with him? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind whatever it is you’re hiding. Unless you’re already married and didn’t tell us. That might be a problem then.”

Ignis laughed at that. “No, I am not married. Nor am I betrothed.”

He paused a moment as Noctis turned to look at him, two friends who had known each other for years. It felt like there was a sudden void between them now that Noctis knew Ignis was hiding something. Noctis looked into Ignis’s eyes, green eyes that Gladio swooned over so frequently. There was a moment when Noctis saw the pupils dilate, like they were trying to focus, then they stopped, failing to do their job. Shock and pain went through him when he realized the secret that Ignis was keeping.

“You’re going blind,” Noctis said softly, just barely above a whisper. Ignis looked at him in surprise, obviously not anticipating him to be so perceptive. “I saw it in your eyes. They’re failing you, aren’t they?”

“They are, my prince,” Ignis replied sadly. “It is a genetic condition. My father was much the same. I am learning how to compensate for my eventual blindness, so I do hope to continue being your advisor. But there may be a period of adjustment when I am completely blind.”

“And you’re not telling Gladio this because…?” Noctis was sad for Ignis. He knew that Ignis’s parents were wonderful people, but his father had gone blind and it had put an end to his political career. The king had been gracious and moved his parents further inland to live in one of their estates, always cared for and well-tended to, but Noctis didn’t want that for Ignis. It was clear that Ignis didn’t want that for himself.

He also couldn’t deny that he felt hurt that Ignis didn’t tell him about his eventual blindness. They were supposed to be like brothers, weren’t they? Why did Ignis keep it from him for so long when he knew that Noctis would only embrace him and tell him that he would help him through it?

“I do not wish to burden him,” Ignis said. “Once he discovers that I am blind he will realize that it was better off this way. And it would be selfish of me now to be with him. I saw how my mother has to care for my father. I do not wish for Gladio to be so burdened just because I selfishly gave into my desires. Once I am blind I am hoping to have made the necessary adjustments to be able to navigate the world well regardless. But I cannot ask Gladio to be by my side in any romantic capacity knowing that I will just wear him down.”

“I don’t think Gladio will see it that way,” Noctis considered. “All three of us have been together for years now. I think he’ll be hurt you didn’t tell him and that you assumed you’re a burden on him. You know Gladio, Iggy. He won’t think of you as a burden once you’re blind.”

“That is kind of you to say, Noctis, but it is ultimately my choice. I have opted for a life devoid of marriage or love because I know that one that I will be blind and a burden to others. I only hope that within that time you will still consider me for the position as your advisor and friend.” Ignis looked like he was on the verge of tears, something that Noctis rarely saw from his longtime friend.

“Of course, Ignis.” Noctis hugged his friend suddenly, surprising them both. “You’re not going to stop being my advisor just because of something like this. Besides, you’re the smartest man in Eos. I need you by my side.”

“I do appreciate that, Noctis.” Ignis smoothed the hair on Noctis’s head gently, a brotherly touch to soothe both of their pain. “I am honored to call you my friend and my prince.”

“You ready yet?” Gladio asked as he opened the door, seeing the two hugging. Noctis released his friend, smiling at Gladio sheepishly. He wanted to tell him what he discovered, but Ignis was right. It wasn’t his choice or his right to, even if he was a prince. Gladio looked between the two of them, a sudden flash of anger coming over his face. “You two… So is this why you won’t be with me, Ignis? You prefer princes?”

“What?” Noctis asked incredulously while Ignis looked surprised. “No. We were just talking and-”

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before,” Gladio interrupted him. “Shit, I am so stupid. Are you trying to start a harem or something between Ignis and the blond guy who rescued you? Was I next or am I not your type?”

“Gladio, that is enough,” Ignis snapped. They all went quiet as Ignis glared at the shield. “I was discussing something important with Noctis, and he gave me a hug because he is like a brother to me. If you are going to let your jealousy over something as simple as a hug get the better of you then perhaps I made the right choice in denying your advances.”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied angrily in return. “I guess you did. Apologies, your highness, for the impulsive assumption. But I guess you are right in the end. There’s no reason for me to continue to pursue this. Now, King Regis is wondering where you are. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Gladio,” Noctis began but he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Noctis let out a sigh and looked to Ignis. “You know, that didn’t help.”

“I do not need a childish brute as a lover,” Ignis pointed out. He was clearly just as angry as Gladio was. “I am half tempted to sleep with you out of spite.”

“Whoa now,” Noctis said as he held up his hands, blushing unexpectedly. “As attractive as you are, Ignis, I wouldn’t do that to Gladio. And I have my sights set on… Well, I’m engaged to be married.”

Noctis had almost said that he had his sights set on Prompto. But Ignis didn’t want, or need, to hear that, and it didn’t change the truth of his future. He knew that Lunafreya was waiting for him. Finding Prompto and bringing him back to Lucis would only prolong the heartache. He was better off just letting him go.

“I am aware, Noctis,” Ignis said with a forlorn sigh. He looked at the closed door, his gaze both longing and pained. “It is better for him to think this and to hate me. This is for the best.”

“Sorry, Ignis, but I think that’s bullshit,” Noctis replied honestly. “Make up with him and then make out with him. You know he won’t care if you are blind, deaf, or if you have three fingers where your toes should be.”

“I will consider it,” Ignis said in a way that that made Noctis believe he wasn’t going to listen to his advice at all. “Come now, your highness. We should be on our way to this dinner to welcome King Ravus and princess Lunafreya. You know how they hate to be kept waiting.”

Noctis rolled his eyes at that. He hated the idea of having to deal with Ravus, let alone regarding matters of marrying Lunafreya. The last thing he wanted to do was be in a room with a king who hated him, a princess he didn’t want to marry, and his father who was orchestrating the whole affair. It was nothing against Lunafreya, but now that he had seen Prompto again, he knew that his heart belonged elsewhere.

The large dining hall was lined with windows looking out on the ocean, the sun already setting on the horizon. Gladio stood by Noctis’s side, as always, protecting him from whatever threats King Regis expected. Ninjas from the rafters, assassins from the sky. It was ridiculous, and Noctis was only exasperated by it because Gladio was clearly mad at Ignis, and Ignis was clearly ignoring Gladio. 

The dinner comprised of King Regis at the head of the table with King Ravus on his right side and princess Lunafreya on his left. King Ravus, ever beautiful with soft white hair pulled back and one purple and one blue eye, was glaring at Noctis before he even had a chance to sit down. Ignis sat next to Noctis as his advisor, and Cor sat next to King Ravus upon King Regis’s request. Clarus, the king’s sworn shield, stood by, ever present and watchful just as his son was. The princess’s lady in waiting, Gentiana, also stood in the wings, waiting to assist at a moment’s notice.

“My son,” King Regis said as Noctis took his seat next to his father. “I see you have changed. The walk on the beach a bit too sandy?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Noctis replied. “As much as the beach is a source of comfort, I did not think it appropriate to end up with sand on our plates.”

“How considerate of you,” Ravus replied, glaring at him. “We were just discussing the details of your wedding to my sister.”

“Should I not be involved in this?” Noctis asked, smiling through gritted teeth. It was the last thing he wanted to discuss, but he knew that it was something that he had to at least pretend he was interested in. He had to act like he wasn’t thinking about Prompto constantly.

“Nothing would delight me more than you being involved in the wedding planning, my dear prince,” Lunafreya said with a smile. “I was thinking that since you love the ocean so much that we have the wedding on the water. There is a captain that you sail with frequently, if I remember correctly. We could have the wedding aboard his ship.”

“That is an excellent idea,” King Regis replied. “Having a wedding out on the open water is a wonderful way to unite Lucis and Tenebrae on neutral ground. Let us just hope that no sirens or merfolk try and steal our princess from us.”

The king’s eyes flashed at Noctis, the comment directed at him rather than the princess or King Ravus. Noctis flushed red in anger and embarrassment, knowing that he sounded ridiculous when he so much as mentioned Prompto saving his life. But he knew that Prompto was real, that he saved him, and that he was likely looking for a sailor’s son who happened to be on the water. 

If he could just find him then maybe he could have one night with him, get it out of his system, then marry the princess and be done with it. He knew it wouldn’t be that simple. Resolving to only be with him for one night was giving into the delusion that he had the strength to walk away. He had chased Prompto into the water, hoping to follow the strong swimmer and be able to hold him. If he saw him again then he knew he would hold him and never let him go. It was why he knew he shouldn’t even pursue being with him at all.

“If anything, I do believe the merfolk would be entranced by the princess instead,” Noctis replied with a smile, ignoring his own embarrassment.

“I will communicate with Captain Cid regarding the arrangements if that it what you decide,” Cor offered, rescuing Noctis from the accusation in his father’s tone. “I am sure that if any merfolk do exist outside of superstition, they will be exuberant at the union between the prince and princess.”

“I think that is a magnanimous idea,” King Regis said. “We should see to have it relatively soon. Perhaps within a month? We have been working on the broader planning for such a long time, and since it shall be on a ship we should not invite too many guests. The sooner the better, I should think. Especially since my son seems most keen on marrying his beloved.”

Noctis was very much aware that his father thought he took in too much water, his brain was deprived of oxygen, and he was somehow delusional in his belief that he was saved by a mysterious stranger. He knew how outlandish it sounded and how much his father just wanted him to marry the princess before they found out he was crazy and lost in his delusion, but he also knew that the young man had come to him earlier that day. He knew that he wanted to see Prompto again.

Then again, there was no reason for him to decline marrying the princess in such a short amount of time. Noctis was set on a path from early childhood to marry her, and now that it was here there was no reason why he shouldn’t. The only reason he could think of was Prompto, and that was not something his father was willing to believe or use as a valid reason to delay the wedding. Noctis was trapped, and he knew it.

“A month is not a lot of time to prepare,” Ravus considered as he glared at Noctis from across the table. Noctis was uncomfortable by his gaze, but he didn’t look away. “I suppose we can make it happen within that time though. It would be a small wedding, intimate, since it will be on a ship. Let us hope we will have calm waters that day.”

“We will work out the details in the coming month,” King Regis continued.

Lunafreya smiled at Noctis, and he smiled back, but his heart was painfully throbbing at the thought. He was going to be marrying this beautiful princess, his future was set, and he knew he should be more than delighted to be with her. Yet, all he could think about was how beautiful and enchanting Prompto was. He wanted to be with a man, to hold him and caress him and to covet him for the rest of his days. It was a startling truth he had to admit about himself. But Noctis knew he was being swept up in the tides of fate, a current pulling him further and further away from what his heart was wanting and what his future as king necessitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter than the others because there's more exposition here. I originally included about 4 more pages in this chapter, but decided that it didn't really make sense with where the plot was right now. So I decided to end it here and liked it a bit more.


	6. Poor, Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto takes the trek back to Gralea

Prompto was swimming back to Gralea as fast as he could. He had to get back and make decent time or else his father and the king would be suspicious about where he had swam off to. When he had left that morning, he told his father that he was going to go out, to get his head right before such an elaborate courtship could begin. In a sense he had been telling the truth, but the reality was much more complicated than that. 

Seeing Noctis, touching him, hearing his voice, it was all too much for him. He had gone there to get his heart broken, and in a sense that is exactly what happened. The prince was betrothed to another, he could tell that much, and there was no possibility of the two of them being together as a human and a merman. But hearing Noctis’s desperation, his voice dripping with desire, his insistence that he wanted Prompto to come with him, was too difficult for him to turn away from. He almost didn’t, even though he knew it would only lead to his demise. 

It wasn’t as if Prompto could just get out of the betrothal to King Aldercapt either. He was a king, after all, and not one to be denied. Prompto knew he should be honored to be so coveted and loved by the king. Yet his heart ached at the thought of him only having one month until he was married to Iedolas. One month and he would be married to someone other than the man that he loved. It didn’t matter to him that Noctis was human, even though he knew it should. All that mattered was that he loved him. All that mattered was that he knew he couldn’t have him.

When Prompto was about halfway to Gralea, and completely lost in his misery, he reached an area of the ocean that he knew he had to swim through carefully. It had several caverns and craters, the floor made of lava stone instead of the normal rocks and sand like in Gralea. There was a large series of caverns surrounded by tall fronds of kelp, a purple luminescence pulsating inside like someone lived there. Prompto knew that this place one had an active volcano underwater. Now there was a river of magma beneath the surface.

For some reason that no one explained to him, this area was off limits. Passing through it on the way to Lucis had been full of fear and dread. He had to be quick and stealthy in case anyone was watching. As he swam through the area, he tried to be swift, careful that his fins didn’t make any bubbles or that he was creating too much noise as he followed the currents. The fronds caressed his body as he swam through them, the kelp a great place for predators or prey to hide.

As he passed through, a piece of kelp wrapped around his fin, stopping him. Prompto struggled against the kelp, pulling and twisting to try and break free. When he realized he was making it worse, he panicked. He knew he had to calm down, but the area was frightening and he knew he shouldn’t have even gone to Lucis, much less passed through an area that was off limits. Prompto let out a scream as he struggled against his kelp captor.

“The more you struggle, the worse it gets,” a voice called out to him.

Prompto looked around in panic, trying to see who was speaking to him. There was movement out of the corner of his eye, but every time he turned, whoever it was had vanished. He thought he caught sight of the man behind him and turned, trying to see him while pulling against the kelp he was entangled in. There was no one there.

Turning back around, Prompto let out a shriek when he saw a man floating in front of him. He was handsome with auburn hair and golden eyes, but there was something about his smile that scared him. Prompto was startled to see that the man did not have a tail and fins like that of a merman. Instead, he had tentacles, a rare breed of sea creature that was half man, half octopus. It was almost as rare as having a black tail.

“Please, allow me to help you,” the man offered as he looked at the kelp around Prompto’s fins. “Kelp is notoriously difficult to get out of, after all.”

Several of his tentacles slithered over Prompto’s fin, their suction almost caressing his tail in a way that felt more like a seduction then an offer for help. Prompto suppressed a shudder as the man worked his magic, freeing him in no time at all. Once his fins were free, he pulled away and swished it back and forth, grateful for the relief he felt at no longer being trapped.

“Thank you,” Prompto said as he stared at the man nervously. “I am sorry I have inconvenienced you.”

“Not at all,” the man replied. “I live within these caverns and have learned to navigate through the fields of kelp as a result. Whenever a stranger passes through, they get stuck. It makes for having company a bit more difficult. Please, tell me your name, young man.”

“P-Prompto,” he replied as the man stared him up and down. He felt like he was going to be devoured. 

“It is very nice to meet you, Prompto,” the man replied. “My name is Ardyn.”

“Ardyn?” Prompto asked in surprise. He had heard the name before, namely how he should avoid anyone by the name Ardyn. “As in the sea witch, Ardyn?”

“Oh many have called me a sea witch, I am sure. But I prefer the term philanthropist. I have spent much of my life helping those less fortunate than I.” Ardyn smiled at him and wrapped a tentacle around his waist. “Please, Prompto. Do join me for a small libation. It has been a rather long time since I had company here.”

“I-I really should be getting back,” Prompto said as he looked towards the direction of Gralea. “If I am not back in time then I may get in trouble.”

“Nonsense,” Ardyn objected as he wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders like they were old friends. His tentacle was still around Prompto’s waist, the suction holding him tightly. “A few minutes with a new friend will not hurt you terribly. Surely whoever is waiting for you at home can understand that.”

“Well I…” Prompto tried, but Ardyn was already pulling him towards the caverns with the pulsing purple fluorescence. “I suppose one drink should not be too terrible.”

“That’s the spirit, no pun intended,” Ardyn chuckled. He pulled Prompto inside the caverns, the water warm and inviting. There were so many tunnels that Prompto looked at curiously, but Ardyn ignored them all and took him to a large room where a vent to the magma beneath the ocean’s floor had opened. It glowed red and orange, sinister yet beautiful.

Ardyn released Prompto and had him sit on a natural lava stone formation. His fins flickered nervously as he watched Ardyn’s tentacles moving about languidly, pulling a bottle with a cork out of a small hole in the cavern wall. He grabbed two cups and poured the dense drink into each one then corked the bottle and put it back. Prompto wondered what was in the drink to make it so dark red and so dense, but he only thanked the sea witch as he handed him a drink and sat down next to him.

“To new friends,” Ardyn said as he raised his glass. His tentacles kept moving about excitedly, several of them continuously touching Prompto’s tail and arms like he was his lover. It stirred a strange desire in Prompto that wasn’t wholly unpleasant, but he didn’t necessarily like it either. 

“Y-yes,” Prompto said as he raised his glass. Ardyn put the glass to his lips and drank deeply, drinking it all down in one gulp. Prompto took a sip of the drink, the liquid immediately burning his throat as he tried to drink it down. It went down hard, and he ended up coughing from the burning in his throat. Ardyn was laughing in acknowledgement that the beverage was far too strong for it to be natural.

“I do enjoy a strong libation,” Ardyn said as he set his glass down next to him. Prompto did the same then put his hands in his lap, his tail flickering about nervously. A heat rose to his cheeks from the small amount of the libation he had drank. “I do thank you for indulging me. It has been so long since I had a friend here.”

“O-of course,” Prompto replied nervously. It was better not to have more of the drink so he could keep his wits about him. “H-have you lived here long?”

“Long enough,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “The king so kindly thought this was a good place for me to live. He is ever so gracious.”

“King Aldercapt is very amenable,” Prompto agreed, missing the sarcasm in Ardyn’s tone. “We are lucky to have the king ruling the waters for us.”

“It is so delightful to see someone as beautiful as yourself so in love with the king,” Ardyn said as one of his tentacles caressed Prompto’s face. Prompto blushed, deep red, his fins twitching in discomfort. “Most merfolk live in the cities, such as Gralea. What brings you out so far to these parts of the oceans?”

“Oh,” Prompto said as he shifted, knowing that was a difficult question to answer. He didn’t really have a good reason for being out so far from Gralea, and he had a feeling that Ardyn knew it. “I was going for a swim.”

“A swim from Gralea all the way to Lucis?” Ardyn asked with a raised brow. Prompto made to ask how he knew he went to Lucis, but Ardyn held up a hand. “The merfolk do not pass through these parts unless they are going to or from Lucis. And no one has done that for a very long time.”

“There was something I had to see in Lucis,” Prompto said. “Please do not tell anyone. I do not wish to get in trouble.”

“Oh, your secret is safe with me, my dear Prompto,” Ardyn said. “I have found myself to be a rather open and supportive man. Human and merfolk alike have come to me seeking advice. Perhaps if you tell me your woes I could be of assistance?”

“Human _and_ merfolk?” Prompto repeated. He didn’t know if he could trust Ardyn, especially since he was the sea witch, the one creature in all the oceans that the king had warned them about. No one spoke about why Ardyn had been banned from Gralea, but it didn’t matter. The king had ordered it, and they all obeyed. Then again, Prompto had recently broken the law to see Noctis.

“Yes,” Ardyn said with a smile. “I am welcoming of all species and have even provided relationship advice to merfolk and humans who have fallen for each other. I am perhaps the only one in all the seas that would not judge you for your worries. Now tell me, what is on your mind?”

Prompto hesitated. He knew if he told Ardyn that he would be admitting to breaking the law. But Ardyn had said that he had provided relationship advice for humans and merfolk that had fallen for each other. Perhaps he would have some sort of advice or provide some assistance to help him move on from Noctis that he hadn’t considered.

So he told Ardyn everything, about how he saved Noctis, how he had fallen for him, how the king had planned to marry him. He told him how he had visited Noctis to solidify in his mind that it was only doomed to fail, that he needed to move on and marry the king and be grateful for it. He told him how he couldn’t just so easily forget Noctis in favor of the king and was having a difficult time reconciling his love for a human while having to marry King Aldercapt.

“Hmm,” Ardyn contemplated when Prompto was finished.

He had listened attentively, the very symbol of concern, and Prompto found that it had been all to easy to tell him his secrets. He needed to tell someone, he realized, to get it off his chest so he could let go of the thought of ever being with a human like Noctis. Now that he had told someone, he felt like maybe he could be with Iedolas and not be so sad and continue longing for the prince.

“You know, I think I might have a way for you and your prince to be together,” Ardyn said finally. Prompto looked at him, startled. When Ardyn faced him, his contemplation turned to a friendly smile. “Part of my gifts in philanthropy is to provide magic spells to help poor, unfortunate souls such as yourself achieve their dreams.”

“But… Don’t they usually come with a price?” Prompto asked anxiously. He didn’t want to offend Ardyn, but he wasn’t about to just accept his help when he knew that the sea witch had been banned from Gralea for a reason.

“Nothing in life is free,” Ardyn said. “Besides, it is a deal I make, nothing more. We set the terms, and if you are able to fulfill those terms under the conditions I set then there are no repercussions.”

“And if I cannot?” Prompto asked. He didn’t like this at all. There was no way Ardyn could help him. He was just trying to get him to make a deal so he could do something horrible like steal his soul.

“They are temporarily punished, but it is not permanent, which is much better than some other sea witches. It is all part of the deal, but I assure you that my deals are reasonable. I have never once struck a deal that was impossible for someone to fulfill their end of the bargain. It really is up to the merman or merwoman. They have to put forth the effort.” Ardyn got up and drifted over to one of the natural cubbies in the wall, pulling out a series of potions and looking at them. 

“What… What makes you think that you can help me?” Prompto asked as he looked at him. “Do you have a potion to make me forget Noctis?”

“Forget the prince? Oh no, dear,” Ardyn said as he drifted back over to him with a potion in his hand. He handed it to Prompto. “I have something better. The potion in your hand will turn you into a human for three days.”

“Me? Human?” Prompto asked, wide eyed as he looked from Ardyn and down to the potion in his hand. He never considered that to be a possibility.

“When the sun sets on the third day you will turn back into a merman,” Ardyn continued as if reciting a how-to manual. “Unless you can get princey to kiss you. And not just any kiss. It has to be a kiss of true love. If you can achieve that, you will remain human permanently. If not, you will turn back into a merman.”

“Permanently human?” Prompto asked as he considered the notion. “I have never really thought about being human… at least not permanently.”

“That potion does work that way, unfortunately,” Ardyn said. “The deal is that you must get the prince to kiss you so that you turn human, or else you will be mine for the next one hundred years. It is not that long if you think about it, and I will let you go after that time. And one more thing. I do require a security deposit, if you will. Nothing much, and you will get it back after the third day regardless of what the outcome is. I just need your voice.”

“My voice?” Prompto inquired. He held his hands up to his throat. “I… How will I be able to have the prince fall in love with me, then?”

“You have your looks, and your pretty face,” Ardyn said. He pulled Prompto to his feet, putting his hands on his hips while his tentacles caressed Prompto’s tail, making him blush bright red. “And never underestimate the importance of body language.”

“This is a very generous offer,” Prompto said, his body thrumming from Ardyn’s touch. Surely Ardyn knew that caressing his tail was something that only lovers should do. He pulled away from Ardyn and looked at the sea witch. “I am not sure I can take you up on that offer.”

“Do not say no just yet,” Ardyn said as Prompto handed him the potion back. “You have plenty of time to think about it. You said you will be married in a month? You can come to me at any time if you decide that being without your true love is just too unbearable for you.”

“Th-thank you,” Prompto said. He did not know if such a deal was a good idea.

He didn’t think he could just leave behind his home so simply as that, particularly because there was no guarantee that Noctis wanted to be with him. It would be a huge risk that he was taking if he struck a deal with Ardyn, and he couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t spend the next one hundred years with him as a result. Still, the thought of being human, of getting the opportunity to hold and be held by Noctis, made his heart yearn for the possibility.

“Here,” Ardyn said. He took off a bracelet and handed it to Prompto. The beads glowed purple for a moment then went back to a black shine. “If you decide to give it a go, then you can just say my name into the bracelet and I will know to make myself available to you. Please do not hesitate to reach out to me if you have any questions or concerns. Now run along, my pet. You have much to consider and to do before your upcoming nuptials.”

“Oh, yes,” Prompto said as he looked down at the bracelet and back to Ardyn. He felt like Ardyn had just swept him away, given him an opportunity to become human and stay human, but the price was surely too great. Wasn’t this the reason why he was supposed to stay away? It was too dangerous, and Ardyn surely set up these deals to make it so the odds were stacked against him.

“Do not believe all of the lies you have heard about me, my little siren,” Ardyn said as he began to usher him towards the door. “For each creature I have failed to help, there has been one who is eternally grateful for my services. The worst of it is what sticks, unfortunately.”

“I understand… Wait. You said siren?” Prompto looked at Ardyn, perplexed.

Ardyn smiled at him. He ran a tentacle along the length of Prompto’s tail, curling around his fin. Prompto tried, and failed, to suppress a shiver. “Oh my dear, rare, Prompto. Your beauty and your black tail and fins can only mean that you are a siren. You are the rarest type of merfolk out there, and I imagine you are wildly ostracized for it.”

“I am…” Prompto said, looking at Ardyn in confusion. “Do you know much about sirens?”

“I love and idolize sirens to no end,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Luring men to their deaths wasn’t all they were capable of. It is a reason why the king before Aldercapt sentenced them all to death. They were too powerful, too beautiful and alluring. It makes sense why King Aldercapt covets you so much.”

“But how are sirens even created? I mean, it’s not like my father is a siren,” Prompto tried. He didn’t think he was a siren. A black tailed merman, yes. But even when he had been speaking to his father about being a siren, he knew the probability of it was slim. Now that Ardyn was telling him otherwise, he started to think it was a very likely issue he was going to have to deal with.

“I haven’t done too much research into it, but from what I can tell, normal merfolk gave birth to sirens for generations,” Ardyn said as they reached the front of the caverns. “Eventually King Aldercapt’s father insisted that all the sirens be killed and that those who were genetic carriers for the siren gene stop reproducing. It has been a very long time since a black tailed siren was born. I doubt the king has even seen one before you.”

“And you said… That I am powerful?” Prompto didn’t feel very powerful. Then again, he had never seen anyone else’s tail and fins light up the way his did when he had been touched by Noctis. It wasn’t as if he had been in a situation where seeing a merman or mermaid touched so intimately would be natural. He blushed at the thought, knowing that the prince did not intend to touch him at all in such a manner. Would he be happy to know that he had given Prompto such pleasure so unexpectedly? Or would he be disgusted?

“Oh my dear, you are so powerful just with your looks alone,” Ardyn said as he smiled at Prompto. “The things that my tentacles alone want to do to your beautiful body. I do not doubt that you have seduced the king without even trying.”

Prompto blushed at Ardyn, feeling a profound sense of discomfort knowing that he may have used some sort of power to seduce the king without even knowing. He was ostracized by most of Niflheim, and with good reason. The sirens had been killed because they were deemed too dangerous. If Iedolas saw him as something to be coveted then it only meant that he had been seduced by him just because he was a siren and nothing more.

Another dreadful thought came to Prompto in that moment. If he was a siren and was able to seduce the king then who was to say that he didn’t do the same to Noctis? If he seduced Noctis because he was a siren then it didn’t matter what he felt about him. Noctis was only reaching out to him because he was a siren and was luring him in unintentionally, like the sirens of old luring men into a trap. Noctis didn’t really feel anything for him other than the call of sirens. There was no love there. Being a human wouldn’t change that.

“I would ask your dear king about the books on sirens that he hides away in his restricted library,” Ardyn said, surprising Prompto. “Yes, I know about that. I also know that some of it is not what you would expect. It would give you clarity about who you are and your love of your prince.”

Prompto felt uneasy around Ardyn. It was like Ardyn knew exactly what he was thinking. Then again, Ardyn was a sea witch and it very well could be that he had the ability to read Prompto’s mind. And did Ardyn know something about sirens that he wasn’t telling Prompto? It made him wonder what was in the restricted library. What was the king hiding that would help Prompto understand his very existence? He had to find out.

“Why are you helping me?” Prompto asked Ardyn. “I mean, it is very kind of you to offer to make such a deal with me and give me time to think about it. But why tell me all this information about being a siren?”

“I suspect everyone has kept you in the dark, my dear boy,” Ardyn said. A tentacle traced over his face comfortingly. “As a kind and selfless man, I wish to bring you to the light.”

“But if I am a siren, then there is no telling whether or not Noctis has been seduced by me and has fallen under some spell,” Prompto said helplessly. “I cannot be with him if that is the case.”

“Oh dear, even if that was the case, that still does not explain how he has miraculously captured your heart. And would it be so bad? That a man you love also loves you in return? Take a look at the library, my dear. You will see the truth for yourself. Now swim along. If not you are liable to be caught. Oh, and here.” Ardyn handed him a small potion. “That will take the sun off your shoulders. Don’t want the king to know you were on the surface, do you?”

Prompto looked at his shoulders in surprise. Sure enough, they had been kissed by the sun, slightly pink from the heat. He hadn’t even considered the effects the sun would have on his skin. Why would he? He never had been in the sun before, and his skin was usually so pale because of it. If the king saw him now then he would know that he had been on the surface.

“Thank you,” Prompto said. “What do I owe you for it?”

“Nothing,” Ardyn said. “Consider it a gesture of good will.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Prompto looked at the potion uncertainly. “Are there any side effects?”

“This is just something to take away the sun. You might have a couple of wild dreams, but that’s about it.” Ardyn smiled. “Take care, Prompto. I will be seeing you soon.”

Prompto looked down at the potion again. “How do you know?” He looked back up, shocked to find Ardyn was gone.

He hesitated for a moment then uncorked the potion and drank it. His body felt warm for a moment then very, very cold. A moment later, his body felt normal again, and he looked at his shoulders. The pink hue was gone, back to normal. He was simultaneously grateful that he had encountered Ardyn and unsettled by what had transpired. Without Ardyn anywhere in sight, Prompto set back out to Gralea with haste to get there as soon as possible.

The rest of the trip back to Gralea was uneventful, giving Prompto plenty of time to ruminate on what Ardyn had said and offered. He could be a human for three days. Three days to convince Noctis to be with him or he would be Ardyn’s for one hundred years. But how could he convince Noctis to love him, truly love him and not just lust for him, when his very nature was to seduce and then deceive? He couldn’t trust it, couldn’t trust himself when all he knew about being a siren was the horrible things that the rest of Niflheim believed.

Prompto had just gotten back to his room, tired and upset by what had transpired, when King Aldercapt knocked on the door. He had been laying on the bed, staring out the balcony doors with a sad longing, exhausted from the trip he had taken in one day. He turned and got up, suddenly feeling very guilty for his departure, knowing that Iedolas had thought him to be pure and innocent. The last thing the king would expect of him would be to rendezvous with a human prince or to accept a potion from a sea witch.

How could he even accept such a deal from Ardyn when the king held him in such high regard? What he had done was punishable by death already. He didn’t want to disappoint the king knowing that he likely had already entranced him without even trying. He didn’t want to keep lying to the king. But in order to stay alive, and in order to do what the king wanted of him, he had to keep what he had done a secret. And he had to pretend he wasn’t in love with Noctis.

“I came looking for you earlier,” Iedolas said as he swam into the room, trident in hand as always. Even though Prompto was in love with another, he still couldn’t help but think Iedolas was rather attractive. “I was informed by your father that you had gone for a swim for the day. Did you leave Gralea?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto replied honestly. That was the easy part, telling the small truths that wouldn’t get him in trouble. “I had gone for a swim now that the currents are much better. I know that you and I will begin a courtship tomorrow and wanted to prepare my mind and my heart.”

“I told you to call me Iedolas,” he replied as he gently touched Prompto’s arm. Prompto tried not to panic, wondering if there had been some spots where the potion had failed to remove the sun’s rays effect on his skin. “Does it require much preparation? For you heart?”

“No,” Prompto lied, his heart pounding. He could get used to Iedolas’s touch. It didn’t bring him the pleasure that just looking at Noctis did, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “It did not take much at all, Iedolas. But I was enjoying the scenery and found the time had passed by rather quickly. I do apologize for any transgressions I may make. I am not used to the notion of being with a king in an informal or intimate capacity.”

“Do not worry, my love,” Iedolas said with a gentle smile. “I am very relieved to hear that it did not take you too long. I would be worried otherwise.”

“Iedolas,” Prompto said uncertainly. “I… I am worried about one thing. Am I a siren? And if I am, have I done something unknowingly to seduce you?”

“Where is this coming from?” Iedolas asked with humor in his voice. His brow furrowed when Prompto bit his lip and didn’t respond. “You are a siren, Prompto. But you have done nothing to seduce me, other than your natural innocence and kind heart. That is what I was swayed by. I remember the last siren that existed. A siren’s power must be consciously used.”

“Then… Then I didn’t seduce you?” Prompto asked. He almost asked if he hadn’t seduced Noctis but managed to stop himself. “How… Can you be sure?”

“I can,” Iedolas replied. “Look at me Prompto.” He waited until Prompto looked him in the eye, his gaze loving and kind. “I will show you. Tomorrow begins our courtship, and we are mandatorily required to go on a date. I will show you that you have done nothing other than have a kind heart.”

“Show me?” Prompto asked in surprise. Was he going to show him the restricted library? Would he be able to find the answers that Ardyn had suggested he find? Things rarely worked out that way for him, but he was going to take advantage of the situation as best as he could. Perhaps then he could find a way to get over Noctis. 

“Yes,” Iedolas replied. “Do not worry yourself too much about it. I have never led you astray as your king, have I? I would not lie about this.”

“You have only ever been a kind and generous king,” Prompto agreed. He was still worried and kept biting his bottom lip. But he wasn’t thinking about Iedolas. He was thinking about Noctis.

“Then allow me this small indulgence,” Iedolas offered. “May I have your permission to kiss you?”

The question took Prompto by surprise. He knew that he was now betrothed to Iedolas, that he would marry him at the end of the month. But he hadn’t expected for them to be physically intimate so soon. Perhaps that was his willful ignorant of the situation. After all, Iedolas had made it known that he wanted to marry him and that he had felt something for him. Why wouldn’t he want to kiss him or hold him? 

“Y-yes,” Prompto replied. There was no reason for him to deny a kiss from his betrothed, even if he would have preferred his first kiss to have been from Noctis. He blushed bright red when he thought about how he had never been kissed, and now there was a king wanting to be the one to do it. Then he continued to blush when he thought about the king wanting to be intimate with him.

Iedolas set the trident on the bed, leaving his display of power for another time. Prompto felt his heart racing with a nervousness that was different from the anxiety he felt around Noctis. With Noctis it was desire, passion, a longing to be with him. With Iedolas it was the sense that he had never anticipated being with him, that he preferred it to be with the prince of Lucis. But even if Ardyn had a way for him to be human, it was only for three days, and the chances of the prince loving him in return were slim. There was no reason why he should deny Iedolas now.

Prompto tried to keep his breathing calm and even when Iedolas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, the beautiful blues of his eyes smiling at Prompto as their tails touched. Iedolas was taller than he was, so beautiful even though he was almost two hundred years of age, and he had to lean forward as his hands touched the base of Prompto’s back, just above where his tail began. Prompto swallowed hard just before Iedolas pressed his lips against his, a gentle and passionate kiss. 

The kiss wasn’t what Prompto expected. It wasn’t unpleasant or revolting, and he found that there were some stirrings of pleasure as Iedolas’s tongue traced across his lips. But it wasn’t full of the passion he anticipated there would be with Noctis. It was something that made him realize he could grow to love the king. If he had never seen Noctis he would have easily succumbed to Iedolas’s touch. At most there was an attraction that they shared with each other, although it was clear to Prompto that the king felt more strongly towards him than he did towards the king.

“Beautiful,” Iedolas murmured while still holding Prompto in his arms. “And I can only guarantee that our desire for each other will flourish with time. You are young, Prompto. And I know this is all unexpected. But the passion and desire I feel for you is real. It is not some seduction because you are a siren. I hope your heart can see the truth of that, especially once we rendezvous tomorrow.”

“Yes, Iedolas,” Prompto replied, still blushing. “I do hope that our union will be a fruitful one for us both.”

“I do not doubt it. Now get some rest. This next month will be hectic for us both.” He kissed Prompto on the forehead then seemed to think better of it and kissed him deeply on the mouth once more. “I do not know what you have done today, but your freckles are a bit bolder than they usually are. It is quite cute.”

“Th-thank you,” Prompto replied. He didn’t think that the sun would have such an effect on his freckles, but it was the only explanation for why they were so prominent now. The potion didn’t cover all the evidence that he had been on the surface.

Luckily, Iedolas didn’t seem to think much of it. He released Prompto and grabbed his trident, bidding him a good and restful evening before leaving the room and a quite flustered Prompto to his own devices. He didn’t know what he should do, knowing that Iedolas was so clearly in love with him and that he was so hopelessly in love with Noctis. He sat on his bed, sighing deeply, knowing that nothing made sense at all.

“Maybe I should take him up on his deal,” Prompto whispered aloud. “Maybe it’s better to know that I tried and suffer for a hundred years than always wonder if things would have worked out.”

Prompto felt stuck. If he chose to take Ardyn up on his deal then either way he would disappear from Iedolas’s life. He would have to leave behind the ocean, being a merman, everything, just for the chance to be with the prince and without any guarantee. If he didn’t take him up on his offer then he risked not ever having the chance to be with Noctis and end up heartbroken. No matter what choice he made, someone would end up hurt and disappointed. 

Prompto just didn’t know if he would be the one to end up hurt the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the larger part of the day shitposting with InsomnianRedMuse regarding this fic, so please enjoy some highlights:
> 
> Noctis: I've finally made a decision  
> Ignis: Thank the Six  
> Noctis: I'm gonna fuck a fish
> 
> ***
> 
> Prmopto: So you don't care about my taiL?  
> Noctis: Nope! But uh...  
> Prompto: ???  
> Noctis: Nah, no worries *later* Hey Google, how do fish have sex?
> 
> ***  
> Prompto: Not all sirens are sluts! That's a stereotype!  
> Ignis: My apologies  
> Prompto: Most sirens lured men to their deaths without having sex at all  
> Ignis: Uh Noct... A word please?


	7. Preparations and Offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets someone who offers help

_The moonlight was drifting over the water as Prompto swam towards the shore, approaching the island nervously. Someone was laying on the sand, but whether he was only sleeping or dead, Prompto couldn’t say. He was swift, worried that he was too late. When he approached the shore, he inhaled sharply, a familiar stirring of desire thrumming through his body. Noctis._

_Prompto hesitated. It might be dangerous to approach him. After all, Noctis was still a human. He never saw his tail or fins before. If the prince saw him, fully on display, would he be frightened or disgusted? Would he hate him? He had to take the risk. Noctis wasn’t moving, and he had to make sure he wasn’t dead._

_“Noctis,” Prompto called out to him as he found his way on the shore, his tail flailing nervously. Noctis was breathing, that much he was sure of. He reached out to him, touching his lips with his hand. They were so soft, and his tail thrummed with a desire that made his body ache. Noctis’s eyes fluttered open, and he grabbed Prompto’s wrist quickly and firmly. Prompto struggled, trying to break free, but he couldn’t. He was trapped._

_“Prompto,” Noctis breathed as he pushed Prompto onto the sandy shore, pinning his arms down in the sand. He had never been grabbed so quickly, so dangerously, before. Prompto stared up at him, his fear turning to desire. The prince’s eyes were calling to him, swirling like the stormy seas, dripping in desire and lust. Noctis was so close, his lips hovering just above his. A heat rose to his cheeks, his breathing shallow and labored, his tail curling around Noctis’s legs, beckoning him to stay._

_There was no reason for Prompto to stay pinned to the sand, other than the fact that Prompto would pull Noctis down with him if he wasn’t. He felt Noctis’s hands on his wrists, firm and fire. His tail caressed Noctis’s legs, his body pressing against Noctis’s in a begging question. It was all he wanted and needed, and now it was here._

_Noctis leaned forward, his lips drawing in closer. Prompto was ready for more, much more than what he had already been granted. This was everything he ever wanted, and it didn’t matter if he was a merman and Noctis was a human. All that mattered was that Noctis’s lips were oh so close…_

“Wake up, Prompto,” Verstael said as he swam into the room. Prompto groaned, his body sore from the previous day’s trip to Lucis and back. His father opened the curtains to the balcony, letting the luminescence of the city and the sunlight filtering through the water drift into the room with the tide. “You have a long day ahead of you.”

“What time is it?” Prompto asked, his voice hoarse from sleeping.

His heart was racing, and when he looked down under the covers his tail was thrumming with power, lit up from the dream he had been having. He blushed in embarrassment as he quickly put the covers back down, wondering if this was a completely natural thing to all merfolk or just to sirens. How could he even ask his father such a question? And why did this only happen when he was touched by Noctis, whether in his dreams or in reality?

“Early,” Verstael replied. Prompto sat up and rubbed his eyes, groggy and achy, the dream of Noctis holding him fading into the distance. “You have to prepare for your first day of courtship. If you are not appropriately prepared then it will be taken as an insult by the crown.”

“Does Iedolas really put so much stock into this stuff?” Prompto asked.

His father looked surprised as Prompto used the king’s first name then smiled in obvious pleasure. Apparently, things were moving along quite well if his father’s expression was any indication. Prompto only ignored it, knowing that it wasn’t particularly a source of happiness for him where it should have been. Instead, he drew his tail up under the covers, leaning his head against it as he tucked his hands underneath for support. The thrumming had faded and his tail was back to black.

“I do not put so much stock into the courtship so much as the result,” Iedolas said at the door, startling Prompto. The king smiled at Prompto as he sat up straight. “Please, do not get up. You look quite adorable there.”

“I will give you two a moment, your majesty,” Verstael said before promptly disappearing from the room into another set of chambers, closing the door behind them with a smile in Prompto’s direction.

“Your father is most eager to see us wed,” Iedolas said with a chuckle as he looked at he door. He turned back to Prompto and smiled at him. “If I cared about the rules of courtship then I wouldn’t have come this morning to see you. I wouldn’t have caught you looking so beautiful in the morning tide. But there are certain aspects that the aristocracy demands of a king and his future groom. Please bear with it for a time.”

“I understand,” Prompto replied. Essentially Prompto could not break any of the rules of being courted by a king, but Iedolas could. He was very much aware that he had just woken up, looked disheveled, was still in bed, and had the king sitting next to him after having a very vivid dream about Noctis. “What brings you here so early, Iedolas?”

“Other than just to see you before all this madness begins?” Iedolas smiled. “The first week of the courtship requires you to have flowers in your hair. Don’t ask why, since I’m pretty sure it dates back to when only women and men could marry. Most of these are just antiquated rituals to make the aristocracy feel like they’re involved.”

“Appease the masses, huh?” Prompto asked with a slight smile. It was the first time he really smiled at the king. He had been so preoccupied with Noctis, and he still was, that he didn’t really think about just how much Iedolas liked him. It only made him feel guiltier for his dream of pleasure with the Lucian prince.

“It is good to see you smile,” Iedolas said as he reached out and touched Prompto’s cheek lightly, making him blush. “For a moment there, I was worried that you did not look forward to this union the same why I do.”

Prompto did something then that he didn’t plan on doing, something that confused him. He leaned into the touch, finding it comforting amid his confusion and heartache. He didn’t like how he knew he could grow to love the king, and he didn’t like how he was already in love with Noctis. Prompto hated himself for being so torn in that moment between his duty and desire.

“I am sorry, Iedolas,” Prompto said. “There is so much I do not know about myself, let alone about my future, that it is hard to look forward to anything.”

“This business about entrancing merfolk because you are a siren?” Iedolas asked. When Prompto nodded, the king frowned. “I plan to put those fears to rest today. For you, Prompto, and for us, so we can be wed happily.”

The king used his trident for a bit of cleverness that made Prompto’s eyes widen in surprise. Several flowers, underwater beauties of purples, blues, and pinks sprouted from the trident and into Prompto’s lap. They were beautiful, underwater lilies, and looked like they would be in bloom for quite some time. Prompto suddenly appreciated the gesture, knowing that out of all the people he could have been forced into a marriage with, being with someone as kind and giving as Iedolas wasn’t such a terrible thought. If he wasn’t so obsessed with Noctis then maybe he would actually like the king. Before he had even known of Noctis’s existence he had felt something for him, right?

“Thank you,” Prompto said. “So this week is flowers. What is next week?”

“Shells.” Iedolas rolled his eyes. “It is so cliché I could vomit. Your father will be helping you adorn yourself. But I do wish I could be the one to do it. In a month’s time I will be for each day thereafter. For every adornment and undressing.”

Prompto blushed at the thought, but instead of thinking of Iedolas being the one to adorn him with flowers or shells, he thought of Noctis being the one to do it. With startling clarity, he realized in all his many daydreams about Noctis, they were both human. Was that really what he wanted? To go to the surface and live as a human with Noctis? It felt strange to think so since he had never considered being human before despite his obsession with human artifacts. 

“You… You are so wonderful,” Prompto nearly whispered as he looked down at the flowers. “I am afraid I do not deserve such kindness from you.”

“Nonsense. What have you done to warrant hostility from others? Having a black tail? I aim to change that bigotry once you are on the throne beside me.” Iedolas took one of the flowers and tucked it into his hair. Prompto’s self loathing only got worse with each passing moment. “I have never met someone so pure and kind as you. You will see why their bigotry is unfounded soon enough. Please enjoy your time being pampered this morning. I plan to spoil you for the rest of your days.”

Prompto didn’t doubt that Iedolas had those intentions. He also didn’t doubt that he would have the opposite reaction if he admitted he had seen the Lucian prince just the previous day. Guilt surged through him like a tidal wave, and he had the sudden urge to confess his sins to the king. But he bit his tongue, knowing that it would not only result in the king’s anger but also Prompto’s death.

“Your majesty,” Verstael interrupted as Iedolas continued to stare at a guilty Prompto. “I do believe that I must prepare Prompto for the day today.”

“Yes, of course,” Iedolas said as he snapped out of whatever reverie he was in. “Prompto, I do look forward to seeing you in a few short hours. It frustrates me that I cannot kiss you before the third week now.

“You can’t?” Prompto asked, startled enough that he lost his sense of formality. He blushed as his father gave a rather pleased smile. Of course he was pleased. He was the lead researcher in Niflheim. If his son married the king then his future was all but assured. As much as Prompto didn’t doubt his father loved him, he also didn’t doubt that his father was using him as a political ploy. It made Prompto wonder how long he had been whispering in the king’s ear regarding their future marriage.

“Rules are rules,” Iedolas said. He got up, his fingers caressing Prompto’s face as he pulled away gently. “You will be in my arms soon enough. Until then, we must abide by these rules.”

“Worry not, your majesty,” Verstael said as he showed the king to the door. “I shall take every measure to make sure this courtship is as smooth as possible for you both. There shall be no incidents that shall prevent you two from marrying. I assure you of it.”

“I always know you are a man that I can rely on, Lord Besithia,” Iedolas said at the door. He stopped and stared at Prompto with a smile that didn’t settle well with him. It was the smile that said this had been planned all along. Prompto knew in that moment that Verstael had been working to groom Prompto to marry the king since he was born. “I hope you know you can trust me with your son.”

“Always, your majesty,” Verstael replied with a bow. “I hate to usher you out, but it is now time to run along so I can make your groom even more beautiful.”

“I doubt that is possible, but I will look forward to see what you can do.” Iedolas left after giving Prompto another glance, his eyes both kind and full of desire.

“Now then,” Verstael said as he clapped his hands together after closing the door behind the king. “To think that he is this infatuated with you. You know, I had my doubts, but I think I can rest easy now knowing that your future is all but assured.”

“Have you planned this for a while?” Prompto asked as his father swam over to him and took the flowers from him. 

“What do you mean?” His father replied with a secretive smile. “Come now. We get started.”

Prompto sighed and got out of bed, following his father into the bathing chambers. The chambers were set up elaborately, and Prompto was once again reminded how he was almost certainly groomed to marry the king. He had always had the beautiful rooms afforded to him, the vast area with a bathtub for all sorts of perfumes and soaps that he bathed in, mirrors and vanities to make sure his appearance was well maintained, and different adornments for special events.

While he had never fully taken stock of his position before, he certainly was now. Others who were the sons of researchers, lords, and other prominent members of society did not have such elaborate rooms or opportunities to even encounter the king like he did. Suddenly his life felt very surreal, like he was part of it but removed from it, and it didn’t set well with him. There was no mistaking Iedolas’s desire for him, but Prompto didn’t know if it was because he had been groomed to be with the king or if he was a siren. Either way, Prompto had the sense that he had been chosen for this from a very early age.

Verstael clearly was going to ignore all of his questions while he doted on him, getting him in the bath where he mixed together a series of perfumes that were both very delightful and not particularly overpowering. Prompto wondered if being on land required more bathing, but most of it for the merfolk came down to cleaning their scales on their tails and then using any perfumes they would prefer. Prompto cleaned his own tail at his own insistence, scrubbing away any dead scales that needed to be discarded.

“Sit,” Verstael ordered once Prompto’s hair was adequately softened with whatever potion his father used and perfumed for the king’s satisfaction. He smelled nice, like the waterlilies the king had given him, but it felt unnatural. Prompto had never particularly done anything in this room other than make sure he was clean, much to his father’s dismay. Verstael was always trying to get him to take more care of appearance. 

He obeyed his father, sitting in front of the vanity while Verstael began to fuss over his hair. He braided two strands on the side until they connected in the back with perfect symmetry. The flowers were aligned along the braids, almost like a crown, still leaving Verstael’s handiwork visible. He took a jar of glitter and lathered it along Prompto’s chest and collarbone, despite his protests, then put some on his arms and tastefully on his face.

“Shouldn’t the flowers be enough?” Prompto complained. “I already look too pretty.”

“That is the point, my son,” Verstael replied. “You are supposed to look like you are seducing the king. That is what courtship is about. It is a mutual seduction.”

Prompto sighed. “How long? How long have you groomed me to marry the king?”

His father hesitated. “The king was interested in the type of man you would turn out to be when he discovered you were born with a black tail. As I raised you, I had the idea that he might be interested in marrying you. I convinced him to give you these rooms, and then you completely ignored all of the provisions that I gave you to make you more enchanting to the king. I assure you, Prompto, I tried. When I thought I failed, he somehow fell in love.”

Prompto still felt unsettled by the answer, but at least it sounded honest. He knew that he had been groomed for marriage to the king, and while his father thought he was unsuccessful, somehow Prompto thought he had more of an influence than previously realized. Knowing that he had been groomed to be with the king made him impulsively want to reach out to Ardyn and run away from everything he had been trained to do.

“Is there anything about Iedolas that I should be aware of?” Prompto asked as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he was being presented for marriage. He decided that he didn’t like it, that he didn’t want any part of it. Not after realizing he had been groomed for this from the very beginning. “Is there anything that I should worry about?”

“No,” Verstael said after a long moment of hesitation. Prompto couldn’t tell if he had taken the time to consider it seriously or if there was something he was hiding. “He is a very kind and generous man. Treat him well and he will treat you well.”

Prompto studied his reflection in the mirror as his father put his hands on his shoulders. His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, giving him an ethereal haunted look with the flowers and braids in his hair. For some reason his father’s words didn’t sound like a statement in favor of the king. They sounded like a warning.

***

“Where are you going?” King Ravus asked Noctis as he stepped onto the docks.

Noctis sighed. He thought he got away without anyone spotting him. He had avoided Cor and his father. He had even avoided the princess. Or so he thought. When he turned around to look at the Tenebraean king, he tried not to grimace when he saw both Ravus and Lunafreya staring at him. They were dressed down, in simple white robes and cloaks, but anyone could tell they were royalty. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were more incognito, wearing all black but in the style of sailors. 

“I am going out with my friends,” Noctis said. “Sorry, I did not think to invite you. It was an excursion for the three of us.”

“Are you going to sail?” Lunafreya asked pointedly. She always knew how to see through his lies and half-truths. It was a skill she had that made her particularly adept at politics. It was what would make her a great queen. 

“Yes,” Noctis replied honestly. “I have already arranged a voyage with Cid. It will not last long.”

Noctis had planned one last excursion before he had to succumb to the will of his father and everyone else and marry the princess. He wanted to sail out to the first place he had seen Prompto and search for him. It didn’t make too much sense to him, and Ignis and Gladio were just as perplexed, but he felt something calling for him to go there and find him. The chances of him encountering the man were impossible, but he knew that he could at least try to let go of the possibility of seeing him again before he had to marry someone he didn’t love.

It was a difficult thought. He had been searching through his own mind and heart, realizing that he was attracted to men and never had felt any particular attraction towards women. It was through the subtle glances, the longing sighs, the wistful hopes. The encounter with Prompto had brought it all to the forefront. He had never been so attracted to anyone before, man or woman. He had never had nightly dreams and so many daydreams about anyone.

When he asked Ignis and Gladio about it separately since they were still fighting, both of them had said it was easier for them since they weren’t betrothed to anyone. Noctis knew that it all didn’t matter for him anyway. He still had to marry Lunafreya unless he found some way to track down Prompto and be with him. It didn’t seem like his father would be amenable to him being with a man instead of the princess, making it a rather difficult position to be in.

“Then I would like to come with you,” the princess replied with a smile. “It would be nice to be out on the water. I can see where our wedding will take place. Is that not a grand idea, brother?”

“Yes,” Ravus said as he eyed Noctis suspiciously. The sunlight made his eyes glimmer beautifully, but the king was not someone that Noctis was particularly attracted to. He was too pretty, too vain, and the notion of being with Lunafreya’s brother was, frankly, a major turn off. “Shall we?”

Noctis suppressed a rather terrible sigh and held out his arm for the princess to take. Lunafreya was never exactly gleeful, but Noctis could tell by her smile that she was happy. King Ravus was still looking at him curiously, a glare evident by his furrowed brows. Perhaps he knew that he was up to something, but Noctis didn’t particularly care. How could he guess that he was looking for a man out on the water for no reason other than his heart said to search there?

“Does the king know about this?” Cid asked when they stepped aboard his ship. Ignis and Gladio gave Noctis a look that betrayed him, but Noctis stood firm.

“We are taking the king and princess on an excursion,” Noctis considered. “I doubt that my father would have such a problem with escorting my fiancé on such a calm day.”

“If your highness says so,” Cid replied with a shrug. “I hope his majesty enjoys his time on the water. You as well, princess.”

Cindy was nearby, working on rigging that needed mending, trying hard not to look at Noctis. He was bit annoyed that it was obvious she knew what he was searching for and had information that she was keeping a secret. Even when he had demanded that she tell him, she had only said that Prompto had disappeared when he knew it wasn’t the case. Noctis eyed her suspiciously, but she only turned her back to him as she sat on a barrel, tending to the intricate repairs she was doing.

“I am sure that we will enjoy our time on the waters,” Lunafreya replied as she gripped Noctis’s arm tighter, leaning in like they were a happily devoted couple. “After all, if prince Noctis enjoys the ocean so much then I do not see a reason I should not as well.”

“Glad to see the future rulers of Lucis so happy together,” Cid commented, chancing a look at Noctis that indicated he should be grateful to have a princess on his arm. Noctis wanted to scream at them all, but instead he only smiled. “Pardon me while I get us on the waters.”

They all left the crew to their tasks, standing by the railing as they looked out onto the waters. Ignis and Gladio still weren’t talking, making the tension in the air even worse. There was tension between everyone on board, and Noctis was getting rather annoyed with it all and with himself because of it. All he wanted to do was be on the waters, find Prompto if he happened to be where his heart told him to go, and then bring him home. Maybe it was beneficial that Lunafreya and Ravus were there. They would see from the start that he didn’t want to marry her.

“What is your true intention for being out on the waters?” Lunafreya asked Noctis as the ship began to leave the harbor. She kept hold of Noctis’s arm as they looked out on the ocean. For all those looking at them, they were a symbol of the future of Lucis, a picture perfect couple. Occasionally a citizen would wave at them from the docks as they sailed off, and Noctis and Lunafreya waved back with perfect poise and grace as expected of them.

“I have no other intentions,” Noctis lied. “I wanted to be out where I can breathe. The palace can be stifling at times.”

“Is it because you are attracted to men?” Lunafreya asked. Noctis looked at her in surprise, but she ignored his look in favor of turning back to her brother, who was glaring at them both. “When my brother pointed it out to me, a lot made sense. Do not worry, Noctis. Your secret is safe with me.”

“How… You still want to marry me knowing that I am not attracted to you?” Noctis asked in surprise. “Knowing that I will only ever be attracted to men?”

“We have no choice,” Lunafreya replied simply as she turned back to the waters, her blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight. “I am not demanding you to do anything more than to provide an heir once we are married. That is what is expected of us. After that, if you wish to have an affair with a man, then I understand.”

“What?” Noctis was baffled, unable to comprehend what she was saying. Just because she was okay with him being married to her and in love with another didn’t mean he was okay with it. He couldn’t fathom having to lay with her if that meant someone else had to get hurt in the process. How could she be okay with it?

“It is the life we were born into, Noctis,” Lunafreya said. “My brother is like you. It is why he has not married yet, something that I have ardently told him that he needed to correct lest the rumors start. The reason why he glares at you is because he finds you quite attractive. He’s angry that I am betrothed to you and not him.”

“Wait. What?” Noctis was more and more dumbfounded as Lunafreya confessed to her brother’s proclivities with such candor. Ravus was attracted to him? He had only ever been rude and spiteful… And looked like he wanted to devour him. Noctis suddenly thought about all the moments where he had caught Ravus staring at him, and it all made so much more sense now.

“It would actually be beneficial for us all if you two started an affair,” Lunafreya considered. “Then we could ensure that the secret stayed within the family.”

“I am not doing that,” Noctis said reflexively. He couldn’t even imagine having an affair with Ravus, let alone being married to his sister while they conducted such an affair in secret. 

“You say that now, but just consider the possibility,” Lunafreya recommended. “In the eyes of the citizens of Eos, being gay is a mortal sin. Hiring prostitutes does not guarantee any sort of secrecy, no matter how much you pay them.”

“What makes you think that I am the type to just give into sexual pleasures?” Noctis asked temperamentally. 

Lunafreya looked at him, studying him. “My apologies, Noctis. I made an assumption based off of how my brother conducts his life. I did not think that you were any different.”

“So all gay men are the same?” Noctis pulled his arm away from her now that they were far enough on the water for citizens not to notice his anger. “I am not the sort to give away my body or heart so freely.”

Noctis walked away before Lunafreya could respond, too angry that he had been outed and then told that no matter what the princess wasn’t going to let him go. How could someone be so calm and okay with an affair when it meant that he would have to lay with her and then go back to someone he truly loved? He didn’t even have anyone like that in his life, particularly because he couldn’t find Prompto, let alone be with him. Perhaps he was being naïve and Lunafreya had a better sense of what it really meant to be king. Either way, he was frustrated, angry, and searching for a way to end this charade he had to uphold.

“That seemed intense,” Gladio said as he walked over to the other side of the ship, staring at the horizon in frustration.

“She knows I don’t love her and still thinks we need to get married,” Noctis grumbled. “And for some reason she thinks it’s a good idea for me to have an affair with her brother.”

Ignis and Gladio shared a surprised glance at the admission. “It’s not a terrible idea,” Ignis considered. When Gladio and Noctis looked at him incredulously, he held up his hands, calling for a moment of their time to listen to him. “Think about it. You have to marry the princess. There are few people in the world we can trust with such knowledge that you are not in love with the princess. Ravus is attractive and offering.”

“Have you forgotten the entire reason why we’re out on the water?” Noctis asked, clenching his fist tightly.

“I have not. But Prompto seems to be a man who does not wish to be found.” Ignis had a point, one that Noctis didn’t particularly like. “If that is the case then you might as well move on after today.”

Ignis was right. Noctis hated that Ignis was right, and he was angry about it. He was angry at the position he was in, how he had to marry Lunafreya, and how he couldn’t find Prompto even though the young man had come to him just yesterday. He hated how he had so obviously fallen in love with Prompto and how Cindy was hiding whatever truth she knew about his whereabouts. He hated how he was going to have to eventually give up the search, likely before he could even begin it, because the Nox Fleurets were here. He hated how he was due to be married in a month, that Prompto likely knew he was due to be married since all of Eos knew it, and how he was powerless to stop it all from happening.

“Don’t give up on the search just yet,” a lurid voice called to Noctis before he could dignify a response. Noctis looked around for the source, but he couldn’t find it. “Over here.”

Noctis looked over the railing and saw a man with auburn hair next to the ship as it sailed. They were moving quickly, but the man was keeping pace with them easily without struggling or moving his arms. That’s when Noctis noticed that the man was clutching onto the side of the ship, not with his arms, but with tentacles. He nearly let out a scream in horror, but the man only smiled and held a finger up to his lips, indicating that it was a secret between them.

“Noctis,” Ignis warned as Gladio put a hand on his shoulder. “I can already tell you that this is a bad idea.”

“Nonsense,” the man replied. “I can guarantee you that I am here as a well-wisher. You are searching for a young man named Prompto, am I correct?”

“How do you know that?” Noctis asked. Gladio protectively looked around to ensure that no one could watch them leaning over the railing, speaking to some strange hybrid of man and octopus. 

“I spoke with him just yesterday on his journey back to Gralea,” the man replied. “My name is Ardyn, and I am one of the many citizens of the ocean, here to help wayward souls find their true happiness. Prompto came to me in distress because he is quite taken with a dark haired prince named Noctis. That is you, I assume?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied, his heart skipping a beat. Prompto was taken with him? He wanted to be with him? “Where is he? I have never heard of a city called Gralea before.”

“It is under King Aldercapt’s rule,” Ardyn explained. That both shocked and scared Noctis. Were the myths true? Did merfolk and sirens exist? It seemed quite clear that mystical underwater beings did exist just staring at Ardyn. Could a king of merfolk exist as well? “He didn’t know what to do when he had so obviously fallen for you.”

“He is a merman?” Noctis asked incredulously. 

“A siren, to be exact,” Ardyn replied. “So many assume that sirens are these devilish creatures, when they are just as likely to be taken with humans as humans are with them. And I do not even think Prompto has been with another merman, let alone with a human. You should be very lucky that he fell for you.”

Noctis blushed at that thought despite his astonishment. Prompto was a siren. It made sense now that he had to face the fact that there was an entire underwater society that he was woefully unaware of. And Prompto loved him and wanted to be with him. No wonder he didn’t think it was a possibility. Not when he had to live in the oceans to survive.

“Why are you telling the prince all this information?” Ignis demanded. “We know the rumors about what sirens are capable of. Why tell him that Prompto has fallen for him?”

“The poor dear confessed his heart is bleeding for the prince,” Ardyn said tearfully. “And that he was unable to be with him due to the natural separation between humans and merfolk. Merfolk are a secretive bunch, you see. And while I cannot help him turn human, I do have a solution for you.”

One of Ardyn’s tentacles extended out of the water and up towards Noctis. Ignis and Gladio immediately pulled him back. The tentacle merely waited for them to ascertain it was safe. Noctis held out his hand and the tentacle released the glass bottle full of a churning black liquid in it. He looked at it curiously, the color so very familiar.

“Prompto was so kind as to share some of his genetics with me,” Ardyn said mysteriously. Noctis wondered what he meant by that. “You see, I can procure many wonderful potions based off of whatever the heart desires, albeit with the right materials. Since it is easier to procure material straight from the source, I created a potion for you to take. It will turn you into a siren, just like Prompto is one.”

“Noctis,” Ignis warned. He didn’t need the warning to think this was a bad idea. But then his heart thought about how great it would be to be with Prompto. Ignis looked at the sea creature suspiciously. “Is this potion permanent?”

“Unfortunately it will only last for three days,” Ardyn replied. “Unless you can find Prompto and convince him to be with you. If that is the case, then you will be made a siren permanently. You can be with your true love forever.”

“If Prompto loves him like you said, then why would it be difficult to convince him?” Gladio asked. 

Ardyn furrowed his brow. “This is a complicated question. There is a lot of politics in the merworld that you are unfamiliar with. Let me put it this way. Noctis, you are betrothed to a beautiful princess, am I correct? If Prompto came to you with such an offer, would it be easy to shirk your responsibilities for him? You might say it would be, but I do not think it is quite the case. Prompto also has duties and responsibilities. He is a siren, the rarest type of merman out there. The king does covet him so.”

“And what is the cost for such a potion?” Ignis asked. Noctis could understand his fear. All the stories that Noctis had read as a child about these mythical creatures usually involved some sort of deal or bargain. “Usually there is some tradeoff as in the fables.”

“Why, there is no cost at all,” Ardyn said with a smile. “It is a courtesy since Prompto has so swayed my heart. Keep it. If you decide to take it, then make sure you are near water when you do as it takes immediate effect. And I can even throw in a bonus for you. Here.”

Ardyn held up another tentacle with a bracelet. Noctis took it and looked at it curiously. It was a strange thing, a band of solid black, and smooth to the touch. It was nearly as black as Ardyn’s tentacles. 

“This is in the event you are unsuccessful and deep below the surface,” Ardyn explained. “It will immediately take you to the surface so you don’t drown. I must be off now before my presence is discovered. I wouldn’t wait too long before you decide what to do, young prince. Prompto may be forced into something he really does not want to do. You would be his salvation as well. They say the king gets violent when he doesn’t get his way. I will see you soon, your highness.”

Noctis was about to ask him what he meant about Prompto’s situation, how the king of the merfolk was involved, and how Ardyn knew he was going to see him soon, but Ardyn vaulted off the side of the ship and into the water before he had a chance to ask a singular question. He looked down at the bracelet and the potion curiously, wondering if the potion really would turn him into a siren. There were so many more questions now that he had discovered the truth, even if it was only a partial truth. 

“Noctis,” Ignis said hesitantly. “This is a terrible idea. For all we know he gave you a poison.”

“For once, I agree with Ignis,” Gladio cautioned. “It sounds like Prompto has a world and a life of his own. You know nothing about him. How can you expect him to be your true love when you don’t even know if Ardyn is being honest about his identity? What if he’s actually married with kids or something?”

Noctis considered his options, looking at the swirling potion in the glass bottle, the cork preventing it from spilling out. He had the means to find out the truth with no strings attached. He would be a siren for three days, and if Ardyn wasn’t being truthful then he could just come back to the surface and give up the search. It would be worth it, wouldn’t it?

It also meant that he would have to be a siren permanently if he was successful. He thought about his life on the water, about how he was racing towards a future with a princess he didn’t love. He thought about how he felt trapped so much, how he wanted to get out of his responsibilities and just be free. This was an opportunity to do just that.

“At least promise me you will consider the dangers for the rest of the day,” Ignis said. “Please do not be impulsive.”

“Alright,” Noctis agreed, but he had already made up his mind. “I’ll make a decision by tonight.”

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other in worry, knowing very well that Noctis was going to take the potion and vanish into the waters below. They only had until night fell to convince him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: I know you're gay  
> Noctis: What  
> Luna: you can fuck my brother  
> Noctis: .... What  
> Luna: He's always had a crush on you  
> Noctis: WHAT  
> Luna: BTW give me a baby  
> Noctis: *faints*


	8. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto begins the courtship process with the king
> 
> TW: This chapter may contain sexual themes, domestic violence, trauma, and other mature themes.

Prompto waited nervously for the king, floating just outside the throne room. His father was standing behind him, smiling with a smug sense of satisfaction. The guards on duty looked straight ahead, but Prompto knew that within the throne room were several lords and ladies waiting for the king to make his official proclamation. He didn’t think he was prepared for this. He had barely been prepared to know he had to go on an official date with the king.

It was foolish of him to think that the king wasn’t going to make their courtship public knowledge. Knowing that it had been something that was impending was one thing. Knowing that it was going to be public knowledge was another. He had no choice at this point moving forward. He couldn’t just abandon the king in favor of Noctis now regardless of the opportunity to become human and go to the prince. He was trapped.

“Do not be nervous,” Verstael offered behind him, reading his body language but not the reason why he was so anxious. “The king has already made his intentions known with you. When you are in doubt, look to him. No one else is important right now.”

Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lip in anxious fear. He needed to swim away if he wanted to be with Noctis. All it would take was just a split decision to whisper Ardyn’s name and swim away as fast as possible. But the doors to the throne room, large and looming, opened with a cascade of bubbles, and Prompto was faced with his future. 

The throne room had been empty, save for the king and himself, the last time he had been there. Now it was full of lords and ladies, citizens and celebrities, a kaleidoscope of fins and tails of every color save for black. The king was sitting on the throne, waiting for Prompto, and all eyes swiveled to see who Iedolas had chosen as his beloved. The shock on the faces of the spectators was not lost on Prompto, and he tried not to blush or feel ashamed for his general appearance. He couldn’t help that he was a siren and that his tail was black.

“Go,” Verstael whispered. “Slowly. With confidence. Even if you do not feel it. I will be just behind you.”

Prompto took a deep breath and obeyed, slowly swimming into the throne room, drifting through the water down the straight path that was made for him to approach his king. All eyes were on him, several merfolk whispering loudly about how he must have seduced the king in order for them to be together. It upset Prompto, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just kept his eyes on the king like his father suggested, focused on his future. He tried to ignore his despair, knowing that this meant that he and Noctis were never going to be together now.

When he approached the throne, he bowed, waiting for the king to say something. The audience began to whisper loudly, and Prompto could feel them staring at his back, daggers into his skin. Soon there was shouting, merfolk in an uproar that Prompto had been chosen to be the king’s betrothed. Tears came to Prompto’s eyes, bearing the weight of the hatred that had been directed at him his entire life in one hostile moment. He didn’t choose to be a siren, and he didn’t choose for the king to want to marry him. If he had his way then he would be in Noctis’s arms right now.

“Siren!” a merman shouted. “You have seduced the king!”

“Abomination!” a mermaid shouted. “He will kill us all!”

“Enough!” King Aldercapt shouted. The room fell to silence, and he looked at them all in stern condemnation. “Rise Prompto of House Besithia.” Prompto straightened and looked at the king tearfully. “This merman has been chosen as my groom and future king to rule beside me. I have heard your objections, and they are deemed unfounded and, quite frankly, utter nonsense. Does anyone have any valid objections?”

There was a murmur from the crowd, many whisperings in consideration. If Prompto’s status as a siren was considered an unfounded objection, then what would be considered consideration enough for Prompto not to assume the throne? He was surprised, and yet simultaneously not shocked in the least, when Loqi swam forward in objection.

“Your majesty,” Loqi said with a bow to the king and a glare in Prompto’s direction. “I find Prompto to be unsuitable due to his inability to fight in battle, his lack of education in politics, and the many citizens of Niflheim considering him to be an outcast.”

“If I may,” Verstael interrupted as he swam forward. The king gave him the floor. “I have trained Prompto to fight, he has been educated in politics from an early age, and he has never once done anything to warrant such treatment from the citizens of this fine kingdom. In fact, he has learned several dialects to communicate with many from shore to shore and has even learned sign language to be better served within our deaf and mute community.”

“Taking that into consideration and the fact that I have witnessed his teachings first hand, I consider your objections unfounded, Loqi of House Tummelt,” Iedolas replied. Loqi looked at Prompto angrily, but he didn’t further object to save face. He gave another bow and resumed his place amongst the crowd. The king turned to the crowd again. “Are there any further objections?”

The audience was silent, all of them staring at the king, Prompto, and Verstael ready to defend his son. This was an orchestrated performance, a gathering so the king could make the formal announcement while Verstael laid claim to dismiss the notions that Prompto was chosen because he had somehow seduced the king. Prompto didn’t like this showing at all, knowing that the rumors would persist for years that he had somehow used whatever gift he had been bestowed as a siren. If anything, he only felt cursed to be given such beauty and power.

“Since there are no further objections, I officially declare that Prompto of House Besithia shall be made groom and king in thirty days’ time,” King Aldercapt declared. There was a flourish from his trident, and several fireworks of luminescence shot out of it after the declaration. “Today marks the first day of courtship. Let your grievances die with your objections.”

The audience’s whispers continued after the declaration, but no one dared to further object. The king beckoned Prompto forward as he got up. Blushing and uncertain, Prompto put his hand in the king’s and was promptly led out of the throne room back the way he came. This time, though, the king went with him, and the whispers turned to silent bows of subjugation. Prompto may have been considered an abomination to the citizens of Niflheim, but when they were in the presence of the king they were forced to respect him. Not one of them dared not bow to their king.

“That was horrible,” Iedolas said as the doors shut behind them, leaving the crowd to whisper and discuss the engagement amongst themselves. “Prompto?”

Prompto was trying to hold it together, but it was difficult. He knew that many of the citizens considered him an outcast, someone to be admonished instead of exulted, but he didn’t anticipate this level of hatred. His heart was aching painfully, knowing that he had no place in Niflheim, let alone on the throne with the king, and tears were in his eyes. How did the king even think this was a good idea?

“My dear Prompto,” Iedolas said as he pulled him into an unusually kind hug. “I am sorry you had to endure that. I should have given you more warning. Please forgive me. Their words were cruel and hurtful, but I meant what I said. They were unwarranted claims.”

“I am sorry for being so emotional,” Prompto said as he wiped his tears away. Iedolas’s hug was surprisingly comforting, but his heart ached to be away from all of this. He wanted to be with Noctis, but even then he knew that the prince would likely only reject him just as all save for Iedolas had done. He had never experienced so much hatred towards him in such a condensed, singular moment.

“Do not apologize for your discomfort from their hatred,” Iedolas said. He gently tilted Prompto’s chin so that he was looking at him tearfully. Iedolas smiled at him, the guards by the door staring ahead, ignoring the intimacy between them. “I seek to change this hatred. My only pain is that I am unable to kiss away your tears. Let us disappear on our date. Your father will be our chaperone until we are wed. He is a clever man who can ensure we do things by the book while giving us our privacy.”

Prompto nodded, unsure of what to say. “Thank you for your courtesy.”

“Please endure these horrible moments and terrible people just a bit longer. Once we are wed it will no longer matter.” He wiped away the tears on Prompto’s face with a tenderness that only made Prompto’s heart ache all the more. This was wrong, and Prompto knew it. He was supposed to be with Noctis, not trying to ignore his passions and force himself to love the king.

“Well that went about as well as I expected,” Verstael said as he came around the corner, exiting the throne room from a different door. Prompto made to pull away from the king, caught in a moment of intimacy that was meant to be private, but the king did not let him go. He stared up at the beautiful man’s face, wondering why he wasn’t letting him go. “I do apologize if my son’s reaction was a bit emotional.”

“Not at all,” Iedolas replied as he kept his arm around Prompto’s waist while they both faced his father. “I would be concerned if he was not emotional, particularly because he is such a deeply feeling siren. Now, I would very much like to take Prompto on a date. The sooner we do the formalities, the sooner I can indulge myself with him.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Verstael replied. “By all means, lead the way. A mermaid will be joining us to make sure you do not do anything untoward to my son.”

“You are not chaperone enough?” Iedolas asked, but he smiled as if that was exactly the plan and had gotten caught. Prompto never felt more like a fish on a hook than now. “Very well. Prompto, do come with me. I am going to take you to my restricted library.”

“Your majesty, we are forbidden from going in there,” Verstael said warningly. 

“Then I suppose you will just have to wait outside,” the king replied as they began to head towards the center of the palace where the libraries were kept, including the restricted library. It seemed to be the king’s plan all along to get Prompto alone. 

Iedolas kept his arm around Prompto’s waist, guiding him along much more than Prompto was doing any swimming of his own. A mermaid, someone from the courts that Prompto didn’t recognize, joined them on their way. She was pretty with long silver hair and green eyes, her tail a maroon color and the shells on her breasts a silver to match her hair. She looked at Verstael with an amused expression but didn’t say anything.

The doors to the main library were always kept open, beautiful and beckoning to the scrolls that were made of a waterproof material. Further down was a small closed door, black and always locked. The only one who could unlock it was the king, and the key was his trident. Prompto had never been there before, but he was suddenly anxious to see what the king was about to show him. As far as he knew, the only person who had ever seen the contents were the king himself. It must have taken a great deal of trust for him to show Prompto as well.

“Please wait out here while I escort Prompto inside,” the king said to the two.

“Your majesty,” the mermaid said hesitantly. “Is this such a good idea? I do not care if he is a siren or not, but according to the rules-”

“We must be chaperoned, I know,” Iedolas replied. “But it doesn’t say how or for how long. I intend on bending the rules as much as possible. Consider it a fun interpretation of the rituals, Aranea.”

“Yes your majesty,” Aranea replied. She glanced at Prompto, but it wasn’t with the same disgust or hatred that others gave him. It almost looked like pity. Considering what was going on and all the questions he had, Prompto would prefer the hatred over pity.

The look she gave him only made him nervous as the king tapped the door with his trident. There was the sound of a lock clicking then the door opened. Prompto couldn’t seen anything inside and wondered if it was either a trick of science or magic, or perhaps it was intentionally kept dark so that those passing by didn’t see what was on the inside. Either way, Prompto’s heart was beating erratically as Iedolas led him into the library, closing the door behind him. 

Prompto wasn’t surprised to find that the darkness parted like a veil once the door was closed. While the library was smaller than the public one, it was still vast and beautiful. Row upon row of bookshelves took up the majority of the room with murals painted along the walls. Prompto spotted a place for them to sit in the back with a mural that he couldn’t quite make out along the back wall. It was a beautiful library, the walls a deep blue color that made Prompto feel like he was in his cove just outside of Gralea. It had the same level of intimacy and secrecy as well.

“This place is beautiful,” Prompto said as he looked around in surprise. “Has every king had access to this?”

“Yes,” Iedolas said as he looked at Prompto. Prompto ignored how he was staring at him in favor of admiring the rows and rows of books and scrolls. “And now you will have access as well. Come with me. Allow me to show you why I brought you here.”

Prompto followed Iedolas, looking at the books as he passed by, wondering just what sort of forbidden knowledge was within the pages. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, distracted by a book titled _Sirens and Humans: International Relations and Conflict_. He didn’t see Iedolas stop in front of him and ran into him. Nearly tumbling backwards, the king caught him about the waist and pulled him into his arms.

Iedolas was close, closer than before. He had his tail pressed against Prompto’s, the king’s fin wrapping around his seductively. Prompto was caught off guard and leaned back, but one of his hands was on his back, keeping him close, while the other was around his waist. It was embarrassingly intimate, and Prompto found that he was uncomfortable. He was blushing and couldn’t figure out if his discomfort was because he found the seduction quite enticing or if he wished it was with Noctis instead.

“Look there,” Iedolas said as he directed Prompto’s attention to the mural along the wall. Prompto’s body felt alight from the king’s touch, not entirely unpleasant but certainly not a comfortable feeling. He looked at the mural and audibly gasped.

The painting depicted sirens, many of them, sitting on rocks on the surface, sunbathing and enjoying the fresh air amongst humans. One was in the water, fins in the air, speaking with a human in whatever conversation that was making both of them smile. Another was currently entangled in a human’s arms, its tail lit up like Prompto’s was whenever he thought of Noctis in a sexual manner. It painted a very different picture than what Prompto had heard of about sirens and humans. This mural depicted them as equals, enjoying each other’s company.

“Sirens are beautiful creatures,” Iedolas murmured in his ear. “But the power of a siren must be exerted with conscious effort. Very few of them used it to lure anyone to their deaths. Instead, many sirens used to live in the oceans and on land. They shared a space with humans and merfolk, living in harmony with both.”

“Why?” Prompto asked as he looked at the mural, ignoring Iedolas nuzzling his lips into Prompto’s neck despite his body shivering from the touch.

“It is a natural inclination for sirens to love humans,” the king replied. “Which is why I am glad the merfolk no longer interact with humans. Otherwise you would likely have fallen for a human. They lived amongst us both for a long time until it became dangerous for them to do so. For the longest time sirens were treated as equals amongst humans and merfolk.”

“What happened?” Prompto didn’t dare struggle away from Iedolas’s touch. He was holding him, not hurting him or doing anything more, and Prompto wanted answers. 

“A prince fell in love with a siren,” Iedolas explained. “The citizens started a rumor that the siren had openly bewitched the prince because they were both men. He was killed for loving the human prince and made a rather an example of rather horribly. Most believe that it was my father who killed the sirens. It was actually the humans who did so. We only put a ban on those with siren lineage from reproducing until now. It has been long enough that it doesn’t quite matter anymore.”

“It sounds like it is dangerous for sirens to be amongst humans,” Prompto considered. He thought about how he was in love with Noctis. If he went to the surface as a siren once more, would that mean he would be accused of seducing the prince and killing him?

“It is dangerous for us all to be amongst humans,” Iedolas agreed. “They kill what they don’t understand. And I am worried that you will go to the surface and fall in love with someone, only to be tortured and killed for it. And make no mistake they would kill you. Maybe not the one you fell for, but certainly one of them would.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Prompto asked. Did he know about Noctis?

“Because the truth is that the humans are more likely to seduce a siren than the other way around. You have a power that can be accessed when your emotions are particularly strong, whether it is anger or something else. Your power to seduce is something that even the sirens banned. Very few of them knew how to access that power, and even fewer of them used it. Sirens are a rare breed of merfolk, more likely to be victims of violence than to be violent. The rumors amongst the merfolk and humans are entirely false.”

“So I didn’t seduce No-… you?” Prompto caught himself before he could finish uttering Noctis’s name. He looked at Iedolas with a blush, wondering if the king caught it. He didn’t seem suspicious at all, but Prompto couldn’t be sure. “I didn’t use any power on you without knowing it?”

“Certainly not,” Iedolas said with a smile. The arm wrapped around his waist glided gently around him, his hand tracing to his lower back. “I have wanted to show you just how beautiful your power can be. It brings light to the darkness, and if channeled correctly it can ward off enemies.”

Prompto squirmed beneath Iedolas’s touch as his hand glided down to the most intimate area of his tail, the area where Noctis had caressed him unknowingly. Iedolas certainly knew what his was doing, and he felt a heat spread throughout his body as the king caressed the rounded area of his tail where only lovers were supposed to caress each other. There were other acts that they could certainly do as lovers, but just caressing this area alone was enough to make most merfolk shudder and succumb to the touch. It was a reason why tails and fins were treated as sacred parts of the body, why they respected personal distance amongst each other.

“I-Iedolas?” Prompto asked, a moan on his lips. It was pleasant, his hand tracing over his tail gently, expertly. He was a couple hundred years old, after all. Surely he knew the art of seduction better than Prompto. He may have been a siren, but he was still a virgin.

“The sirens enjoyed being caressed here more than even the other merfolk,” Iedolas murmured as his lips nestled at the base of his neck. Prompto shuddered and gripped the king’s arms for support, letting out a small moan of pleasure. “I saw it once when I was a boy. When I knew that I had the opportunity to be with you, to give you the same sense of pleasure, I could not resist.”

“Ahh,” Prompto moaned as he gripped Iedolas harder. A pulsing sensation washed through him as he succumbed to Iedolas’s touch, his body feeling a warmth and flood of electricity flow through him. His tail lit up like it did the time Noctis had touched him and when he had dreamt about Noctis, the color turning to luminescence and pulsing excitedly. He was gasping, panting, while Iedolas continued to caress him, giving him wave after wave of pleasure.

“You are so beautiful under my touch,” Iedolas whispered without stopping. “I can continue to do this for hours and you would not grow weary from it like the other merfolk would. And you could take that energy and use it to heal or to protect those around you.”

“Mmmnn… How?” Prompto managed to ask, gasping the word out through his moans. Iedolas knew what he was doing, and it only made him want to beg for more. He could only think about his pleasure in that moment, not caring about anything else as the intensity continued. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him that Iedolas shouldn’t be doing this, that it should be Noctis holding him, but he couldn’t pull himself out of the pleasure the king was giving him. 

“There are books here explaining how it works,” Iedolas explained. “I will pull the important ones from the shelf as long as you make a promise to me. Promise me that when it comes to experimenting with your power, you will come to me. I will give you the pleasure you seek.”

“Y-yes!” Prompto cried out as Iedolas worked his hand over his tail so expertly that the pleasure was only heightened. 

“Do you wish for more? Or do you wish for me to stop?” There was a smile on his voice as he held Prompto, caressing him so delicately that Prompto could no longer respond. He could only clutch him for support and moan into his touch. Iedolas didn’t stop for a long time then, preferring to monopolize the private time they had together. He didn’t stop until there was a knock on the door, their chaperones asking if they were finished exploring the restricted library.

When Iedolas released him, Prompto collapsed onto the floor, panting and thrumming from the continuous pleasure he received. He felt unclean, dirty, to know that Iedolas had so easily given him pleasure to the point that he forgot all about Noctis. There was no reason for him to feel that way. He was engaged to Iedolas, wasn’t he? Then why did he feel like he had just betrayed Noctis? Has he been seduced by Noctis the same way sirens of the past had been seduced? Was he going to be killed if he even encountered Noctis again?

“I will pull the books from the shelves while you collect yourself,” Iedolas offered as he looked at him in amusement. “Your father should consider not trying too hard in his adornments. Otherwise I will take every opportunity I can to do that again and again. It doesn’t seem like you hated it.”

“No,” Prompto replied vaguely as Iedolas chuckled and moved through the shelves, pulling out several books and scrolls for Prompto to read.

Prompto looked up at the shelves, trying to calm his mind and his breathing, looking for anything to distract him from the thrumming and pulsing in his tail. There were so many books, but one title caught his eye. _The Siren’s Fascination with Humanity Explored_. Iedolas had said that all of the books and scrolls here were now his to explore. He reached out and went to pull it off the shelf. Iedolas caught him, grabbing his wrist painfully when he realized which book he was reaching for.

“You do not need to read that,” Iedolas said scathingly. The sudden anger in his voice and the painful grip he had on his wrist scared Prompto. The warning his father had given him echoed in his heart as the king looked at him angrily.

“Ow,” Prompto said as he tried to pull away. Iedolas did not let him go. “You’re hurting me, Iedolas.”

“Do not make me think for a moment that you are going to abandon me, Prompto,” Iedolas said warningly. “You have devoted yourself to me in front of the entire kingdom. I will not allow you to get away. Make no mistake. You are mine. Forever.”

“Y-yes,” Prompto replied desperately, his tail alight in its luminescence in fear now instead of pleasure. The anger in the king’s voice, the malice in his eyes, the grip on his wrist, made Prompto afraid that he was going to hurt him further. He was worried about what that meant for his future. “I was only curious because you are so wonderful. I was thinking, how could someone want to be with a human when there is such a beautiful king in front of me?”

Iedolas smiled at that and released his grip on Prompto. He immediately pulled his wrist away and rubbed it achingly, looking at the bruising that was already starting to form on his pale skin. The king set what he had gathered down and joined Prompto on the floor. Prompto winced when the king reached out to touch him, but he was relieved when it was only the gentle caressing he expected as Iedolas touched his face.

“Please do forgive me Prompto,” Iedolas said kindly. All hint of anger or malice was gone. It scared Prompto to think how quickly the king went from angry to calm. He didn’t know what he should expect from him. “I am a jealous man, Prompto. You must understand that. If I think for a moment that you may leave me or look at another then I lose it. I couldn’t stand to lose you.”

“I would never do that,” Prompto said pleadingly, placatingly. He reached out his aching hand and wrist and touched the king’s face gently, knowing that he had to assure the king that he was loyal and faithful. “You are the only thing I think about when I wake in the morning and sleep in the evening. I only have eyes for you, Iedolas. Please believe me when I say that knowing I have not accidentally seduced you but won your heart instead only made my own heart soar. There will only ever be you.”

His heart was hammering in fear, his body screaming to swim as far and as fast away from the king as possible. It was only a matter of time before the king discovered his love for the prince. Or maybe he would assume Prompto was looking at another merman or mermaid and become jealous. It didn’t matter which it was. Prompto was terrified that he was very much aware that the next time Iedolas was mad at him, it wouldn’t be just him grabbing his wrist.

“I am greatly relieved to hear it,” Iedolas said with a sigh. He smiled at Prompto, but there was still a hint of anger behind his smile, like he was waiting for Prompto to make another mistake. “If I could just forego all of these traditions and be married to you already then I would whisk you away and never let you out of my chambers.”

“We will have more moments alone,” Prompto said, searching his mind for a way to please the king and make him believe he wasn’t afraid or that he didn’t want to be with him. “If we cannot sneak away during the day, then we can always find time to meet at night. This library is only for us. We can meet here.”

“That is a fantastic recommendation,” Iedolas beamed. “When all are asleep we will meet here and eschew all tradition in favor of pleasure. Next time, we shall please each other until we both are spent.”

“Of course,” Prompto said, his mind rejecting the entire notion of having to somehow pleasure the king. He thought about the best thing he could do to reassure Iedolas, so he pulled the king into a deep kiss. Their tongues met, Prompto’s hungry to avoid anymore wrath while the king’s was hungry with desire. When they parted, Prompto kept his hand on the back of the king’s head, their foreheads pressed together. “There is only us.”

“You do know how to assuage my fears,” Iedolas whispered. There was another knock at the door, another question as to whether or not they were behaving themselves. The date was over, and Prompto had never felt more relieved to leave the king’s presence. “Come now, my darling. Read through these books and scrolls. Tomorrow we have to have lunch in the gardens in front of many lords and ladies. Please come with any questions you may have.”

“Of course,” Prompto said. He released Iedolas and got up with the king, his mind racing as his heart began to calm down. The fear was receding, his tail back to black, and he knew that he was safe for now. The king handed him the books and scrolls then wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they made their way back to the door.

When the king opened the door, Aranea and Verstael were waiting for them. His father looked pleased, knowing that Prompto had been successful according to his appraisals by the smile on Iedolas’s face. Aranea looked concerned, looking over Prompto for some sign that something was wrong. Prompto was using both hands to grip the books and scrolls he had been given. Aranea caught sight of the bruising on his wrist, her frown getting bigger.

“We got lost amongst the shelves,” Iedolas said with a smile. “I do believe this concludes the courting for today. Prompto, I look forward to lunch tomorrow with you.”

“I look forward to it as well,” Prompto replied with a smile. “I do hope that this courtship lives up to your expectations.”

“I would say it already exceeds my expectations,” the king replied. Prompto did not like such a declaration. 

“I will take Prompto back to his rooms,” Aranea offered. “I would like the chance to formally introduce myself.

“Very well,” the king said, looking at her suspiciously. It was a look that worried Prompto. “Please know that he is singularly devoted to me.”

“Do not worry, my king,” Prompto said quickly as he looked at the king imploringly. “No one has my heart like you do.”

“There you have it,” the king said. “Well, Lord Besithia, take me to the next thing I have to do. Although know I would rather be with Prompto.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Verstael replied with a bow. He drifted down the hall with the king, leaving Prompto alone with Aranea.

They swam along together in silence, passing by several merfolk who looked at Prompto in surprise. His mind was racing from what had transpired, all but ignoring Aranea in favor of trying to figure out what he was going to do. It was the first time he had seen the king angry, let alone at him. His fear was only increasing at the thought of what line of questioning would be present since Aranea was the one dropping him off at his rooms.

“I warned your father not to set you up with the king,” Aranea whispered as they moved down the halls. “The king is a kind and generous man, but he is also jealous and vain. If you are not careful then he will hurt you more than just grabbing your wrist.”

“The king has only ever been kind and generous to me,” Prompto replied, his heart racing. He couldn’t just admit that the king had hurt him. There was no way he could trust a person he just met with that information, even if she could see the truth so obviously. 

“You do not have to justify anything or say anything,” Aranea whispered. “Just listen to me. The king will hurt you unless you do everything perfectly for him. And that is impossible. No one can live up to his standards. It is not too late for you to get out. I can help you escape. Accordo will welcome you with open arms. Accordo remembers.”

“What does Accordo need to remember?” Prompto asked nervously. He knew Accordo to be in a sovereign part of the king’s rule, an underwater nation that was a part of and separate from Niflheim. The king’s reach only extended so far there.

“The king wanted to marry once before. Accordo took in the young bride who was supposed to be his queen. She was badly bruised and beaten. The king demanded her back, but Accordo stood their ground. Eventually he gave up and didn’t desire her anymore to the point that she could return to Gralea without any fear.” Aranea looked at Prompto with a sudden focus. “I was that mermaid, Prompto. While I am glad that he is no longer focused on me and that I can safely live in Gralea again, I am terrified for what that means for you.”

Prompto looked at Aranea in surprise, unable to find words adequate enough to express his sorrow for her or his panic for himself. She seemed to be a willful woman, headstrong and beautiful. Of course she would have made a perfect queen, but Iedolas wasn’t looking for a strong ruler to be by his side. He was looking for someone submissive and demure. Hadn’t his father raised Prompto to be just that?

“Perhaps your father will listen to you, but I doubt it,” Aranea continued as they reached his rooms. “It doesn’t have to be me, but if you decide that you need to escape then I will help. There’s a team of us who know what he’s like and we’re ready to get you out of here and into hiding. I volunteered to be your chaperone so that if you want to leave at any moment we will go. You don’t have to say yes or no right away. Whenever you’re ready. Even if you marry the king.”

Prompto considered what she was saying. He had never anticipated the king to be violent, particularly since he had always been so kind to him. But the bruising on his wrist indicated otherwise, lending credence to Aranea’s story and offer for rescue. It was a generous offer, but Prompto didn’t know where he would go. Accordo was such a long way away, and his heart was beckoning him in the opposite direction, towards the shores of Lucis.

“The king has only ever been kind towards me,” Prompto repeated as several mermaids passed by, all of them obviously gossiping about him. He caught the eye of one of them and looked away immediately. “I am honored that he chose me when no one else would.”

“For your sake, I hope you really are as devoted to the king as you say,” Aranea said with a despairing sigh. “Just think about what I said. I will be here tomorrow for your lunch with the king. If anything changes, just let me know.”

Prompto went to dignify a response, but Aranea left before he could. It was for the best. Too much time with Aranea was bound to create some rumors, and Prompto would have to explain to an angry and jealous king that they had just been discussing the upcoming nuptials. He quickly closed the door behind him as he entered his room, his heart and mind racing over the knowledge that the king’s kindness was merely a façade to seduce and capture Prompto. Of course it had worked so perfectly as far as his father and the king were concerned. 

As Prompto set the books and scrolls down on the bed, his heart began to palpitate in fear. He had to get out of there. There was nothing to be done for it. But he couldn’t just trust what Aranea was saying. For all he knew, she was sent by the king as a test, to see if he would take her up on the offer for escape. If that happened then the punishment would be even more severe. And there had never been any mention of a bride-to-be in the king’s past. Then again, Iedolas could have erased that from the history books. 

Prompto spent the better part of the day reading through the books the king had granted him, trying to ignore his racing thoughts while he considered what he should do about his predicament. His thoughts kept coming back to what Ardyn had offered him, the only one he knew wasn’t associated with the king or the crown. It would give him three days as a human, three days with Noctis to try and convince him to love him in return. And then if not, he would be Ardyn’s for one hundred years. As much as Ardyn made his skin and scales crawl, he still thought it a better option than the king at this point. Even the idea of Noctis outright rejecting and hurting him was better than this.

Grateful for his father’s insistence that he become a scholar, Prompto read through and memorized the important pages of the books in no time at all. It gave him an opportunity to practice using his power, fascinated by how his tail could heal and protect those he cared about if he tried. When he got to the end of the last book, he was surprised to see a letter in a small envelope tucked in the back pages. He pulled it out and looked at it curiously. The envelope was only addressed to My Lover. Carefully, he opened the old pages and read it, tears coming to his eyes.

_My dear lover,_

_If this should ever find you, I do hope you realize the depths of my love. Humanity has all but destroyed us sirens, and the king of Niflheim has ordered us to return to the waters, never to resurface. I cannot fathom being without you, and so I chose to seek out the sea witch for the only chance I could ever hope for to be with you permanently. I do not know if this will work, but if it does, I look forward to being in your arms. Please wait for me, my prince, and I shall be in your arms soon. You know the truth has been so lost on everyone else that they seek to destroy the love we have. My heart has been thoroughly captured and devoured by you and only you. Stay strong and, Six willing, I will be in your arms soon enough._

_Yours only and truly,  
Somnus Lucis Caelum_

Prompto looked that the letter over and over again, the answers staring at him in the face. He had to go to Ardyn and take the risk of becoming human for the next three days. He hoped whoever this Somnus was had found his lover and was successful in being with him for the rest of his life. Perhaps this letter being in the books was an indication that they had made it. There were no options other than this one. He knew he had to go back to Ardyn and take the risk. After all, his heart had only ever belonged to Noctis from the first moment he saw him.

“Ardyn,” Prompto whispered, knowing what saying his name aloud meant. The bracelet he kept on his wrist glowed brightly in response, an indication that Ardyn had heard his request. The only thing he had to do was go to Ardyn and tell him he was accepting the deal. Looking around, he noticed that he had to be quiet and secretive about this. His father and the king couldn’t know that he was accepting Ardyn’s deal for the chance to be with the one person he loved, and now the entirety of Gralea would be focusing on him.

Prompto took the letter with him, knowing that Iedolas would see it and know that something was up. He swam over to his balcony and looked at the world around him. The merfolk of Gralea were busy going about their lives, gossiping about the king’s choice in groom. Prompto thought about his options and hurriedly swam into the bathing chambers, knowing that he didn’t have a lot of time before his father returned and discussed the next step in the marriage process. 

In the bathing chambers he found what he was looking for. There was plenty of makeup that Prompto had never used. It grabbed at it, looking at the myriad of colors, and immediately began lathering it on his tail to cover up the color. If he went out without disguising his tail then surely he would be followed and his plans would be discovered. Luckily there was enough blue, a very common color, and he was able to decorate his tail appropriately. 

Prompto knew that other things had to be in place for it to look like he didn’t just run away. He took off some of the flowers in his hair and scattered it around his bedroom then toppled over furniture, making a loud noise so that it sounded like a scuffle was taking place. He tossed the books, even though his heart broke to do it, onto the ground haphazardly, and then looked at a letter opener he kept on his desk.

Uncertainly, he grabbed the letter opener and sliced his hand, wincing and letting out a scream from the pain so that it sounded like he was being hurt by an assailant from outside the room. He smeared the blood that was pooling in the water on his bed, his desk, his dresser, and then left a trail going to the balcony so it looked as if he had been taken that way. Then he immediately wrapped up his hand and studied his work. It looked like someone had come in and attacked him.

Guilt coursed through him, knowing that his father would be beside himself with worry. But he couldn’t stay in Niflheim if it meant that the king was going to continue to hurt him, and he had to make it look like he didn’t just willfully go to the sea witch. If they discovered where he was going then his life would be forfeit anyway. While he was willing to take the risk of being under Ardyn’s control for one hundred years, he wasn’t okay with just giving up on life altogether. 

With a deep breath, Prompto turned towards the balcony and knew that there was no going back now. He had already told Ardyn that he was coming. He had already made the room look like he was attacked and taken or worse. As Prompto swam out of the balcony and towards the sea witch waiting for him, he was careful to swim above the rest of the crowds, trying to avoid the gaze of anyone who knew what he looked like up close. He hoped this was enough, that he would be able to reach Ardyn without anyone knowing where he went.

As he swam towards his future, adrenaline coursed through him. He was leaving the king, leaving his life behind, but there was something on the horizon that was even more enticing. It was something that made all the risks worth it, that put the risk of leaving the king, of being Ardyn’s for one hundred years, of becoming human permanently worth it. Noctis was going to be there, and he would have his chance to be with him finally.

Despite his fear for what he was leaving behind and what was ahead, Prompto smiled at the thought. Soon he would be in Noctis’s arms, convincing him that his love was worth it all. Three days. That’s all he had, and he hoped that was all he would need. Three days to convince the prince that Prompto was worth his heart. Noctis was worth the risk. Prompto had just been foolish to think that he wasn’t going to take Ardyn’s deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Iedolas's true colors have been exposed!
> 
> I keep thinking "Oh I'm going to get to this point in this chapter" but then there are so many details to include for the pacing to work out correctly that some of the major plot points that started this idea get pushed back. But it is for the best so that way the story makes the most sense. 
> 
> Also, thank you all so far who have been reading this! I am so delighted that many have shown an interest in my works, and this one has been very natural to write, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. <3


	9. The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes a deal with Ardyn
> 
> TW: Some blood (no violence)

The air around the caverns were just as warm and inviting as they were the first time. Prompto wasn’t as afraid now that he knew who lived there and what he was going to do with his future. His heart was beating rapidly for another reason. The closer he got to Ardyn, the closer he got to Noctis. He was looking forward to being with the prince, even if it was only for three days and he was unable to convince him to love him in return. Three days with Noctis and a hundred years with Ardyn was better than not ever having a chance with the prince at all.

“My dear, sweet siren,” Ardyn called out to him from the cavern entrance. He was waiting for him, tentacles swirling about with an almost sensual appearance, a smile on Ardyn’s face as he looked at Prompto. “I see it did not take long at all.”

“There was a siren named Somnus,” Prompto said, summoning the courage to ask the question. “Did he ever come to you?”

“He did,” Ardyn replied. “Come in, and I will tell you all about it. And we will get that atrocious blue paint off your tail. Smart thinking, though. Makes you more inconspicuous. Although you are still too beautiful to be kept a secret for too long.”

Prompto didn’t like that fact. He still had some of the flowers in his hair. If someone spotted him up close on his way out of Gralea then it was very likely they followed him. Nervously, he glanced behind him before following Ardyn into the caverns, taking a deep breath when he didn’t see anyone behind him. As far as he could tell, no one had followed him. 

“In here,” Ardyn said as he pulled him into a cavern that had a large bathtub built into the floor. It bubbled warmly with some sort of liquid that smelled delightfully sweet, calling for Prompto to just float on into it. “This will wash away any worries or fears as well as that dreadful paint. Or I could clean your scales for you.”

While grateful for the offer, Prompto got into the bath and immediately felt a sense of relief wash over him. Ardyn was right. The bubbles of whatever potion he made of this bath made him feel like things would be alright, like he was on the right path and that being with Noctis was the best choice for him. He clutched onto the letter that Somnus had written, refusing to let it go, an anchor to his heart and his future. The blue bled out in the water, giving way to the beautiful black of his tail. It was the first time he found his tail beautiful and could only attribute it to whatever magic was in the bubbling bath.

“Now then,” Ardyn said as he helped Prompto out of the bath. “We shall look towards your future and have all of your questions answered. Feel better?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied honestly. His hand was aching from where he had cut it with the letter opener, but the cloth he wrapped around it kept it from bleeding into the waters. He felt far more relaxed now despite such pain as he followed Ardyn into the cavern with the vent in the floor. Ardyn had him sit in the same seat he was in the first time they spoke, and the sea witch sat beside him, his tentacles tracing over his tail.

“You had a question about Somnus,” Ardyn said. “I remember him. Like you merfolk, I too live for a long time. I am older than King Aldercapt even. I remember when poor Somnus came to me, begging me to make him human. It is why I know I have the means to make you human, and why I know you can be successful. I gave Somnus the same deal, and he accepted. He never returned to the waters, and when I went to check on him, he was a member of the court of Lucis and with the prince.”

“So… So I have a chance?” Prompto asked excitedly. “I genuinely can have Noctis fall in love with me?”

“Circumstances are never quite the same, but yes, I believe you can do it,” Ardyn replied with a kind smile. “You are much prettier than Somnus as well. I think you can use your body language quite easily to convey what you mean. Although I do warn you, Noctis will not recognize you when you first meet on land.”

“Why?” Prompto asked in confusion. “Is that part of the deal?”

“Oh no,” Ardyn chuckled. “He’s a human and a man. You don’t know this yet, but all human men are idiots.”

Ardyn laughed at his joke, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile by his infectious laugh. He knew he should be worried about such a statement, but the potion in that bath had done a better job in taking away his worries than he anticipated. And if Noctis really did want to be with Prompto, if his insistence that Prompto come to the shore with him was genuine, then surely he would recognize him. Prompto wasn’t worried. He knew he could do this, that he could get Noctis to kiss him out of true love and not lust.

“Now, to the details,” Ardyn said as he held up his hand. There was flash of golden light, and a contract of the same color appeared in his hand. Prompto looked at it in mesmerized awe. He wondered just how strong Ardyn’s powers really were. “This here is a contract detailing exactly the terms we set. Please read through this and let me know if you have any questions.”

Ardyn was a practical businessman, and Prompto was diligent in his reading. He read quickly, though, and was able to work through the document in no time at all. It stated exactly what they agreed on initially. Prompto would be granted a potion that made him human for three days. Within that time he had to obtain the kiss of his one true love. If he was unable to do so, then he would be Ardyn’s for one hundred years, to use as he saw fit. If he was successful he would remain human permanently. During the three days he would not have his voice, a security deposit to assure that Prompto did not obtain the potion and not use it or sell it to another. There were no other catches or gimmicks. Everything was spelled out so clearly.

“Everything looks good,” Prompto said as he read through it one more time. “It’s exactly what we spoke of the first time.”

“Excellent,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “Now, if you agree then I will need a particularly painful signature from you. I see you already have a cut on your hand, which helps. I will need you to sign it in your own blood. It is what makes the deal official and grants me the power to help you as I need to.”

Prompto bit his bottom lip. Blood contracts were dangerous bits of magic. He had read as much in the public library, even though such magics were considered nearly mythical now amongst merfolk. But if it was his option to be with Noctis, then he had to take it, right? And the contract was what they had agreed on. There weren’t any hidden clauses he hadn’t caught. Blood magic could be used for good too, although that was rarer. And Somnus had taken the same deal, done the same contract, and ended up human. He had the chance to be with Noctis. He had to take it and find out if he was just looking for something that wasn’t there.

“What do you mean when you say I will be yours for one hundred years?” Prompto asked. He looked around. “I don’t see you keeping anyone else.”

“I usually keep those who fail to fulfill the contract in the back of the caverns in the kelp field,” Ardyn replied. “They are typically transformed into a sea creature for the duration. Your contract will work differently. I’ve taken quite a shine to you, and I would like your company. Nothing more.”

Prompto considered that. Being a sea creature for one hundred years sounded terrifying, but just being beholden to Ardyn wasn’t particularly horrible. Wasn’t he beholden to the king, a man prone to violent outbursts, anyway? One hundred years with someone who he knew was suspicious was better than an eternity with a king who would love him in one breath and then hurt him in another. 

“Okay,” Prompto finally said. “I will do it.”

“Excellent.” Ardyn got up and grabbed a quill and an empty inkwell from a hole in the wall. “I will extract some of your blood to put in this so you can sign it. I do apologize for any pain you experience, but your suffering will only be momentary.”

Ardyn was right. There was pain, even though Prompto already had a wound. If anything, that made it worse. The wound had started to heal, and Ardyn had to reopen it to extract the blood. Prompto covered his mouth with his free hand to keep himself from screaming from the pain, but it was over quickly with just enough blood collected to sign the document. Ardyn wrapped his hand in the same cloth to stop the blood, and he held it to his chest, just above his heart to stop the blood from flowing. His hand pulsated painfully as he looked at Ardyn pull the contract over to a flat surface for him to sign.

“If you sign this now, there is no going back,” Ardyn warned him. “It is the same warning I have to give everyone. Please consider this seriously. But also know that I am the only one in all the oceans who can give you the chance to be with your prince. It is a matter of deciding if he’s worth the risk.”

“He is,” Prompto replied. He had already come this far. There was no going back now.

Ardyn handed him the quill. Prompto took it decisively and dipped the tip in his own blood. He took a deep breath before he signed the document at the bottom, the red glowing against the gold of the paper. When he was finished, the contract glowed vibrantly for a long moment until it disappeared altogether. He looked at Ardyn in surprise, who was only smiling with a delight that scared Prompto a bit. Was there something he didn’t know about the deal they had made, something not mentioned overtly in the contract? 

“Now, I need your voice dearie,” Ardyn said before Prompto could ask. He pulled a circular locket out of one of the holes in the wall and looked at him. “I just need you to sing for me a bit, and I will have your voice safely tucked away in this here charm. After the three days, the locket will automatically open and return to you.”

Prompto nervously looked at the locket as Ardyn opened it. It looked like any other regular locket, but there was something about it that seemed mysterious and magical. He took a deep breath and sang the last song he performed for the recital, a soulful and sad melody he had discovered on one of his many perusing excursions of the music library in the palace.

Shock went through him when a small, golden orb drifted out of his mouth and towards Ardyn, carrying his voice with it. He clutched his throat in shock when he realized that he couldn’t speak, much less sing. It was coming, and he knew it was coming, but it wasn’t any less shocking when it happened. The contract was already in motion. As soon as he was human, the clock would start ticking. He had to make each and every moment count.

“Now, Prompto,” Ardyn said once the orb was in the locket. He closed it and locked the clasp before putting it around his neck. “I have the potion that you need to turn you human. Come with me. We must go towards the shores of Lucis or else it will take you three days just to swim there as a human.”

Prompto nodded, unable to speak to him or ask him any questions. Ardyn grabbed a glass bottle with a shimmering silver liquid in it before he beckoned Prompto to follow him. The trip to the shores of Lucis was fast. Ardyn was faster than Prompto was, and he had to race after him to keep up. It was exhausting, and Prompto was left panting by the time they reached the harbor, the ships moving about as they landed or left the docks.

The sun had already set, the moon well risen, by the time they made it to the harbor. Prompto was tired, ready for bed more than he was ready for whatever came next, but he had struck this deal with Ardyn. He could only move forward now, for better or for worse.

“Drink this,” Ardyn instructed as he handed Prompto the potion. “All of it. If not it will not work well for you. In three days, if you are unsuccessful then I advise you to make your way to the shores as quickly as possible. When the sun sets on the third day you will transform back into a siren immediately. Hopefully you are successful in your endeavors, but if not, I will be waiting. Oh, and good luck.”

Prompto nodded in thanks and looked down at the potion, the swirling silver beautiful and enchanting. This was it. He had no choice now. He had to go and find Noctis and convince him to love him, or else he would be trapped with Ardyn for one hundred years. With a deep breath, he uncorked the bottle and drank it down, the bitter liquid like ice on his throat. At first nothing happened, then Prompto felt the change coming on disastrously fast.

Pain coursed through his body, and he let out a silent scream as the scales fell away. He felt something changing, but his pain took over and he collapsed onto the ocean floor, struggling to understand what he was going through. Ardyn merely stood by, watching as Prompto reached out to him for help. It hurt more than he ever anticipated, and soon he felt his tail separating and turning to legs. The last thing to go was his ability to breath under water, and he looked at Ardyn in fear, struggling to take in air as water filled his lungs.

“You are hopeless,” Ardyn said with a chuckle. He grabbed Prompto around the waist and quickly swam to the surface. Prompto gasped for air then coughed up the water in his lungs, his chest heaving as he looked around and realized that breathing under water would no longer be an option for him if he was successful in his attempt to be with Noctis. “Keep breathing and kick your legs. You’ll get to the shore in no time at all. I cannot go with you as the humans on shore will try and kill me.”

Prompto nodded and kicked his legs when Ardyn released him. It was a struggle, far more of a struggle than he anticipated. He was slow, even for a normal merman’s standards, his body aching as he fought the tide. Prompto was human now, and humans were not adept swimmers naturally. Everything was changing, everything was different. Everything in the water was so much harder. He hoped that things on land would be easier than they were now.

*** 

“This is a terrible idea, Noctis,” Ignis said as they stood along the shore, the moon already risen above the horizon. The waves were crashing, beckoning Noctis forward, and he knew that any attempts to tell them that he shouldn’t take the potion were fruitless. He always knew he was going to take it and find Prompto. He was happily ready to give up everything on land to be with him. He would miss his friends and certain aspects of his life, but it was all worth it to be with Prompto.

“It’s only for three days,” Noctis argued as he looked at the potion in his hand then out at the water.

“Or forever,” Gladio replied. “Noctis, I get that you’re infatuated with the guy, but for all we know he completely bewitched you like the tales say sirens do. You can’t trust Ardyn.”

“That’s why I’m going to find him and convince him to become human,” Noctis replied, certain of his mission.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Ignis asked. He grabbed Noctis’s shoulder and forced him to look at him. “Noctis, please listen to yourself. Are you really willing to sacrifice everything for someone you have barely met?”

“Yes,” Noctis said without hesitation. His voice got low then, low enough so only Ignis could hear. “If I’m willing to do this then you should at least be willing to take a risk on Gladio. Just think about it. Do you really want to spend your life wondering what could have been?”

Ignis looked at him in consideration. “No, I suppose I don’t. Noctis, if there is no convincing you otherwise, then I will wait here for you. The kingdom is going to be in an uproar.”

“Tell them I got cold feet,” Noctis said with a smile. “I know they’ll be looking for me, and they’ll think I’ve gone mad. I don’t care. I have to find Prompto and bring him home. I’ll be back in three days.”

“I do hope so.” Ignis hugged Prompto tightly, like he was afraid to let him go. “Come back to us, Noctis. Do not remain in the waters. You belong on land.”

“Don’t worry about me, Iggy,” Noctis said. He surprised himself, his voice thick with tears. “I will be back.”

“For all our sakes, I hope so,” Gladio said as he pulled Noctis into a hug. “This is foolish, man, and you know it. For all we know it’s poison.”

“Then at least I’ll die trying,” Noctis insisted. “You didn’t see his face, Gladio. He wants me to come to him because he can’t come to me. For all we know I have to rescue him from something horrible.”

“Alright, alright,” Gladio conceded. “Go and bring him back, and when you do you will stay on land going forward. Take care of yourself. And if things get too dangerous, don’t be afraid to come back to the shore so we can wait out the three days with you. You’re like a brother to me, Noctis. I couldn’t stand to lose you.”

“I promise I will come back,” Noctis assured him. He knew that if Prompto wanted him to remain a siren forever then he gladly would though. Sacrificing it all was worth it for just one moment with him. “Don’t be too upset with Ignis. He is dealing with a lot. Let him give you a chance.”

“I will,” Gladio affirmed. “Take care.”

When he released Noctis, they all turned towards the waters, knowing that things seldom went according to plan. Noctis took a deep breath as he uncorked the bottle and studied it before drinking it down. The sweet liquid went down his throat hard, like he was drinking liquid fire. He quickly took off his clothes, not knowing if he was going to just end up dying naked or fully transformed into a siren. Both of his friends had seen him naked before, but he had never ended up naked on the beach before. It was a bit embarrassing. 

With a stabbing pain, Noctis fell to his knees, struck with the sudden inability to walk. The water rushed around him, and when he looked down, he noticed that his legs were being joined together. Gold was shimmering up and down his legs, scales forming while his feet transformed into fins. He looked at Ignis and Gladio, who were staring at him in absolute shock that the potion was working. There was a soft glow as the transformation continued, and he found himself sitting on the shoreline with a fully golden, beautiful siren’s tail.

“Holy Six, it worked,” Gladio said in bewilderment as he stared at Noctis.

Noctis wasn’t paying attention. He was entranced by the shimmer of his scales, his skin prickling in excitement as he stared at it while he moved his fins back and forth. It was like he was seeing the sunrise for the first time, like he was enjoying the fullness of life. He had never been so entranced by anything before, save for Prompto himself. That was what excited him most. He now had the means to go to Prompto and find a way to bring him home.

“Wish me luck,” Noctis said to them as the water rushed towards him again. He didn’t wait, riding the receding wave into the water, getting used to the different effort it took to swim with a tail and fins now instead of legs. It was exhilarating, not exhausting like he expected it to be. Swimming through the water was so easy, so freeing to him, that he couldn’t fathom a siren wanting to be human. It was a dangerous thought, but he hoped that Prompto would want to return with him. If not, he would gladly live in the oceans with him instead.

Noctis swam around in the water for longer than necessary, thoroughly enjoying the freedom he felt by being able to dive below the surface and keep breathing under the water. He was astounded by how well he could see in the water, even in darkness. He still needed a light eventually, but he could make it in the dark well enough without one. Everything felt so much lighter, like anything was possible, and he hoped that meant finding Prompto would be easier than previously thought. He shot up out of the water and did a flip, letting Ignis and Gladio know he was okay, before he dove into the water and set out towards Prompto.

It didn’t take him long before he ran into Ardyn in the water, the sea witch drifting gayly as if celebrating a personal triumph. Ardyn was whistling in triumph, suspiciously happy. Noctis was surprised to see him there, but then again Ardyn must have known he was going to take the potion. Perhaps he was here to direct him towards Prompto. Nevertheless, he was cautious as he approached him.

“Your highness,” Ardyn said as he looked at him with a smile. “I see you have taken the potion. How are you enjoying your newfound fins?”

“This is incredible,” Noctis said with a smile, surprised that his own voice could travel under water. “It’s so beautiful, I may never want to go home.”

“Then that is wonderful,” Ardyn cheered. “Then that means you are willing to give up everything to be with Prompto. Now, I can give you a map to Gralea, the underwater city where Prompto lives. Please just keep in mind that there are some issues that may arise.”

“What type of issues?” Noctis asked as Ardyn made a map appear like magic in his hand. He handed it to Noctis, who was listening intently as he studied the map of the vast underwater world. He never knew such an elaborate society existed just beneath the surface.

“Prompto is betrothed,” Ardyn admitted. Noctis looked up at him sharply. “I assure you, he does not wish to marry, but he is engaged. Much like you, I suppose. Only his future husband is already the king of Niflheim. It may make things more difficult when you find him.”

Noctis wanted to be angry, he wanted to be upset, but he couldn’t blame Prompto. It was the same situation he was in with Lunafreya, engaged but unwilling. It shocked him to think that Prompto was openly engaged to a man, but he reminded himself that he didn’t know anything of the way the merfolk lived. If homosexuality wasn’t an issue here then staying a siren was making more and more sense. But he would have to convince the king of the merfolk to let Prompto go. Somehow, he didn’t think that would be an easy task.

“It doesn’t matter,” Noctis said. “If Prompto wants to be with me, then we will find a way.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ardyn said. He handed Noctis a small necklace with a luminescence on it that lit up the area around them. That’s when Noctis noticed a golden locket around Ardyn’s neck. It called out to him, like there was a voice echoing inside, demanding to be released. “Swim along now, young prince. Time is ticking, and you need to make sure you make it back to the shores in time if you are unsuccessful. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied, unsure if Ardyn was sincere or not. He didn’t have time to consider it. Right now he had to make his way to Gralea and steal Prompto away from the king before they were wed. 

With little ceremony, Noctis made his way towards the underwater city of Gralea, hoping that he would find Prompto and bring him home to Lucis once and for all. If not, Noctis was prepared to give it all up for the siren. 

***

Cor received the news that the prince was missing when Ignis and Gladio rushed back to the palace. Both of them looked worried but not so terrified that they think he wasn’t returning. Cold feet, they said. He gave them the slip when their backs were turned for a moment. That’s when the king found them all, holding a letter angrily in his hand with the prince’s scrawling script on it.

“Where is he?!” King Regis demanded of Ignis and Gladio. “You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him! That is literally your job!”

“Your majesty,” Cor said in an attempt to calm down his king and his best friend. “You know your son. If he wanted to give them the slip, he would have found a way regardless of how well they were paying attention.”

“Find him, Cor,” King Regis commanded. “Find him, and when he returns he will immediately be wed to the princess. Enough of this talk about… This delusion that he is so entrapped in.”

Ignis and Gladio shared a look with each other that seemed to indicate they knew exactly where he was and this was exactly the reason why he was running away. Cor wasn’t surprised. It was no secret that Noctis didn’t want to marry the princess, and he had been worried that the mythical sirens actually did exist and had somehow enchanted the prince. There was no other reason to explain why there was a young man somehow appeared to saved the prince in the middle of the storm, only to disappear again. But it wasn’t something that Cor was willing to admit that he believed, even though he knew that the shoreline was the first place he would be looking for the prince.

“Yes, your majesty,” Cor said with a bow. “Ignis, Gladio, begin the search inland. We will rendezvous back here in two hours.”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis and Gladio both responded. Cor was doing it as a favor to them.

If they knew where he was, if it was some place where none of them could reach him, being in the king’s warpath was not a good idea. King Regis was never particularly angry, but he was overprotective of his son since his wife had passed. And if he thought that Noctis was being delusional then he was likely more worried than angry. If his son had been seriously injured when he fell overboard then he knew it would not bode well for Noctis’s future nor for the future of Lucis.

But how did Cor just explain to the king that Noctis was telling the truth? Cor had seen it, just as Gladio had. It was a secret he was keeping that he couldn’t just tell the king, even if he was his best friend. He had seen the blond haired man as he was clutching onto Noctis while being pulled over the ship. Cindy said that he disappeared, but he didn’t see how he could just disappear into the water without being something more than what they were as humans. And when he asked Cindy about it, she had given him a look that said she knew the truth, but it was a truth no one was ready to hear.

The last thing the kingdom needed was for the prince to be disastrously enchanted by a siren to the point where he was compelled to disappear into the ocean below. Cor didn’t need to have to explain to the king that the prince had drowned in an effort to be with an otherworldly being just to be with him. It didn’t make too much sense to Cor, though. The siren had saved Noctis, had put his life and identity on the line to protect him. Why would he want him to drown after he had prevented him from drowning in the first place? There was something he was missing, something that Ignis and Gladio knew, something that they were keeping a secret.

Several guards were sent out to find the prince with Gladio and Ignis, and Cor assured the king that he would be the one to personally go to Cid and inquire if he had taken him out on the water. Cid was one of their good friends, someone they could rely on. Cor didn’t doubt that if Cid felt the prince was in danger then he wouldn’t indulge in his self-destruction. Cid would never knowingly endanger the prince.

“Just bring him home, Cor,” Regis said with a pained look. “I don’t want to have to bury my son.”

“You won’t,” Cor assured him. “Noctis will return. Please let me worry for you.”

Cor bowed deeply then left, knowing that his friend was asking him to bring his son home and not a king ordering the prince’s return. He grabbed his cloak to protect from the breeze that was blowing in off the waters and made his way down to the shores. The first place he checked was the private shore, but there was nothing there as expected. Only footprints leading to and from the water. That was to be expected, but there was nothing to indicate that Noctis had jumped into the water and disappeared in a lapse of sanity.

He moved to the public shore from there, checking the docks and speaking with the captains of several ships. Cid was there, but he had only informed Cor that the prince had taken the princess on an excursion earlier that day. When pressed for details, Cid had insisted that it was just like an everyday excursion, and the prince looked a bit calmer when they made their way back. That troubled Cor. Perhaps the prince found the man he was looking for or a way to be with him. If that was the case then the chances were Noctis may not be coming back at all.

“Lord marshal,” Cindy called when he was about to leave the ship. Cor turned and looked at her. “I am worried about our prince. I am afraid that he has been bewitched by a siren.”

“I understand,” Cor replied. “You think that a siren rescued him and now he is trying to drown himself in an effort to be with him?”

Cindy nodded. “I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw. I don’t think the siren meant to do it, but it’s in his nature. He cannot help it. But if it is the case then we may have already lost the prince.”

“I do not think the prince’s advisor would let him go if he thought he was in danger of drowning,” Cor replied. “But I will take that to heart.” He turned to Cid. “Please ready your ship to go on a search for the prince. If he is on the waters then he may need our help.”

“Sure thing Cor,” Cid replied. He turned to the crew. “You heard him! Buckle up cause the mer-king is mad as Ifrit’s balls and we have a prince to look for!”

Cor left after that, taking stock of the waters as Cid readied his crew for the trip out to sea. The waters were churning dangerously, the promise of a storm on the horizon. It would be dangerous for Cid and his crew to go out to sea, but if Noctis was lost there then he would need the assistance. Cor didn’t think he was lost out on the ocean. If anything he was on another ship or was hiding somewhere with the man who had rescued him. He still had to search for him on land.

As Cor was walking along the sandy shore, there was a sudden commotion that caught his attention. Several men were running towards a group that was already hovering around someone, shouting for help and for others to come to their aide. Cor immediately ran towards the crowd along the shore, the water rushing up to their legs as they helped whoever was in danger, obscured by the backs of men trying to help. His heart was racing, hoping that it was Noctis and they were rescuing the prince from a deep sea diving trip gone awry. 

“Stand back! The lord marshal is here!” A sailor insisted. They all took a step back, and Cor looked at the young man they were rescuing. 

Cor couldn’t help but be a little disappointed when he saw it wasn’t Noctis. But his concern grew as he looked at the clearly weakened young man, on all fours, gasping for air. He was blond, naked, and had flowers in his hair. There was a cloth of some strange material around his hand, soaked with blood. Cor immediately thought that the young man was far too beautiful for his own good, nearly ethereal in his appearance, and he suddenly had an urge to protect him from the gaze of the others around him.

“Give him some air,” Cor insisted as he approached the man.

He looked up at Cor, his eyes an enchanting ocean blue, looking both frightened and hopeful. Cor immediately took off his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders as he helped the man to his feet. He was unsteady, clearly the victim of some sort of shipwreck, and looked like he was the prince of some faraway country. The moonlight perfectly highlighted the young man’s features, and Cor had the strangest sense that he had seen him before, though he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Are you alright?” Cor asked the man. He nodded, eyes wide as he looked to Cor, clutching the cloak around his shoulders while he shivered from the air. “What is your name, young man?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Despairingly, he signed something to him, but Cor only frowned. “I do not know sign language. Can you speak?”

The young man shook his head sadly. His legs gave out suddenly, and Cor caught him. The marshal made the decision to just scoop the young man into his arms, carrying him almost like a princess would be carried. He didn’t know why, but the presence of the young man made him worried for Noctis, like there was some trade that had been made for his presence here on the shores of Lucis. It was a foreboding feeling, one that was not founded on any facts, but it was one he couldn’t shake.

“I am going to take you to the palace,” Cor said to him as the young man looked at him in fear. “We will figure everything out from there. Do not worry, young man. You are safe now.”

The young man could only nod as Cor began the trek back to the palace, ignoring the stares of the men who wondered just who this shipwrecked person was and just where exactly the prince was. The waters behind him swelled and surged dangerously, like there was an angry god beneath the surface, demanding the return of the ethereal prince Cor was taking back to the warm and inviting palace looming in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this I had 2 choices: One was this plot that I went with and the other was Prompto only becoming human.  
> If I went with the latter then this is how the story likely would go:
> 
> Prompto: *becomes human and meets Noctis*  
> Noctis: IT'S YOU *kisses him*  
> Prompto: *stays human forever*  
> The End
> 
> So sorry to my readers for doing this to the bois. (Also I have been considering doing an entire Disney-inspired fanfic series for FFXV depending on how interested readers would be in them- like Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, etc.)


	10. Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries to adjust to humanity and Noctis reaches Gralea.

Prompto sat in the large bathtub, the bubbles floating on the water both delightful to look at and to smell. He had never taken a bath before, not in the way humans did. It involved cleaning the ocean water off of his entire body, washing his hair, and using both water and soap. There were attendants to help him, especially since he kept looking at different brushes and soaps in amusement, like a child who was trying to figure everything out for the first time. It wasn’t exactly a horrible experience, especially since he was used to his father helping him with any sort of adornments or perfumes when in Gralea.

The man who had helped him and taken him to the palace, Cor, sat in the corner, watching him with stern eyes that made him nervous. Prompto felt like he was a fraud in front of him, like he was going to discover that he was a siren who had struck a deal with Ardyn to be a human and try to convince Noctis to love him. He was grateful to the man finding him and bringing him to the palace but was frustrated that no one seemed to know sign language. It was commonplace for people in the palace in Gralea to know how to sign to communicate with the deaf and mute community. Perhaps humanity was not so open as the merfolk were.

When he had been taken to the palace, Prompto’s eyes immediately searched for the prince, but he was disappointed when he was nowhere in sight. There had been a great commotion from the guards, and at one point he heard someone ask about the prince, but the conversation was lost on Prompto as Cor immediately ushered him to the sprawling rooms that they were occupying now. A physician had come to look at him and tended to the wound on his hand, but no one so much as mentioned the prince in front of him. It was like he was being treated as a suspect until they decided he wasn’t guilty.

Cor seemed to reach that decision pretty quickly, fast enough to order the servants to draw a bath and help him get clean and dressed. Prompto was in awe of how weak humans were, how his legs didn’t seem to want to work so easily as his tail or fins did, but he was getting used to them quickly. He was even more confused about the anatomy of humans, about how males seemed to an extra appendage. Mermen certainly had what he assumed was the equivalent, but it didn’t protrude like it did for humans.

The worst of it was that humans seemed so repressed in their sexuality and were afraid of the human form. Merfolk had no such compunction, although most certainly treated each other with a great deal of respect. Prompto knew he was up against a lot since humans insisted on men and women marrying, but he didn’t realize that they were also so ashamed and secretive about how their bodies looked. When he had stepped into the bath, it was like the attendants breathed a collective sigh of relief that he was no longer nude in front of them.

“Can you write?” Cor asked Prompto halfway through the bath. The servants were pulling together clothing that would fit Prompto, either putting something away when Cor shook his head or laying it out with Cor’s approval. He seemed overly protective of Prompto, like he knew Prompto was alone and on his own. Maybe he took pity on him because he couldn’t speak.

Prompto nodded, thankful that his father had taught him well in academia. He could easily write how he needed to see the prince, how he was grateful that Cor brought him to the palace, and how he was on a time crunch to accomplish his task. He wondered if both humans and merfolk spoke the same language because they used to interact together. There were some linguistic differences, particularly because there were things on land that didn’t exist in the ocean or vise versa. Thanks to his father’s academic acumen, Prompto had been trained to learn quickly. 

“After your bath I will have you write who you are,” Cor affirmed. “That way we can get in touch with your family and make sure you get home safely. I assume you are some sort of prince?”

Prompto considered the question. He was a lord’s son, betrothed to the king of Niflheim, and a siren turned human for just three days. He supposed it was evident by the way he had flowers in his hair when Cor first helped him that he belonged to someone, but being a prince was an entirely different matter. Then again, his father had done a great job making sure he was adorned like a gift for the king. The only thing he could do was shrug at Cor, knowing that it was a more complicated answer than what he could provide by a simple nod or shake of his head.

“You don’t know?” Cor asked, raising a brow in perplexed questioning. “Or is it more complicated than that?”

Prompto pointed at Cor, trying to indicate that it was the latter rather than the former. He didn’t realize just how frustrating it would be not to be able to talk, and he dropped his hands in the water, creating a splash in his exasperation. It was a large enough splash that it hit Cor, splashing him in the face. Prompto held his hands to his mouth in shock and apology, embarrassed that he had just gotten his rescuer wet. Cor grabbed a towel and wiped the water away, his stern expression growing darker.

“Apology accepted,” Cor said as he looked at Prompto’s worried expression. He gave a faint smile, something that Prompto was not expecting. “I understand that this is a frustrating experience for you. You are in a foreign land, unable to communicate, and unable to find your way home. Please have patience with me, and I will also have patience with you.”

Prompto nodded, feeling ridiculously embarrassed that he had made a large enough splash to have gotten Cor wet. It didn’t matter if he was on land or in the ocean. He was still a clutz. Cor had been kind enough to bring him there, but now he had to find a way to navigate through a world he didn’t really know anything about save all of the worst parts of humanity. It was only going to be more difficult knowing that he was clumsy in a world that was familiar to him when he had been a siren.

“Come now,” Cor said as he stood up. He grabbed a long cloth that Prompto looked at curiously. “You… You have never seen a towel before? Maybe you hit your head in the shipwreck? This is used to dry yourself off after a bath. Stand up.”

Prompto obeyed, feeling foolish that he had to have something so simple explained to him. It wasn’t his fault, and he tried to be kind to himself, but everything was so frustrating to try and understand. He had a feeling that if he was a human being turned into a siren then the transition would be so much easier, save for the world of politics that was enough to confuse even the merfolk who were raised in it. Being a human, let alone one that couldn’t even speak or communicate, was exhausting.

Cor wrapped the towel around his torso, looking anywhere but at Prompto’s naked body as he did so. Prompto tried not to giggle at it, but he couldn’t help himself. Humans were so conservative in their view of the body that it was on the verge of being ridiculous. Cor looked at him in perplexed amusement as Prompto laughed voicelessly. He couldn’t help but wonder if Noctis would be quite so prudish when he saw him again. 

“Is this amusing you?” Cor asked when he was finished. Prompto tried to indicate that he was merely amused by his conservatism, but it was a hard thing to convey without Cor knowing at least some sign language. “You must come from Altissia or something. Everyone is far more liberated there.”

Prompto shrugged. He didn’t know too much about the names of countries on the surface, and Cor wasn’t going to press the issue. It was obvious that Cor thought he hit his head pretty hard and lost some of his memory. That was an easier explanation than Prompto making a deal with a sea witch. As Cor helped him out of the bath, he considered the easiest way to communicate with Cor that he needed to speak with the prince.

“You need to get dressed in something presentable,” Cor explained as he showed him the outfit that Prompto was going to wear. “The servants pulled this from the prince’s wardrobe since you’re only slightly taller than he is. It should fit you fairly well. These clothes are meant for sleeping.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up, his excitement palpable. It was the first mention of the prince that he heard of, and to be dressed in the same fashion as the prince was almost like being close to him. As Cor had him put on black trousers and a black shirt, Prompto could smell the prince on the clothes, and his heart did several little flips. He was hopelessly in love with Noctis, and it was obvious for anyone to see.

“The prince won’t miss these,” Cor explained. He grimaced a bit. “Your hair is a bit long for the style here in Lucis. We should consider cutting it while you’re here.”

Prompto snapped out of his daydream about the prince and looked at Cor in shock, grabbing his hair protectively. He had never even considered cutting his hair before, and it was already on the cusp of being too short in the mer-world. Then again, if he was really going to be human going forward then he would have to cut his hair to fit in. Still, he didn’t like the thought and wanted to fight it at least for a little while.

“Okay, okay, we won’t cut it just yet,” Cor said as he held up his hands. “Sit in front of the vanity mirror and I’ll pull it back for you instead.”

Sighing in relief, Prompto listened to Cor and took a seat in front of the mirror. He was shocked by how different he looked in human clothes, not used to his chest being covered in silken cloth. It wasn’t a bad look, especially as Cor pulled his hair back and tied it so it was out of his face, completing it with a simple black ribbon in his hair. Being human suited his appearance, but he could see what Cor was getting at. Cutting his hair would look better. Still, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it just yet. After all, he was only hours into his transformation into being human, and there was no guarantee it would be permanent. Not if he couldn’t find Noctis in time.

As they were finishing up, there was a loud banging on the door. It startled Prompto, making him jump in his seat, and Cor looked at it with a frown. He patted Prompto on the shoulder and walked to the door, only opening it a crack so that whoever was on the other side didn’t see Prompto. Whoever it was, Cor wasn’t happy to see him. 

“Your majesty,” Cor said with a bow. Prompto’s eyes widened in curiosity and fear. That was Noctis’s father. What if he didn’t want Prompto there? What if he saw him and immediately knew what he was there for and kicked him out?

“Is there is a reason why you are not currently out looking?” the king asked impatiently. “Ignis and Gladio came back to the throne room to find you missing as well.”

“It is hard to explain,” Cor attempted. He looked back at Prompto, still sitting in front of the vanity, wearing the prince’s clothes. When he turned back to the king, he did his best to explain what he knew of the situation. “There was a shipwreck off the shore and only a young prince survived. It is not Noctis, but he is in need of help.”

“Let me see him then,” the king commanded. Cor held open the door and the king stepped inside. 

Prompto thought it strange the way the king walked and how he used a rather adorned stick to assist him. Regardless, the king was tall, regal, and very intimidating. He immediately stood, nearly stumbling over his feet that he wasn’t used to, and faced the king nervously. Prompto bowed deeply, knowing that bowing in the presence of a king had to be common between humans and merfolk in the very least.

“Rise,” the king instructed. Prompto did so and was shocked and terrified when the king held his chin and inspected his features, like he was looking for something within Prompto that he could use against him. “What is your name, young prince?”

“He cannot speak, your majesty,” Cor explained. “I suspect that whichever house he comes from has kept him hidden because of it. Most royal households would be ashamed of a mute prince.”

“Indeed,” the king replied, his tone indicating his suspicion of Prompto. “He is wearing my son’s clothes.”

“That was my decision, your majesty,” Cor added. “They are about the same height. Noctis is just a little shorter. I only selected clothes he has not worn in a long while.”

“And what do you plan on doing with him, Cor?” the king asked as he released Prompto. Prompto took a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure. He reminded himself that if he could deal with Iedolas’s advances then he could deal with this king’s suspicions. 

“The goal is to return him back to his family,” Cor replied. “Unless it is unsafe to do so.”

“Will you take personal responsibility for him if it turns out he needs to stay here permanently?” the king asked Cor. Cor looked at him in shock at the question. “He cannot speak and will need guidance. Do you plan on being the one to do it?”

“I will,” Cor said. Prompto looked at him in surprise and blushed at the sudden kindness that Cor allotted him. It was clear that not all humans were horrible like the tales had told. “I have a feeling that there is more to this young man than what meets the eye.”

“There must be if it meant you gave up the search for him,” the king pointed out. Cor shifted uncomfortably at that statement. “I do not want you to lose sight of your duties, lord marshal. It is late. Send this young prince to bed and then continue your search.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Cor replied with a bow. “Thank you for your courtesy.”

“And make sure you keep an eye on him,” the king said when he walked back to the door. He spoke in a low voice, but not low enough for Prompto not to hear him. “He may have something to do with all this madness.”

“I understand,” Cor replied. The king left them alone at that, leaving Prompto to wonder what madness they were talking about. It didn’t look like Cor was going to tell him though, especially if the king was suspicious of him. “That was King Regis. And he was right. It is late, and I have work to do. Let us continue this conversation for another day. Here.” He brought a piece of parchment and quill over to Prompto. “Write your name.”

Prompto did as he was told, writing his name down in the beautiful script that he had learned from early childhood. He handed it back to Cor, and the man looked at the parchment then at him in confusion. Prompto wondered what he was so confused about. His name wasn’t particularly difficult to read.

“Are you serious?” Cor asked as he looked at the paper. He turned it around and showed Prompto. “What language is this? You can understand me right? So you speak the same language but have an entirely different writing system?”

Prompto had never considered that they wrote in a completely different system. Why would he? Under the sea, they had to use particular parchment and ink that didn’t bleed into the water around him, making the materials that they made for the purpose of writing particularly valuable and precious. It also meant that they had to use a particular writing system that conserved the materials. Perhaps the writing system was entirely different than on land because of it.

“It’s okay, calm down,” Cor said as Prompto became visibly upset. His cheeks flushed red and tears came to his eyes. Why was it so hard for him to communicate with humans? Why didn’t they just know how to sign like most people in the palace in Gralea did? “I know it is frustrating, but we will figure this out. There has to be someone here who can sign. Hopefully it’s the same, but if not we will figure it out.”

It was hard not to be so overwhelmed even though it was the first few hours of being human. Prompto didn’t have time to be overwhelmed. He didn’t have time to sleep or to rest. He had to find Noctis, wherever he was in the palace. Time was short and he had to find him or else he would be under Ardyn’s control for the next one hundred years. Humans didn’t even live that long, and were certainly not able to wait around for someone to find them for that long. He had only three days or else he would lose Noctis forever.

“Some sleep would do you good,” Cor insisted as he directed him to the bedroom attached to the bathroom. It was sprawling, the walls painted in a soft gold, and had a large four poster bed with gold and black blankets. “You have been through a lot, and this must be very frustrating for you. The best advice I ever heard is that when you are frustrated at the world or yourself, then you either need food or sleep. Now is a time for sleep.”

_I don’t have time to sleep_ , Prompto wanted to say. He wanted to shout off the rooftops that he had to find Noctis, to make his voice heard, but he was unable to, stuck in this hellish despair. Cor was stronger than he was, though, and his human body was so much weaker than he anticipated. The marshal directed him to the bed and ordered him into it, not giving him the space to object. 

Sullenly, he got into bed and under the covers, surprised by how soft and comfortable they were. He had never experienced a bed this inviting before, and within moments he felt his eyelids getting heavy. Being human was too difficult, too strange to him. He didn’t know if he could do it forever, but he didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t want to belong to Ardyn, he had to be human. If he wanted to be with Noctis, he had to be willing to make the sacrifice. 

Now he just had to find him.

*** 

Noctis wasn’t prepared for the tide to almost sweep him away by the time he made it to Gralea. It almost pulled him away several times, and he wondered if there was a storm coming that he hadn’t anticipated. But his tail was surprisingly strong, and he was able to navigate his way to the underwater city. It was obvious that merfolk were far stronger than humans, and he wondered if Prompto would ever be able to adjust to being a human if he came back with him.

What surprised him more than the tide was the shining city of Gralea, beautiful and alight with a blue luminescence that was far more enchanting than anything he had seen before. Staring at the city, he knew there was no way Prompto would be interested in coming back with him as a human. He knew in that moment that he was prepared to stay a siren for the rest of his days. 

“Hold on there,” a guard said as he approached the city. “What is your business in Gralea?”

“I’m here to visit a friend,” Noctis lied as he looked at the man in full armor. Were the merfolk a violent race? He didn’t really think they were, but then again, he didn’t know anything about them.

“Bad timing there,” the guard replied. “We’ve never seen you before, and the king is questioning everyone who comes into or goes out of the city. You need to go to the palace.”

“Why?” Noctis asked in surprise and panic. What was going on that the king had to question everyone coming in or going out? He looked at the city and saw what he had missed the first time he looked. The city was in an uproar, merfolk swimming about in a panic. Some of them were gossiping on the streets, while others were being ushered to the palace by groups of guards. 

“The king’s betrothed was attacked and abducted,” the guard replied. Noctis’s eyes widened in surprise. According to Ardyn that was… Prompto. “Come on. I’ll take you. Alanna take over the guard.”

A mermaid took over the watch, surprising Noctis. Men could only work the guard in Lucis, but here it seemed that men and women were equals in the ocean. The guard took Noctis through the barrier and towards the palace, relying on the natural trust that merfolk seemed to have with each other. Noctis could easily swim away, but that would look far too suspicious if Prompto really was abducted. He needed to know what he was up against as well. If he was able to find Prompto, then he still had to convince the king to let Prompto go. Or steal him away.

Another terrible thought came to him in that moment. What if someone had already stolen Prompto away for the same purpose? What if someone else had fallen for Prompto and wanted to make it look like they were abducting him when in reality they were just running away together? What if Prompto had fallen for someone else and that was the reason why he couldn’t be with Noctis, not that he was betrothed to the king?

“You from Accordo?” the guard asked Noctis. Noctis had no clue where Accordo was, but he nodded anyway. “I figured. You don’t see many gold-tailed mermaids in this area, if any.”

“Why would someone abduct or attack the king’s fiancé?” Noctis asked, trying to sound casual. He didn’t want his panic to be so easily read and relied on his training as a prince to handle the fear.

“Well, he’s a siren, so it’s not like the entirety of the kingdom doesn’t have a reason to want to hurt him,” the guard replied. Noctis felt a stutter in his heart. Why did people hate sirens? Didn’t Ardyn turn him into one as well? “But to actually attack the king’s betrothed. I feel sorry for whoever did it, actually. The king is going to kill them without hesitation.”

“It sounds like the king really likes him then,” Noctis considered. That complicated matters further.

“It doesn’t really matter if the king likes him or not,” the guard said. “He’s the king’s property essentially. If anyone messes with his stuff then it’s bound to end bad.”

“But he’s his own merman,” Noctis considered. “Surely he has a say in all of this.”

The guard looked at him like he had three heads. “You really must be from Accordo or some swampy part of the kingdom. The king isn’t someone you say no to. Even if the guy didn’t want to be with him, it’s not like he had a choice. Poor guy was likely groomed to be the king’s husband before he even knew what was going on.”

Noctis understood that feeling all too well. From an early age he had been told that he was going to marry Lunafreya, regardless of his own desires. But with Prompto, it sounded a bit different as well. It sounded like Prompto was owned by the king, not just a victim of circumstance or marriage contracts. If Prompto never had a choice in being with the king, then it could very well be that Prompto was abducted by choice by his real lover.

“Then again,” the guard continued before Noctis could comment. The guard was directing him into the palace, a beautiful building of towering spires and columns lining the halls. “The guy is a siren. The slut probably seduced the king and now the king’s having a fit over someone abducting him to save him from the siren.”

“I have never met a siren before,” Noctis said, his heart beating rapidly in anger. How could the guard just say so many horrible things about Prompto without even knowing him? “Are they as bad as they say?”

“The worst,” the guard replied. “I mean, I haven’t met him personally myself, but I’ve heard the rumors. I’ve heard that all a siren has to do is look at you and then you’re bewitched. That’s what he probably did to the king. How else would the king be attracted to a black-tailed whore?”

Noctis felt the color drain from his face. He didn’t know if he should punch the guard or take his warnings to heart. If Prompto really had such a power then it was likely that he seduced him to the point that he became a siren himself for three days to try and be with him. For all he knew, Prompto was off with some merman, entangled in a treasure trove of pleasure. 

Then again, it was also very likely that Prompto was seriously in trouble and abducted after being attacked. If that was the case, then Noctis had to search for him before the king did. He couldn’t just let Prompto suffer. While he didn’t know so much about Prompto, but he could feel his heart. He knew that Prompto wasn’t the horrible person that the guard made him out to be. There was too much innocence, too much purity, behind his eyes.

“Maybe he just really likes him,” Noctis pointed out. He felt his pulse racing for a different reason. They were nearing the throne room. Noctis was part of palace life enough to tell the important rooms from the unimportant ones. He could tell where the throne room was just based off the layout of the palace and the size of the doors that were open with guards on either side.

“You’re too cute,” the guard said as they approached the open door. “If the king doesn’t tear you to shreds, or find you attractive too, then we should get a drink once you’re done here.”

“I still have to meet my friend after this,” Noctis reminded him. He was the last person he would want to go on a date with. Well, maybe Ravus was the last person.

“Oh yeah,” the guard replied. “Well, if that doesn’t turn out, come and find me. We could have a good time.”

“Are all the merfolk of Gralea so flirtatious?” Noctis asked openly. 

The guard smiled at him, a grin that didn’t sit well with Noctis. “Oh yeah. And if you don’t like it, then you’re going to hate the king. If he sees someone attractive he doesn’t care who you are. He will try his best.”

“I thought he was engaged,” Noctis considered. He didn’t like the sound of this king at all.

“Yeah, so?” the guard replied. “Come on. Let’s get this done and over with soon enough so you can go and be seduced by everyone in Gralea.”

The guard took him into the throne room, and Noctis was immediately taken aback by the king on the throne. Even from the distance they were at, Noctis could tell that the king was beautiful. At first he thought that maybe Prompto really did like the king, especially as they drew nearer to him and his ethereal features came to light. Then he thought about how he was foolish for being there and Prompto was genuinely in trouble if that was the case. Noctis couldn’t help but feel uneasy as he realized that he really didn’t know that much about Prompto. What was he doing here?

“Your majesty,” the guard said as they approached the throne. Both of them bowed as they greeted the king. “I have brought a traveler from outside of Gralea, here to visit a friend. As requested, I have brought him here for questioning.”

“Thank you,” the king replied, his voice both soothing and commanding. “What is your name, traveler?”

“Noctis,” he replied simply as they looked at the king.

“Noctis?” the king asked with a raised brow. “Just Noctis or do you have a house?”

“House Caelum,” Noctis elaborated. He wondered if he was giving the king too much real information or if he should have lied a bit. “I have just arrived and heard of your beloved’s disappearance, your majesty. I am sorry for your woe.”

“Hmm…,” the king only responded. “Tell me, Noctis of House Caelum, where do you hail from?”

“Accordo, your majesty,” Noctis lied, his heart beating rapidly.

“Strange,” the king continued. “I know of every house in Accordo, and I have never heard of House Caelum.”

Noctis thought of a lie, fast. “It is a small house, your majesty. Just establishing itself. I am sure that word of our great deeds will travel fast.”

“Perhaps,” the king said, his suspicions obviously growing. “Lord Besithia, please come forward.”

A merman came forward from the shadows, a man who looked like Prompto save for his features being sharper, crueler, his hair a bit lighter blond that Prompto’s golden hair. It shocked Noctis to see someone so young that looked so much like Prompto. Lord Besithia looked upset, distraught that Prompto had disappeared. It was obvious that he was related to Prompto, possibly his brother.

“This is Lord Besithia,” King Aldercapt said as he introduced Noctis to the man. “He is my fiance’s father and is most distraught that someone could take his son and hurt him. Please look at Lord Besithia and tell him that his son has not been taken by you.”

Noctis was surprised that Lord Besithia was his father. The merfolk aged really well, leaving him to wonder just how old the king, Prompto’s father, and Prompto were. There was so much about the mer-world that he didn’t know. Was he just fooling himself into believing that he had a chance with Prompto? Was Ardyn just tricking him for some higher purpose? 

“Lord Besithia,” Noctis said as he looked at the man with a polite bow. “I swear on my life that I have not taken your son.”

“Very well,” King Aldercapt said. “Lord Besithia, prepare a room for our guest, Lord Noctis of House Caelum. Do not leave the palace, young lord. Just because I do not think you have taken my beloved does not mean that I do not think you have some knowledge you are withholding. For your sake, I hope I am wrong. He is more precious to me than all the citizens of Niflheim.”

“I understand, your majesty,” Noctis said with a bow. “I live to serve.”

“Right this way,” Lord Besithia said, his voice sounding tired like he had spent the night crying. Noctis felt bad for him. If Prompto had genuinely been taken then he couldn’t imagine the fear and worry he had right now. Once they were out of the throne room, Prompto’s father spoke again. “Please, if you have any information about my son, just tell me. I do not care if he ran off on his own or has been taken. I just want him back.”

“I do not know where he is,” Noctis replied honestly. “If I could find him for you, I would do so in a heartbeat. Prompto is a wonderful merman and deserves to be safe and happy.”

Lord Besithia gave him a look that Noctis didn’t quite understand as he showed him to the rooms he would be staying in. They were sprawling, beautiful, and looked like they had been newly cleaned. He looked around the room and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. There was a balcony door, but it was shut and padlocked to prevent anyone from entering or leaving.

“These are my son’s rooms,” Lord Besithia said as he escorted Noctis inside. “Please occupy them for the time being.”

“Why are you offering me these rooms?” Noctis asked in surprise as Lord Besithia moved back to the doors. He was on the other side of them before Noctis could stop him, ready to close the doors on him.

“Because you must have been very close to him,” Lord Besithia replied. Noctis looked at him in confusion. “After all, I never gave you his name. Good evening, Lord Noctis.”

He closed the door and locked it behind him before Noctis could get to it in time to escape. Noctis cursed himself when he realized that he was being trapped, locked inside the rooms while Lord Besithia reported back to the king. How could he have been so foolish? The king was clearly suspicious, and then he had the lapse in judgment and called Prompto by name. He should have known it was a setup.

Noctis looked around the room, looking for any sign of the struggle that had happened in the room. Whoever cleaned it up was thorough. There was no proof that Prompto had been taken at all. But if the king had said there was an attack, then it likely happened and then was promptly cleaned up. This wasn’t good.

There was too much about this world that Noctis didn’t understand. He was in over his head, drowning when he should have been able to swim. How did he even think this was a good idea? Then again, it wasn’t Prompto’s fault for going missing or for being abducted. If Prompto was out there, somewhere in the ocean, unable to escape, then Noctis knew he had to find a way out of the palace and out of the king’s clutches. He had to find a way to save Prompto before it was too late.

Before he could make a move, before he could convince anyone to let him go, the door to the room opened and the king drifted inside, his gaze fierce and angry. Noctis backed towards the balcony, unsure of where he should go with the king closing the door behind him, his beautiful blue eyes piercing into his soul.

“You know Prompto,” King Aldercapt seethed accusatorily. “And there is no such House Caelum. Tell me who you are and what are you are doing here before I kill you.”

“I…” Noctis said as he looked around, trying to figure out a way out of the conversation. He had to think of a lie and fast. “I was sent to help find Prompto. I am a private detective, someone who acts independently from the guard.”

“And who sent you?” King Aldercapt demanded, clearly not expecting that answer. It took him off guard as he looked at Noctis uncertainly. Still, his suspicion was obvious. 

“I do not know, your majesty,” Noctis continued. “I was only sent the funds to search for him and was given the instructions to start in Gralea. Someone wants him found, likely someone trying to ingratiate himself into your good graces, your majesty.”

“Then why did you not tell me that from the beginning?” King Aldercapt asked as he swam closer to Noctis, slow and deliberate. The trident in his hand gleamed in the blue fluorescence, a symbol of the king’s power.

“I imagine they will reveal themselves when Prompto has been successfully returned to you,” Noctis lied. “But until then, they asked for my discretion. The more private the better. I suppose they’re worried about what should happen if I fail.”

“Hmm,” the king considered as he paused just in front of Noctis. “That is a very real possibility. Since you are here to help, then I suggest you start with Prompto’s rooms. When you are done doing whatever it is a private detective does here, then be on your way. Bring him back to me. I am worried about what his captors may have done to him.”

“You clearly care about him a lot, your majesty,” Noctis considered. “It must worry you a great deal that he is missing.”

“Of course I care about him,” the king replied. “Many think that I was bewitched by him, but sirens have to overtly use such a power. Prompto has done no such thing. I love him, and I need him back in my life.”

Noctis felt a surge of guilt go through him. If the king genuinely loved him then who was he to pull Prompto away from him, even if he did somehow find the siren? Who had the right to separate them if they genuinely loved each other? Was Noctis just fooling himself into thinking he stood a chance with Prompto?

“I will do my best, your majesty,” Noctis replied.

“I know you will,” King Aldercapt said. He smiled at Noctis as he gracefully stroked Noctis’s arm with the back of his fingers. Noctis felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. “They say that golden tails are nearly as rare as black ones. I consider myself a collector of rare beauties. You are almost as rare as Prompto is.”

“I am engaged, your majesty,” Noctis said quickly, trying to find something to have the king back off. He quickly changed his mind about the king as he came closer, their tails nearly touching. The king was a lecher and a disgrace. Prompto was meant to be exulted and cherished, not treated as a common object to be used and discarded. 

“As am I,” the king replied. He gently touched Noctis’s chin, forcing him to look into the king’s eyes. “If Prompto somehow does not come back, then I have half a mind to make you his replacement. I am sure your fiancé would understand.”

The king pressed his lips against Noctis’s before he could pull away. Noctis’s stomach lurched in repulsion, his disgust ignored entirely by the king. It took everything in his power not to push the king away. There was no way that Prompto genuinely wanted to be with the king. Ardyn had to be telling the truth. Prompto didn’t want to marry the king and wanted to be with him. But that also meant that Prompto had been attacked and stolen away.

“I will do my best to find him and return him back to you, your majesty,” Noctis said as the king pulled away. “I am sure he is singularly devoted to you.”

“I do not doubt that,” the king replied. A smile came over his face, one that indicated he was thinking of a rather fond memory that made Noctis feel sick. “I think he made that quite clear. Please return him to me or prepare to break your fiancé’s heart. And I expect regular updates on your search.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Noctis replied with a bow as the king left the room, this time leaving the door unlocked and open. 

Noctis felt compelled to find a place to vomit. The king was beautiful, strong, and absolutely abhorrent. He had to find Prompto before the king did. There was no way he could leave Prompto alone with a king who was so vile that he would already be kissing someone else. It made Noctis sick to his stomach that Prompto could have been betrothed to the king, and it made him worry even more for wherever Prompto was.

Someone had taken and attacked Prompto. There were only a couple of reasons why they took him. One is that they believed that Prompto had seduced the king and they were trying to kill him to get rid of him. Another is that they had fallen for Prompto and whisked him away in an attempt to make them his. And the third was that they had seen how Prompto was being treated by the king and decided to rescue him. Noctis hoped it was the third, but he couldn’t be sure, and he had barely lied his way into getting free reign to find him.

“I heard you are the one who can help find Prompto,” a mermaid said at the door as Noctis looked around the room for any hint that he had run away himself. He turned around and looked at the silver haired beauty. “My name is Aranea. May I be honest with you?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied. The last thing he needed was for someone else to come in and do something that made him feel even more sickened. Despite all the beauty of the underwater kingdom, he somehow was thinking that Prompto might be more obliging to join him on land once he found him. 

Aranea closed the door behind him before she swam over to him. “If you find Prompto, do not take him back to the king.”

“I beg your pardon?” Noctis asked, caught off guard.

“It could very well be that Prompto found the means to escape before he was forced to marry Iedolas,” Aranea continued. “The king is dangerous and violent, and Prompto has already been a victim of that, even though he wouldn’t admit it to me. The bruises don’t lie. Please, if you find him then help him to safety. Get him away from the king as fast and as far as possible. I know you may not believe me but-”

“No, I believe you,” Noctis replied. He felt a painful tugging in his heart at the notion that the king had already hurt Prompto. What bruises did he have because of this horrific merman? “In the short time I have been here, I have witnessed the king’s… generosity.”

“He hit on you, didn’t he?” Aranea asked. When Noctis nodded, she sighed. “That is how he is, and if Prompto marries him then he’s going to end up batter, beaten, and constantly cheated on. The king is horrible to those he claims to love. Please find Prompto and get him to safety. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I have heard many rumors about Prompto,” Noctis said, taking a risk. He didn’t know if he really wanted to hear this. “Are they true?”

“What? About him seducing the king and being a whore because he has a black tail?” Aranea snorted in her own disbelief. “He’s the least likely to do something like that. Papa Verstael has raised him to be so sheltered that I doubt Prompto has ever even been with anyone as a friend, let alone a lover. That’s my other fear. I’m worried someone convinced him to do something foolish and he took the opportunity to get away.”

Noctis nodded, both relieved that Prompto was not what the rumors suggested and worried that he was being held hostage or worse. “I will do my best to find him. And to keep him safe.”

“Thank you,” Aranea replied. “If you need any help, please reach out to me. And only me. You cannot trust the others here. Good luck on your search.”

She left without another word, leaving Noctis alone in Prompto’s room. Time was running out. Three days was not enough time to find Prompto, rescue him from whatever trouble he was in, and convince him to come back to Lucis. It was certainly not even close to enough time to find a way for him to be permanently human. Quickly, he began to search Prompto’s room for clues, trying to find some indication where Prompto had disappeared to. There wasn’t much time. And he knew he had to find Prompto and protect him from both his captors and the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like "Do I really wanna make Iedolas worse than he is?" and then I was like "Of course I do" so I did. XD
> 
> Also I really wanted to make Cor just take a look at Prompto and go "I MUST PROTECT HIM WITH MY LIFE"


	11. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is shown around the palace and Noctis looks for Prompto

Cor was right. Prompto woke up in the late morning hour, feeling much better now that he had gotten some sleep. As a merman he knew that sleep was always important, but he never knew how essential it was for humans. He wondered if one of the reasons why humans didn’t live as long as merfolk was because they were so chronically tired and everything was so much harder for them. Prompto took a moment to stretch his limbs, wiggling his feet and toes, trying to understand and get used to this human frame, before he realized he had been asleep for a long time.

Prompto shot up out of bed, his body sore and tired, but his panic propelling him forward. He couldn’t believe that he was just sleeping the day away. Time was ticking, and he had to find Noctis. Surely it shouldn’t be too hard to find the prince within the palace. Quickly, he got out of bed and immediately regretted it. His legs were like a jellyfish when he stood, and he felt his knees giving out as he took a step forward.

The door opened just as his knees gave out entirely, and he gripped the edge of the bed to try and better gain his bearings. A man that Prompto didn’t recognize stepped into the room. He was dressed in a black with silver lapels on his jacket, his pants tucked into knee high black leather boots. The man had long dark hair, braided on the sides, and piercing blue eyes that were almost as stern as Cor’s were. There was a gentleness behind his gaze that told Prompto he had not seen the harsh realities of the world that Cor may have seen. Not yet at least.

“Are you okay?” the man asked as he closed the door behind him. He walked towards Prompto, who backed away in fear and anxiety. The man stopped and held up his hands. “Cor sent me to look after you while he’s on assignment. My name is Nyx Ulric. I am here to help.”

Prompto could only stare at Nyx in fear, unsure of whether or not he could trust him. He tried to command his legs to work, but they gave out as he stood up again. Nyx was over to him in an instant, grabbing him around the waist as he held him up. He steadied Prompto, holding his arm while he kept a hand on his back, waiting patiently and proving that he wasn’t going to hurt him. There were few in Gralea who treated him with any kindness. For a stranger on land to be so kind felt strange, unfamiliar. 

“The lord marshal said you might be a little weak,” Nyx commented. “You should regain your strength soon. I will show you around the palace. It will be a good chance to stretch your legs and rebuild your strength. Is that okay?”

Prompto looked at Nyx, shaky and unsure, but he nodded anyway. Walking around the palace meant that he could look for Noctis without any shame or worry about what he was up to. Maybe he could even find his way to wherever Noctis slept and just sneak into his bed… But in order to do that he would have to lose Nyx. He looked at the man, stern but kind, and knew the chances of that were slim. At best he would find Noctis and manage a moment alone with him. At worst, he wouldn’t find him at all.

Nyx helped Prompto dress, not nearly as embarrassed as Cor had been when it came to putting him in more of Noctis’s clothes. They were in a less relaxed style, still all black, and something that Prompto had seen many sailors on the ship wear that night he had saved Noctis from drowning. Nyx helped him brush his hair and detangle it. Instead of just pulling it back, he braided the sides in a similar fashion to his own. It was a more masculine braid that the one Prompto’s father had done, and he found it made his longer hair look more agreeable as a human.

“No one here knows how to deal with longer hair,” Nyx explained as he grabbed a much smaller brush and handed it to Prompto. He looked at it curiously, wondering what he was supposed to do with it. “You… It’s a toothbrush. Cor said you might have some lapses in memory. You use that to brush your teeth.”

Nyx spent the better part of the next ten minutes instructing Prompto on how to brush his teeth. He felt foolish. Of course they had a means to keeping their teeth clean underwater, but it was usually a series of mouthwashes that were more environmentally friendly than using whatever strange devices and cleanser that humans used. Nyx was patient with him, though, guiding him through everything with less embarrassment and more ease than Cor had used.

He decided he liked both Cor and Nyx for the different ways they approached helping him. Cor was much more of a fatherly figure, guiding and chastising when needed. Nyx acted like a big brother, filling in the gaps of kindness that Cor missed. By the time he was finished getting dressed, he thought he rather looked like he could have been Nyx’s younger sibling. Perhaps it was just the way he braided his hair, but Prompto hoped that Nyx continued to be helpful and kind towards him.

“The palace is pretty big and it can be easy to get lost,” Nyx considered as they left the room. Prompto immediately took in his surroundings, the marble floors, the sweeping windows, the sunlight cascading through. It was all very beautiful, so similar to how the palace was in Gralea, but so very different since they were on dry land. “Cor recommended that you don’t wander off on your own, and I happen to agree.”

Prompto nodded in affirmation, knowing that he would very likely get lost in the palace even if the layout was similar to the palace in Gralea. There were sure to be differences, rooms that didn’t exist in Gralea, rooms that weren’t necessary for merfolk to have. Looking at the hallway, he saw several rows of closed doors and wondered if any of them were the prince’s. 

“These rooms are for the council,” Nyx explained to Prompto, following his gaze. “It’s their private chambers. Each one is set up like Cor’s room. That’s the room you’re staying in right now.”

_If I’m sleeping here then where did Cor sleep?_ Prompto wanted to ask. He tried signing it but gave up when Nyx clearly didn’t understand what he was saying. Sighing, the frustration turned to resignation. He just had to get used to the fact that he was not going to be understood in the slightest while he couldn’t speak. It didn’t bode well for how Noctis would react when they met.

“I know it’s frustrating,” Nyx said. He really didn’t have an idea though. He didn’t know how urgent it was for Prompto to find Noctis. “We will find a way to communicate.”

Prompto sighed and only followed Nyx through the halls, listening intently while he looked at everything that Nyx was pointing out. Each time someone passed Prompto felt like his eyes were going to burst out of his head, hoping that it was Noctis. But every black-haired human that walked by couldn’t match Noctis’s beauty. Prompto tried not to be disappointed, especially when Nyx showed him the throne room to find it empty. Nyx explained that most business was conducted in the council room, behind closed doors.

Nyx took him to the library about halfway through the tour, and Prompto had a sudden spark of inspiration. He walked into the vast library excitedly and began searching for the books that would help. Nyx followed him curiously, wondering just what he was doing, but he let him go without question. Prompto looked through the shelves at the curious way humans wrote the same language until he found the books he was looking for.

The books were obvious to him based off of the academic scripts that his father made him read. Prompto took them off the shelves and flipped through the brittle pages, looking at them excitedly. He then took them over to Nyx, who was leaning against a reading table with his arms folded across his chest, looking up at him hopefully. Nyx was perplexed as Prompto set the books on the table and began to read them at lightning speed.

“What are you… Oh,” Nyx said as he looked over his shoulder at the linguistic texts. Prompto was grateful for all those hours that his father made him put into learning how to read, decipher texts, and understand different dialects in Niflheim. He already understood the language. Now he just had to understand how to write it in human script.

The books he grabbed were texts on morphology, syntax, and phonetics. It was everything he needed to use to breeze through it quickly and learn how to read their writing system. It wasn’t going to be perfect, but he would at least be able to communicate to some extent. When he was finished speed reading through it, he looked at Nyx in triumph.

“I’ll… I’ll get some parchment and a quill,” Nyx said in realization that Prompto might be able to communicate at last. Prompto knew he likely thought him odd, but as a merman his focus on academia was demanded. After all, his father groomed him to marry Iedolas. Hurriedly, Nyx left him alone for a moment to find something to write with.

Prompto stood up, trying to stretch out his legs as he got used to them, looking through the books again with such excitement that he completely missed the movement behind him. There was a coughing sound, startling him in his triumph, and he turned and saw a white haired man looking through the shelves. Prompto couldn’t tell if the cough was to get his attention or from the dry air, but he looked at the man and his white regal attire with curiosity and caution.

“You are staring,” the man said accusatorily, making Prompto blush in embarrassment. The man paused, his white attire shifting in the sunlight like a mirage at sea. “And you should bow before a king.”

Prompto immediately bowed, unsure of who this man was but knowing that he had to bow if he was in the presence of royalty. For all he knew, this man could have been lying about who he was and was just making a fool of him. The man stared at him then sighed and walked over to a still bowing Prompto, waiting for him to tell him it was okay for him to rise. If manners were the same on land as they were in the waters, then Prompto had to wait.

“Well at least you remember your manners,” the man said, making Prompto flush in embarrassment again. _It’s not like I know who you are_ , Prompto thought. “You may rise. Do you even know who I am?”

Prompto straightened and shook his head, his cheeks pink from frustration and embarrassment. It was obvious that he didn’t know anything, and this man should have been able to tell that. And where was Nyx? It shouldn’t have been that hard to find a piece of paper in the palace, right? Then why was it taking so long, and why was Prompto facing off against such a rude man on his own?

“I am King Ravus of Tenebrae,” the man replied. Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise. Tenebrae was a familiar name, one he heard of in the oceans all the time. The oceans were a tangle of forest, beautiful and dangerous to visit. None dared go to the surface, but it was apparent that the underwater country of Tenebrae was named the same as the land it surrounded. “Hmm… You’re pretty. Are you from here?”

Prompto shook his head, his heart hammering in his chest. King Ravus took a step towards him, and Prompto took a step back, bumping into the table behind him. The king closed the gap between them, and Prompto looked around him for some sign of Nyx’s return. He tried to sign something, but the king only looked at him curiously. Prompto didn’t like how he looked at him at all and offered a silent prayer to the Six for help. It was the same way Iedolas looked at him, and it made his skin crawl and his stomach churn uncomfortably. 

“King Ravus?” Nyx called behind them just as the king was about to reach out to touch him. “What brings you here today?”

King Ravus turned around and looked at Nyx, who was carrying some parchment and a quill and inkwell. A beautiful young woman stood beside him, looking at the king with a neutral expression. Prompto could see the anger in her eyes though as her looked from the king to him then back. She wore all white like King Ravus, leaving Prompto to wonder if they were related.

“Thank you for escorting me here, Sir Ulric,” she said with a kind smile. “I certainly needed to find my brother before he got into any trouble.”

“Of course, princess Lunafreya,” Nyx said. “It was in the direction I was headed in anyway.”

“I should like to speak with you again, if that is alright,” Lunafreya replied with a gentle smile at Nyx. Prompto could read that expression well. She liked him.

“Anytime, your highness,” Nyx replied. He shifted uncomfortably, the type of discomfort that indicated that he very much wanted to speak to Lunafreya again. 

Lunafreya turned back to King Ravus. “Let us go, King Ravus. King Regis is looking for your company to sort out this mess.” She glanced at Prompto then away as her brother joined her, like she was really his caretaker and not his sister. “And stop getting ahead of yourself.”

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief as Nyx joined him, looking at him in concern. The siblings left the library, leaving Prompto alone with a person he trusted intuitively far more than Ravus. “Sorry it took so long. I didn’t mean for you to be left alone with anyone, especially King Ravus. Rumor has it that he hasn’t married because of his proclivities towards the same sex.”

Prompto suppressed an eyeroll at such a statement. It was obvious that Ravus liked men, and it was so obvious that humans weren’t approving of same sex marriages. While Prompto didn’t particularly care if Ravus liked men or not, he also wasn’t looking for anyone to flirt with him or try and kiss him while he was on the surface. The only person he would let kiss him was Noctis, and it had to be a kiss of true love.

Instead of being frustrated at Nyx, he only nodded and graciously accepted the writing materials. He thought about what he was going to write and how it was ridiculous of him to assume that someone like Nyx would understand that he was there to speak with Noctis and hopefully win his heart. Resignedly, he decided to start by writing his name and hope that Nyx would be able to read it. It gave him more time to think about how he was going to word his request to see the prince.

“Prompto?” Nyx asked as he read the parchment that Prompto handed back to him. “Is that your name?” Prompto nodded excitedly, thankful that he could communicate with someone now. “Are you a genius or something? How in the…? You know what, I don’t think I need to know that right now. There are more important questions. Why are you here? What happened?”

Prompto considered how he was going to answer that question. _I am escaping a bad marriage to someone who is very abusive. The ship sank on the way to Lucis in the middle of the storm. I do not have a home to return to._ He thought about how to word the next question carefully. _I am a prince and heard that there is a kind prince and king here. I have already met the king. Would it be possible to meet the prince as well?_

Nyx read through the explanation, the truth sprinkled in his answer a bit to keep his story straight. A strange look came over his face when he read the question, and Prompto wondered if he worded it incorrectly. Did he see through him and to the heart of his true intentions? If he did, would it matter to him? If it was obvious that Ravus was gay then did it matter that Prompto wanted to be with the prince? Would it be cause enough for the king to call off whatever betrothal was in place?

“I’m sorry,” Nyx said finally. “For all of it. I can’t take you to the prince because, well… Prince Noctis has been missing since last night. The king found a letter, and he likely won’t be returning until three days from now. Cor is searching for him now since the king suspects he may be in danger.”

_No_ , Prompto thought, panic seizing his heart with a stabbing pain. Terror gripped him as he realized the horrific truth of things. If Noctis was missing, ran away for the next three days at the very least, then Prompto was doomed. Noctis wouldn’t be back in time for him to find him, let alone convince him to fall in love with him and kiss him. He was going to be Ardyn’s before the he even set foot on land. There was nothing to be done for it. He belonged to Ardyn from the moment he signed the contract.

“Prompto?” Nyx asked in concern as Prompto’s breathing became shallow, his mind racing as his fingers and toes went numb. He was panicking, his body seizing from the pain that blossomed in his chest. “What’s wrong? Prompto? Look at me.”

Prompto couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t think and his panic only increased, his legs shaking and going weak. Tears cascaded down his face as his knees buckled and he felt himself collapsing. Nyx caught him, and they ended up on the floor, Prompto clutching onto the man while he cried into his sleeve.

“It’s okay, Prompto,” Nyx said soothingly as he stroked his hair comfortingly. “Whatever you’re worried about, it will be okay.”

But it wouldn’t be okay. Prompto knew that he was going to end up back in the ocean in such a short time, belonging to the sea witch for the next hundred years. He had lost the chance to be with the man he loved before he even had a chance. He was doomed.

*** 

Noctis was looking everywhere for Prompto. He had found traces of blood in Prompto’s room and knew that there had been some sort of violence. Many of the merfolk in the palace looked at him oddly, and Prompto’s father asked several times if he found anything as he swam around the palace, trying to find some hints of where Prompto had been taken. Once he realized he wasn’t getting anywhere without asking questions, he started by requesting that the king direct him to the merfolk who had last seen him and who were more likely to hurt Prompto. 

Aranea had been the last one to see Prompto, which was unhelpful. Nevertheless, he spoke with her regarding Prompto’s disappearance. For Prompto’s sake, she hoped he was gone for good, disappearing of his own free will. That was unhelpful, but she had told him that since she had come back to Gralea, she had kept an eye on Prompto from a distance, knowing that Verstael had essentially groomed him to marry the king. Noctis felt his skin crawl when he thought about Prompto marrying the king, and Aranea was apt to agree.

Ultimately, talking to Aranea only served to indicate just how much Noctis hated the king even more on Prompto’s behalf. She didn’t give many details in particular, but the ones she did give indicated that she knew a great deal about how Verstael had set Prompto up with the king and how it was better for him to stay away. She had kept a careful eye on them without so much as letting Verstael know that he was being observed. When Noctis asked why she didn’t intervene before the engagement, Aranea only looked puzzled, like she hadn’t considered it before.

Noctis questioned Verstael next, and his insight was even worse than Aranea’s. He only spoke highly of the king, indicating that King Aldercapt was the symbol of loyalty and affection towards Prompto. Noctis could tell there was something beneath the surface though. When he asked Verstael about what Aranea had indicated, he only went quiet and said that the king was the best and only choice for Prompto. It wasn’t like Prompto was exactly sought after because he had a black tail.

Verstael didn’t know much about Aranea, just that she was a lady of the court, and he knew even less about why she hated the king. Tearfully, he spoke about how fragile Prompto was, how he was a sensitive individual who could easily be heartbroken. He cried about how he was worried that Prompto was being held captive or worse. Frustrated, Noctis asked him who he thought could hurt Prompto. Verstael only said that he should take his pick. Anyone in the kingdom could be a suspect.

The last merman who they knew was definitely a suspect was Loqi of House Tummelt. King Aldercapt had caught him bullying Prompto, and he had been the only one to directly oppose the engagement when it was first announced. Noctis was surprised, and yet somehow not shocked at all, to see that Loqi was the guard who had escorted him to the palace in the first place. He questioned Loqi thoroughly, trying to get to the heart of things, and only sighed in frustration and disgust. Loqi’s hatred wasn’t hatred at all. Like how Ravus acted towards Noctis, Loqi was attracted to Prompto and was acting irrationally as a result. 

By the end of the first full day he had in Gralea, he had questioned so many merfolk that it was no secret that he was looking for Prompto. They thought it was on behalf of the king, and the king thought he was hired by someone else. Noctis was grateful for his ability to lie his way to safety, but he knew that his time was running out. It was clear Prompto wasn’t likely to be in Gralea, and so he would have to start looking beyond the city. It hadn’t been too long since Prompto disappeared. Hopefully he was in the surrounding areas.

Noctis really was swimming blindly in this, hopefully that he could find Prompto before it was too late. The worst part was that he wasn’t just up against the clock before he became human again. If Prompto was in serious trouble then he had to reach him before he was hurt or killed. If he was eventually found after Noctis returned to Lucis, then it just meant he was going back to King Aldercapt. And no one in the palace save for King Aldercapt, Verstael, or Aranea seemed to care all that much that he was gone. Besides, the king’s form of caring was not the type of caring that Noctis preferred.

The next day, Noctis informed the king that he was going to be setting out to search outside of the city. King Aldercapt informed him to take care, his eyes full of lust that Noctis clearly ignored. The waters were dangerous outside the parapets and barriers, but Noctis was not worried. He knew how to fight, and he was focused on finding Prompto. On his way out of the palace, Loqi pulled him aside, but didn’t talk to him until they were outside of the palace walls.

“What is it?” Noctis asked in exasperation. As far as he was concerned, Loqi was just another creep that sought to hurt Prompto because he couldn’t deal with his own sexual desires for him. “Time is running out to find him. If I don’t find him in time then chances are he will be killed.”

“I know,” Loqi replied. “Have you considered that he went to see the sea witch? I… That day, I saw someone with a blue tail swimming out of Prompto’s balcony. He had flowers in his hair. Like the ones Prompto wore when they made the marriage announcement. I’m… I’m worried that he went to see the sea witch and made a deal with him.”

“Why would he do that?” Noctis asked, his heart hammering in his chest in increasing panic. “The sea witch is dangerous?”

He meant to made it sound like a statement, but it came out as a question. Loqi looked at him, perplexed. “Everyone knows the sea witch is dangerous,” Loqi replied. “He was banned from Gralea years ago because of it.”

“I know that,” Noctis lied. He had the sneaking suspicion that the sea witch had duped him somehow. There was something that he was missing, and the only one who could tell him what it was had tentacles. He thought of Ardyn’s delighted smile and had a sinking feeling about the entire situation.

“Well, if Prompto for some reason struck a deal with the sea witch then he could have ran away of his own accord,” Loqi considered. “He could have been fooled into entering a contract with him and now he’s suffering the consequences.”

“Why would he do that?” Noctis asked. For all Loqi knew, Prompto was devoted to the king. He had no reason to suspect that Prompto didn’t want to marry him, did he? 

Loqi looked around uncertainly. “I can’t tell you here. Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Noctis asked warily. He didn’t know if he could trust Loqi, but he followed him anyway. If Ardyn had done something to trick Prompto, then he had also tricked Noctis. The question was why? Was Ardyn some agent of chaos, seeking to cause destruction? Or was he doing it because, like the king, he coveted Prompto? Noctis felt like he was missing a piece of valuable information that would connect all the pieces of the puzzle.

Noctis followed Loqi outside of Gralea, past the parapets and past a graveyard dedicated to ships that had sank. He shuddered to think that he had been so close to being another victim of the tide if it wasn’t for Prompto’s quick rescue. Loqi took him to a small cove, the entrance of it covered by a large stone that he rolled away quite easily. Merfolk were so much stronger than Noctis, even accounting for buoyancy. He hoped humans and merfolk never got into an altercation with each other.

“I followed Prompto here one day,” Loqi said. “It was a while ago, but I doubt much has changed. He’s obsessed with the shipwrecks and collecting human artifacts. He thinks it’s a secret, but I know. I’m the only one who knows.”

“Why haven’t you told the king?” Noctis asked as he looked to the merman. “I mean, you bullied him pretty terribly from what I can tell.”

“I have appearances to keep,” Loqi bristled. When Noctis only looked at him with a raised brow, he sighed. “If the king knew then he would kill Prompto. You know that. Anything human related is specifically banned in Gralea, and… Well I saw him swim to the surface when I followed him one night. I think he met someone there. A human. If he was bewitched by the human then the sea witch could have convinced him to do something to be with whoever he met.”

“If he found a way to be happy then good for him,” Noctis tried, knowing that it wasn’t that simple. It shocked him to think about merfolk saying humans were capable of bewitching them. In all of the lore he had read, it was the other way around. “If he found a way, then it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Loqi shook his head. “There’s only one merman who successfully outsmarted the sea witch, and we’re not allowed to speak of him. I can almost guarantee that the sea witch did something to set him up if that’s the case. Besides, humans are horrible. If he was bewitched by one then it can only end in tears.”

“So it sounds like I need to see the sea witch,” Noctis said, a sense of dread growing within him. If Prompto wanted to be with him and the sea witch gave him a way then he certainly did set them up. Ardyn had given him a potion, no strings attached. Or rather, the strings were invisible and didn’t require any signatures.

“Look in the cove for some clues,” Loqi offered. “I could be way off the mark, but with the way Prompto was secretly obsessed with humanity… I hope I’m wrong.”

“Thanks for the information,” Noctis said. He truly was grateful for it, even though he felt like he had walked, or swam, right into a trap. The more he thought about it, the more he was almost certain that Ardyn had set them up somehow. It still didn’t explain why, though. “I will let you know if I find anything.”

“Oh, and if you find him,” Loqi began as Noctis swam to the entrance of the cove. “Just tell Prompto I’m sorry. For everything.”

Noctis nodded, uncertain of what he meant by that. Then again, it seemed like the entirety of Gralea had a reason to apologize to Prompto. Noctis was lucky that he had been turned into a golden-tailed siren instead of a black-tailed one. He couldn’t fathom the amount of hatred he would have to suffer through just because they had some sort of vendetta against anyone with a black tail. If Prompto did take the sea witch up on a deal, no matter what the deal was, Noctis wouldn’t be surprised. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was to live in Gralea when everyone hated him.

He swam into the cove, immediately taken by how quiet and dark everything was. Luckily he still had the luminescent necklace Ardyn had given him and let it guide his way, swimming through the tunnel and into the opening of the cove. Loqi had been right. It was full of a treasure trove of human artifacts, everything completely organized neatly on the natural shelves. Prompto had put a great deal of care into tending to his treasures. Noctis could almost sense his presence there, like Prompto was just a whisper away. 

Noctis gasped when he saw the portrait staring back at him. His father had it commissioned for his birthday coming up, but the ship carrying it from Altissia to Lucis had sank and the portrait was lost. Prompto had been the one to discover it, and a pain blossomed in his chest. The ship had sank before Noctis had almost drowned. If Prompto had seen that before he helped Noctis then it was likely the siren was fascinated with him before they even met. It was as if the tides of destiny were beckoning them towards each other, one wave at a time.

Noctis was the reason why Prompto had seen the sea witch if he did decide to strike a deal with him. And if Prompto had truly been taken, then it was not only against his will but because he was marrying a man he didn’t love. How could Noctis had ever doubted him? How could he think that Prompto didn’t want to be with him, that he favored the king instead? The evidence was right there for him to see. He loved Prompto, and Prompto so hopelessly loved him.

Through his despair at not knowing what happened to Prompto, he noticed there was a letter attached to the portrait with a strange script on the envelope. Uncertainly, Noctis swam over to the portrait and pulled the letter down. His hands were trembling as he made to open it, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. There was a sudden commotion outside, distracting him, and he whirled around in pained surprise. King Aldercapt and Verstael Besithia swam into the cove with a presence that startled Noctis. The king looked angry, even more so when he saw Noctis in front of the picture of himself, while Verstael looked shocked.

“I knew I heard the name Caelum somewhere!” King Aldercapt declared angrily as he looked at Noctis. “Your ancestor was the one who became human for some prince, and the evidence is right there for us to see! You are a human and struck a deal with the sea witch! Guards! Arrest him!”

Noctis looked around in dismay, knowing that there was no good way out of the situation. He was either going to be taken and imprisoned by the king or he had to find a way out of there quickly. Looking around, he saw a small opening at the back of the cove as guards filed in after the king and the lord. It looked like a tight squeeze, but it was his best chance at escape. 

“Worry not, Lord Besithia,” the king said as the guards surrounded Noctis while he backed towards the opening. “We shall destroy this place. I have no doubt in my mind that this son of Somnus bewitched your son. He shall promptly be put to death and all this madness can end.”

“But where is my son?” Verstael asked tearfully.

“We shall see Ardyn about this,” the king replied. “He is sure to know where your son is, if a human has somehow become a merman.” 

They turned to look at each other, and Noctis used this as his chance to escape. Quickly, he forced himself through the small opening in the cove. There was shouting behind him, guards trying to get him while the king shouted for him to be caught. He was faster, his fins thrashing wildly as he squeezed through the opening. Noctis was out of the cove and on the other side in an instant. 

He didn’t take the time to relax or breathe. The guards were likely trying to squeeze through the opening or coming out the way they came. Noctis had little time to swim away, and the faster he propelled himself through the water, the better. Clutching the letter he held onto, he swiftly made his way through the only place he knew that they wouldn’t chase him. He swam through the shipwreck graveyard, listening to the clamoring of guards around him.

The tides began to change in response to the king’s anger. Noctis picked the ship that looked like it only recently sank and hid in the captain’s cabin, protecting himself from the tide and from the guards. There was a lot of shouting, mostly from the king cursing out the guards who were unsuccessful in their attempt to arrest Noctis, but the shouting didn’t come any closer. Instead, the tides picked up, and Noctis had the sense that Aldercapt was trying to use whatever power he had to force him out. He held fast, though, clinging to the letter while he waited in the corner of the captain’s cabin, protected from the swirling waters around the ship.

Eventually, the search was called off, the king realized his power was not strong enough to force Noctis out, and the shouting died down. Gralea was sure to be put on high alert, and Noctis knew he couldn’t make his way back to the city again. No matter how beautiful the city was, it seemed that the king was dangerous, cruel in his righteous anger. There were so many questions, some of which Noctis doubted he would ever have answered, but the most pressing question was where Prompto was and if he could find. Either way, Noctis knew that he couldn’t remain a siren regardless of what happened. The king knew he was a human on borrowed time.

Trembling, Noctis looked down at the letter and stared at it for a long time. Finally, he prepared his heart for whatever it was going to say. With a deep breath, his fins moving about nervously, he opened the envelope and looked at the letter, his tears and panic mixing with the waters around him. It was in a script that he couldn’t read, a language that was foreign to him. He knew all the answers he needed were in that letter, but he couldn’t read it at all.

Noctis let his head rest against the wall of the ship, slowly eroding as the water wore it down. There was only one thing he knew for sure. He had to find Ardyn and determine just what he was planning. If Prompto had struck a deal with him, then it was likely they were both set up. But to what purpose? What did Ardyn have to gain from Noctis being a siren and from Prompto’s sudden disappearance? And if he discovered the truth, would it even matter? He was worried that no matter what happened from here on out, he and Prompto were doomed to be separated forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet boys, finally realizing that things are not good for them. 
> 
> Also I couldn't help but include the part where Nyx is like "I WANT TO BRAID YOUR HAIR DON'T LET THEM CUT IT" in here. 
> 
> Plus Ravus is clearly horny and skeevy in this so naturally he would see Prompto and be like "MAYBE I HAVE A SHOT" (Note to Ravus: You do not)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this so far! I know this has been a bit more angst than fluff, as most of my fics end up being. I always go in with the intention of making things fluff, and then they end up not fluff. Sorry T___T


	12. Bigger Fish to Fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confronts Ardyn

Prompto cried for the rest of the day, surely leaving Nyx perplexed and worried about what had happened to destroy him so perfectly. He didn’t bother to do the rest of the palace tour, knowing that his fate was all but sealed since Noctis wasn’t there to receive him. Nyx took him back to Cor’s room, where he spent the rest of the day and most of the night crying into a pillow. He was going to spend the next one hundred years belonging to Ardyn. He was going to lose Noctis forever, before they ever had the chance to be together.

Eventually Prompto fell into a fitful sleep, his heart aching through his dreams. He dreamt of Noctis reaching out to him from a ship while he was in stormy waters. Prompto dreamt he tried to grab his hand, but each time he did he was overwhelmed by the water and pulled under. Try as he might, he could never reach Noctis, and eventually Noctis gave up. At one point he woke up panting, crying as the sunrise began to peak over the horizon.

That’s when he realized that Cor was in the room with him, laying in the bed next to him. At first he was terrified of what that meant, that Cor was trying to take advantage. Then he realized it was the exact opposite. Cor woke up when he sensed that Prompto was awake, and he only hugged Prompto tightly as he collapsed in his arms, crying noiselessly as the lord marshal rocked him gently. The older man had only been there because Nyx had warned him that Prompto was upset, ready to help him through whatever pain he was feeling. Prompto never expected such kindness, and it made him cry even harder.

When he finally went back to sleep, Prompto was thankful that he couldn’t remember the rest of his dreams. Cor held him as a fatherly presence through the night and early morning, and at one point Prompto felt him thumb the bruising on his wrist curiously. Nevertheless, he slept late into the day, figuring there was no point to even doing anything since it was all going to end up the same. He would end up back in the water, in Ardyn’s clutches, longing for Noctis until the day he died. Merfolk lived an awfully long time, and he knew that after Ardyn let him go once his hundred years were up, he would have no reason to continue on. It was all so pointless without Noctis. 

By the time the sun was hanging high overhead, Prompto was thoroughly miserable and entirely resigned to his fate. He was alone in the bed since Cor had to do whatever a lord marshal did, wallowing in defeat as he stared blankly at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door, and Prompto only turned over in bed, anguishing in his despair. He didn’t want to talk to Nyx or Cor or anyone else. If the king kicked him out of the palace for his misery then it wouldn’t matter anyway. Noctis was gone, on some excursion from the sound of it, and Prompto was doomed either way.

“I heard you were upset about something,” Cor said as the door closed behind him. Prompto looked at the balcony doors, the ocean calling out to him. One hundred years wasn’t so bad, he told himself. At least it would be as a siren and not as a weak human. He could stand being a human with Noctis. Without him, there was nothing. 

Prompto let out a depressed sigh. Cor’s footsteps echoed behind him, and he suddenly pulled the covers off of Prompto. He turned to Cor in bewildered surprise, wondering exactly what the marshal was planning. Fear and panic coursed through him, but he settled his mind a bit when he saw Cor purse his lips together in a fine line, his concern evident by his furrowed brow. Prompto’s heart was racing as he looked at the man, trying not to panic more than he already was. After all, what more could Cor do to him that would make him suffer more than he already was?

“Get dressed,” Cor instructed him. “We’re going out for a bit. And before you try, I’m going to tolerate any objections.”

Sighing in frustration, Prompto got out of bed and dressed into some of the clothes that he had been granted. Just wearing the same clothes that had Noctis’s scent on them made him so heartbroken that he felt fresh tears in his eyes. When he brushed his hair, he pulled it back the way Cor had done since he didn’t know how to braid it like Nyx had. He managed to sniffle his way through brushing his teeth, ignoring Cor’s hard stare until he was finished getting ready.

“I don’t know what happened,” Cor considered as they left the room. “But I’m responsible for you. The king won’t be happy to hear that you’ve locked yourself away because you are too distraught to do anything.”

Prompto only nodded, feeling bad that Cor had put himself out there in front of the king. By sunset the next day he would disappear entirely from Cor’s life. He would say goodbye to the thought of being with Noctis, to his father, to any hope he had for his life on land or in the ocean. The only consolation was that he wouldn’t have to marry Iedolas no matter how things ended up. He knew that he would likely be hurt by Ardyn, but he at least had the opportunity to choose the deal he made.

“Nyx did mention that you were alone with King Ravus and that you had been through some trauma in the past,” Cor speculated as he took him through the palace halls towards an area of the large structure that he hadn’t been before. “I am not sure if he did something to you, but I do apologize if that is the case. He can be a bit… Well, I shouldn’t say much or I will run the risk of being charged with some crimes against the king.”

Cor smiled at him, hoping to elicit some response. Prompto gave him a weak smile, knowing that the man was trying, but his heart told him that there was no reason to smile. The marshal seemed to understand that he was struggling, and his smile gave way to another furrowed brow. It worried Prompto as well. He had never been so sad before, so distraught about his future. Knowing that his future was an eventuality of despair kept his mood dark and his heart broken.

They walked out of the palace, taking the back entrance that was about as far removed from the shore entrance as possible. There were loud squawking noises, catching Prompto’s attention as they walked towards a field of soft grass lined with a wooden fence. Cor opened a gate and had Prompto step inside before he followed him, shutting the gate behind him. Prompto looked around and wondered why they were there while Cor let out a loud whistle that startled him, making him jump.

The squawking got louder and Prompto’s eyes widened in cautious surprise as large yellow animals ran towards them. They were huge, large enough to ride, their bodies of yellow feathers that he had only read about in books about birds on the surface. Prompto was very much aware of their talons as they trotted towards them, their sharp beaks and beady eyes looking ready to attack. Prompto shielded his face with his arms in his fear and panic as the birds approached, his racing heart from both his concern and his admiration of the animals.

When nothing happened, Prompto lowered his arms. Several of the birds were looking at him curiously while Cor was petting one of them on its neck. He stared at them, wide eyed and amazed, while Cor smiled at him. His obvious attempt to take Prompto out of whatever sorrow he was feeling was working. The beasts only cocked their heads and looked at him just as curiously as he looked at them.

“They’re called chocobos,” Cor explained when Prompto clearly didn’t know what these monsters were. “We ride them. They can be temperamental at times, but if they like you then you can pet them. Hold out your hand, palm flat like this.”

Prompto did as he was told, his heart racing nervously. The chocobo that Cor had been petting cocked its head to the side and studied Prompto, checking to see if he was a safe person to trust. A moment later, the chocobo nuzzled his beak into Prompto’s palm. Prompto looked to Cor in delight, a smile involuntarily dancing on his lips, and Cor returned it with a pleasant warmth.

He stood to the side while Prompto pet the chocobo’s beak and neck. It chirped happily at him, his feathers smooth and warm to the touch. As Prompto was petting it, the chocobo put its head on his shoulder as if embracing him. He looked at Cor in surprise, who only smiled with more happiness. 

“He likes you,” Cor said as Prompto pet its neck while the chocobo continued to rest its head on his shoulders. “That’s its way of hugging you. A chocobo is often a better judge of character than people are. Did you want to ride it?”

Prompto stared at Cor in shock, his eyes wide again. He had never considered riding the bird. His heart momentarily forgot its pain in place of the joy he found with the bird. Before he could object, Cor pulled him to the side of the bird and lifted him easily by the waist. Prompto would have screamed in fear and delight as Cor set him on the bird if he could. The bird only shifted slightly from the weight on its back.

“Grab his feathers here,” Cor said as he showed him where on its neck it was safe to hold onto the chocobo. “Hold on tight.”

Cor slapped the chocobo’s rear. It squawked and it took off with Prompto on its back. He clutched the bird’s feathers tightly as it trotted about the field, leaving Prompto breathless in both fear and excitement. The wind rushed through Prompto’s hair as the bird ran, the rush of adrenaline going through him taking him out of his misery. The chocobo took him around the field for quite some time, Prompto finding the more he rode the bird the more he enjoyed it. His fear melted away for the joy he felt, and the bird only chirped and squawked at him with its own happiness.

“Come on back!” Cor called before whistling loudly.

The chocobo obediently responded, turning back to the marshal and trotting back happily. Prompto was smiling by the time the chocobo stopped in front of Cor, squawking at him in annoyance that he had ended their joyride so quickly. Cor grabbed Prompto’s thin waist, and he instinctively put his hands on the man’s shoulders as he pulled him off the bird. Prompto had never experienced anything so exciting that made his adrenaline pump and his heart race in such a wonderful manner. 

“I knew you would like the chocobos,” Cor said as he released Prompto. They both turned towards the bird, who waited for Cor to pull some feed out of his pocket and put it in Prompto’s hand. “Hold your palm flat so he can get it.”

Prompto complied, smiling at the bird as he pecked the feed out of his hand. Cor only watched him as he bonded with the chocobo, the beast chirping its thanks to Prompto once it was finished. The chocobo nipped his shirt in cooing thanks before it trotted off in its own sense of satisfaction, leaving Prompto alone with Cor again. Prompto decided that he really liked the beasts and wished he could spend more time with them.

“I know it might not be safe for you to go home,” Cor offered as they watched the birds run around the field. “But you are welcome to stay here with me. You can ride the chocobos as much as you want. Listen…”

Cor hesitated as if he was trying to find the words to say, his lips drawn in a thin line and his eyes pained. Prompto wondered what had concerned him so greatly, and he only felt a fresh surge of guilt go through him. He didn’t meant to worry Cor, especially since he had so selflessly taken him in when he didn’t know the first thing about him. It was like he was being the father to him in a way that his own father had failed.

“I dedicated my life to being a lord marshal,” Cor continued finally. “I never married, never had children of my own. I know that you are a prince and that you have a life somewhere. But if that life has been as painful as I think it has, then I would like the chance to give you a place to live here. You are a young man, but if I understand you like I think I do, you’re searching for something. Maybe I can provide part of what you’re searching for… as a father. Maybe I can’t. But I would like to give you the option to choose.”

Prompto stared at Cor, tears brimming in his eyes. The lord marshal seemed like such a stern man, but his initial assessment of him had been correct. He was kind, guiding, and selfless in his desire to protect and care for Prompto. As much as Prompto loved his father, he knew that if he stayed on land as a human then he would have to leave that behind. For someone like Cor to be so vulnerable and willing to be there for him as a parental figure made his heart hurt so terribly that he knew if he ever stood a chance of being with Noctis that he would have gladly accepted such an ask of him.

“Prompto?” Cor asked as Prompto felt the fresh tears fall.

Prompto could only nod as he wiped the tears away with the palm of his hand, his heart breaking all over again. Cor was so kind to him, kind enough to provide protection while he was alone and to pull him out of his sadness while he was feeling hopeless. He wished he could provide the sort of love that he asked of him, that he could be a son to him when he so clearly would be a great father. But by tomorrow at sunset, Prompto would be under Ardyn’s thumb, unable to escape or find a way back to his true love until it was far too late.

Cor pulled Prompto into a tight hug, his body surprisingly warm and comforting. It was exactly what a father’s hug should be like, and Prompto realized that his father had never quite been that for him. How could he be when he was either so focused on his research or so focused on grooming him to marry the king that he couldn’t really be a father? Prompto wished that he could be a son to Cor. More than that, he wished that Cor would be able to find someone to be a son to him when he had to disappear back beneath the surface. The man was so kind. He deserved that much in the very least.

“It’s alright,” Cor said as he kissed Prompto’s forehead. “It’ll be okay. It doesn’t matter what you’ve been through. I will protect you going forward now.”

Prompto clutched onto Cor’s jacket, crying into his shoulder when he realized just how giving and selfless the man was. He didn’t deserve such kindness, not when it meant he was going to break the man’s heart and leave him alone. He had been treated like a pariah in Gralea, but here, on land, he was readily being accepted as a son to someone who had been searching for one. Humanity was much kinder than anyone had ever prepared him for, and he could only end up breaking Cor’s heart because of it. How could he explain to him that Ardyn was going to come and claim him before he even had a chance to accept his kindness the way he deserved?

“Let’s go back to the palace,” Cor suggested as he kept a comforting arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “We can have dinner and figure out what our next steps are. I might not live as lavishly as a prince does, but I have a feeling that it doesn’t really matter that much to you, does it?”

Prompto shook his head, his sorrow almost overflowing knowing that he couldn’t be a good son to his own father let alone to someone so kind that was comforting him so generously. It would be wrong of him to monopolize such kindness from Cor, and he knew as they walked back to the palace that Cor would likely end up hurt more than Noctis would. There was no guarantee that Noctis wanted to be with him. Even if he did, he wouldn’t even know that Prompto had been in the palace until it would too late, and he would soon forget him anyway.

With Cor it was different. Cor had openly told the king that he was going to take responsibility for him. He had held him and comforted him as he cried in his arms through the night, taught him things that were basic to all humans, and made sure that he had a guide to protect him while he was out searching for the prince. He thought of everything, and Prompto was only going to break his heart the moment he turned back into a siren and disappeared. It wasn’t fair to Cor, and Prompto knew that the process of belonging to Ardyn for the next one hundred years was only going to be more painful because of it.

There were a lot of things Prompto had anticipated. Failing had been one of them. Convincing the prince to love him had been another. He didn’t anticipate that someone else might end up hurt in the process. He only hoped that Cor would not take it personally, that he would see that Prompto was incapable of sticking around. He hoped that Cor would find someone who had the capacity to stick around and love him as a father. He hoped that one hundred years from now, he would find his way to the surface and meet Cor’s adoptive descendants, happy in their knowledge that their ancestor had been taken in so selflessly. 

But that wasn’t meant for him. Prompto was damned the moment he signed the contract with Ardyn, and his heart broke now for an entirely new reason that had nothing to do with Noctis. He never expected to get so attached so quickly to someone who offered to be a father to him. He never expected that he would have to leave more than the love of his life behind.

*** 

Noctis found his way to the sea witch while miraculously staying ahead of the guards and king on their way to confront him as well. It didn’t matter if he had three days as a siren. If he didn’t figure out where Prompto was while somehow staying out of King Aldercapt’s grasp then all of his effort would be for nothing. He had to figure out if what Loqi said was close to the truth. It was at the very least likely that Ardyn had set him up for some sort of failure. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

Before Noctis began his search, he spent the night sleeping in the sunken ship. Every few hours he would wake, startled by the creaking of the ship or a sudden shift in the current. He clutched the letter that he could only assumed had been written by Prompto, holding it tightly to his chest while he slept like it was his lifeline to the man he loved. He had to get to Prompto before time ran out and he was left somewhere, afraid and hurt.

When Noctis did sleep, he had nightmares. He dreamt he was on a ship, searching for Prompto. When he found him, Prompto was in the sea, his black tail and fins beautiful as he struggled against the swells that constantly pulled him beneath the surface. Noctis reached his hand out, trying to pull him up to safety, but no matter how hard he reached for him, no matter how much Prompto tried to grab hold, he was pulled under. Noctis woke from the dream with a sense of dread that he couldn’t save Prompto in his dreams or in reality. 

In the early morning hours, much earlier than he was normally awake, Noctis set out from the shipwreck and followed the map Ardyn had given him. It had a strangely absent space on it where the rest of it was full of detail, leading Noctis to believe that was where he would find Ardyn. The shipwreck graveyard was close enough to Gralea that he could tell the king had yet to rally his forces to track down Ardyn and question him about Prompto. For someone who was so adamant about finding his supposed beloved fiancé, the king really was taking his time confronting Ardyn about it.

Noctis took the opportunity to ignore his exhaustion and find Ardyn, knowing that his time was limited and eventually the king would catch up to him. His plan was simple. If Prompto was really transformed into a human, he would race to Lucis and find Gladio and Ignis. They would help him, keep him safe, and they would find a way to assure Prompto’s transformation as a human was permanent. There was no way Noctis could let him go back to King Aldercapt knowing the type of merman he was. He just hoped Prompto agreed.

He didn’t know what was worse though. If they had been tricked for some reason by Ardyn and Prompto was human then there was a chance that he could remain human for good. But if Ardyn hadn’t struck a deal with Prompto he was left wondering what happened to him, where he disappeared to, and if he left of his own free will. It was a scary thought, knowing that Noctis had become a siren in an effort to convince Prompto of his love for him only to be faced with Prompto’s sudden disappearance. It was too strange as well, the coincidence lining up almost too perfectly. Noctis knew he couldn’t trust it.

As Noctis came upon the blank spot on the map, an area of warm water with natural caverns and large kelp fields, he knew Ardyn was nearby. There was no other place that was so obviously evil where a half man and half octopus would live. It also affirmed that there was something that Ardyn was planning, something he didn’t quite understand, something that he was intentionally doing to keep Prompto and him separated. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the prince?” Ardyn asked as Noctis approached the caverns. He was lounging by the entrance, his tentacles flowing in the currents like they each had a mind of their own, making Noctis eye them suspiciously. “Time is ticking down. Do you really want to waste your time you should be looking for Prompto on me?”

“Prompto’s in Lucis, isn’t he?” Noctis asked, gripping the letter in his hand tightly. He looked at Ardyn with anger as he spat out the accusation.

“Oops,” Ardyn said with a smile and a laugh. “Looks like I’ve been caught. Come on in little princey. If you do that, I’ll tell you exactly why I turned him human and made you a siren. I’m feeling generous today.”

Ardyn got up and drifted into the caverns, leaving Noctis to wonder if it was a trap. He looked around, trying to see if there was someone hiding in the wings, waiting to attack him. When there was no one, he knew that he had to find a way to get back to Prompto. He had to know the terms of the deal that Ardyn made with him. Warily, he followed Ardyn inside, preparing to swim away at a moment’s notice.

Inside was warm and inviting, but Noctis had a feeling that it was intentionally done to try and lower his guard. He stayed alert despite his exhaustion and followed Ardyn to a room that had a natural vent in the floor. Looking around, he wondered if this is where Prompto and made the deal with Ardyn. Was he so trusting that he couldn’t see all the warning signs before he agreed to whatever terms Ardyn set?

“Have a seat,” Ardyn offered, indicating to the natural seats on the floor. Noctis looked at the offer then back at Ardyn. He knew that if he gave into Ardyn with even the simplest of things then Ardyn would find a way to take advantage.

“I’ll pass,” Noctis replied. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the sea witch. “Why did you trick us?”

“Suit yourself,” Ardyn said with a shrug. He moved over to a hole in the wall and pulled out a glass and a bottle of some dark red liquid. “I suppose you won’t have any? No? Then again, it is early. Aw well. It’s five o’clock somewhere.”

Ardyn uncorked the bottle and poured a glass before shrugging, downing the glass, then taking a swig from the bottle. When he turned back to Noctis his cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling at whatever harsh liquor he was drinking. Noctis hoped that the more Ardyn drank the easier it was for him to get the information he needed and find a way to ensure Prompto’s safety. 

“Now,” Ardyn said as he swam over to Noctis quickly, startling him. A tentacle wrapped around Noctis’s waist and pulled him close. He struggled unsuccessfully to get out of his grip. “Don’t fight. You cannot break free. My tentacles are stronger than your fins. Pay attention closely. I will only say this once.”

Ardyn waved his hand, and the orb above the vent vibrated excitedly. A moment later Noctis was staring at the image of King Aldercapt and Ardyn fighting in the throne room in Gralea, arguing about something. When Noctis was about to ask him what was going on, Ardyn took another tentacle and covered his mouth with it. He pulled away, but the suction was too strong. He was trapped.

“King Aldercapt and I used to have an agreement,” Ardyn explained as Noctis fought against the suction. Ardyn wrapped a tentacle around his wrists and one around the base of his tail where his fins connected. “I would broker deals for my lovely merfolk looking for some sort of reprieve. No more than necessary to keep myself strong and healthy. He gave me the berth to work my craft and I was never greedy. But one day a merman heard about how your ancestor, Somnus, had managed to succeed in the impossible task I set for him. He was the only one to make it work, and I kept that a secret for a long time.

“But when that merman found out about it, he thought he could do the same. Fool. He made a deal, couldn’t hold up his end of the bargain, and instead of owning up to it, he swam to King Aldercapt and begged for help. The king, of course, could not break the blood magic that my contracts entail. But he also couldn’t let it stand anymore and turn a blind eye. He banned me from Gralea, then he banned the merfolk from coming to see me. I was destroyed, my power drained without the deals to keep me going. 

“He rewrote history, of course. Somnus didn’t meet and fall in love with prince Argentum. He didn’t take up the crown when his lover was sick and died. Instead King Aldercapt made everyone believe that Somnus was killed and made the merfolk believe that if he hadn’t taken the deal he would still be alive. He simultaneously ensured humans and merfolk continued to be segregated while destroying any hope that someone would come to me for help.

“I was angry. We had an agreement! And King Aldercapt betrayed that because someone complained? No, I was not going to stand for it. Instead I would bide my time until I could find the means to destroy him. So I waited. I waited as long as I would need to wait. Then, oh but then my moment came! If you could see just how in love with you Prompto is, then you would understand. Prompto was betrothed to King Aldercapt, and the king is so obsessed with him.”

“You call that obsessed?” Noctis asked as the tentacle on his mouth slithered away, thinking back to how the king had swiftly moved onto him as a contingency. He thought about how the king had kissed him and suppressed a shudder. It wasn’t exactly how he expected his first kiss to go, and he basically ignored it altogether and discounted it. 

“Oh I assure you he is a merman of lust,” Ardyn agreed. “But he has been waiting to marry Prompto since his birth. As soon as he saw that black tail he knew he was going to possess him. Why do you think he went to Verstael and demanded that he be groomed properly and sheltered away? He could have easily made sure that Prompto was treated like a king, but instead he allowed the lies about sirens to persist in favor of keeping him all to himself. I assure you, the king is far more obsessed with Prompto than you think.”

“So what does this have to do with me?” Noctis demanded. “What does this have to do with Prompto and I together?”

“Everything!” Ardyn nearly shouted, the tentacles holding him gripping him even tighter. “Have you not been paying attention? King Aldercapt betrayed our agreement and left me to suffer and die! Prompto gave me the means to seek my revenge! With the king so set on marrying him, all I had to do was create the perfect conditions to lure Aldercapt into my trap.”

“Prompto isn’t the end goal then,” Noctis realized. He struggled against Ardyn’s grip, but the tentacles only held him firmly in place while Ardyn laughed at him.

“Prompto is a means to an end,” Ardyn explained. “And worst case scenario, I end up with a little siren in my collection to use for my pleasure for the next one hundred years.” Ardyn grinned at Noctis as the color drained from his face. “Do you want to know the details of the deal I made with Prompto? He agreed that I would make him human for three days. If he didn’t receive true love’s kiss within that time then he would belong to me for the next one hundred years. The poor little siren went to the surface believing that he would meet you and convince you to love him.”

“No,” Noctis said as he realized that Ardyn had set them up so perfectly. Ardyn transformed him into a siren while he turned Prompto into a human at the same time, preventing them from being together at all. There was no way they would meet in these conditions, let alone fulfill the agreement of his deal. 

“And the best part?” Ardyn cackled. There was a commotion outside, and Noctis knew he was out of time. “If you kissed him as a siren, then you would remain one forever. And Prompto would remain human forever! Ah, I’m so clever sometimes. I really should give myself more credit.”

“Ardyn!” King Aldercapt called from the entrance of the cavern, his voice echoing off the hollow walls. “I have come to retrieve Prompto! Where is he?”

“I’m in here,” Ardyn called back in a sinister singsong. He looked at Noctis. “I need you to be quiet. I have business to attend to.”

The tentacle went back over Noctis’s mouth as King Aldercapt found then in the main cavern. He had several guards behind him, his trident pointed at Ardyn defensively. He looked at Noctis in Ardyn’s grasp angrily, but Ardyn only smiled. He had the upper hand and control of the only thing that Aldercapt valued more than himself. Prompto was on dry land as a human, but it was only a matter of time before he ended up belonging to Ardyn for the next one hundred years.

Noctis thought about how Prompto was willing to make such a sacrifice for him. He thought that Noctis was so worth the risk that he was willing to sacrifice the next one hundred years in an effort to be with him for three days. It was difficult for him not to feel a stabbing pain in his heart when he thought about how Prompto so obviously loved him and how he had been foolish enough to take the potion to turn him into a siren to all but ensure Prompto’s failure. 

“Tutt tutt Aldercapt,” Ardyn said as he looked at the guards behind him. “You know this is my territory. Send your guards away if you want to ever have the hope of having your sweet little siren back in your life.”

Aldercapt looked from Ardyn to Noctis then waved his hand. The guards looked at him in confusion, but they ultimately obeyed and left the three of them alone. The king looked to Noctis as if he had been betrayed by him. Noctis wanted to shout at him that he was swimming right into Ardyn’s trap, but the sea witch kept a firm grip on him and ensured that he wasn’t able to so much as utter a syllable. As much as Noctis didn’t care about Aldercapt, he didn’t want Prompto to suffer.

“I see you have met my guest,” Ardyn said as he indicated to Noctis. “Noctis, please tell the king why you are here. Oh, wait. You cannot talk right now. Almost like how I have stolen your precious siren’s voice.”

Ardyn indicated to the necklace he kept around his neck, and Noctis struggled against his tentacles in an attempt to grab it. The king looked at his struggles with a frown, taking stock of the situation. Noctis considered him to be particularly terrible, but he was still a king. As such, he had to weigh the circumstances and make a decision that was best for his people. Would he be willing to make the sacrifice necessary to save Prompto then?

“What do you want, Ardyn?” Aldercapt asked finally. “You have me here. State your demands.”

“Prompto is currently safe and sound until tomorrow at sunset,” Ardyn explained. “Once the sun sets on the third day he will belong to me for the next one hundred years. I know how much you care for him.”

“I love him,” Aldercapt agreed. Noctis openly rolled his eyes, earning another glare from the king. If the king really did love Prompto then he had a funny way of showing it. “I want him returned to me safely.”

“As do I,” Ardyn replied. “But a deal is a deal, and I cannot ignore a contract made in blood. Unless… Unless another deal was made. We could set terms where Prompto is returned to you, safe and sound, once he fails to uphold his end of the bargain.”

“And you are sure that he will fail?” Aldercapt asked, glancing at Noctis. There was an understanding in his eyes, sad and longing. Noctis almost felt bad for him in that moment, like the king actually did love Prompto and wanted him safely returned. Then he remembered all the things Aranea had said and how the king had made a pass at him. His heart hardened once more, knowing that the king was as vile as Prompto was innocent.

“I have guaranteed it,” Ardyn chuckled. “I won’t ask for anything that is beyond what you can reasonably do as king. I am not in the business to destroy the merfolk after all. I need them as much as you do.”

“State your terms,” Aldercapt demanded. Noctis wanted to break free, to tell him that he was swimming right into Ardyn’s trap. They had all played into his hands so perfectly all because Ardyn was slighted by the king. Prompto was doomed to belong to Ardyn unless Aldercapt accepted whatever deal he proposed, and Noctis had a feeling that the terms would be too steep for anyone to accept. It was the decision to save one siren at the risk of condemning them all. Noctis didn’t want Prompto to suffer, but he doubted the king would put everything on the line for him.

“I want the old terms we had agreed upon,” Ardyn said bluntly, getting down to business. “And you cannot prevent your citizens from seeing me or from me going into Gralea for the next one hundred years.”

“Done,” Aldercapt said quickly. Noctis looked at him incredulously, then he realized that Aldercapt must have confronted Ardyn with the intention of giving him that much if he demanded a deal to be made.

“And I want to your power for the next twenty four hours,” Ardyn continued. Aldercapt’s eyes widened as he looked at the sea witch, clearly taken by surprise by that demand. “It is just for twenty four hours. Nothing much. And when Prompto returns to you, you shall have your power back so you can covet and seduce him to your heart’s content.”

“And if Prompto doesn’t return to me for whatever reason?” Aldercapt asked, his brow furrowed in concern. “If he somehow is able to fulfill the terms of his contract?”

“I am so certain that he will be unable to fulfill his terms that if he does, then I will transform into a sea slug for the next one hundred years.” Ardyn laughed at that, making Noctis’s skin crawl. He had them both under his thumb, very much aware that Prompto was never going to be able to fulfill his end of the deal with Noctis in his grasp. 

“Very well,” Aldercapt finally agreed after a long moment of consideration. “Draw up the contract, and I will sign it. No tricks, Ardyn. The agreement is that Prompto is released from his contract with you once whatever potion you gave him wears off. He returns to me, with his voice.”

“I will draw up the details right now,” Ardyn said. He paused as he looked at Noctis, still in his grasp. “Any suggestions on what I should do with this young prince and your rival?”

“You know what I want you to do with him,” Aldercapt snapped. He paused. “Rather, I want him to see the moment that Prompto returns to me. I want him to understand that no matter how hard he tries to seduce or bewitch him, Prompto is mine. I want him to return to the surface secure in the knowledge that he lost and will never have his heart.”

“Ah, a wise decision, your majesty,” Ardyn said with a laugh. With a flash of gold light, a shining piece of parchment appeared in his hand. “Read this over, your majesty, and confirm the contract is up to your standards.”

Aldercapt took the golden parchment from Ardyn and read through it, his frown turning to a grimace. Noctis and Ardyn waited for him. Ardyn was smiling in smug satisfaction while Noctis shook his head. While he was grateful that Aldercapt didn’t want him to die, but he was distraught that it meant he had to watch Prompto return to the king. They were doomed, a love that could never be no matter how much they had tried to find a way to be together. Noctis’s heart hurt knowing that Prompto had done so much to try and be with him and it would never be enough. Ardyn ensured it.

Noctis watched in horror as Aldercapt cut his hand and dripped his blood into an inkwell. He was dismayed and despairing as the king signed the contract in his blood while Ardyn laughed and enjoyed his triumph. When he took the contract back and it disappeared into thin air, there was a noticeable shift in the tide. Noctis looked to Aldercapt and was surprised to see the trident fall to the ground.

“Arghh!” Aldercapt languished as he collapsed to the floor of the cavern. “What… What have you done?”

“I took your power, as agreed,” Ardyn replied with a grin. He released Noctis, assured in his strength now, a tentacle reaching out and grabbing the trident while the other grabbed the king’s crown. “For the next twenty four hours you are powerless to stop me, too weak to do anything but lay there and breathe.”

Noctis took the opportunity to try and stop Ardyn. Without thinking, he raced over to him and grabbed at the trident, trying to rip it from his grasp. A tentacle shot out and slammed him against the cavern wall painfully, pinning him there while Ardyn laugh maniacally. Noctis seethed as he struggled against his grip. There was no stopping the sea witch now. Not while he had the king’s power as well as his own flooding his system. He only asked for twenty four hours because that was all he needed to irrevocably alter the oceans.

Noctis let out a cry, a scream for the Six to come to their aide. Wherever Prompto was, he hoped that he found a way to stay far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: This guy is so obviously evil. Did Prompto come here and just completely ignore how evil this place looks?  
> Ignis: Didn't you take a potion from a strange man with tentacles that you just met?  
> Noctis: Shut up?
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto: *cries*  
> Cor: WHO HURT THIS PRECIOUS CHOCO-BEAN?! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO DARES TO HURT HIM  
> Regis: Calm down now-  
> Cor: ANYONE. ANYONE AT ALL
> 
> Note: I know I haven't included so much Ignis and Gladio in this and I feel terrible for doing it but there's so much to include with Prompto and Noctis's story. They are going to be in it in the next chapter so there will be some Gladnis in there! I swear I haven't forgotten about their little side plot!


	13. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces sunset on the third day
> 
> TW: assault, attempted sexual assault, blood, character death(?)

“The tides are changing out on the ocean,” a gruff voice said behind Prompto. He was sitting on a bench in the palace gardens, taking in the last moments of sunshine he had before he had to walk into the waters and disappear forever. “It looks dangerous, Ignis.”

“Let us hope that it is because he found what he was looking for and he’s on his way home,” the man named Ignis replied. 

Prompto ignored their conversation, knowing why the tides were turning. The waters were swirling violently in the ocean while the skies remained clear and beautiful. It was an indication that Iedolas was angry about something. Perhaps he had discovered that Prompto was on land. Maybe he realized that he had made a deal with Ardyn and was going to belong to the sea witch for the next one hundred years. The waters had been like that since yesterday, but Prompto ignored it, knowing he would face the repercussions of his actions soon enough.

A strange calm had come over him when he woke that morning. Prompto imagined that it was the same sort of calm that came upon those who knew they were going to die and had accepted their fate. Cor had spent the night discussing how the king had agreed to set up living quarters for them, part of the quarters established for families to share a space who lived and worked within the palace. Prompto only felt guiltier as Cor smiled at him hopefully, knowing that he was going to only leave him disappointed and heartbroken. 

That morning Cor had informed him that the king wanted to know which family Prompto belonged to in the event that someone came looking for him. Prompto had written in response, indicating that no one would come looking for him. There must have been something in the way Prompto wrote it or the way he looked at the marshal because Cor looked at him in concern. He could tell something was up, and Prompto hoped that he understood when he disappeared that it wasn’t his fault and to not give up the hope of having a family.

Cor kept a careful eye on him and even had Nyx come in and spend some time with him, playing a board game that Prompto got the hang of pretty easily. Nyx braided Prompto’s hair again for him, showing Cor how to do it as well so that he could fashion it appropriately for the future. Prompto was grateful in that moment that he couldn’t speak, tears gathering in his eyes. If he did then he would only tell them that it was unnecessary for Cor to learn how to braid his hair, how at the end of the day he would return to the oceanic depths to face his doom.

Now that he knew how to write in the script humans used, he asked Cor if he could have some privacy in the gardens to compose a letter. Cor had thought it was for his family, to send to them and let them know that he was safe in Lucis. In actuality he was writing two letters. One was for Cor, explaining that he was sorry that he had to leave. The other was for Noctis, wishing him a happy life and confessing his love. He had left a similar letter in his cove, explaining to his father what he had done in the event that he wasn’t successful. Now he was glad he left that for him to find one day, sure that at least his father would look for him everywhere and stumble upon. 

Prompto ignored whoever was on the other side of the rose bushes and stood up, knowing that his time was running out quickly. He had never been to the prince’s private chambers, but he had an idea of where to find them. Leaving the letter anywhere but in Noctis’s rooms seemed dangerous, particularly because if anyone else found the letter they would likely throw it away. If Noctis had even once felt something for him, then Prompto wanted to let him know that he was sorry he couldn’t fulfill his end of the bargain with Ardyn to be with him. He was a victim of bad timing. 

“Hey is that…?” he heard the gruff man asked behind him as he walked away. “Iggy. It couldn’t be…?”

Quietly and quickly, Prompto left the gardens before anyone could stop him and confuse him for someone else. It wasn’t like he knew anyone in the palace other than Cor and Nyx. The only other ones who would recognize him would be King Ravus and princess Lunafreya. As nice as Lunafreya seemed to be, he was wary around them and wanted to avoid the possibility of being in the same room as them. Before the two behind him could stop him, he was back within the halls of the palace and hurrying his way towards the prince’s sleeping chambers.

Prompto was successful in approximating where Noctis’s rooms were, a large sweeping hallway that was quiet and pretty obviously off limits to most. Luckily there weren’t any guards nearby since the prince was missing, but he knew that he had to act quickly and was short on time. Treading softly so his feet didn’t echo too much on the floor, he checked a couple of doors until one opened. Right away, he could tell it was the prince’s rooms. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, his heart racing as tears came to his eyes.

The rooms were much larger than Cor’s, about as large as Prompto’s were in Gralea. The light from the sun beginning to set created a golden glow in the room, the large four poster bed neatly made as if waiting for the prince to return. Prompto could sense Noctis’s presence here, like he occupied the room and would be home soon. It would still be too late for Prompto. He traced his hand over the desk, the dresser, the wardrobe, trying to take in that if Noctis had been here they might have shared this room together.

Tears fell as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He took several deep breaths, knowing that this would the last time he would get to inhale Noctis’s scent, feel his presence, and imagine him holding him as a free man. Prompto set the letter on his pillow then closed his eyes and hugged himself tightly, imagining that Noctis was the one to hold him. An ache spread from his chest as he imagined Noctis wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly.

This was the last time he was going to be anywhere near where Noctis had been. He told himself just to be grateful for even having met him at all. Not many got to meet their true love, let alone the opportunity to try and be with them. Prompto told himself not to let the pain blossoming in his chest to continue, to just take in Noctis’s presence before he left for good. His tears said otherwise. 

After a long moment, Prompto wiped his tears away and stood up. He walked to the door and looked at the room longingly, knowing that he was saying goodbye to Noctis once and for all. With a sigh, he left the room and closed the door behind him. It was so quiet in the room that he had almost forgotten the palace life going on around him. That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was running straight into King Ravus as he exited the room. Prompto fell backwards, catching himself against the wall, the cool marble stopping him from falling to the ground. King Ravus had caught him as well, grabbing his wrist and steadying his free hand on the wall next to Prompto as he turned to catch him. Prompto was simultaneously grateful that he hadn’t fallen and panicking that he had ran into King Ravus.

“Prompto, is it?” King Ravus asked, his eyes looked at him with a horrific lust that reminded him too much of Iedolas. He must have heard his name from the king or even from his sister. Prompto was aware of the inordinate amount of time Nyx talked to him about the evening he spent drinking a bottle of wine with Lunafreya. “What were you doing in the prince’s rooms, I wonder? My sister told me a little about you. You are mute. Is that correct?”

Prompto nodded and tried to pull his hand away. Ravus only grabbed it tighter, escalating Prompto’s fear. He knew there were dangerous people just as there were dangerous merfolk, but he had been so encased in Cor and Nyx’s kindness that he had completely forgotten about Ravus’s lustful gaze. And his human body was much weaker than his siren form. Even then, he could never hope to be as strong as his assailants, never quite strong enough to stop merfolk like Loqi from bullying him. 

“You are very beautiful,” Ravus continued, licking his lips as if about to devour a particularly delicious meal. “It is very convenient that you cannot speak. If I kiss you, if I touch you, then you cannot tell anyone about it.”

Ravus leaned in, and Prompto felt a voiceless scream on his lips. He had been resigned to his fate with Ardyn, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be assaulted by the king of Tenebrae. He trembled as Ravus pressed against him. The king leaned in to kiss him as his free hand held his chin so he could steady Prompto’s face to receive it. 

“King Ravus,” a voice with an accent similar to Ravus’s said at the end of the hall. The king stopped, a scowl on his face, but he pulled away from Prompto and released him. Prompto didn’t realize that his legs were shaking so much, and he fell to the ground as they gave out. Ravus ignored him in favor of looking at the man walked towards them. With a start, Prompto realized it was one of Noctis’s friends. 

“Ignis,” Ravus replied as he straightened. Prompto looked up at them both, panting in his panic, as Ignis approached them and gave the king a bow. “What brings you to these halls?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Ignis replied. “As the prince’s advisor, it is my responsibility to ensure that his rooms are prepared for his return.”

“You seem so convinced that he is returning at all,” Ravus pointed out. “Are his cold feet getting warmer?”

“The prince is not a stranger to sacrifice for the sake of duty,” Ignis recalled. There was the sound of heavier footsteps as the man that Prompto recognized as Gladio walked down the hall towards them. “He has only ever been loyal to those who are loyal to him.”

“I am glad to hear he will return,” Ravus replied. “My sister is quite worried about this engagement being canceled because of his faux pas.”

“There are many faux pas that we must be aware of,” Ignis continued. Prompto felt like they were having an entirely different conversation from the one he was hearing, but he easily caught on that Noctis was engaged to Lunafreya. He had been foolish to think that he could compete against a woman that beautiful. “I am sure that the lord marshal shall be most grateful that you have found his son and returned him to safety.”

“The lord marshal?” Ravus asked. He looked at Prompto, the color draining from his face, then back to Ignis. Prompto was quickly learning that no one dared to cross Cros. “They look nothing alike.”

“Adoption is a hell of a process,” Gladio said behind Ignis. He looked down at Prompto, his eyes wide in disbelief. “We will return him to the marshal and forget this business if you do.”

“Very well,” Ravus agreed. He looked down at Prompto one more time then walked away quickly, clearly not looking forward to the repercussions of attacking Cor’s family. Prompto looked up at the two gratefully.

“Is your name Prompto?” Ignis asked him with a grimace on his face. Prompto nodded, surprised by their shock and dismay. What was going on?

“Has Noctis returned with you?” Gladio asked him as he held out a hand. Prompto hesitated then took it, grateful when the strong man pulled him to his feet. 

He looked at them in confusion. Noctis was gone, wasn’t he? He shook his head, sadness overwhelming him. Prompto signed that he wished Noctis was there, then things wouldn’t have to turn out like they were, but he knew that it was all a fruitless endeavor. No one understood him unless he was writing to them. He was signing more in his own frustration that humans were so unwilling to adapt to those with different communication methods.

“What do you mean turn out like this?” Ignis asked. Prompto looked at him in surprise. “I am the prince’s advisor. Of course I know sign. Do you know where Noctis is now? Or have you also taken a potion provided by Ardyn?”

Prompto looked from Ignis to Gladio in increasing shock and panic. Quickly, he signed to Ignis the gist of the situation, the deal he struck, the end result of his folly. As Ignis translated for Gladio, their shock turned to increasing dismay, and Gladio was cursing the Six and kicking a wall by the time he was done. Was there something that Prompto was missing? And how did they know both about Ardyn and his potions?

“Noctis is likely in trouble,” Ignis said as he pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Gladio was still kicking the marble wall angrily, leaving Prompto both confused and afraid. “Prompto, if we take you out on a ship could you direct us to where Ardyn is?”

Prompto nodded vigorously, but he didn’t have a lot of time and indicated as such. The sea witch would come for him once he transformed back into a siren. Ignis nodded in understanding and pulled on Gladio’s arm. It immediately had a calming effect on the man, stopping him from taking his anger out on the wall, like Ignis’s touch was magic in and of itself. Despite all the panic Prompto felt, he could obviously see that they were in love.

“We don’t have any time to waste, Gladio,” Ignis said. “Prompto is running out of time, which means Noctis is as well. Come on, Prompto. We will explain everything on the way.”

Prompto followed them both down the hall, racing to keep up with them until Gladio got frustrated by how slow he was, his legs still weak from his fear. He had Prompto hop on his back and carried him down the hall instead, leaving Prompto both blushing and amused that the man had forgotten any sort of propriety in favor of expediency. They were almost entirely out of the palace before they were stopped by Cor, standing in front of them with his arms folded across his chest.

“As fun as it looks to be carrying around Prompto like you’re a chocobo,” Cor said to Gladio as they all stopped and stared at the lord marshal. “He is my responsibility. Do you mind telling me where you are going?”

“Noctis is in trouble,” Ignis said simply. Cor immediately stood at attention, switching from an amused guardian to lord marshal in an instant. “Prompto can help.”

“Let’s go then,” Cor said with a nod in Prompto’s direction. Prompto felt ashamed for some reason, and he hid behind Gladio’s shoulder, avoiding Cor’s careful glances as they raced out of the palace and towards the docks. He had kept the truth from Cor, knowing that the truth would be difficult for him to believe, but it still felt like he had betrayed Cor’s trust. More than his shame, Prompto was curious about what Ignis was worried about and why they had to find Ardyn, but there were too many people nearby for it to be safe to discuss until they were on the ship.

When they ran onboard the deck of the ship, Gladio set Prompto down while Ignis immediately spoke to the captain. The captain didn’t waste any time, calling for the crew to get the ship on the water with haste. Prompto was very much aware of the impending sunset as it began to dip beyond the horizon. He was running short on time, and he doubted that the ship would get to Ardyn before his time ran out. It didn’t particularly matter to him, and he clutched the letter he had for Cor in his hand as he took it out of his breast pocket. The only thing that mattered was that Noctis was kept safe.

“Prompto,” Ignis called to him as the captain directed the ship out of the harbor. Prompto walked over to him and looked at the map in his hands. “These are the charts of the waters. Can you point out where Ardyn is?”

Prompto studied the map and how different it looked in comparison to the underwater maps he was raised with. Regardless, he was able to approximate on the map where Ardyn’s lair was. The ship rocked dangerously on the waters, and even the crew that was so used to being at sea were in danger of toppling over. Cid, the captain, ordered that they all tethered a rope to their waists to prevent anyone from drowning if they went overboard.

“King Aldercapt is angry,” Cid said as he looked at Prompto. A blond haired woman approached them and stopped in her tracks when she saw Prompto. “Any clue why?”

Prompto flushed in embarrassment and shame as he looked at them. Ignis and Gladio were busy securing ropes around each other’s waists, leaving Prompto to try and avoid their stares in favor of looking at the setting sun. Cor came over to him and insisted he secure a rope around his waist even though Prompto knew that it didn’t matter. He would be a siren soon enough. Everything would be over soon. He put the letter in Cor’s hands when he was finished. The marshal looked at it curiously but tucked it into his pocket nevertheless.

“Do you mind telling me why we’re looking for the prince out on the waters?” Cor asked them once everyone was secured to the mast. As Ignis began to explain the situation, Prompto loosened the rope around his waist when no one was looking. It didn’t fall away completely, but it would be easier for him to disappear once he transformed back into a siren.

“Noctis encountered a sea witch named Ardyn,” Ignis explained to Prompto and Cor. “Prompto is familiar with him. He was given a potion to transform into a siren for three days. No strings attached. Or so we thought. But Prompto is here on land while Noctis in the ocean. It is almost certainly a trap.”

Prompto’s mind began to race as he thought about why Ardyn would do that. He looked at the churning waters below as the crew did their best to sail them through the dangerous waters, wondering if Noctis was currently safe in Gralea or being held captive by Ardyn or Iedolas. Maybe he was almost on his way back to Lucis, about to turn back into a human. They would never have a chance to see each other, constantly passing through the same space but just out of reach. 

“You expect me to believe all of this?” Cor asked as he looked from Ignis to Gladio incredulously. “A sea witch tricked Prompto and Noctis? Isn’t it more likely that the prince took on too much water?”

“Then how do you explain the fact that we saw him too?” Gladio asked the marshal. Prompto was only vaguely listening to their conversation. “Neither of us nearly drowned. And I saw Prompto that night that he saved Noctis! Cindy did too!”

There was a trembling underneath the ship that Prompto didn’t like. It wasn’t natural and didn’t feel like the normal rushing of water. He walked towards the edge of the ship, looking at the churning waters for some sign of what was going on. This didn’t feel like Iedolas’s normal power, even when he was angry. This felt stronger, darker, like someone else was harnessing it with a raw strength full of malice. Ardyn.

Prompto turned to the others, the sun almost set, wanting to scream to them that they needed to turn the ship around, that they shouldn’t be on the water. He looked to Cor, who saw his panic and terror in his eyes and turned to the captain to tell him to turn around. Prompto wanted so desperately to save Noctis, but he didn’t want to put Cor in jeopardy in the process. As Cor turned to scream for the captain to turn, a wave swelled and crashed over the ship.

There were screams and shouts as everyone held onto the lines secured around their waists to keep them from falling overboard. Prompto felt himself falling, though, knowing that it was only a matter of time that he transformed back into a siren. It didn’t matter if he was on deck or in the ocean. When he thought he was going to fall into the waters below, a slithering tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him over the ship’s railing. It didn’t let him go, and Prompto knew that Ardyn was there and he was angry. Where was Noctis? 

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!” Ardyn said as he slithered onto the deck, pulling Prompto with him. He looked at the sea witch in fear and recognition. Ardyn was wearing Iedolas’s crown and was carrying his trident. “I have come here to claim my prize. Do not worry. Your sweet little prince will be returned to you the moment this precious siren changes back into his true self.”

“Prompto!” Cor called for him, but Prompto gave him a look that told him not to come near Ardyn. He was roiling with power, and anyone who dared to oppose him in this state would surely die. As much as Prompto didn’t want to be with Iedolas, as much as he was afraid of him, he used his power for the betterment of Niflheim. He was a good king, even if he wasn’t a good person.

“It is almost time, Prompto,” Ardyn said with a malicious grin. 

He took the locket off of his neck and slammed it to the ground. It burst and Prompto’s voice, the small glowing orb, drifted upwards like a plume of smoke. Prompto stared at it, wide eyed, wondering if Ardyn was destroying his voice entirely. The orb hovered in the air for a moment until it shot into Prompto’s mouth. It glowed brightly in his throat for just a moment before Prompto felt his vocal chords vibrate. He could speak again.

“Where’s Noctis?” Prompto demanded, looking to the sea witch. “You tricked us to get to Iedolas.”

“You caught on much quicker than your dear prince did,” Ardyn said with a laugh. “It doesn’t matter anyway. You will be a siren again soon and Noctis will be human. He should be lucky that I gave him the means of instantly returning to the surface. I am far kinder than I could have been. Do not worry, dear sweet Prompto. You will be returned to your beloved king in no time at all.”

“You struck a deal with Iedolas,” Prompto said in understanding. Ardyn laughed at that. “You took his power! You have all but destroyed Gralea, haven’t you?!”

“Oh I only destroyed some building and caused some damage to the palace,” Ardyn laughed. “Nothing that cannot be fixed. But the merfolk will be feeling my presence for a long time to come. No one shall forget my name now. The king will be most pleased when he hears you worry about him.”

“Where’s Noctis?” Prompto repeated. He struggled against Ardyn’s tentacle, but the sea witch was already too powerful before he had Iedolas’s power. Now he was unstoppable. “Bring him back to me!”

“The prince will never get his hands on you!” Ardyn seethed in anger. “The sun will set and you will go home to your beloved king, and Noctis will end up on dry land without you. You have lost, Prompto!”

The sea witch cackled in delight as the sun set beyond the horizon, sealing Prompto’s fate with it. There was a long moment where Ardyn continued to laugh and Prompto waited. And waited. The laughter died out slow, and Ardyn looked to Prompto in confusion, who was just as confused. He was still human.

Why was he still human? Noctis had been a siren for the past three days. Prompto hadn’t been kissed once save for… He immediately turned to Cor, who was staring at him in confusion and fear. Cor had kissed him on the forehead. It was the only time he had been kissed as a human, and it was in such pure fatherly affection that it could only be called true, selfless, and compassionate love. Ardyn had only said that he needed to receive a kiss of true love. He didn’t say what type of love it was.

“Let me go!” Prompto demanded, clawing at Ardyn’s tentacle around his waist. He struggled against Ardyn, trying to catch him off guard so he could break free. “I am human now! Let me go!”

“No,” Ardyn said in disbelief. “This is impossible. Your prince was in the ocean… There was no way you could be human right now!”

“There are different types of love,” Ignis said as Cor approached Ardyn stealthily, looking for a way to get to Prompto. “Let him go. You have failed in whatever you sought out to do.”

“No!” Ardyn shrieked as he backed away towards the water. He kept a firm grip on Prompto, who was still clawing at his tentacle to try and get him to let him go. “I will bring you to your betrothed and change you back into a siren! I will not be defeated!”

Before Ardyn could do anything, Cor and Gladio were on him, attacking him from either side. It took him off guard just enough, forcing him to contend with two humans with swords hacking away at his tentacles. The decision now was either to release Prompto and save himself or to get hurt and potentially take Prompto with him. He made the wise decision and released Prompto, who scrambled away before collapsing onto the deck.

Cor pulled Prompto away as they backed off, all of them staring at Ardyn in anticipation and fear. Prompto clutched onto Cor’s sleeve as he held him in his arms, both of them falling on the deck, watching and waiting. Rain began to descend as the moon began to rise, and Gladio stood between them and the sea witch, waiting for him to attack again. Prompto felt the power change suddenly, and the trident and crown suddenly fell off of his head and out of his hands, falling into the water around them. They were being called back to their rightful owner.

“You may have bested me,” Ardyn spat at Prompto. “But you will never be with your prince.”

That’s when Prompto saw Noctis climbing the side of the ship. He was almost over the railings and looked to Prompto in hopeful surprise. Ardyn turned, a sneer on his face, and launched himself off of the ship. He wrapped a tentacle around Noctis, who clutched onto the ship in desperation. Prompto felt the dagger in Cor’s jacket and suddenly knew what he had to do. Hes grabbed it then was on his feet immediately, running to grab Noctis before it was too late.

Noctis let out a scream as Ardyn pulled him towards the waters below. Prompto was so close, almost there, and he leaned across the railing, reaching his hand out to grab Noctis. It wasn’t enough, and Noctis was pulled to the waters before he could reach him in time. Ignis and Gladio were screaming for Noctis while Cor screamed for Prompto.

Prompto didn’t hesitate. He stood on the railing, ignoring the screams from Cor and the others telling him to stop. He knew he was human now. He knew that if he jumped into the water then he would likely drown. But Noctis was going to certainly drown if Ardyn didn’t release him. If Prompto attacked Ardyn then maybe there was a chance he could distract the sea witch enough to let Noctis go. 

“Prompto don’t!” Cor screamed as Gladio ran to stop him. Prompto was quick this time He gave Cor one last look in apology before jumping into the waters below. 

*** 

Noctis was drowning. He was drowning and was being pulled down towards the bottom of the ocean, straight towards the floor. In his panicked frenzy, he struggled against the grip Ardyn had on him, fighting his wrath and malice unsuccessfully. He had spent his last moments as a siren as Ardyn’s captive, only released to the surface as promised by the band on his wrist. Now he was just descending towards the ocean floor, about to face his inevitable doom. In his fear, he hoped that the king would at least put a stop to Ardyn’s tirade. After all, Prompto was human now.

There was a splash above him and he looked up as he stopped fighting, trying to conserve whatever air he had left so he could offer a prayer to Six for Prompto’s health and happiness. When the bubbles cleared he wanted to scream. Prompto was swimming towards them, slower as a human but fast enough that he might reach him before it was too late. But if he somehow saved Noctis, if Prompto somehow reached him, there was no way Ardyn would let him go. Noctis started struggling for an entirely different reason. He didn’t want Prompto to die.

“Will you stop it?!” Ardyn snapped, turning his attention to Noctis. He stopped when he saw Prompto swimming towards them and smiled. “I believe you humans have a saying? Two birds, one stone.”

Ardyn released Noctis, but he was too weak to swim now. His vision was blurring, his lungs screaming for air, and Prompto was drawing closer. The sea witch shot out incredibly fast towards Prompto, who had something silver in his hands. What was he trying to do? Ardyn let out as scream as Noctis reached a hand towards Prompto weakly, knowing that it was all over for him. Prompto and Ardyn struggled, the silver in Prompto’s hand flashing dangerously.

There was blood in the water. It was drifting out in red rivulets around Prompto and Ardyn. Noctis thought he saw Ardyn stop moving, but his eyes were closing as his lungs told him that if he didn’t breathe air now he was going to die. He hoped that the blood he saw was actually Ardyn’s, that Prompto had decided to swim to the surface now that he knew it was impossible to reach him in time. He hoped that Prompto lived out a happy life away from the king and somewhere safe where he could find peace.

Noctis felt something touch his face, and he opened his eyes one final time. Prompto was touching him, smiling at him while he gripped his abdomen with his other hand. How did he reach him? That’s when he saw Ardyn coming for them both, a silver dagger sticking out of his chest. They had to move, but Noctis was so very weak, and his lungs were about to give out. When he looked at Prompto, felt him caressing his face in the water, he understood the truth. Prompto had reached him so they could die together.

Suddenly, Prompto looked up and reached out a hand. Someone grabbed it and pulled him away, but he grabbed Noctis’s hand just in time, pulling the prince with him towards the surface. Noctis looked up weakly and saw King Aldercapt, swimming with intense focus. The king had been imprisoned with Noctis, but now his power had returned, his trident in his hand. As he swam past Ardyn in his fury, his trident fired at the sea witch, keeping him away.

They broke the surface quickly, and Noctis inhaled the salty ocean air gratefully. There was shouting from above and the king used his power to create a swell of water that propelled them up onto the top deck of the ship. They dropped onto the deck haphazardly, and Noctis inhaled deeply as his lungs screamed in gratitude for the rescue. 

“Noct!” Ignis cried out for him as he approached him, covering his naked body in a cloak. He was on one side and Gladio was on his other, gripping him tightly as he kept taking gulping breaths of air. 

“Where-” Noctis coughed, his lungs demanding him to only breathe for the time being. He looked from Ignis to Gladio thankfully, then heard more shouting. Cor was kneeling next to Prompto, who wasn’t moving. There was blood pooling around him where Ardyn had stabbed him, likely with the very dagger that Prompto had used against the sea witch.

“I will kill you!” Ardyn shouted as he launched himself towards the ship. They all stared in fear, but that fear quickly turned to surprise. King Aldercapt struck him with his trident, causing Ardyn to collapse onto the deck in a heap. The king used a swell of water that he kept steady next to the ship while he faced Ardyn. Ardyn sat up angrily and looked to the sea king.

“You failed, Ardyn,” King Aldercapt seethed. “Prompto is human. I believe it was a sea slug, wasn’t it?”

“N-no!” Ardyn screamed. There was a steaming, sizzling sound as Ardyn’s skin and tentacles began to bubble. “I will kill you all! I swear it! I will kill you!”

Ardyn wasn’t killing anyone. The dagger fell from his chest as he shrank quickly, his skin turning to a sickly brown, his voice leaving him quickly. Noctis looked away at the sickening transformation, and when he looked back there was a large sea slug where Ardyn had been. It was Ardyn. He couldn’t hurt anyone anymore.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered, their attentions turned back to the siren, now human and unmoving on the top deck. Cor was ignoring everyone, tearing at Prompto’s shirt to search for the wound on his abdomen. Noctis stood up and stumbled then ran over to him before collapsing to his knees next to the siren. “Prompto.”

“He’s dying,” Cor said as he looked to Noctis. It couldn’t be. Prompto had saved him again. He bought him the time to he needed to be pulled to safety. He had fought Ardyn despite knowing that it would likely end in his demise. This was the second time he had rescued Noctis, but this time he was hurt. 

“Do something!” Noctis screamed as he turned to King Aldercapt. He coughed, his lungs still gasping for air, but he took another deep breath and yelled at the king again. “If you love him then save him dammit! He would do the same for you!”

King Aldercapt stared at Prompto, at his very human legs, and the back to Noctis. Noctis looked at him tearfully, begging for his help. “I cannot guarantee this will work, but it will help. Please tell Prompto that I love him.”

Aldercapt pointed the trident at Prompto. Noctis was worried he was going to hurt him, but then a soft blue light erupted from the tip, enveloping Prompto in a warm glow. Cor and Noctis watched in amazement. Soft orbs like fairy lights danced over Prompto’s skin, trying to heal him before it was too late.

The king receded back into the waters once the blue light diminished, leaving Prompto, unmoving, on the deck. Noctis turned to the man he loved, grabbing his hand as Cor tried to stop the bleeding. Prompto wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing, his lips turning blue. They needed to do something quickly or Prompto would be lost forever.

“Come on Prompto,” Noctis whispered, holding his hand tightly. “Please heal.”

There was a long moment of waiting, a long moment where they hoped for the best but expected the worst. Cor was working on trying to get the bleeding to stop, his hands pressed against the wound tightly. Then Prompto coughed, spewing water everywhere. Noctis knew that they at least stood a fighting chance now, the trident doing at least a little to help. Prompto might yet live. He stared at Prompto’s beautiful face while Cor tended to the stab wound, his eyes still closed while the lord marshal worked tirelessly.

“Will he be okay?” Noctis whispered as he looked at his soft lips regaining their color, his long lashes, his cute freckles. Why did he still look so pale?

“I don’t know,” Cor replied honestly. “But I will do everything I can.”

Noctis clutched onto Prompto’s hand while Cid ordered the crew to get them sailing back towards Lucis, praying to the Six that Prompto lived. Nothing else mattered. He just needed Prompto to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever it comes to action sequences I always feel like the pacing it off. I considered adding another chapter between the previous one and this one, but I felt like if I kept doing that then this fic would drag forever. Ultimately I decided to put this chapter here because the events for the chapter I would have written would just be so slow and some filler.
> 
> Gladio and Ignis were in this a little bit more and I do promise that there will be a resolution to the small Gladnis plot. :)


	14. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis waits for Prompto

Noctis sat and waited. And waited. He waited until his father told him to get some rest, and then he ignored the suggestion and waited some more. Why was it so hard to stitch a wound? Of course Prompto had to grab Cor’s dagger, a blade with a serrated edge that made the internal damage so much worse. Of course Ardyn had to stab him with it.

Noctis was beginning to think that the Six had cursed their love, that they really weren’t meant to be together. Then he thought about how that was just his way of rationalizing Ardyn’s trickery and subterfuge. The Six were indifferent to their love. He just had to wait and hope that the palace doctor and surgeons knew what they were doing.

Cor sat next to him as they waited outside the room, sitting on the marble floor, while the surgeons got to work, repairing whatever damage Ardyn had done. Noctis didn’t know what had happened between Cor and Prompto, but it was obvious that the lord marshal cared for him greatly. It wasn’t difficult to care for Prompto. It was surprising that the lord marshal, usually such a stern man, had such a soft spot for him, but it wasn’t difficult to believe he cared at all. They sat in silence together, waiting for some sign that Prompto was going to survive, that the king of the merfolk had done something, anything, to help him. 

When Ignis and Gladio joined Noctis, they took a seat on the floor of the hall next to him, not saying anything. It was like everyone had gathered for a funeral rather than waiting for the verdict that Prompto had survived. Noctis was sure that everyone assumed he would move on if Prompto didn’t make it. After all, they had only just met. But Noctis had been willing to go to the depths of the ocean to bring him home, even if that wasn’t how things turned out. If Prompto didn’t make it then moving on was the last thing on his mind. And right now he dismissed every thought about Prompto dying. He couldn’t handle that.

“Have you two made up?” Noctis asked Ignis and Gladio, breaking the silence between them all. Ignis looked startled, like he hadn’t anticipated the question, then leaned over and looked at Cor. Cor seemed to understand that a moment of privacy was needed, so he muttered something about needing to stretch his legs and got up to take a walk. 

“He is still stubborn,” Gladio finally said once they were alone. He reached out and grabbed Ignis’s hand though, giving Noctis some hope. “But I won’t let him face his problems alone.”

“Gladio is just as stubborn as I am, as you are well aware,” Ignis added. “When you went to find Prompto, I took a leap of faith like you did and told him about my eventual blindness. Somehow that was less of a foolish decision than turning into a siren.” He gave Noctis a wry smile.

“Let me guess,” Noctis said as he looked up at the moonlight cascading in. The hour was growing late and he was tired, but he wouldn’t sleep until he heard news of Prompto. “Gladio told you that’s no reason for you two not to be together.”

“You were right,” Ignis continued. He leaned his head against Gladio’s shoulder in an unexpected display of affection. Noctis was thrilled that their tension would no longer be an issue. “Gladio wouldn’t let it come between us. There is only the matter of same sex relationships being taboo in Lucis.”

“I will be king one day,” Noctis said. “I can change that. Not without some effort, but I’ll change it.”

“The princess is still here,” Gladio pointed out. There was a silence between them, the reality of his betrothal to Lunafreya weighing on them heavily. “Her brother attacked Prompto.”

“What?” Noctis asked incredulously. Just how much did he miss in the past three days? It upset him to think that Prompto had been attacked while he wasn’t there to help him, but then he thought about how Prompto had only been the one to manage to save him. 

“Don’t worry, I stopped him,” Ignis said. “He was unscathed. But Prompto was wandering around the palace near your rooms. I wonder if he left something there or if he was just looking around.”

“Maybe he took something,” Gladio offered. He winked at Noctis. “A momento to remember you by.”

Before Noctis could inquire aloud what Prompto could possibly have left, ignoring Gladio’s suggestion entirely, the door to the operating room opened. Cor must have been waiting just down the hall, giving them their privacy while being on standby for news of Prompto. They all stood up as the surgeon and other medical staff exited the room. Noctis peered in past the surgeon and saw several nurses preparing Prompto for transport to a more comfortable room. His eyes were closed, and he looked deathly pale.

“He lost a lot of blood,” the surgeons announced. “The next twenty four hours will be crucial to determine if he makes it through. Whatever you did on the ship just may have saved his life. It is still too early to tell.”

“I want him in the best room possible with the best treatment possible,” Noctis declared in a very princely manner far from his usual demeanor. He couldn’t take his eyes off Prompto. “Treat him like you would treat myself or my father.”

“Yes, your highness,” the surgeon said with a bow. “If you give us just a few minutes we will move him to another room that will be more comfortable for him and for any visitors.”

“I will be by his side the entire time,” Cor declared, his tone calling for no argument. “He has entrusted me to look out for him, and I plan to see that through.”

The surgeon nodded and excused himself to ensure that Prompto was safely transported. Noctis kept looking at him as they moved the transportable bed through the surgeon’s room and out through the side door. Prompto looked so still, his chest barely moving, barely breathing. Guilt and pain tore through Noctis, knowing that Prompto had been so willing to sacrifice himself just for the hope of saving him. He just wanted Prompto to survive and be happy.

“Ignis,” Noctis said as Prompto disappeared with the medical staff taking him away. He kept staring into the room like Prompto was about to get up and walk out at any moment. “I have a very important ask of you. It is… Well it is something that if you are unwilling to do, I would understand.”

“Anything, Noctis,” Ignis insisted, looking at Noctis in surprise and concern. Cor stared at him wordlessly. He had disappeared for three days to find Prompto, but Cor had been there to help Prompto through the worst of it. Noctis was grateful beyond words that Cor had been the one to do it. All he wanted was to be that for Prompto, to be more than that. He wanted to be the one that Prompto naturally reached out to in times of distress or happiness. 

“Please inform my father that I cannot marry the princess,” Noctis said as he looked to Ignis. “He will either have to understand that I will marry Prompto or I will marry no one at all. If you find that the task too difficult then I understand.”

“No,” Ignis replied, albeit haltingly. “I am up to the task. I anticipate your father will come to confront you on the issue fairly quickly.”

“I do not doubt it,” Noctis considered. “Gladio, go with him. I know you are my sworn shield, but Cor isn’t going to let Prompto out of his sight, and I am not going to let him out of my sight either. If any assassins fall from the rafters then I will have the lord marshal there to protect me.”

Noctis hoped that his father wouldn’t be difficult, that he would understand that his son was in love and that love was not going to disappear just because he wanted it to. He couldn’t do what the princess had suggested and just take up a lover. He refused to do that to Prompto or to anyone else. Gladio and Ignis ultimately agreed to go together, and they left to find the king just as the surgeon informed them that Prompto was now in a comfortable room and ready for them. 

Cor and Noctis immediately followed the surgeon into the room. The private hospital rooms in the palace were set up nearly just like the living quarters. The rooms were sweeping, beautiful, with oversized four poster beds and a balcony that overlooked the ocean. They were meant for recovery for the prince or king or other royalty who had been injured, and Noctis intended for Prompto to be treated as such. The staff had taken him seriously when he had ordered them to treat Prompto as a prince.

Prompto was in the bed, a blanket draped over his body, the bandages covering his torso peaking out as his arms rested on top of the blanket like he was just sleeping off a bad cold. He looked pale, and there was a nurse that was administering some sort of medication while another nurse pulled up two very comfortable chairs next to the bed. Once it was certain that Prompto wasn’t going to suddenly stop breathing, the medical staff left Noctis and Cor to sit and wait yet again. Only one nurse stayed behind, ready to call for more help if Prompto took a turn for the worst.

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Cor asked after they had been sitting in the chairs for a long time. Noctis had opted to reach out and hold Prompto’s hand, willing him to feel his love and hope that he woke up. Prompto was looking more and more like he could just be sleeping, the color returning to his face, which Noctis took to be a good sign. For all he knew, it was just a product of his wishful thinking.

“I do,” Noctis replied. “I went to the oceans thinking that I could find him and bring him home. I didn’t realize he was already here. And he saved me. Again. Cor, do you think he bewitched me?”

“If he did then it’s no different than what he has done to me,” Cor reasoned after a moment of thought. “He has a gentle heart and a kind soul. I do not doubt that he bewitches many. But that’s not a siren’s power. That’s just Prompto.”

“Will you support us then?” Noctis asked. “If it comes down to taking a stand between my father and I?”

“If it’s what he wants,” Cor said as he looked to Prompto. “Which I don’t doubt it is. No one just jumps into the ocean and attacks a sea witch for another without caring about them. And he was looking for you the entire time you were gone.”

“How do you know?” Noctis asked. He squeezed Prompto’s hand tighter, his heart aching painfully at the thought. Prompto had been searching for him, looking everywhere, unable to reach him. Now it could be too late.

“He was always looking for something or someone,” Cor said with a sigh. “He’s a bit obvious about it. And King Ravus caught him leaving your sleeping chambers. That was after he found out you disappeared and wouldn’t be returning for three days. He was inconsolable the entire time once he found out. Do you know what got him out of it? Chocobos. I don’t know what happened between you two, but he really fell hard for you. Hopelessly, really.”

“And Ardyn took advantage of that,” Noctis said bitterly. He thought about how he missed Prompto interacting with chocobos, how cute it must have been, and felt even more embittered for it. “He used it all for some personal vendetta against the king.” He hesitated. “Speaking of which, what happened to Ardyn? Last I saw he was a sea slug.”

Cor grinned at that, as if remembering a particularly good joke. “We’re keeping him in a fish tank until Prompto wakes up. I figured it was his prerogative to have the first choice on what to do with him.”

Noctis couldn’t help but grin at that. He wondered if Prompto would just dump an entire vat of salt on Ardyn and watch him wither and die. Somehow, he had a feeling that Prompto was far kinder than that. It was likely that he wouldn’t want Ardyn to die at all. After all, despite the vast amount of trickery that Ardyn used, he still gave Prompto the ability to be human. 

“So this is how it is then?” King Regis said behind the two as Prompto remained in the bed, slumbering peacefully, his hand relaxed in Noctis’s. They turned and watched at the king walked in, his cane echoing on the floor. The king looked from Prompto to his son, his eyes trained on the firm grasp Noctis had on the sleeping siren’s hand. “Ignis informed me of your decision. It was not very brave of you to send your advisor.”

“I sent him because I will not leave Prompto’s side,” Noctis replied bluntly. “I will not apologize for the decision.”

“If I recall correctly,” Cor said to the king. “It was much the same when Queen Aulea was gravely wounded. You did not leave her side for three days.”

“I need you to follow me, son,” Regis said, his eyes softening just a bit. Gladio and Ignis were behind him, holding hands. Noctis wondered if they declared their relationship to the king as well now that Noctis was so sure of his with Prompto. Perhaps it would lend credence to his desire to marry Prompto. “I will return you to him, I promise you.”

Sighing, Noctis looked to Prompto, gently sleeping as if he were under an enchantment and not fighting for his life. Cautiously, he held Prompto’s hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, a promise that he would return. Each time he had left Prompto’s sight, he felt the distance between them grow wider. He didn’t know if he could handle losing him again. Not like this.

“It’ll be alright,” Cor reassured him. “If anything changes, I will come and find you.”

Noctis nodded in thanks and followed his father out of the room and down the hall. The king didn’t say anything, their footsteps and his cane echoing on the floor as they walked, leaving Noctis to wonder if he was going to lock him up and throw away the key for falling in love with Prompto. Instead, he took him to the hall of kings, a self-aggrandizing display of all of the kings of Lucis to date. Noctis followed him curiously until he stopped at the portrait of a dark haired king, his features stern but kind.

“Somnus Lucis Caelum,” King Regis said as he looked at the portrait. “Our ancestor. I always thought his personal journals were that of a madman.”

Noctis looked at the portrait, examining the family resemblance. It could have been an image of his brother if he had one. “He used to be a siren,” Noctis considered.

His father nodded then looked to a portrait of a prince just next to his. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles. “Prince Argentum was set to inherit the throne. According to Somnus’s writing, a sea witch named Ardyn gave him the choice to become human at the same time Argentum was given the choice to become a merman. They both took the bait and were permanently switched through surreptitious means. Argentum begged his father to make Somnus king instead, and they were doomed to live out separate lives, always longing for one another.”

“It’s the same thing that Ardyn did to Prompto and I,” Noctis said softly. Argentum looked so very familiar. The only difference was that his gaze was far softer than he recalled, not yet scarred by Ardyn and his trickery. “Even if he didn’t have a vendetta against the king, he would have done it just for the fun of it.”

“They wrote each other back and forth secretively for years once merfolk and humans could no longer coexist peacefully,” his father continued. “They married, had children, and lived happy but separate lives by all accounts. But they always longed for each other. Merfolk apparently live very long lives, and Somnus passed but not before indicating the true prince of Lucis was still alive. Argentum had to change his name to something else to hide his true heritage in the meantime, knowing that the king of the merfolk would hunt him down if he knew who he truly was. Somnus only wrote his name once.”

“Verstael Besithia,” Noctis said, recognizing the man in the portrait. The king looked at him in surprise. “That’s Prompto’s father.”

Regis laughed at that, a low chuckle of amusement. “I had a feeling. So the prodigal son and the rightful king has returned then. It seems the fates of our families have been intertwined long ago. Son, I will not stop you from marrying him, especially since if he decided to reclaim the throne then he has the birthright to. We should only be so lucky that he would keep us in the palace once he knows the truth. Please just consider the implications of marrying a man.”

“He almost died for me, dad,” Noctis said, speaking to his father and not to his king. “He still might die. I don’t care about birthrights. I love him. And I know that Prompto is too kind to just kick us out like that. I can feel it in my soul.”

“Hmm,” Regis replied noncommittally. Noctis knew he was taking a risk, and his heart was hammering loudly in his chest because of it. This could be the moment where Noctis was forced to choose between the life he knew and Prompto. The choice was easy. Prompto had given up everything to be with him. How could he just abandon him when faced with the same choice? “Very well. But I’m not allowing you two to marry until next year. You have to know that this is what you want. You have to know what it is like to be faced with difficult choices as a gay couple.”

“You are handling this surprisingly well,” Noctis considered, thoroughly relieved. “Thank you.”

“Well, you leave me with little choice, don’t you?” his father asked, looking at him with a smile. “And who am I to try and change the tides of fate? We will still have to find an heir.”

“Adoption is a possibility,” Noctis replied. He wasn’t particularly thinking about children just yet, but he knew that was the main concern most kings had when they only had one son, let alone a gay son. They were still young. They still had time to worry about that.

“There are other options as well,” Regis mused. Noctis was not fond of the way he said that. “We will save that for another day. Go to your lover, son. Don’t break his heart.”

“I won’t,” Noctis said with a grin. He began to back away, giving his father a bow before he forgot himself. “And thanks, dad. Love you.”

Regis waved him off, resigned to the fate of their family line as he turned back to the portraits of Argentum and Somnus. Noctis made a mental note to talk to Prompto about his father, to figure out what had really happened. It was evident that both the merfolk and humans were trying to hide the truth of the matter, blaming each other for their own failures. He felt like the Six were bringing him and Prompto back together, not just for themselves but for a higher purpose. His mind was racing as he began to brainstorm the ways that they could reconnect with the merfolk of the world. Would King Aldercapt be receptive to such a notion?

When Noctis got back to the room, half running to get back to Prompto, he slowed his pace to be quieter as his feet hit the marble floor, respecting that the medical wing of the palace required peace and comfort. He quietly opened the door and peaked inside, worried that Prompto wouldn’t be there or he would be gone forever. Cor was standing at the foot of the bed, talking to Lunafreya and Nyx Ulric, one of his finest soldiers. Ignis and Gladio were sitting in the corner, resting while Ignis’s head rested on Gladio’s shoulder. Noctis was surprised to see Lunafreya, wondering what she was doing there.

“Prince Noctis,” Lunafreya said as he closed the door behind him softly. He looked at Prompto, his soft freckles and flowing hair, wondering if he would wake up soon enough for him to kiss him. He very badly wanted to kiss him. “I am so pleased to see you are safe.”

“How is he?” Noctis asked, ignoring the implication behind her words. Nyx looked to Noctis with a sort of pain that he understood well. Hopefully his conversation with his father would help. “Any change?”

“He moved a bit,” Cor said as he looked to Prompto, a sleeping prince tucked away in the recesses of Gralea. “The nurse said that’s a good sign.”

Noctis nodded, trying not to get too hopeful. He looked at Prompto and the rest of the people in the room and suddenly didn’t care anymore. His father knew that he wanted to be with Prompto and approved, albeit with conditions on when they could marry. The bed was large enough for him to join Prompto, and he was tired. Sleepily, he climbed into the bed beside Prompto and laid down, facing the ceiling. 

“Noctis…?” Lunafreya asked, looking from him to Prompto in concern. There was something else in her eyes. Was it hope? Perhaps that was a good sign, or perhaps it was a sign that she was looking forward to marrying him while he kept Prompto as a lover. 

“My father knows,” Noctis said as he pulled the covers over him. “And I’m tired. I think I deserve some rest.”

“You really dodged a bullet,” Ignis announced to Lunafreya, his eyes closed, arms folded across his chest as his head rested against Gladio’s shoulder still. “He really acts like a child like this constantly. I feel sorry for Prompto.”

“Hmm,” Prompto moaned in his sleep, interrupting the conversation and making everyone go quiet. Noctis looked at him hopefully. A moment later, Prompto rolled over, as if he was sleeping, resting his head on Noctis’s chest. Noctis wrapped an arm around him gently, careful not to hurt him. The nurse came over and made sure he wasn’t going to pull any of the stitches in his abdomen. With her seal of approval she began to usher out the others to let them get some rest as well, Ignis and Gladio included. 

“I’m staying,” Cor insisted as he sat down in the chair, folding his arms across his chest and looking to the prince with a stern glance. “Just because you are a prince doesn’t mean I trust you. I promised I would protect him from everything, including lecherous men like you.”

“Fair enough,” Noctis conceded with a sleepy smile. “I’m too tired to be too lecherous anyway.”

“No telling what tomorrow might bring,” Cor replied with a nod, a faint smile on his lips. “Get some rest, your majesty. Keep him comfortable. I’ll keep him safe.”

“Mmm,” Noctis agreed, his eyelids getting heavy. He felt so comfortable having Prompto in his arms, so at peace. It was beyond the normal rush of desire or happiness he got whenever he thought of Prompto. This was something different, a sense of contentment to know that Prompto felt safe and comfortable in his arms. He was so warm, and Noctis fell asleep hoping that Prompto would wake up happy and smiling.

*** 

Prompto felt warm and comfortable. So comfortable that he felt like he could sleep forever. It made him wonder if he had died and was waking up to some sort of heaven that he never thought was possible. When he opened his eyes and felt strong arms around him, his head resting on someone’s chest, he froze. He looked up and saw Noctis sleeping, holding him gently, cradling him as he used his chest as a pillow. That’s when he knew he had to have died. There was no way he was in Noctis’s arms right now. Not in reality. That was too much of a dream, especially the way the sunlight framed Noctis’s soft black hair like a halo. That couldn’t possibly be real.

Carefully, Prompto shifted, and Noctis only pulled him closer as he inhaled deeply, his arm squeezing his side in his sleep. Pain came with it, sharp and strong, and Prompto let out a whimper. Was heaven supposed to be that painful? Noctis’s eyes flew open immediately, his long lashes fluttering like wings taking flight. His grip naturally released Prompto as he turned to face him, a hopeful smile on his face mixed with intense worry. Prompto was vaguely aware of Cor sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Maybe he wasn’t dead after all.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered softly. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell Noctis. His heart was racing wildly as he shifted in the bed, propping himself up on one arm. Noctis reached up and caressed Prompto’s face with the back of his fingers, gentle and enticing. Heat rose to Prompto’s cheeks, turning them a light shade of pink. This was so different than the feeling he had with Iedolas. It didn’t feel shameful or dark or uncomfortable. This was so pleasant and exhilarating that his breathing labored at the thought of Noctis just touching him ever so lightly.

“You’re awake,” Cor said behind him, making him jump in surprise. He had forgotten that Cor was there. Noctis only smiled at him, a longing smile with eyes swimming in desire, but he didn’t do anything other than continue to gentle caress Prompto’s face. “I will let the others know.”

Prompto was grateful that the lord marshal could take a hint. He heard the door closing behind him as he smiled at Noctis brightly, his heart beating rapidly in delight. Noctis was here, holding him, right in front of him. He had never really wanted anything for himself until he met Noctis. Now he wanted the world and Noctis was his world. His eyes were fixed on him only, the stormy blue and greys swirling like the heavens were meeting the sea. There was nothing else.

“Noctis I-” Prompto began, but he was cut off from all further conversation. Noctis pressed his lips against his, soft yet searching, a jolt of pleasure coursing through him that made his heart skip several beats to the point he was pretty sure it would stop. Prompto had been kissed before, but this was different. This was Noctis kissing him, his lips sweet like nectar, his tongue tasting while being taste as he put his hand on the back of Prompto’s head, pulling him further and deeper into the kiss. 

“Mmmnn,” Prompto moaned, his heart palpitating while his body was flooded with a desire he had never felt before. There was nothing in this moment but Noctis, and he languished in the delicate traces of his lips and tongue. Prompto placed a hand on Noctis’s chest, feeling his warm body beneath him, begging for more as Noctis’s hand moved from his had down his back. Their kisses escalated, full of lust and desire, as their tongues searched to connect at every possible moment. Prompto was tempted to straddle Noctis, to let their bodies intertwine while ignoring every notion of pain in favor of pleasure.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their thoughts but not their bodies. They continued to kiss until they heard shouting from the other side of the door, Cor loudly announcing his presence as well as the king’s so they weren’t caught in their moment of intimacy. Noctis released him with as much reluctance as Prompto felt. He paused a moment and kissed Noctis lightly on the lips before Noctis called for them to enter.

Noctis was grumpily sitting up in bed, rubbing the back of his head while Prompto did his best to sit up gently. Prompto struggled, his abdomen clearly hurting more than he anticipated thanks to their voracious kisses. Noctis reached out to him quickly and steadied him, helping him sit up in bed. He looked at him with a blushing smile, not embarrassed but merely thrilled by the rush of heat like an imprint from where Noctis had touched him. He felt like words weren’t even necessary with them, like if he had seen Noctis when he didn’t have his voice that it wouldn’t matter. No wonder Ardyn kept them separate. He would have immediately fulfilled the contract.

“It is good to see you awake, Prompto,” Cor said as he stepped into the room with the king. “We were worried about you for a bit there.”

“I am sorry you were worried,” Prompto said in embarrassment, bowing his head in an effort to greet the king respectfully. Noctis was still by his side, his hand on his back to keep him steady. “I am sorry for everything.”

“You very much had us worried,” King Regis said as he looked at Prompto with a kind smile. “I don’t know who was worried more. My son or my marshal. If only I had known earlier that you really did save my son from drowning. And now you nearly died to save him again. You make it very difficult for me to find a reason why I shouldn’t let you two to be together. Can you think of any reason why I should keep you two apart?”

“Only if you are averse to someone being hopelessly devoted to him, your majesty,” Prompto said with a blush at the admission. He looked at Noctis, his heart fluttering nervously. It wasn’t the big moments that Prompto looked forward to with Noctis. For him it was the small moments, the times where things would otherwise be dull and lifeless. The idea of having so many mundane moments with Noctis by his side come to life, full of contentment and ecstasy that could only be found amongst lovers, made his stomach flutter like the feathers of a chocobo.

“That is a very apt response,” King Regis considered. “As expected of a lost prince.”

Prompto looked at him in confusion. “I am not actually a prince. I was…” He paused, flushing in shame, knowing that he had left so much behind him. There were moments of gratification that he wanted to forget, moments where Iedolas had used his own body against him. “I was a siren and betrothed to the king. It was all at his behest.”

“In due time we will sort this all out,” the king replied vaguely. “For now you need to recover. The lord marshal has assured me he will keep you safe, but I have a feeling that it is my son who will be with you through every moment of the day and night.”

“I lost him more than once,” Noctis explained with a grin. His eyes were pained, though, the bridge of his forehead pinched together. “I’m not going to lose him again.”

“What happened to Ardyn?” Prompto remembered suddenly in a panic as he thought about the life he was leaving behind. “He was so powerful. Is he-”

“He took a rather large gamble,” Noctis explained with a laugh. “He really didn’t expect you to fulfill your end of the contract. Right now he’s sitting in a tank as a sea slug.”

“A rather ugly one too,” Cor said with a grin. Prompto couldn’t believe it. What deal did Ardyn make that he was so sure of putting his own life on the line? “I was thinking about putting a hat on him until you woke up and told us what you wanted to do with him. It might make him look a bit more refined.”

“It’s my decision?” Prompto asked in surprise. When they nodded, he paused, considering. He had never been a violent person, and when he thought about the violence against him through the years he shuddered. “I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“In the tank he stays then,” Noctis said with a laugh. “For the next one hundred years.”

“Prompto!” Nyx called as he nearly stormed into the room, looking at him with wild delight. “You’re awake!” He seemed to remember himself as he saw the king, blushing brightly and bowing. Prompto suppressed a giggle. “Your majesty. I-”

“I understand,” Regis said with a laugh. “Cor explained how you have been calling him a brother. And as much as I would be delighted to let you two speak, I do have to speak with you regarding a certain princess.”

“Y-yes your majesty,” Nyx said in surprise. Regis gave Cor a look and they all casually made their way out of the room, Regis mentioning something about a wedding between Nyx and Lunafreya. Prompto couldn’t help but hope that was an attempt to allow them to be alone, entangled in each other’s arms once more.

But Noctis and Prompto weren’t alone again. As they left, Gladio and Ignis walked into the room, staring at the two as Prompto sighed into Noctis’s arms. The nurse was in the room as well, checking Prompto’s stitching while Gladio and Ignis stared on silently, as if assessing what the future was going to hold while the nurse gave Prompto some medication that took away his pain but made him sleepy. He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to be held by Noctis in ways that would make even Iedolas blush.

“If we thought he was insufferable before,” Ignis said with a smile while he sat on the edge of the bed. Gladio sat next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close, making Ignis blush. Ignis didn’t seem the sort for public displays of affection, but Gladio seemed to be the sort to willfully ignore that fact.

“He’s going to be even worse now that he has someone who loves everything he does,” Gladio finished for him.

Prompto smiled at that, looking to Noctis then back to his friends. “I guess I’ll just have to spend my life looking for something he does that annoys me.”

“Good luck,” Noctis said as he nuzzled his lips into Prompto’s lips, his breath vibrating through Prompto pleasantly. “I’m a perfect prince.”

They all laughed at that, and for the first moment in Prompto’s life he didn’t feel worried or burdened. There was a lot to sort through, a lot to deal with. But for now he was just going to enjoy being held by Noctis. For now he was just going to appreciate that maybe things would be okay after all. He gripped Noctis’s hands in his tightly as he felt the prince’s strong arms wrap around him.

Prompto smiled in his delight as Noctis introduced him to Ignis and Gladio formally. He introduced them not as his friends, but as his brothers, and in turn introduced Prompto as his lover. Lover had such a pleasant ring to it that he couldn’t help but feel giddy. Perhaps it was whatever medication the nurse gave him, but he wasn’t worried about a thing for just now. 

“You will likely have to take a long time to heal,” Ignis advised Prompto once the introductions were over. “It will likely be very boring in that time. Once you are able to move we will take you wherever you wish to go to break up the monotony.”

“I would like to go to the shores,” Prompto said immediately. Noctis’s grip tightened around him, like he was afraid Prompto would jump into the waters and disappear forever. “I want to try and send a message to my father to tell him I am okay. And I would like to introduce you to him, Noctis.”

He looked back at the prince with longing eyes, and Noctis blushed brightly. “Alright,” he agreed. “But we all go with you. I have some questions for him anyway.”

“Holy Six, Ignis,” Gladio commented with a laugh. “I think the prince has met his match.”

“He cannot deny Prompto,” Ignis agreed with a devious smile. “I do believe we could use this to our advantage.”

“That’s not true,” Noctis said petulantly. He blushed when Prompto batted his eyelashes at him teasingly. “It’s not!”

“I would like a seaside wedding too,” Prompto said with a simple smile, innocent on the surface yet deviously testing Ignis’s theory. He didn’t expect Noctis to even consider marrying him. He was human, after all. “Perhaps at sea so my father can be there.”

“Of course,” Noctis replied as he kissed his brow. Prompto couldn’t help but giggle in giddy excitement. The prince had immediately agreed not only to marry him, but to have a wedding on the water. He seemed to catch himself in that moment, proving their point that Prompto would get his every last wish as long as he was with the prince. “It’s not my fault, okay?! I mean, look at him!”

They laughed at Noctis’s plight, Prompto leaning more into Noctis’s chest as he held him. “I cannot deny you either,” Prompto admitted through his laughter. “I guess we’re just hopeless together.”

“And it could be worse,” Ignis offered in consideration. They looked at him curiously. 

“You could be a sea slug,” Gladio finished for him. They laughed away with the last piece of tension, replacing it with hope.

Gladio and Ignis were right. They were together, hopelessly devoted, and neither of them transformed to sea slugs for their folly. Prompto had one silent wish that he didn’t dare voice. He really hoped Cor would put a hat on Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto: *making out*  
> Cor: I'm still here  
> Noctis and Prompto: *ignores them*  
> Cor: Guys, I'm still here  
> Noctis and Prompto: *still making out*  
> Cor: I'll get help.
> 
> ***
> 
> Ardyn: WHY THE FUCK AM I A SEA SLUG AND WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING A HAT
> 
> Tbh, no one can convince me not to call Ardyn a sea slug now that I've written this.  
> I have a solid Promptis chapter to go for sure, and I know I'm going to do a Gladnis chapter because I really wanted to do SO MUCH with their relationship but there was SO MUCH to do for the main plot that I kind of just only mentioned it here and there. There will be an epilogue as well, and then this fic will wrap up.  
> Thank you all for reading this to this point and I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters as they post!
> 
> Not to worry though. For those who enjoyed this fic, I am already plotting my next one. (I am so behind on prompts tbh.) I can never stop writing for long after all!


	15. Strategies for Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto speaks with his father

Prompto took an uncertain step onto the shores, the pain in his abdomen not as intense as it had been in the past few weeks. He would have healed faster if he wasn’t such a clutz and ended up falling once or twice when Noctis and Cor weren’t looking. King Regis had ordered him to have an attendant on hand if he was going to keep being so clumsy, and Prompto was apt to agree. Noctis barely left him out of his sight anyway. It was just the moments that he did, Prompto was prone to tripping and stumbling. It delayed his healing by a few weeks, and the palace medics were a bit frustrated with him as a result.

This was the first chance he had to go to the shores of Lucis, and Noctis was clutching his hand as if he were worried that he would be swept away by the tide at Iedolas’s command. Somehow Prompto’s father had convinced Iedolas to allow them to speak, although it was through a lot of arduous negotiation. Ignis had been clever enough to rig a line that could reach the city beneath the surface from atop the ship, descending to a designated spot that Verstael could reach without the king’s knowledge. It took a bit of trial and error, but eventually Verstael began communicating with them, and Prompto had been able to let his father know he was okay.

That was how Prompto had discovered that Ardyn had wreaked havoc on Gralea, destroying much of the city, changing statues to statues of himself, and wiping out most of the palace. Iedolas was focused on rebuilding, and Verstael had communicated that they would likely need special materials to fix certain parts of the palace. When King Regis ordered those materials, readily available in Lucis, to be sent to Gralea, Iedolas allowed Verstael to come to the surface and speak with Prompto. 

The conditions under which they would have to meet were what worried Noctis. Prompto understood the worry. He was worried himself, but he wouldn’t let Noctis feel that, knowing that it would just make things worse. They had to meet on the private beach. Only Noctis could accompany him. And Iedolas would be there as well. None of it worried them, save for Iedolas’s presence. Prompto didn’t know how he would react to see him with two legs instead of a tail and fins, to see him choosing the prince over him. Noctis was honest about how Iedolas helped save his life, but Prompto was unsure if that meant he would end up finding a way to turn him back into a siren and dragging him back to Gralea.

Prompto wasn’t going to let Noctis worry, though. He had enough to worry about, mainly King Ravus’s reaction to them calling off the engagement to Lunafreya. At first he had been adamant that the engagement remain, but once King Regis explained that Prompto was actually the true heir to the throne of Lucis, it stopped him in his tracks. Prompto had been shocked to see his father’s portrait in their hall, but he felt that the questions regarding his father’s past were better left for a private conversation in person rather than a sordid letter. Regardless, once the fact that Prompto’s heritage was revealed, Ravus frustratingly gave up the whole ordeal with a great deal of pain.

It also didn’t help that once Lunafreya saw tradition could be eschewed she proclaimed that she had fallen for Nyx. Noctis had been surprised, but Prompto had only cheered them on, much to Nyx’s embarrassment and Lunafreya’s enthusiasm. Nyx was like a brother to Prompto, and Prompto fully believed that being born into royalty did not condemn one to a marriage of convenience. He was going to be with Noctis, whether or not their family approved, and he supported Nyx and Lunafreya in their relationship as well. 

Ravus fought it for a while, but when he declared he was sailing back to Tenebrae, Lunafreya only wished him happy sailing. With so many people ready to break all tradition in favor of love, it was no wonder that Nyx and Lunafreya were only too happy to stand their ground. King Regis had only supported them as well, opening the palace as a place for them to not only live, but marry. King Ravus was outnumbered in his argument, surrounded by so many who had disregarded all notion of taboo relationships or tradition. He left for Tenebrae, minus a princess and without a lover.

Despite the stab wound from Ardyn, Prompto found that he was getting used to being a human much easier now that Noctis was by his side. He was eager to teach him everything he knew, so much so that Prompto had to ask him to slow things down from time to time. Prompto was too weak at first to do much of anything, but he found that Noctis was all too eager to do anything and everything for him. Ignis and Gladio had also become fast friends, readily accepting him into their circle with a brotherly fondness that made Prompto feel like he naturally belonged. The two had even commented several times that it was as if Prompto filled a void in their group that they didn’t know was empty until now. 

Once Prompto started to get better he ripped his stitches once for a reason that had absolutely nothing to do with falling. They both received a fairly embarrassing lecture from the medic regarding their sexual experimentation while he was recovering. It didn’t help Cor was on hand, listening. He didn’t say anything, but he certainly gave Prompto a look that made him far more embarrassed than should have been natural. They refrained from anything beyond kissing until he was fully healed as a result and had yet to have sex.

Prompto selfishly enjoyed just how much time he was spending with Noctis now that he had him in his life. King Regis was insisting that they were in a honeymoon period, that soon they would have their first argument and that would be the true test of the strength of their relationship. Little did the king know, Prompto and Noctis had their first argument and ended up on the floor laughing by the time they got through with it. Of course, it involved Ardyn. 

Noctis had proposed that they put Ardyn somewhere where he couldn’t be seen, that he get sent back to Gralea, or that they just kill the sea witch turned sea slug and be done with it. Prompto disagreed, and Cor had made it known that the decision was entirely his to make. They argued about it enough that Noctis was being temperamental and sulking, staying by Prompto’s side but not talking to him. Prompto was only more determined not to let it last long.

Prompto had Ignis keep him busy one day and disappeared with Gladio, where they set up a large aquarium in the throne room, complimenting the room instead of just being haphazardly thrown in there. They had put Ardyn in that tank, comfortable, well-tended to, with plenty of what sea slugs needed to thrive. Prompto even adorned Ardyn with a small hat. When he presented the solution to Noctis, he ended up laughing so much that it became infectious and Prompto ended up on the floor with him. After some time of laughing, they ended up making out, their argument over and successfully navigated and Noctis’s sullenness obliterated.

It worried Prompto that human bodies were so fragile, and he understood why humans lived so passionately since they lived such a short time in comparison to merfolk. Prompto knew that he was sacrificing a great deal to be with Noctis, but every time he looked at his lover he was so very wonderfully happy. To him, it didn’t matter if he had to give up being a siren, if he had to give up his family, and if he had to give up everything he knew to be with him. There were moments where he stared out at the ocean, missing the feel of the waters as he swam at breakneck speed, but there were other joys on land that made the tradeoff worth it. Chocobos were amongst them. 

As they stepped onto the beach, Noctis kept careful hold of Prompto’s hand, both to keep him balanced and to keep him tethered to him. Prompto’s wound was nearly healed, and he was especially looking forward to being more active and mobile once the medics cleared him for more physical activity. Prompto walked on the sand, barefoot and content to be near the waters, thinking about how once he was fit then he could finally consummate his relationship with Noctis.

“They should be here soon,” Prompto considered as they approached the swelling waves crashing against the shore. Humans seemed to have some sort of issue with getting clothing wet, something that Prompto didn’t quite understand. He stood with his feet in the water, his black cloak draped over his shoulders to protect from the strong wind blowing off the waters. Prompto couldn’t tell if the crashing waves were from Iedolas or from the natural change in the currents.

“What do you think Iedolas is going to do?” Noctis asked him, his eyes scanning the oceans worriedly.

“Absolutely nothing,” Prompto replied. He turned Noctis’s attentions to him, his stomach fluttering at the slight blush on the prince’s cheeks. Prompto took every moment he could to kiss Noctis, and right now was no exception. Each kiss meant something different, and this one was telling Noctis not to worry so much. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“The line of Somnus has seduced our line once again,” Prompto’s father called over the crashing waves. Prompto pulled away from Noctis excitedly and turned to see his father coming towards him with Iedolas by his side, both of them looking more than a bit nervous. Prompto understood that fear well. It was the first time his father had been to the surface in a very long time, and the last time Iedolas had been on the surface was to stop Ardyn.

“From the looks of it, the seduction has been quite mutual,” Iedolas considered with a frown. 

Prompto felt a bit guilty at that as the mermen approached. If things had been different, if he had never seen Noctis and saved him that fateful day, then he would be married to Iedolas right now. As much as he was afraid of certain aspects of Iedolas’s personality, he didn’t doubt that the king had cared for him in some capacity. But Noctis had told him about how the king had kissed him, and as soon as he remembered that he lost all sense of guilt in favor of anger.

“Your majesty,” Prompto said with a ceremonious bow. Noctis bowed as well, a gesture of kindness and trust, that they were there in peace and hoped that Iedolas would be particularly equanimous. “Shall we find a place where we all may speak?”

The mermen agreed when they saw that Noctis and Prompto were genuinely the only ones on the shore. Prompto knew that Cor, Ignis, and Gladio were waiting nearby, far enough away to give them privacy but close enough to hear them scream for help. There was a real fear that Iedolas would have some sort of magic or potion to transform him back into a siren and steal him to the depths below. As they sat on the shore, the mermen joining them with their fins dancing nervously on the wet sand, Prompto was very much aware that Noctis intentionally sat between him and the king.

“You look well,” Iedolas said to Prompto as he sat across from him, his concern evident. Prompto felt guilty for abandoning the king but not for being with Noctis. He would never apologize for that. Nevertheless, Prompto remained still as Iedolas reached out and gently touched his face, making Noctis tense next to him. “You are still just as beautiful as you always have been. Being human will not change that.”

“I am sorry for breaking your heart,” Prompto said. Noctis reached out and grabbed his hand, and Iedolas pulled away when he saw that they were not going to concede on their relationship. “I was very much worried that you would find some way to bring me back to the oceans.”

“I considered it,” the king replied honestly. “But your father convinced me otherwise. He did a very good job of hiding his true identity. It is just a shame that your beauty will fade quickly as it does for all humans.”

“Luckily I will be there with him no matter how he looks,” Noctis said tersely. “Humans do not live long, but we have very passionate lives.”

“Full of sexual repression,” Iedolas shot back. Prompto rolled his eyes, watching the man he was formerly betrothed to arguing with his current lover. “You live such short lives, why put yourselves through the pain?”

“The only reason why we haven’t consummated our relationship is due to Prompto’s injury,” Noctis shot back. Prompto could have been embarrassed by that declaration, but instead he was just thrilled by it. He was ready to be intimately with him and had cursed his wound several times because of it. There was a moment where Noctis seemed to remember himself, and he blushed bright red. “I mean-”

“A lot of things are changing and have changed since the last time the merfolk have been on the surface,” Prompto explained. “And the things that need to change will be done in due time. We are hoping that, through hard work and a lot of trust, we can bridge the gap between merfolk and humans and coexist peacefully once more. There are a many things that both sides could mutually benefit from. All it takes is a bit of patience and trust.”

“How do I expect to be able to trust you when you abandoned our union for him?” Iedolas pointed out.

“I could ask the same of you, your majesty,” Prompto replied hotly. “I had every intention of seeing our union through until you hurt me. And when I was on dry land, you quickly found Noctis to be a suitable replacement.”

The king didn’t respond to that. He had been caught, and a hush fell over the group. Prompto wasn’t angry. He knew that the king was used to getting his way and that he had become a jealous and possessive man because of it. But he also knew that Aranea had been right. There was no way he could have married the king if it meant he was going to be hurt physically and emotionally. It didn’t matter how much the king claimed to love him. 

“Regardless of our trespasses,” Verstael said amicably. “Lucis has come to our aide when it came time to repair our city. Such a display of kindness can perhaps pave the way towards a greater peace.”

“And as loathe as I am to admit it,” Iedolas considered. “You two do look happy together. Perhaps one day I will be able to find someone who is suitable for the throne as well.”

“You have to work on yourself first,” Prompto said. Iedolas looked at him in surprise. “Aranea fled, as did I, because you were frightening and harmed us. I know you have a great capacity for kindness in you. Work on it, and you’ll naturally find someone who wants to be with you for you.”

Prompto looked at Noctis with a slight nod, indicating that he needed a moment alone with his father. Now that they had determined that Iedolas wasn’t about to steal Prompto away, he had many questions that only his father could answer. Noctis made some excuse about how he needed to speak with the king regarding official treatise matters, but all of them knew it was really just to give father and son a moment to be alone. Iedolas and Noctis adjusted further on down the shore, close enough that if something happened they would be at each other’s side in a flash.

“Are you being cared for?” Verstael asked Prompto once they were alone. “Are they treating you well?”

“I am overly spoiled,” Prompto replied. “Not just from Noctis. The lord marshal, Cor, treats me as his son. While no one can replace you, father, I am grateful for his kindness. You would like him. He’s stern but genuine.”

“I am glad to hear that someone has taken such a shine to you,” Verstael said. They stared at each other a moment, knowing that there would always be a natural separation between them now that Prompto was human. Suddenly, they were hugging each other tightly, a rare moment of physical comfort that Prompto didn’t usually receive from his father. It brought tears to his eyes, knowing that he had to leave this part of his life behind.

“I’m sorry, father,” Prompto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, pulling away from his touch to look at Noctis, who was currently in the middle of some sort of argument with Iedolas. Noctis stood up as if demonstrating how he could walk on land. A moment later a wave crashed over him, far too big to be natural on the shore, and he fell, sputtering the water out of his mouth. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh as Iedolas had a particularly devious expression. “They’re both idiots.”

“If they kill each other then you could rule both Niflheim and Lucis,” Verstael considered. They looked at each other and laughed. “Son, as much as I am saddened that we are naturally separated by what has transpired, I am also relieved. It has been so long since I’ve seen you laugh or smile. I can only assume it is the prince working his charms on you.”

“It is,” Prompto replied honestly. He thought back to the last time he had smiled when he had been a siren. It had been so long he couldn’t really remember it. Perhaps he had been so sad and lost for so long without realizing it that once he saw a chance at happiness, he had to take it. “Why didn’t you tell me about Somnus? And the deal you took with Ardyn?”

“It was a long time ago,” Verstael considered as he looked to the waters, his fins twitching slightly by the memory. “I was a different person then. And when I met your mother I thought this was a chance at a new life. Eventually Somnus passed, and it took longer still for me to consider having a child. Your mother was always patient, especially since she knew that I could never let go of my love for him. When Noctis first came to Gralea I knew then who he was, but I was so focused on finding you that I didn’t care. Then when I saw his portrait in the secret cove you think I didn’t know about, I knew then where you were. I am glad your fates did not end the same as ours.”

“Do you think there is a connection between our line and his?” Prompto asked as he looked to Noctis, who currently had Iedolas in a headlock. The two were laughing, though, and Prompto knew that they weren’t going to kill each other just yet. 

“I have prayed on it,” Verstael replied as he looked out on the waters. “I would not doubt that the Six have a way of undoing or repairing the terrible magic that Ardyn used to trick those who fell for his schemes. I would not be surprised if Leviathan saw you two and knew this was a way to repair what we destroyed in the past.”

“Do you regret that I didn’t marry Iedolas?” Prompto asked him honestly. “That I chose to be with Noctis instead?”

“No,” Verstael said simply. “I wanted to see you on the throne so badly as it is your birthright that I lost sight of how it might hurt you. And Iedolas was your best choice in the ocean, but you met someone who treats you far better than he ever could. You will find that humans live ridiculously short lives, but there is a lot of love within that time that you will not find in the oceans. A word of caution though. Your stamina will be far better than Noctis’s since you were born a siren.”

“I am so weak all the time,” Prompto argued, grateful that his father was not disappointed or upset with him. How could he be when his son was going to marry the descendant of Somnus, the one man he loved far more than anyone? “Human bodies are so much weaker than the merfolk.”

“That they are,” Verstael agreed. “But I’m not talking about that kind of stamina. You’ll see once you’re well enough to consummate the relationship. Before Somnus and I were separated, when I was human, I could barely keep up. I really do wish Noctis the best of luck in that regard. I suppose that’s another reason why sirens are considered such sex fiends.”

“Dad!” Prompto exclaimed in utter embarrassment. He blushed bright red, finally understanding his meaning, and covered his face with his hands. This was just as bad as the awkward sex talk Cor had with him, if not worse. He looked at Noctis, his one true love, getting slapped in the face with Iedolas’s fin as they continued to argue. “Forget that. I fell in love with an idiot.”

“You picked him, not me,” Verstael said with a sigh. “Although I did pick Somnus, he was a bit more composed than his descendant here. Are you sure he’s a prince?”

“Technically I’m the prince,” Prompto replied. “Do you think Iedolas will be willing to negotiate peace with Lucis?”

“It will take a long time, and I do not doubt he will be resistant to the notion until you are on the throne,” Verstael considered. “But I think it can be done. Somnus would have liked that. When will you two marry?”

“Next year,” Prompto replied. “King Regis wants Noctis to really get the gravity of what it’s like to date a man before he agrees to the wedding. I suppose it’s in the event that Noctis changes his mind.”

“He won’t,” Verstael insisted with a smile. “He wouldn’t currently be making a fool of himself with Iedolas so we could talk if he was going to. Humans are such ridiculous beings, so focused on reproducing. Now that I’m a merman I can see how ridiculous the right of succession is.”

“Yet you still wanted me to be king,” Prompto mused with an arched eyebrow.

“Of course. Any father would want their child to do better than they did. And I suppose you did. You succeeded in all the ways that Somnus and I have failed. And now you will be king beside Noctis and usher in a new era of peace for those in Lucis and in Niflheim.”

“No pressure, right?” Prompto asked with a laugh. “I wish there was a way for me to just join you in the oceans whenever I wanted to.”

“While humans and merfolk are so similar, we’re also very different. The constant transformation would take its toll eventually. But you have Noctis, and I am always just a message away. Besides, every parent eventually has to see their child off in one way or another.”

Prompto considered that for a long time, watching Noctis and Iedolas as they came to some sort of uneasy agreement, both of them laughing while they collapsed on the sand. For a moment he suspected that Iedolas might kiss Noctis, but the prince held out his hand for the king to take. They shook hands, whatever anger between them over Prompto’s decision to be with Noctis now gone. 

“You know,” Prompto said finally. “You should marry Iedolas.”

“What?” his father asked in surprise. “Where did that come from?”

“I have a feeling you’re the only one who could control his fits and kick his ass,” Prompto laughed.

“I don’t think I am interested in marrying a man who wants to have sex with my son,” Verstael replied. “No thank you.”

“It was the black tail,” Prompto said as he looked down at his bare feet, quite normal and plain in comparison to the tail that caused him so much grief. “I look a lot like you. He probably misattributed his attraction to you because I’m a siren. Or was a siren, I should say.”

“No, you will always be a siren,” Verstael replied. “And perhaps you are right. But I am not interested. Sorry.”

Prompto shrugged. “Keep him in line anyway. He’s petulant and pretends he’s not. At least with Noctis, when he sulks he makes it obvious.”

“Has he… Has he hit you?” His father asked, his tone low and serious.

“No,” Prompto replied. Noctis looked at him and smiled, a bright and beautiful smile that lit up Prompto’s heart. He smiled back and waved, and a moment later Noctis was walking over to him, looking like pure desire and a light in the dark night. “I know him, father. Don’t worry. He won’t ever hurt me like that.”

As if to prove the point, Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and pulled him to his feet. He was just a bit shorter than Prompto was, and in his attempt to lift him off the ground Prompto picked his feet up so as not to cause him any embarrassment over not being quite tall enough. Prompto kissed his lover, savoring the salt on his lips from the ocean breeze. When he set Prompto down, they pressed their foreheads together, temporarily lost in each other’s eyes, forgetting the world around them.

“Did you finish your fight with Iedolas?” Prompto asked Noctis, their breath mingling together as he rested his hands on Noctis’s shoulders. “Who won?”

“I did, of course,” Noctis replied with a sultry smile. “I have you, after all.”

Prompto grinned at that, his heart content as he kissed Noctis yet again. His father’s warning was in the back of his mind, and he couldn’t help but blush and suppress a giggle. Maybe his stamina would be greater than Noctis’s. They would find out soon enough.

“This is all lovely and heartbreaking,” Iedolas said as he joined Verstael, sitting on the sand and looking anywhere but at his former fiancé kissing a prince. “But what happened to Ardyn? Last I saw, that stern looking man with the blue eyes took him away.”

“He’s currently residing in our throne room,” Noctis said as Prompto draped his arms around the prince’s shoulders, back turned to the king, hanging on him with the deepest desire to be as close to him as possible. Noctis kept his arms around his waist, pulling him close, and Prompto felt something brush against his legs. It was annoying how being a human male put their desires on display, but he wasn’t ashamed that they desired each other.

“He’s in a fish tank on display,” Prompto explained. “I gave him a lovely hat.”

“I’m sure that in no time at all, Ardyn will be seeking his revenge,” Iedolas warned. “Be careful.”

“We will,” Prompto agreed. “I plan to take such good care of him that after these one hundred years, our children and children’s children will lovingly refer to him as uncle Ardyn and he will be too compelled to love us in return.”

“That’s not exactly a fool proof plan,” Iedolas pointed out. Noctis only squeezed Prompto tighter, holding him close at the mention of them having children. He knew it was a sore spot, something that Noctis was fighting his father on. It was still far too early for them to be speaking of how they would have an heir to the throne. Prompto nuzzled his lips into his neck longingly, a low hum in his throat as he imagined being alone with his love.

“It’s Prompto,” Noctis stated, his hand tracing up Prompto’s back soothingly. Prompto felt ready to grab Noctis’s hand and run. He wanted to be alone with him, fully healed. “Of course it will work.”

“He’s got you there,” Verstael commented. “I believe we should get back to Gralea, your majesty. We shall return shortly so we may discuss ways in which we can reunite humans and merfolk. And the wedding.”

Prompto turned and looked at his father, brimming in excitement. “We want to have it on the water. Will you come?”

“Of course,” Verstael replied. He looked at the king. “I am allowed to attend my son’s wedding, your majesty?”

“You’re invited too,” Noctis offered. Prompto knew what he meant by that. He wanted him to come and see them marry, to know Iedolas couldn’t and wouldn’t have Prompto. Instead of scolding Noctis, Prompto leaned into his touch, grateful that Noctis had the compunction to let Iedolas know that he wasn’t letting him go.

“Of course we will attend,” Iedolas offered. He looked at Prompto. “I am truly happy to see you so well. If Noctis ever hurts you or breaks your heart, I would beg you to consider coming home and marrying me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Prompto replied with a smile. Noctis looked shocked, but Prompto only laughed. “It’s a great way to keep you on your toes.”

When Prompto winked at Noctis, he blushed. It was obvious he was joking. There was no way he was going anywhere. “Thank you for coming, your majesty,” Noctis said with a surprising amount of genuineness. “I do look forward to the day where our peoples can interact with each other once more without any fear.”

“As do I,” Iedolas replied with a smile. They made their way to the ocean, the tide coming in to sweep them away. “And I won that fight!”

“You wish!” Noctis replied with a laugh. The mermen swam away, Verstael giving his son a smile and a wave before they disappeared into the depths below.

“Well that went better than I expected,” Prompto considered with a smile. “My father gave me some good advice too.”

“About what?” Noctis asked pulling him seductively into his arms. Prompto blushed bright red, his mind going to more intimate thoughts as he considered how they were now alone. He was almost healed enough to do whatever he wanted without straining too much.

“I guess you will have to find out,” Prompto said with a boldness he didn’t feel. His heart was racing at the thought, and he truly did hope Noctis had the stamina to keep up. He had a lot of love to give. 

*** 

There was a gentle breeze coming in through the balcony as the late afternoon on Noctis’s birthday, bringing with it an uncomfortably warm heat. It was the type of heat that made men and women alike ache for some reprieve, the humidity bringing the risk of heat exhaustion. Even the winds from the ocean didn’t quite provide the reprieve it usually did, as gentle as it was, sending the curtains billowing into the room. 

It didn’t quite matter to Noctis, and he was fairly certain Prompto didn’t mind as well. He stared at Prompto as beads of sweat cascaded in undulating rivulets down his back, following the natural curve of his spine with an aching hunger. Clutching the sheets, sighing into the pillow, gentle rocking that went deeper, became more primal with each passing thrust. Noctis envied that bead of sweat for being a part of Prompto until he realized he was a part of Prompto too, falling deeper and deeper into him, getting lost within a warmth that was far more pleasant than the summer air.

Noctis let out a moan as his hands traced Prompto’s skin, clutching his hips tightly like he was hanging onto his only lifeline. Prompto arched into the touch, and Noctis wrapped his arm around his waist, both of them kneeling on the bed in a prayer to whatever god bore witness to their passions. Prompto let out a cry of pleasure as Noctis pulsated, their breathing labored and shallow. Noctis kissed his lover’s shoulders, the freckles on his skin all fire and fury against his pale shadow. Between thrusts, in between their moans, Prompto turned his head slightly, his lips and tongue tracing Noctis’s neck to his throat and lips. 

Overwhelmed and begging, Prompto was back on all fours, clutching onto the pillow as he drowned in pleasure. It had been like this all day, and it would continue on well into the night. When asked what he wanted for his birthday, Noctis had replied that he only wanted Prompto. His lover was obliging, now healed enough for as much physical activity as his body could physically handle. Noctis was learning that he could handle a lot. It was difficult to keep up, but he liked the challenge.

They ended up sighing into the sheets as they collapsed yet again, panting while they gathered their wits about them. This was the routine for the day. Rinse and repeat. At one point Noctis considered taking a bath, and he knew that it would end up with Prompto joining him, lost amongst the bubbles and the suds in some soapy dance between two intertwining bodies. This was the best birthday Noctis had enjoyed in a long time, likely ever.

“Does it always get so hot on the surface?” Prompto panted, looking up at the ceiling. Noctis wondered if it was too difficult for Prompto to face him. Each time he looked upon his lover he was filled with all the thoughts of what they had done and what they had yet to do. Sometimes it became difficult for him to look upon the blond without longing to pull him back into his arms and get lost in him once more.

“The winters are particularly cold,” Noctis explained. “We will need extra blankets then.”

“No you won’t,” Prompto mused as he turned on his side and looked at Noctis, sending a flutter through his stomach, like there were chocobos dancing within his heart. “You just have to hold me closer.”

“I can do that,” Noctis replied with a smile. He put his hand on the base of Prompto’s head and pulled him into a deep, longing kiss. “I could do that now.”

“Glad to see you can keep up,” Prompto laughed with a smile between kisses. “And happy birthday, my prince.”

Noctis could only respond by kissing Prompto more, his hands reexploring every inch of his lover’s body as if it was the first time. This was bliss, and nothing could hurt him while he was in Prompto’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was sitting down during my lunch break at work and just imagined Noctis getting slapped in the face by Iedolas's fin/tail and nearly choked on the tea I was drinking. I am still cackling thinking about that.
> 
> Also yay for Prompto and Noctis being all lovey and cute cause, let's face it, they deserve some happiness after what they went through.


	16. Blind Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio discovers the truth

[Note: This chapter takes place while Noctis is a siren and Prompto is getting used to being a human, exploring the castle, and the like.]

Ignis stood on the shores, staring out at the waters, waiting. He did this routinely each hour on the hour, waiting to see if Noctis would return with or without Prompto. There was a slim chance that Noctis would give up until he had Prompto in his arms, but the chance was there. Like a dutiful advisor, like a compassionate friend, like a worried brother, Ignis went down to the waters and waited.

Each time he left the shores to determine if Noctis had returned early, Ignis was unsure if he was relieved or concerned that the prince was still below the surface. What if he was in danger? There was no point in worrying since he had no way to go to Noctis and make sure he was okay. Then again, Ardyn could very well come to him with a solution. He knew that, as much as he adored his prince and brother, the odds of him taking such a potion were only possible in dire circumstances. These weren’t dire circumstances. Yet.

Sighing, he made his way back to the palace and towards the training grounds. He had told Noctis that eventually would go blind, but the truth was much worse than he cared to admit. His eyesight was deteriorating at a faster rate than he preferred, and right now the world was particularly blurry to him. He could barely see his hand as he held it directly in front of his face, and his peripheral vision was entirely gone. It was only a matter of time, and he had to wonder if it was noticeable, that his eyes looked glazed over and horrifying.

Ignis didn’t have a lot of time left before he discovered if Noctis was serious about keeping him on as advisor whether or not he was blind. That wasn’t what worried him. Despite the argument he had with Gladio, despite his refusal to be with him, he was terrified of never being able to see him again. It was bad enough that he couldn’t hold him. Now he wouldn’t ever be able to see him again. He hoped that he wouldn’t forget what his eyes looked like, the deep amber color of his irises, so expressive and beautiful. He hoped he wouldn’t forget his smile. 

Out of time and out of luck, Ignis found his way to the training yard, following the vague outlines of the walls, keeping his posture composed despite everything being so blurry. The world was far less certain now. He had memorized palace routes, set up his room so that everything was in place where he needed it, and kept tabs of voices rather than faces. It was an adjustment, one that he hid well, and he hoped that one day he would be able to move as seamlessly as if he were still seeing. That’s why he had to train, and quickly. 

The training ground was vast and sprawling, and Ignis always trained with the practice daggers, painful to be struck with but not sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone. Daggers were his weapon of choice, and he was working on his aim while sightless. He started the routine of blindfolding himself and practicing when he was young so his aim was deadly accurate no matter the circumstances. It was also a way of making sure he wouldn’t be questioned if someone caught him throwing a dagger at the target while he was going blind. Now he didn’t need the blindfold at all. That was not a good sign.

Ignis’s father had informed him from an early age that he might go blind. At first he didn’t think much of it, but then he required glasses in his youth. When he started to train and act as the prince’s advisor he took it even more seriously. When his eyesight got progressively worse he knew it was inevitable. Now he was cursing the Six for taking away from it so young. It was even younger than when his father lost his eyesight. He wondered what he had done to anger them so.

Time spent on the training ground worked the same as it always did. There were targets aligned where they always were, and the weapons master gave him the same dull blades for sparring and sharp blades for throwing that he always did. The weapons master was familiar with his condition and was always sure to hand him the sharp ones in his left hand and the dull ones in his right. Ignis tested them anyway, but he never had encountered a problem thus far.

Ignis needed to take the time to train and to take his mind off of Noctis and Gladio. He was worried about what was going on with Noctis, worried that he was going to lose his life in some sort of mishap before he made it back to Lucis. He was worried about Gladio because Ignis could no longer really see him, not unless their faces were nearly pressed together, and now he wasn’t even speaking to him. He was annoyed, but he couldn’t even remember why he had been annoyed in the first place. And while he expected the argument to end quickly, it was still ongoing while Noctis was missing. 

Noctis had told Ignis that he should make up with Gladio before it was too late. He told him Gladio would just accept that he was going blind and still love him. But Ignis couldn’t just allow him to be burdened by him, knowing that with his blindness there would require extra help no matter how much he was adapting to his new life. Worse than that, Ignis couldn’t stand the thought of Gladio coming to resent him because of his blindness and the amount of work he would require. It was the reason why he stayed away. He was afraid of losing him.

But Ignis was going to lose Gladio at this rate anyway. As he threw the daggers at the target, he couldn’t help but feel resigned to his fate. After all, Gladio was never his to begin with. There were so many wistful sighs, so many longing glances that were now gone. Every time they stood next to each other or passed each other in the hall, it was like there was an electricity between them. They were two magnets constantly pulling towards each other, but now they were repelling each other further and further away.

Ignis was going to lose Gladio anyway. He was never going to have him in his life now, just a passing phantom of a fond memory. All he wanted was to be held by him, but he knew it wasn’t meant to be. Ignis refused to burden someone he cared about so deeply. And he was afraid that Gladio would come to resent him even if they did end up pursuing their passions for each other. He threw dagger after dagger at the bullseye, knowing that he landed them easily, letting his anger propel his throws with deadly momentum.

He was panting, his bangs falling into his eyes, by the time he grabbed his last sharp dagger to throw. All he cared about right now was hitting his target. How he looked was superfluous, and he was already on the verge of having to ask the prince for an attendant to help him assure his appearance was adequate. There was no way he could continue to be Noctis’s advisor if he couldn’t even look or dress the part. Everything was becoming so much harder, and it was worse still knowing that Gladio wasn’t going to be by his side like he had always hoped and dreamed. He would prefer Gladio to be the one to help him dress, but he refused to burden him like that.

When Ignis had become Noctis’s advisor, he had anticipated that he would gradually know his sworn shield and perhaps tolerate him at best. Ignis had never been particularly interested in being friends with the prince or anyone else, opting to be alone and reserved. But when he met them both he was taken aback by how much he had naturally found Noctis to be like a brother to him. And he was even more taken aback by how he had instantly fallen for Gladio. 

Throughout the years he had only felt his attraction for Gladio grow with each passing day. There were so many times that he thought Gladio had intentionally lingered, that he was sure that he touched his hand a little longer than necessary. But when he had realized he was going to be blind eventually, he immediately cut off all daydreams or efforts to pursue Gladio. Worse yet, Gladio confessed to him and asked him on a date. Ignis could only decline and tell him that he wasn’t going to be with anyone, ever. It broke his heart to do it, and he spent the night crying. The only other time he cried that much was when he had first realized he was going blind.

“Always so perfect,” Gladio said behind him suddenly. His voice sounded tense, like he was trying to make small talk when there was too much tension between them.

Ignis jumped, terrified that he hadn’t seen him come in. His vision was fading so much that now he didn’t even realize that Gladio had walked into the training grounds. Gladio, the one person he was always aware of whenever he was nearby. He had been so caught up in his own sadness and worry that he hadn’t even thought about keeping his senses trained on his surroundings. That had never happened before.

“You didn’t see me come in?” Gladio asked in surprise. Ignis turned to him, pretending that his features weren’t hazy, a sigh in his lungs. “What’s going on Ignis? You always see me come in.”

“I have been wrapped up in thought,” Ignis responded vaguely. It wasn’t a lie, but it just wasn’t the full truth. Once Gladio realized that he was going blind it would be too late, and he would be grateful for escaping the pain and burdens associated with it.

“Let’s spar then,” Gladio offered. Ignis saw the blurry outline of his hand gesturing to the sparring mats. “Bring your daggers. I’ll bring my shield.”

Gladio walked away before Ignis could object, heading towards the sparring mats and leaving Ignis with little choice. He grabbed the dull blades and followed him there, letting out the long sigh he had been suppressing before he had to face this issue head on. It worried him, being around Gladio. It worried him that Gladio would see something was off while they sparred. He didn’t know if he would be able to keep his wits about him with Gladio nearby, let alone sparring with him.

“How long has it been since we sparred?” Gladio asked as he took his mark.

“Too long, most likely,” Ignis replied. He glanced at Gladio, trying to take stock of his movements. As he looked at his vague outline, blurry and more like a shadow, he trained his ears instead, listening for the subtle shifts in movement that Gladio was trying to avoid giving away. There was a slight movement, and Ignis knew that Gladio was going to strike first. He gripped the daggers in his hands, waiting for the attack.

Gladio was on him quickly, his shield bearing down on him with all the brute strength that he could muster. Ignis could tell he was mad at him, that he was ready to take his anger out on the sparring mat. It come on suddenly, like a squall at sea. But as direct and strong Gladio was, Ignis was just as lithe and fluid. He moved gracefully, dodging the attack, striking with his daggers only to have them blocked by the shield.

It continued like this for a long time, both of them knowing each other’s movements as well as they knew their own. Strikes and parries, fluid dodges and graceful attacks. Ignis was just as beautiful in his movements as he always was, but he also knew that he was slower than before too. It was harder to defend against Gladio, but he still managed to hold his own. Eventually he would get better at it.

There was a moment where Ignis felt his footing falter, and it was entirely because Gladio came at him from his peripherals. He wasn’t prepared for it, unable to see Gladio at all, and he felt himself stumbling backwards. It was a moment that he cursed himself for, knowing that it gave away that there was something amiss. If he had his vision then he wouldn’t be in danger of falling at all. This was it. A simple fall backwards was going to change everything.

Gladio threw his shield to the side and grabbed Ignis’s arm, stopping him as he was about to fall backwards. The blades dropped from his hands, his mind and heart freezing as Gladio’s other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, their bodies pressed together. Ignis was blushing, he could feel the heat in his face, and he could only think about how Gladio’s body was so strong and so warm. He really was hopelessly in love with him. It wasn’t fair that he knew he wasn’t able to be with anyone, much less the man he loved.

“Ignis,” Gladio breathed, his name like music on his tongue. “What’s going on? You are never this careless.”

“I have a lot on my mind,” Ignis lied, his pulse racing. His hands were on Gladio’s strong arms, feeling how warm and lovely they were beneath his fingertips. He knew that those arms were off limits, that they would never hold him the way he wanted them to, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. “I am worried about Noctis.”

“I am too,” Gladio admitted. He released Ignis, as if realizing that it was far better for them to be apart, and Ignis pulled away. 

Turning, Ignis bent over to pick up the daggers, the glint of silver on the floor giving him a vague guidance to where they were. As he was bending over, he felt something trip him. Ignis collapsed onto the floor, initially on all fours then deciding he was just going to lay on his back and breathe for a moment. He didn’t need Gladio tripping him to test and see where his eyesight was. And he didn’t need to explain why sparring with him wasn’t as easy as it used to be.

“I knew something was wrong,” Gladio breathed as Ignis ignored him, waffling between his anger and his pain. The anger was running out. Gladio had no place to trip him. “Ignis, what is going on?”

“It was rude of you to trip me,” Ignis replied as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t see anything anyway. There was no point in straining them even more.

“If you were fine then I wouldn’t have even been able to trip you,” Gladio argued.

He shifted and Ignis took the opportunity to kick his foot out, tripping Gladio in turn. The shield tumbled, ending up on all fours. He kneeled as he caught himself, one knee was between Ignis’s leg, his hands on either side of Ignis’s head. It was the opposite of what Ignis had intended in his anger, and his breath caught as he saw Gladio on top of him. He was close enough that Ignis could see his amber eyes, and he felt fresh tears coming to him. He didn’t want to cry, but all he could think about was how he could never see those again in such a short time. 

“You are just as clumsy,” Ignis nearly whispered, hoping that Gladio didn’t hear him choking on his words. Why was Gladio so beautiful? Why couldn’t he just be with him without being a burden to him? It wasn’t fair.

“Ignis,” Gladio began, frowning with a pained expression in his eyes. He reached a hand out, touching his face lightly. “Why are you crying? Please tell me what’s going on.”

“It won’t change anything,” Ignis said. He shifted and Gladio sat next to him, giving him space as he sat up. Sighing, Ignis resolved to tell him the truth, steeling his heart for the worst of the conversation. “I’m going blind Gladio. I have been for a while now. You can be angry and hurt all you want that I didn’t tell you, but I wasn’t going to until I completely lost my sight. But it is progressing rapidly, and I refuse to be with anyone because of it. I refuse to be a burden.”

Ignis didn’t look at Gladio. He wouldn’t be able to make out his expression from this distance anyway. Instead he stood up and adjusted his clothes before bending over and picking up his daggers. He didn’t need to see to feel the shock from the sworn shield, still sitting on the mat, no doubt staring at Ignis in dumbfounded surprise.

“Ignis-,” Gladio began but Ignis cut him off.

“Now you know the truth,” Ignis said simply. “You will come to understand that I have saved you from a life of pain and misery. You are free to be unburdened by this.”

Gladio reached a hand out and touched Ignis’s gently, but Ignis pulled away. He left the training grounds, leaving Gladio behind, headed towards the beach to wait for Noctis. He needed to allow himself the space to grieve what could have been and what never was.

*** 

Blind. Gladio couldn’t believe it. He knew Ignis’s father was blind, but he didn’t expect Ignis to be going blind too. Anyone but Ignis. He was so strong, so beautiful, and so graceful. And he had been suffering all on his own without telling anyone. Gladio had learned that he could rely on Ignis for everything. What did it say about him when he realized that Ignis couldn’t rely on him?

Gladio spent the better part of the day lost in thought about Ignis. He couldn’t fathom how the fates could be so cruel to him, how the Six could be so harsh. Then he thought about how Ignis had intentionally pushed him away in an attempt to protect him from feeling burdened. No doubt Ignis thought that Gladio would feel trapped in the relationship if they dated before Ignis told him the truth. While he knew that things would change and Ignis would necessarily need help, he couldn’t fathom not wanting to be with him because of it.

But he had already put his heart out there for Ignis and had it rejected. Ignis telling him the truth didn’t change the fact that he was going to reject him again. His heart hurt painfully at the thought, and he knew he had to figure out a way to convince Ignis to just let him in and let them be together. It was evident that Ignis wanted him as much as he wanted Ignis. Gladio just had to figure out how to approach him to convince him it was worth the risk. He wasn’t going to leave. Ever.

That night, Gladio finally figured out the best way to approach the problem. He had always been a straightforward man, and being straightforward now was better than continuing to yearn for Ignis. The sun had long set by the time he made his way to Ignis’s room, ready to tell him everything and hope for the best. If Ignis rejected him again then at least he would know for sure that it wasn’t going to ever happen. But Gladio had to try. He couldn’t just let something like this come between them. He refused to let it come between them.

Gladio’s heart was racing, his breathing shallow, by the time he worked up the nerve to knock on Ignis’s door. There wasn’t a response and the lanterns weren’t lit. At first Gladio thought that Ignis wasn’t in there, or perhaps he had already fallen asleep, but a moment later he heard a slight sniffle on the other side. Ignis was there and he was crying. Gladio didn’t hesitate then. He opened the door and stepped inside the dark bedroom.

All the lights were off, and Ignis was laying in the bed, the covers pulled up around him as he cried silently into his pillow. Gladio rarely saw Ignis so emotionally raw, and his heart ached for him. Determined to show him that he had no reason to be so sad, while knowing that he couldn’t take away the sadness of going blind, Gladio approached him and sat on the bed next to him. Ignis didn’t move, didn’t say anything, and Gladio took a deep breath in anticipation. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Gladio said as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Just listen. I know that going blind is a terrifying thought. Hell, I’m terrified for you. But I don’t think you should do this alone. I don’t want you to do this alone. I love you, Ignis. You are the only person I have ever loved, and I can only ever think about loving you in the future. I don’t care if you can see or not. I still want you. All of you. Just as you are and as you will be. Whether or not you can see. I will never see you as a burden and I will never resent you for it. I just want you.”

There was a long silence that only got longer as Gladio waited for a response. Ignis didn’t dare move, and Gladio could feel his heart breaking the longer he waited for a response. Sighing, he reached out and gently caressed Ignis’s hair, soft after bathing and washing away all the product he used to maintain it. Finally, he got up and walked towards the door, knowing that all hope was finally lost.

“Gladio,” Ignis called as Gladio opened the door. He was silent for a moment, waiting. “I cannot do this without you. I love you, and I am too selfish to let you go.”

Gladio felt his heart soar as his legs moved of their own accord. He closed the bedroom door again and was immediately by Ignis’s side. Gladio sat next to him again as Ignis sat up, his glasses on his bedside table, useless and forgotten for the time being. There were tears in his eyes, and Gladio instinctively pulled him into a tight hug, gripping him tightly as he nuzzled his mouth against Ignis’s shoulder. He had Ignis in his grasp, and now he wasn’t letting him go. 

Ignis was crying in his arms, his hands gripping the back of Gladio’s shirt tightly as his tears stained the front of his shirt. Gladio didn’t care about anything but the knowledge that Ignis was in his arms, comfortable with him. He didn’t need to know anything but Ignis loved him. As horrifyingly despairing he was for Ignis, he was elated that he was finally in his arms. After all these years, he was finally his.

“I won’t let you go,” Gladio said as he pulled Ignis over to him suddenly. “I don’t care if you go blind or lose a limb or your nose falls off. I love you, Ignis. All of you.”

The advisor, always such a calm and collected man, looked thoroughly disheveled as he sat on Gladio’s lap. Even in the dark of the room Gladio could see that Ignis had not anticipated this. He kept one hand on his upper thigh, as high up as he could go without gripping his bottom, and his other hand was on his back between his shoulder blades. Gladio only held him close, his pulse racing as Ignis relaxed into his touch, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding onto him like he was about to fall. Gladio wouldn’t let him fall, though, and he only pulled him closer.

Before Gladio could say anything else, before he could check on Ignis and make sure he was okay, Ignis had his lips pressed against his, stirring a desire in him that he knew would be fulfilled now. Ignis’s face was wet with tears, and Gladio used his tongue as they kissed to will those tears away. Gladio let out a longing sigh as his hands traced up and down Ignis’s back, a longing warmth spreading from his hips outwards as Ignis straddled him. Ignis’s hands smoothed over his chest and arms, like he was trying to memorize the curve of his muscles, and Gladio knew if they didn’t stop now then he wouldn’t be able to stop at all.

“Ignis,” Gladio said, half a whisper and half a moan. “If we continue-”

“I am well aware of what will happen, Gladio,” Ignis purred, his voice sultry as sin. “I have made the decision to be with you. Fully. I cannot allow the space to second guess myself now that I am in your arms. If I do I may convince myself to let you go and tell myself it is not because I am afraid but to protect you.”

“Afraid?” Gladio asked. Ignis was never afraid. He was always so strong, like he was the rightful king to the throne and not the awkward kid that Noctis was.

“I am afraid that if I openly love you, then one day you will come to resent me,” Ignis admitted. “That my blindness will become an irrevocable rift between us.”

“I suppose I will have to spend the rest of my life proving that’s an irrational fear,” Gladio considered as he reached a hand up and caressed Ignis’s cheek just below his eye. Ignis was so close to him, and Gladio realized that it was because Ignis couldn’t see him unless he was so intimately near him. He pulled Ignis down to him, their foreheads pressed together. “Whether you can see me or not, I will only ever love you.”

They were kissing again, Ignis’s lips soft and sweet against Gladio’s. Tasting Ignis on his tongue was enough to drive Gladio wild, but he had a mission. He had to kiss away each and every worry that Ignis felt, proving to him that he would be there until the end of time. Gladio placed his hands on Ignis’s waist, feeling his slim yet firm body beneath his grasp, and gently pushed him onto the bed until he was under him.

Gladio wasn’t going to wait anymore, and Ignis wasn’t going to let him wait. He pulled Gladio onto him, their bodies pressed together as Gladio sought to show the man he loved just how much he cared about him. Their moans mingled together, Ignis’s hands gripped Gladio’s back, his nails digging into his skin, their bodies thrusting in a culmination of years of yearning for each other. Gladio felt Ignis’s warmth beneath him, all around him, like he was drowning in him. 

Lost in the throes of pleasure, they held each other until they were too physically spent to keep going any longer. Gladio ended up laying next to Ignis, sharing his bed, pulling Ignis into his arms and holding him close. Ignis was not one for such displays of intimacy, preferring to keep himself reserved and closed off. But now Gladio knew why he kept himself cut off from the world, a need to protect himself from hurt. Knowing that Ignis loved him and wanted to be with him, Gladio only held him close and affirmed that it was safe for him to relax into the intimacy instead of running away from it.

“I am going to be annoyingly clingy,” Ignis said after a time of relaxing into Gladio’s grasp, his head resting on his chest. “I will need to be so I can get through this.”

“Cling to me as much as you want or need to,” Gladio affirmed. He squeezed Ignis as if to show him that he, too, wanted Ignis to hold onto him for support. “Now that we’re together, you might be annoyed by how much I cling to you too.”

Ignis chuckled at that, sending Gladio’s heart soaring to the heavens. Why did his laugh sound so much like life and joy? “The one who will suffer is Noctis, then. He will have to get used to us being so close.”

“Or worse yet,” Gladio thought. “If he does bring Prompto back, then we will all be annoyingly in love.”

“Perish the thought,” Ignis laughed. There was a comfortable moment where they both sighed into each other’s touch. “Thank you, Gladio. For being stubborn enough to love me.”

“It takes one to know one,” Gladio replied lamely. He smiled. “No matter what happens, Ignis, I won’t abandon you. There will be a lot of pain ahead of you, but I won’t let you suffer through it alone. You will always have me.”

There was nothing else to be said. Gladio was never letting Ignis go, not now that he had him. Not ever. While there were so many worries ahead of them, least of all to deal with Noctis and his search for Prompto, Gladio knew that as long as he held onto Ignis as tightly as he could, they would get through it together. Ignis was going blind, likely already blind enough that it was causing him considerable difficulty, and Gladio wasn’t going to let him suffer without him. He loved him, and nothing could stand in his way from p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a Gladnis chapter and here it is!
> 
> I feel so lame for putting this here when I know I could've fully developed this plot so much better than I did. But I was so focused on the plot between Prompto and Noctis that I opted to do it this way because there was so much detail to include otherwise that this fic really could've gone on for about 300+ more pages.
> 
> The next chapter will be the Epilogue and will conclude this fic! Please stay tuned as it will likely be updated later today <3


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces the rest of his life

“Are you ready?” Cor asked Prompto as he opened the door to the captain’s cabin.

They had been turned into a makeshift dressing room, a place for Prompto to get ready while everyone was waiting outside. He thought he was dressed appropriately for the occasion, but he couldn’t be sure, and his nerves were getting the best of him. Being human was still new to him, and he was trying to get used to their weird rituals and rules. Cor seemed to understand that as he looked at Prompto anxiously adjusting the lapels on his suit jacket. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“Prompto?” Cor asked, pulling him out of his anxiety. Prompto looked over to him, his eyes wide in surprise when he realized that Cor was standing behind him. Some part of his brain knew that he was in the room, but he was too focused on what was ahead. “Just say the word and we’ll go.”

“No,” Prompto insisted. That was the last thing he wanted. “I know this is what I want to do. It’s the only thing I’ve wanted to do for a while now. I’m just nervous about messing it up.”

“You can’t do that,” Cor replied with a smile. He walked over to Prompto and put his hands on his shoulders, looking at him with fatherly affection. “Noctis will think you’re perfect no matter what happens.”

“You finally are on board with me marrying Noctis then?” Prompto asked with a smile. Cor hadn’t necessarily been against their union. He was just worried that Prompto had such little experience as a human that he didn’t have much of a chance to experience life outside of Noctis. But Prompto knew that he had lived as a siren and as a human. There was nothing on dry land or in the waters that could make him desire anything or anyone more than Noctis. He was ready for this.

“I was never against it,” Cor replied. He hugged Prompto tightly, comforting him and trying to calm his nerves. “Come on. Your fiancé is waiting.”

“Is… Is my dad here?” Prompto asked quietly. Cor gave him a soulful look and a nod.

Prompto had spent so much time getting Cor and Verstael on speaking terms that he was just relieved that they were both there. When they first met, both of them had a particularly nasty fight that resulted in Verstael accusing Cor of trying to control Prompto and Cor accusing Verstael of not protecting his son. It took a long time for them to come to an uneasy agreement and even longer for Prompto to not worry that they wouldn’t find a way to kill each other. 

“We both promised to get along for today,” Cor said. He sighed in exasperation. “For him to show up with Iedolas on his arm-”

“I don’t care about any of that,” Prompto said, stopping him before he continued. Verstael had refused Iedolas time and again over the past year because Iedolas had been attracted to Prompto. Once Prompto was gone he had made a move on Verstael, just as Prompto suspected he would. It had only been in the past month that Verstael gave the king a shot, albeit with many conditions. Prompto didn’t care as long as his father was happy. He deserved that much, and by all accounts he had whipped Iedolas into shape. It was about time someone did.

“You’re right,” Cor reminded himself. “This is your day. You deserve to enjoy it. Ready?”

Prompto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while he nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Cor held out an arm for Prompto to take. He would be the one to give Prompto away since his father had to watch from the waters. Prompto took his arm, unsure of why humans had such strange wedding rituals, but agreed to them nevertheless. He would put up with any ritual necessary to be with Noctis, even if it meant that Noctis had to wear a black suit while he wore a white one or that he couldn’t see Noctis before the ceremony that day. When Noctis had told him that white was traditionally a symbol of purity for brides, Prompto had only lost himself in his laughter. Noctis had blushed brightly when Prompto had said that his purity was long gone now.

Now Prompto wasn’t worried about his purity or the color of his suit. He clutched Cor’s arm as they walked towards the door, nervous but delighted for this moment. The door to the captain’s cabin opened as the music started, a string quartet playing next to the makeshift altar. While there weren’t many people there to witness their wedding, the deck was full of the important people. Prompto had requested it to be that way. They had fought hard enough for the Lucians to get over the fact that Noctis was marrying a man and that Prompto was actually the rightful heir to the throne. They didn’t need any onlookers ready to start some sort of drama when they were supposed to be fixated on each other.

Prompto easily ignored all the people staring anyway. Nyx and Lunafreya had gotten married six months ago, and they were standing towards the front with Luna’s very pregnant stomach showing. King Ravus was there only because he was expected to be there, and Prompto had a feeling that he was envious of them both for their union. If he had his way he wouldn’t be there at all, but certain traditions had to be upheld and certain countries appeased. King Regis stood next to Ravus, smiling at Prompto in the knowledge that he genuinely loved his son. Cindy and the rest of the crew were there as well, particularly because Prompto had gotten close to her since he became human. Cid was officiating the wedding as the captain of the ship.

Ignis and Gladio were standing at the front next to Prompto’s fiancé, both of them on standby as the best men for the occasion. At the altar was Noctis, dressed in a black suit and looking like the most beautiful thing Prompto had ever seen in his life. Prompto just wanted to run up to him and jump into his arms immediately, but that wasn’t what the ceremony dictated. Instead, he gripped Cor’s arm tighter, his heart beating rapidly as he saw Noctis stare at him with a dreamy smile.

“We could make a run for it,” Cor whispered as he walked Prompto down the black aisle runner, knowing full well that Prompto wasn’t going anywhere. “I’m sure Iedolas would still take you back.”

Prompto smiled at that, knowing that Cor was trying to make him laugh. “You think my dad would be upset?”

“I thought we weren’t talking about it?” Cor grinned, their voices too low for anyone around them to hear.

“We’re not,” Prompto whispered as he smiled at Noctis. “We’re whispering about it.”

Off to the side the water had risen enough, thanks to Iedolas’s power, and the king of the merfolk and Prompto’s father were watching. Verstael was smiling and Iedolas looked far from unhappy. It was amazing what a year could do to change the tides. As long as Iedolas wasn’t trying to hit on Prompto, he was happy. But right now he could only see Noctis, his stormy eyes begging him to come closer, as Cor continued to whisper in an effort to make him laugh.

It did the trick. Prompto was taken out of his anxiety by the time they reached the altar, and he was smiling at Noctis for both the excitement of being with him and for Cor making him laugh. Cor gave him a hug, ignoring ceremony, and looked at Noctis with a kind smile before hugging him as well. Prompto heard him whisper something about how he would kill Noctis if he hurt Prompto, which only served to make them both smile in reassurance at Prompto’s father on land. Noctis would never hurt him, and they all knew it. Prompto wouldn’t be marrying him otherwise. 

Prompto didn’t really pay attention to much of what Cid said during the ceremony. He didn’t really remember anything when he was asked about it later either. The only thing he remembered was holding both of Noctis’s hands as they faced each other, his heart beating rapidly in excitement, a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes at the more romantic bits. Noctis was smiling at him, his eyes kind and loving, his lips gentle and heartwarming. He remembered them exchanging rings, the weight of the wedding band on his finger both light and heavy with the weight of the love they shared.

“I love you,” Noctis whispered when Cid gave them the space to say their vows. Prompto replied much the same, and that was all to be said for it. They only needed to say such simple words, knowing that the meaning behind it came with everything they had been through to be together and since they were together. No one else needed to hear what they meant. They already knew each other’s hearts, and that was all they needed to say. No one else needed such an explanation.

Prompto heard the words from Cid very clearly, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. “You may now kiss,” Cid announced. King Regis had tried to keep the kiss out of the ceremony, but Noctis and Prompto insisted on it. If they were going to normalize same sex marriages now that it had been legalized then they had to lead by example. They had to pave the way so that Ignis and Gladio could be happily married as well.

It was difficult to tell who went for the kiss fastest, but they both certainly went for it at the same time. Noctis and Prompto didn’t care about the rest of the world, didn’t care about the onlookers, as they kissed each other. Prompto felt his stomach flutter in delight as he kissed Noctis’s soft lips, the sun setting just behind them on the horizon. They had planned the kiss at sunset in homage to the deal Prompto had taken to try and find and be with Noctis. It framed their faces perfectly like a halo, and they kissed each other longer than necessary. Neither of them cared if it made the guests uncomfortable, and at one point Gladio whistled in delight, making them all laugh.

When they pulled away from the kiss they clutched onto each other still, both of them beaming now that they were married. Prompto kept telling himself that he now had a husband. Noctis was his husband. It was the best feeling in the world to know that he was finally married to the one person he loved more than anything. They were married and they were going to be together forevermore.

As the ceremony gave way to the after party, Prompto and Noctis ended up with a glass of champagne in one hand while holding hands with their other. Prompto made sure that he thanked everyone for coming as they lovingly refused to let each other go. King Regis congratulated them, although he did make another passing comment about them having an heir. Prompto was set on adoption if they did marry, not looking for either one of them to have to be sexually intimate with a woman just for the purposes of having a child. Noctis was apt to agree, and for the time being they were ignoring it. They just wanted to enjoy their wedding.

“Congratulations,” Verstael said to Prompto as they approached the side of the ship. Prompto missed the time he spent with his father, and he missed being a siren. He didn’t miss it enough to want to leave what he had now, though. “I am so glad to see you happy, my son. I have a very particular gift for you two.”

Prompto stared at him curiously as he handed him a box. It was solid black, smooth to the touch, and both him and Noctis looked at it in confusion. “What is it?” Prompto asked.

“It is a way for you two to have children without your new father-in-law harping on you to have sex with a woman,” Verstael explained. Prompto had told him about his worries and issued with Regis. “Although you will need a woman to carry the child to term.”

“I think we could manage that,” Prompto said as Noctis stared at it in amazement. “Thank you father.”

“Thank you,” Noctis repeated, sounding like he was in awe of the gift they had been given. It wasn’t without good reason. Noctis and Prompto had many arguments with King Regis over it. If they could finally find a way to have a child without sacrificing their fidelity then it would only make things all the more perfect.

“This is from me,” Iedolas offered as he gave them a black box with a crown on it. He grinned and winked at them both. “It’s a box full of sex toys. For when Noctis can’t keep up.”

Iedolas laughed while Noctis and Prompto blushed. They were quick to take both boxes and hand them off to an attendant who put the gifts with the others. Prompto didn’t know how Noctis was going to take Iedolas’s gift, but he was just grateful that there was no concern about him being taken away from his husband. Plus it would be fun to have something on hand in case they were a bit more adventurous. The last thing Prompto was worried about was their sex life, though. Noctis was more than capable of keeping up. 

“I still won,” Noctis said as he put an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulled him close, making him blush for a different reason. 

“We all won in different ways,” Iedolas replied as he smiled at Verstael. Verstael only rolled his eyes at the king. No one would ever replace Somnus, but Iedolas certainly was giving it an honest effort. With a hug for them both from Verstael, the merfolk excused themselves, returning to the city below now that the ceremony was over.

Prompto and Noctis joined the party, spending more of their time laughing and enjoying Ignis and Gladio’s company more than anyone else’s. Ignis was now fully blind, and he often had a hand on Gladio in some capacity for both comfort and as an anchor to navigate in the world. Gladio and Prompto had secretly collaborated with each other, ensuring that when Gladio was busy tending to Noctis or his royal duties that Prompto was the one to help Ignis. He had become close with all of them as a result, and Ignis had expressed his gratitude several times. Prompto didn’t need any gratitude. It was what friends, what brothers, would do.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said as he took Prompto’s hand and pulled him to the railing of the ship, far removed from where the party was ongoing. The moon was beginning to rise, shimmering on the water as it drifted lazily over the horizon. Prompto looked at his lover, his husband, a smile on his face. He had never been happier in his life.

“What’s up?” Prompto asked, wondering what Noctis wanted to talk about. He thought everything was going so well, making him wonder what his husband was worried about.

“Nothing,” Noctis admitted with a shy smile. “I just wanted to monopolize you now that you’re my husband.”

Prompto giggled. He couldn’t help it. He loved hearing Noctis call him his husband. “Consider me all yours, husband.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and pulled him close, their bodies pressed against each other in a need to be connected. Their pant legs brushed against each other, and all Prompto wanted was to be alone with Noctis. “I am so glad I almost drowned. Otherwise I wouldn’t have met you. Maybe I did drown and die. Otherwise life wouldn’t be so wonderful right now.”

“Sometimes life is better than our dreams,” Prompto said before he kissed Noctis lightly on the lips. “You’re better than anything I could dream up.”

“That was my line,” Noctis grinned. He kissed Prompto, and they ignored the world around them once more in favor of getting lost in each other.

A year ago Prompto thought that his life was planned for him, that he would only be what others wanted of him, that he would have married Iedolas and had lived a half-life. Now he was human, married to the most beautiful person in all of Eos, and finding joy in his life each and every day with him by his side. Life couldn’t be better for him, especially with Noctis in his arms. He continued to kiss his husband, knowing that the future was going to be whatever they wanted it to as long as they could face it together. It didn’t matter if he was human or merman or siren or anything else. All that mattered was that he had Noctis. All that mattered was that he was married and looking forward to the rest of his life with his husband.

Prompto ignored the rest of the party, the rest of the world, as he continued to kiss Noctis, his heart soaring high into the heavens above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so glad to have finished this but I'm so sad as well. I think it's one of the shorter full length fics I've written in terms of chapters, but the chapters were longer so it kind of evens out? Either way, I am so grateful to each and every person who decided to give this a go and stuck with it through the end.
> 
> As all of my avid readers (I can't believe I have avid readers?! <3) know, I am never inactive for long. I'm already planning my next fic and will be writing that pretty much as soon as I'm done posting this. (also I have some prompts I've responded to on my tumblr if anyone cares to read those oneshots as I write them. My username is absolutelynoct) 
> 
> Just a hint for what's to come, the next fic is an angel/demon AU. That's all I'll say about that. :)
> 
> And thank you all again for giving my writing a shot and reading it. I appreciate each and every one of you. Readers like y'all keep me writing! Until the next fic. <3


End file.
